Listen to me
by Sammiec4
Summary: Bella has lost her hearing 2 years ago. Moves to forks for a fresh start. Meets the Cullen's Alice is the only one who knows her issues. Edward can't read her mind, she has to read his lips. Will they work, or will the issues be too much to deal with?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of twilight. I do own the story in which they were borrowed then placed within**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The quietness, the tranquility, the loss of noise, I now have all the time in the world to sit and think about everything I couldn't possibly think about, when I could hear. I didn't have to listen to all the annoying babble, my friends talking about their new boyfriend, the latest gossip about the newest boy, hell, talking on the phone was totally out. Yep, I have all the time to sit and think about all kinds of stuff. … I can't believe I took something so common for granted! But I'm making the best out of this. I have nothing else but time.

I lost my hearing two years ago when I got deathly sick over the summer. The doctor said...It's never coming back, I never dropped a tear. I had no idea what I would be missing. I really thought I could just keep going like I always did. Once my friends decided it was too hard to talk with me, I turned into a shadow. My grades dropped, my moods got darker, I did nothing but read. My mother decided I needed a new look on life. She thought my Dad, Charlie, could help. So here I am on a flight from Phoenix to Forks. From my mother, to my father. To another school, to the middle of nowhere, from people I knew, to strangers. I wanted this new start to a new life, that was forced upon me.. All in all, I wasn't handling it well. I figure, a change in location, could be the thing I needed.

I doubt it.

Loosing your hearing, after you know what things sound like, it's harder then never having it at all. I know what the rain makes when it falls from the clouded sky; I know what the waves sound like when they roll up onto shore. I can hear my mother's voice in the back of my mind when no sound comes out of her mouth anymore. I remember what having friends was like, even thought I was nothing more than an idiot to them now. As insignificant as it is, I remember what it sounds like to crunch down on a carrot, or pop open a cold soda. I have none of that now. Just the empty silence that sits there as ugly and as hollow as I am, and have been for the past 2 years. I had a hard time believing a new location would change that, but I was willing to please my mother and try.

After arriving, and getting settled into my new life with my father, I settled up in my room. Nothing had changed outside my bed. Instead of a crib, it had been replaced with a twin. I laughed at the fact that nothing ever changes in Forks. NOTHING. I took, and put away what little cloths I had brought with me. Most of what I had packed was my books, and CD's. I arranged them as best I could as they were at my old room with my mother. I noticed a computer sitting on the desk that looked as old as I was. I smiled at the fact that Charlie was trying hard to make this work for me. We didn't spend a lot of time together in the past, but that was about to change. I lived here now. I crashed on my bed letting that sink in. I lived here now. It had bitter and sweet all round those four words. I wasn't sure which one would win out in the end. Time would tell.

The first day of school. 

After watching Charlie's lips move, telling me about the quarks of the ancient 1950's truck he purchased for me, after giving me all his numbers, in case something were to happen, I nodded, telling him that I would be fine. He laughed when I finished, saying, I was speaking too loudly. I of course, blushed. I've had problems on my volume as I couldn't hear how loud I was. I mentally toned it down, hoping to correct it, and tried again. My speech, unfortunately, had slowly turned into slurring as time progressed. The doctor warned me about it, so, I tried to keep accentuating all my letters; I really didn't want to sound as if I were deaf. I had learned to sign, along with my parents, but refused to actually use it. What is the point when no one else but the deaf was using it? After saying our good-byes we both left to start the day. Charlie was head of the police force, so I knew that everyone in town heard of my coming. Today was not going to be fun.

I drove up to what the signs pointed out as the high school. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, as I got there early to avoid people in general. I slammed the door, waiting for the metal on metal crash of the door to the frame of the old truck. I expected it, but as always, I was sadly disappointed.

On top of being of the 'hearing impaired', I was the clumsiest girl I had ever known. I could and would trip on nothing, and everything that was, or wasn't in my way. It was okay at first, now just driving further attention to me more than ever before, when in actuality, wanting to just fade into the shadows forgetting I existed at all. I carefully walked to the sidewalk where I knew walking would be easier. There was no sense in making a fool out of myself before I even got to the front doors.

I walked into the tiny school, following the signs to the small, main office in the center of the smaller buildings around it, to get my new schedule. There was a lady at the desk, Ms. Cope, or so the name plate stated as I walked up to greet her. She smiled at me when she didn't recognize me.

"May I help you?" She looked at me with a huge smile.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm supposed to stop here for my schedule." When my name registered in her mind while looking for my schedule, she took on a saddened look to her. After printing, what I assumed was what I asked for; she waited for me to look directly at her. As slowly as she could (which made it VERY hard to understand her) she started to talk again.

"H-e-r-e y-o-u g-o." She smiled sadly as she handed me the paper. As I went to reach it she let go of it as if not to catch what I had. "W-e-l-c-o-m-e t-o F-o-r-k-s H-I,,,"

I walked away before she finished. I couldn't take how stupid she was making me feel. It was just better for me to leave before she tried to sign what she was saying. I had hoped to leave all this crap behind me. Apparently I couldn't,,, today was going to be a long day.

After getting my locker to open, I followed the map Ms. Cope handed me to my first class. I was eternally grateful that no one had arrived yet, outside of the teacher. She gave me my assigned seat and the text book needed for the class. I took my seat and pulled out my book. I intended to lose myself in to avoid conversation with anyone. Soon the kids were piling into class, taking their seats. I didn't look up to see if anyone was starring, but seeing as how small this school was, and the class it's self, I knew I wouldn't go unnoticed. After the class was in session, I had to look up to follow the teachers' lips as she talked. I kept up nicely as she didn't turn to write something on the chalk board. I glanced around once to find three girls gawking at me. I decided to read part of the conversation two of them had going.

"So she is the new girl? There isn't anything special about her." One said to another.

"I thought she would be pretty, something of a challenge with the guys here at school. I guess there is no competition there." The other said while looking at me to see if I had anything special about me. "No, nothing,,, she's just new. No one would be interested in that."

"You never know. That Mike Newton might find her attractive." The first one said.

"Mike? Doubt it. I got him. It's just a matter of time before he asks me out. He wouldn't go for,,, her."

I turned away as fast as I could back to the teacher who was staring at me. _Oh, no_. She had asked me a question and I missed it watching the privet conversation going on with two spiteful girls.

"Umm," I said hoping she would ask the question again. All the students were giggling.

"I asked, if you knew what had started the great 'Civil War'?" She asked again, knowing I wasn't really paying attention. Thankfully I knew the answer so I didn't hesitate any longer and spit out my answer. The girls I was watching laughed even harder when they heard my voice. I had hoped I didn't yell out the answer, or speak it too quietly. I blushed. I looked at the teacher and she was happy with my answer, turning her attention to another student. I looked back at the girls who snapped their head to yet another girl who was sitting beside me. I turned to look as well. What I caught surprised me. There was small pixy like girl with spiky hair saying something to them I didn't catch. When she was done, I turned to see the two girls that were making fun of me snap their heads back to their papers with not another word. I glanced at the teacher who smiled at the pixy girl with satisfaction. I went back to paying the utmost attention to the teacher keeping my head from watching others. I knew it was a mistake to follow their conversation, but I couldn't help it. A mistake I wouldn't make again.

The class ended and I waited till I was the last out of the class room. I walked with my head down to my next class.

After finding it, I was almost late. This school was small, but confusing. I walked into the class; saw the teacher who gave me yet another seat. I noticed the two girls that were in my last class sitting together. I guess in a small school, as this one was, I was bound to have many classes with them. This class however, went without me noticing them at all. I refused to watch them talk about me. I also didn't notice the pixy girl whom I hoped defended me in my last class. I hated it when people stuck up for me; it was more out of pity then friendship. Especially when it was someone I didn't know. Thankfully I was seated in the back of the class to the only open seat.

In my third class, right before lunch, I looked up at the wrong time to find those same two girls talking and giggling at me but this time they covered their mouths as they talked. I had no idea what they were saying, all I knew was it was directed at me. I sunk lower in my chair looking around at the rest of the class wondering if they were the only ones talking. There was the pixy like girl starring holes at the two girls as if they were talking about her and she was plotting her revenge. She said nothing but you could see the hateful words coming from her eyes. I laughed quietly. I saw another girl who was sitting reading her book right next to one of the hateful ones. One of the girls, her name, I think, was Jessica, tapped the quiet one on the shoulder and whispered something to her. She glanced back at me. There was sadness in her eyes. I couldn't explain it, she didn't want to make fun of me, she felt sorry for me and it came across in her eyes. When she noticed me looking, she went back to her reading blushing as I was surly doing.

I was shocked out of my eves dropping when someone tapped my shoulder. I was sitting in the second row to the end; I hadn't noticed who was sitting behind me. I snapped my head around ready to defend myself to whomever was tapping me. I'm sure there was anger in my face. "Yes?" I said not so friendly.

"I just wanted to say, Hello." The boy said rising up his arms as if to surrender.

"SO?" I said more so louder then I had planned, at least I think I did. The hurt on his face showed me he was not out to make fun or pick on me, He was just saying hi. When I noticed this, I immediately blushed and tried to change my tone. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"Oh, no worries, I understand. I just wanted to say hi, I'm Mike Newton." His hand was out for me to take. I reluctantly took it and he shook it softly.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I said while we shook hands. A small smile appeared on my face to show I was sorry for the sudden outburst.

"So you do know how to smile." He released my hand. "Sorry about Jessica over there," he nudged his head to the girl I thought was Jessica. I was right in who she was. "She can be a bit, overwhelming, most of the time." He said holding back a laugh. "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure, Okay." I said looking back to the teacher who was getting ready to start the class. In the process I saw Jessica give me the ugliest face of disapproval I'd seen in a long while. I by-passed her nasty look to get back to the class. I really don't know what I did, but she was defiantly mad at me for something.

When this class was over, I gathered my books, thankful lunch was next. I walked down the hall with my head down hoping to just make it there without incidents. I turned the corner and ran into what I thought was a wall. My books and lunch flew out of my hands as I staggered back from the hit. When I looked up, I saw a very tall, well built, semi good looking guy standing in front of me like he was a tower. I quickly looked down to find my belongings. After locating my stuff, I glanced back at this guy standing in front of me. I missed what he said hearing only a fragment of his words.

",,,hope?" he said with a look of concern. I glanced to his side to find a very beautiful woman standing at his side. She looked like she should be on TV or a model or something. She had the perfect hair, the perfect outfit, shoes to match; there wasn't anything out of place on her. Meeting my gaze, she looked extremely put off. I really don't blame her, I was nobody and she knew it.

"I'm sorry." I said hoping that was what he was asking.

"Good to know, but that is not what I asked." This huge man laughed as he looked at me confused. "Well?"

Oh, no. I had no idea what he had asked, and he had no intention of asking again. I had to come up with something. No, honesty was best. "I'm sorry, can you ask me again?" I blushed.

"Sweetie, you really shouldn't flirt with THESE girls, it's embarrassing, them falling all over you."

That upset me. Thinking I was interested in him. Granted he was good looking, but I knew my status. He was way out of my league and not that attractive to me. I snapped when I heard this. "I'm not interested in him! What makes you think I care?" I regretted what I said immediately but there was no going back. She looked like someone just slapped her face.

"My mistake." She said as she turned gracefully and walked away as if she were on a cloud. Her boyfriend was picking up my books and my lunch when I looked back at him.

"I asked if you were alright, but I can see at the way you talked to Rosalie that you must have a concussion." He said handing me my stack of stuff. "You might want to go to the nurse to get checked out." He laughed. "You should look up every now and again when you're walking. It could save your life." With that he turned to catch up to his girlfriend. I was horrified again and I haven't even hit the lunch room. I composed myself, making my way to the cafeteria.

_Could this day get any harder?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own none of the characters of Twilight in this chapter or any others before or after.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around the cafeteria, there were round tables every where slowly filling up. It seemed that everyone started to fill the middle tables then slowly making their ways out. So when I looked for the table that no one would actually take, I noticed one that I'd hope no one would take, it was up against the far wall. I already had my bag lunch, so I quickly made my way to that table and sat down. I opened up my soda, keeping my eyes down as to not draw attention or watch the gossip ensue around me. I was so careful about keeping in the shadows; I didn't notice someone sitting down beside me. What caught my attention was the table moving. I looked up to see the quiet girl in my last class, Angela sitting with a shy smile wondering whether it was acceptable to me. I nodded, going back to my book. She tapped my shoulder.

"I'm sorry,,, about this morning, about Jessica. She just takes some getting use to." She blushed while I read her lips. She didn't talk slowly and I wondered whether or not she knew. I found that to my knowledge, only the teachers at this point knew. "I'm sure once she gets to know you,,, no,,, she's always been this way." Angela giggled while she turned a shade of red.

"It's okay. I'm use to it." I laughed when I said it, blushing a bit myself. I allowed my eyes to glance around the cafeteria. Everyone was chatting away. I concentrated on a few of the conversations, none of them seem to be about me. That fact actually made me smile just a bit larger. After figuring out I was off the topic of most of the kids, I found the table that had Jessica talking non stop to Mike Newton who looked back at me holding my stare. I got the feeling that he might think of me as a charity case, you know one of those guys who likes the broken or abused type girls? I was not one of those kinds of girls. I really didn't feel or had no romantic feelings for him in any way. Don't get me wrong, he was a very nice guy. It will wear off. Just brush the advances off. Jessica caught sight of this and gave me the dirtiest look I'd seen all day. I continued looking around. I caught sight of the furthest table on the opposite side of the lunch room, directly across from me as far away from me as possible.

I tapped Angela on the shoulder. She jerked from shock. I gave her my sorriest of looks. "Who are they?" I asked pointing directly across from us. She followed my finger not sure who I was pointing at. While glancing around she noticed what caught my attention.

"That is the Cullen table." She said blushing again. I wasn't sure, but she was definitely nothing like anyone else I'd met today.

"Who are the Cullen's" I asked now very curious about the group that stayed away from the rest of the crowd.

"Well, I don't know them personally, just what I heard. They were all adopted by the local doctor Mr. Cullen and his wife. They live somewhere right outside of town. All the girls in this school want the guys and all the guys want the girls. I can't be sure but they are couples. Well, all except one of them."

I watch as she finished her explanation. I couldn't help but look at them. As I glanced around their table, my eyes fell on just one of them. He was everything but perfect to me. He had the look, the smile, the body, oh, and his hair. It was a bronze type color. While looking, I don't think I have ever seen a hair color like it. I just had to ask about him in hopes that she new something about this guy. "What about that one?" I asked again pointing towards him the best I could.

"That would be Edward." She said. Just as she said that, he turned to meet her gaze, as if he heard his name being called. It wasn't possible, though as they were on the other side of a noisy room. I continued to watch as he wasn't looking at me as of yet, but I knew it was coming. She continued. "He is the quietest one of them all. His sister Alice," She said pointing to the short dark haired fairy type girl next to the guy in question. "She is so nice, well to me. I've never talked to Edward, so I can't give you any information about him; other then every girl in here has probably asked him out. I haven't heard of him even talking to any of them." She turned her head and I hoped that she wasn't still talking. She was glancing over to the table with Jessica and the rest of the gossipers. She finally turned back around and leaned closer to me, as if she had a secrete that only I was able to hear. "Jessica wants him badly." She said covering her mouth as she laughed quietly.

When I looked back at this guy, Edward, he was staring right at me now. He didn't have the normal look of disgust, but more of curiosity like he was trying to read my lips, or figure me out in some way. Just, as I was doing to him and everyone else in my world. For whatever reason, I couldn't break the stare off we found ourselves in. What broke the stare was Angela nudging me. I turned my face.

"He is staring at you!" she said with her hand on the side of her mouth trying to hide the conversation. "He never does that! I rarely see him lift his head. Not that I stare at him or anything."

"He is probably just wondering why the "freak" is staring at him, or he knows that I'm,,," I stopped there in case she didn't know I was unable to actually hear her. It was nice to finally feel normal with someone.

"No, he is looking at you as if you were his old friend that he finally found!" She said again holding her hand up.

"Is he still staring?" I said placing my hand like she did if in fact he was still staring at me and able to read lips.

"Well, yes." She said blushing even more at the events that were occurring. It had nothing to do with her, so I can only assume that she was blushing because of me. She was truly different then anyone I have met since my hearing loss.

**EPOV**

"There is a new girl." Alice said beaming. She just couldn't stand not being the last to know. I know it could have something to do with the fact she could se the future, but she made sure we knew what she knew. Most of the time, it really had nothing to do with us. This time would be more of the same. "She seems very interesting. I should welcome her here properly."

"Alice, you really need to get a hobby, or something." I glared. The more she put attention in front of us, the more we were exposed. We needed to keep out of the lime light. It was easier for my other sister and brothers. Rosalie and Emmett was a couple. Alice had Jasper at her side. I was the only one that the girls found they had a chance with. They took every opportunity to rub that in as I was the one causing all the commotion. "Just leave it be." I told her keeping my glare.

"Well, I like her." Alice said. I tried to read her mind, the only thing that came through were thoughts of the 'Civil War' in detail. She was hiding something from me.

"Ah, come on Edward, Maybe you should be the one that gets the hobby." Emmett said while he hit me with such force any human would have dropped a tear for. I glared at him, asking him to drop it with a low growl.

"What he needs is a girl friend." Rosalie said backing up her boyfriend. Rosalie, well, she only thought about herself. About how she looked and what she was going to do with her time, this ended up being about her looks and what she wore. She had all the right intentions; it was all about her, but when push comes to shove, she would be there for every member of the family if we needed her. So, for her to mention that I needed a girl friend there had to be something in it for her. She wouldn't be saying it if it weren't so.

"I'm fine." I growled back at her in contempt. Everyone wanted me to find someone. I have given up that idea long ago. In fact, about 70 years ago.

"Well what is she thinking?" Jasper asked more curious then friendly, getting back on the important subject. I was grateful for that. Jasper, before he entered our family was what you would call a major in charge of others like him that was sent out to fight till the death. He was always thinking about strategies. So, what he really wanted to know was if she knew what we were or what she might be planning to do about said information. Or at least that was what I got when I scanned his thoughts.

I decided to find out. With all the thoughts that filled up the large room, it wasn't long to catch her name in someone's conversation.

"_Did you see her? She is something else. Too bad she has that thing."_ This was coming from one of the kids from the art table. What thing were they talking about? Before I could find out, the conversation turned to something about a special art piece one of them completed. I searched for her name or topic to come up again. I fell upon Mike Newton's thoughts.

"_Man, she is pretty. I wonder what she is thinking about right now. She looks happy. Well, happier then I saw her in the last two classes. Maybe I should ask her out. She was kind of cold when I said Hello… Maybe that is just because it was her first day."_ Mindless dribble was all that was coming out of his thoughts. Moving on.

"_I really don't like her."_ Jessica's thoughts. I hated visiting her thoughts, they use to be all about me, on what she would do to me, stuff that would make even me blush,,, if I could. _"Isabella is the weirdest person to come here. She should have just stayed where ever she came from. Look at the way Mike is gawking at her. It's shameless. He should be looking like that at me. Damn her!"_ There was nothing in those thoughts that gave me any indications she might be a threat, although if Jessica didn't like her, she must be worth listening to. I searched for her thoughts out of the rest of them. I heard my name mentioned. It was coming from that girl Angela.

"_That would be Edward."_ When my name was said, I turned to look at her, more out of habit then anything. When I turned my head, she was sitting next to the new girl, but when I tried to hear her thoughts, I found nothing but an empty space where her mind should be. I concentrated even harder to get her thoughts to come into view. Nothing. This was extremely frustrating. I've never had a mind blocked from me before. This was odd. Maybe I needed to be closer to this person for some reason. Not that I needed to be close, but something was wrong with this. So seeing as how I couldn't hear her, I just accepted listening to Angela's thoughts. Her thoughts were never about herself, everyone else, but never about her. She was selfless. As I looked at her the "New girl" Looked at her and not at us. Odd.

"_He is the quietest one of them all. His sister Alice, she is so nice, well to me. I've never talked to Edward, so I can't give you any information about him; other then every girl in here has probably asked him out. I haven't heard of him even talking to any of them._ _Jessica wants him badly." _I shuddered at that thought as one of Jessica's thoughts from before flooded my mind. As Angela finished her sentence, The new girl looked in my direction. Finally! I thought to no one but myself. I was the only person in the family that could read the minds of others. When I made contact with her eyes, there was something, something that I couldn't explain. I still couldn't hear her thoughts, but at this point in time, it didn't matter. She had the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen. Also, the saddest. There was something about how she looked at me, asking me questions I never thought I wanted asked. Her hair fell out around her heart shaped face perfectly. After what seemed like forever, she turned her head when Angela tapped her shoulder. She was so into staring at me, she actually had to be tapped out of her trance like state. I could see all the warm blood rush to her cheeks when she had been caught. I wondered why that was. Why was she blushing? So many questions I would normally just listen to her thoughts to find out. Not being able to hear hers was completely frustrating to say the least. I waited to hear what was being said.

_"He was staring at you!_ _He never does that! I rarely see him lift his head. Not that I stare at him or anything." _That Angela had a point. I don't ever stare at the subject of my listening. For whatever reason I had to see why this girl was on the minds of every guy here in this room. Curiosity killed the cat. I can't die, so what the hell.

_"He is probably just wondering why the "freak" is staring at him, or if he knows I'm,,," _That is the second time I head about something wrong with her. I saw nothing wrong with her beautiful face. Her figure, nothing about her seemed to have issues. Why would she say "freak?" Maybe she knows more then she should know. What exactly was I missing in this girl? What was making her so interesting to me? Angela's voice caught me off guard instantly. I had to listen to this conversation, but why?

"_No, he is looking at you as if you were his old friend that he finally found!"_ I never thought about how I was looking at her. I guess it could look that way. I never given it much thought about the way I look at these kids around me. I was just here at the school to keep up appearances'. Nothing more.

_"Is he still staring?_ There is her voice again. Even when I was listening through Angela, she had the sweetest voice possible. I have never heard anything so, what is the word I'm looking for, nice? No, sensual? I'm not sure. Could THAT be what it was?

"_Well, yes." _I was drawn to Angela's response. Why was I staring at this girl? Was it because I couldn't hear her and it intrigued me as to why? Was it her beautiful face? I had no idea why I was still staring at her.

"Well, what is the verdict?" Jasper said waiting patently for me to answer the first time he asked. That bumped the concentration just for a second. I picked it back up again, hoping nothing important was said in that second I lost it. When I got back to Angela's mind, this girl wasn't looking at me or even at Angela. Angela seemed to drop the topic, apparently something this girl asked her to do. Man, Jasper has got timing.

"Seems like she is just another girl. She is interested in who we are, but nothing about what we are."

"Maybe you should keep an eye on her." Jasper said always being cautious. No one else seemed bothered, so we went into our own thoughts until lunch was over. I couldn't help but keep her in my thoughts as to why? I haven't the foggiest reason. There was just something about her. Maybe I should keep my distance. Maybe not. The lunch bell rang and everyone including us left without words to our next class. I was headed to biology. Then Spanish, then my day was done. Just to start again tomorrow. Oh, what a life I lead.

I walked into Mr. Banner's class heading right for my seat. Fortunately I sat alone. It made this class more comfortable for me. I didn't have to talk to anyone. Mr. Banner stopped asking me to answer questions as I knew more about the subject then he did. So I got to spend the time contemplating my life and why I was here.

I saw the door open, there she was. The girl, that caught me off guard in more ways then one. Well, more ways than I could figure out. I looked around the class and I had the only seat left open. Maybe the close proximity might let me into her mind, to see what she is thinking, to see what she is feeling and what she knows. She talked to the teacher, who interestingly started to talk slower. Odd. After he told her to take a seat and pointed to the empty one next to me, she said thank you very quietly and walked down the center to where I was. I grabbed my stack of books and moved them over closer to me. I then moved my chair over so she had plenty of room to adjust herself at my, our table. She sat down and I was almost completely overwhelmed by her scent. The venom pooled into my mouth without thought. The urge to rip into her veins was overpowering. I managed to control the urge as best I could. I have never in my 80 some odd years smelt anything so powerful, so tasteful, so, pleasurable, so desirable.

"Hello," She said as she got situated in her seat. She looked at me and would glance at my mouth often. Was I drooling venom? What was it she was looking at? I didn't have fangs. She just watched my mouth glancing every so often to my eyes waiting for something.

"Hello." I managed to produce through gritted teeth. It must have come off as rude as she turned her head faster then I have seen anyone turn from me. I can't be sure, but when I said Hello, she was watching my lips move. Since they were formed around my teeth as to not drop a bit of venom, I'm sure she heard the hissing as I answered her. I saw the hurt right before she turned her head. I've got to get out of here. NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

After lunch was over, I walked slowly with Angela out of the lunchroom and to biology. I was glad I had it with Angela. She didn't say anything, or at least I don't think she did. We walked into class that was already full of students. After talking with the teacher, he pointed to the only open chair in the room. I glanced, following his finger to see that the open seat was sharing a table with 'that boy', Edward. Keeping my head down, I walked up to the table and sat down. He had moved his stuff to his side of the table, to make room for me and mine. Soon he would want to change his seat altogether when he found out how different I was. It was hard to have a partner and watch the teacher. I missed half of someone talking to me. No, I shouldn't think that of everyone I meet, or sit down next to. It was time to open the lines of communication and see how he reacts. I gathered all my courage to what was now, my lab partner and turned to face him.

"Hello." I said, before glancing to see a reaction. He seemed to be a bit taken back. But, there was nothing that plain shock wouldn't explain. I looked into his eyes, he looked angry. No, angry would be the nice terms to what his face held. There weren't words to describe what his face looked like. Jessica had nothing on him when it came to hateful looks. I held this totally uncomfortable gaze as to not miss his words. I was going to hold my ground with this one.

"Hello." He said through gritting teeth and white lips that were pressed so hard against his mouth, it looked impossible for him to talk at all. After a few seconds, I turned away quickly to avoid the hate that poured off him.

This had to be the worst class of the day. I was now partners with someone who couldn't even gather enough kindness to say hello. I hoped the class would end sooner than it was suppose to, maybe a fire drill? Yeah, that would be nice. Instead, I sat without looking at him. I could feel how tense he was, there was nothing I could do to help this. It was the only seat left. So I concentrated on the teacher that dealt with stuff that I've already done at my previous school. Perfect.

Class ended, I jumped out of my skin when he grabbed his books on the way out of class, I've never expected that kind of reaction to me. I know I was different. I know it was going to be hard, if not impossible for me to find anyone that would like me enough to date, let alone marry. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be alone, in my quiet world, but hey, I didn't ask him to fill the void. I just said Hello.

I gathered my own things and headed for my next embarrassment,,, GYM.

After the disastrously long day, I climbed into my truck that sat in the parking lot. I found comfort in the safety the old thing held. I decided it was safe enough to look around at the students leaving from their average day. I started from one side and made my way towards the other side of the small yet only parking lot. My eyes eventually met the eyes of the guy who acted as if I had leprosy. Cold, black, almost lifeless, but still they were staring at me. There was something different this time, there was almost a longing. Or was there? Could there be? Longing? The way he's looking at me,,, no,,, there isn't a chance that something so,,, so,,, beautiful, so handsome, so absolutely perfect could be longing after me. Especially after the horrid biology class. Thinking back to the class gave me shivers. I slowly looked behind me to see what was drawing his attention. There was no one there. I was the only one left on this side of the lot. Turning back again, I noticed his brothers, and sisters all walking gracefully towards the shiny Volvo that Edward was leaning up against. Realizing he was ignoring them, they followed his gaze.

The guy I ran into right before lunch, Emmett, I think his name was, had a look of shock as well as all the rest, except Alice of course when they figured out who he was staring at,,, me. Alice had nothing but a beautiful smile on her face as she found my eyes. I immediately looked down at the keys in my lap feeling caught for staring at them. I wanted desperately to hide, so I started the truck. I can only imagine what it sounded like, but when the entire truck shook, I knew it wasn't a quiet truck. I blushed again when it rumbled to life. I didn't look back at Edward to find out if he was still looking. I had, had a long day. No sense of making it longer, or harder. I drove off.

When I got home, Charlie was of course not there yet. There was no one to see the hurt in my eyes, no one to tell me it was going to be okay. I wasn't looking for that. I was looking to wallow in my own self pity. I slowly made my way to the stairs, and to my room, dropping my bag at the door before flinging myself to the bed. Nothing holding me back, no one to look strong for, I wept. I let every instance of the day come back full force. Every odd look, all of Jessica's stabs, the disgust in Edward's eyes, everything. I had done exactly this in Phoenix, which got me sent here to begin with. It literally tore my mother up inside to see me this way. I tried, as hard as I could manage to keep my outbursts to when she wasn't home, but not being able to hear her walk in; the fight to keep her from knowing was lost. The only difference here was, Charlie, he always worked late, came home and went about his own business. I doubt he would come in to consol me, unless it was something major. That is what I loved about him.

I grabbed my CD player out of the drawer of my nightstand. I already had the CD I wanted to listen to in it, so I cranked it up and lay on the bed. I heard, well, nothing. But felt the vibrations on my ears that followed the tune. I used it to drown out the sorrow that I was feeling, or when I was having a bad day. I thought about running back to my mother's house, getting lost at my old high school with its mass of students inside every room, but no, I left because of the hurt I caused my mother, I had to remain here. I had to make this work. I would make this work no matter what. I fell asleep not long after that decision I was forced to make.

**EPOV**

After biology, I ran out like a 5 year old, to my car. I couldn't believe that something like this could happen. After listening to a song or two, I decided that I wasn't going to allow someone, especially a human girl to make me do what I was doing. I walked back into the main hall. Right away I picked up her smell. Her scent was everywhere. This time it wasn't so bad, but still made the venom pooled. It was nice to know I had no other classes with her for the rest of the day. So I only had to worry about lunch and biology. I could handle that. But why was this happening?

School was over. I walked out and as always waited for the rest of my family. I noticed her walk out with her head down. She almost fell at least twice that I noticed. I flinched both times, feeling the need to make sure she got to her truck okay. I have never had that urge before. I watched her get into her truck, stop and finally glance up. I wanted her to look in my direction. I wanted it so bad for reasons I couldn't comprehend, but none the less, I wanted it. Her head turned into my direction. There was a small yet beautiful smile on her heart shaped face. Our eyes locked. The smile disappeared the moment she saw me. She saw me as the monster I really was. That point written on her face, saddened me.

I didn't notice my family walk up to me. I wanted so much to tell them to leave me in this moment, but that would have made me lose whatever it was I had going on with this girl at this moment. Bella. Even saying her name in my head sent a certain shiver I've never had all through me. And then, the thoughts rushed in.

_"What are you doing?"_ Emmett's voice boomed above all the others.

_"You selfish, fool!"_ Rosalie yelled. _"Get your ass in the car now!"_

_"She is beautiful Edward."_ Alice thought sweetly. _"When can I meet her?"_

_"I'm afraid she may know who and what we are. We must find out more about her, about what her intentions are."_ Jasper, as always, he is trying to find the strategic, non violent way out of things.

I said nothing, but Bella,,, Bella, turned her head as if she could read their minds. She was instantly red in the cheeks then looking back down in her lap. I wasn't sure what she thought, or how she felt, but something inside of me wanted to find out.

We drove home with not a word spoken. Their minds going wild with hateful, angry thoughts about someone I haven't said two words to. When we got home, everyone went to do whatever it was they did. I was thankful Carlisle wasn't home right now. Rosalie wanted a family meeting. I was going to make sure I wasn't here.

I had to hunt. I had to get out of this house and away from the days thoughts. I would normally sit in my room doing nothing much at all. I did the family thing, when the time was needed for it, but would really just like to forget about everything most of the time. They wanted me to find someone, to find some sort of purpose, but, I have everything I needed. I was content. It is tiresome to hear how everyone thinks your life is not what you think it is. I didn't want nor need someone in my life, if life is what you could call it.

I ran out of the house tearing through the woods. I didn't realize where I was going but I knew anywhere was better right now then the house. I caught a scent. Her scent. For some reason, I followed it. It led me to a simple 2 story house, with a police cruiser parked in front. I noticed the red truck sitting on the curb. I slowly walked around to the window that looked to be hers, and where her scent was the strongest. It was closed, but I knew that I could get in there easily to begin uncovering the mystery that is Bella Swan.

Once I heard their breathing was slow and steady, I decided they were both sound asleep. I jumped up to the window seal. I looked into her room to find that she was indeed asleep. She was half hanging off the bed with a CD player still on her ears. I carefully and quietly nudged the old window open. There was a slight squeak: I would make sure that the nest time, I would bring some oil. "Hum, the next time. Why on Earth would I come back here?" I wondered while I slowly stepped lightly into her room. I almost knocked over a stack of books she had laying on the floor, that wasn't my main reason for coming here right now. I walked around to a chair that sat in the corner. I sat down looking at this girl that has caused so much confusion in my life. She didn't seem any different when she lay there in ragged sweats and a ratty t-shirt. I stopped moving completely when she shifted and moaned.

"No, No, I'm fine. Don't be rude." She said in a slightly louder voice then she should have. There was a bit of anger to it as well, curious… "Edward." She said in a tone that was neither hateful, nor angry. Was that tone more of lust, love, sensitivity? After the way I treated her? Doubtful.

She started to struggle in her blankets. The CD player tipped off the bed. I jumped to grab it before it knocked the ground waking the house in the process. With the CD player in my hand, her arm fell across mine. I was stuck. I stopped breathing, stopped moving, and stopped everything in my body. When I looked up, I found our faces very, very close. Her nose was 6 inches away from mine own. Most of her face was covered with hair that had fallen when she turned. After making sure she was still asleep, I carefully moved her arm back on the edge of the bed. I unplugged the CD player from the head phones and set it on the night stand next to her. Still being this close, I had a very hard time with the beast within wanting to taste her. I jerked several times fighting that monster back. After what seems like forever, I finally had enough control to breathe again. I wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her, so, using her hair as the reason, I brought up my hand to move the hair from her beautiful face. Slowly, oh, so, slowly, I ran my finger from her forehead to her cheek. The sun had nothing on the heat coming from this wonderful being. I got a bit cocky while pushing the hair from her face to her ear; I very lightly cupped her cheek into my hand. The shock I felt was nothing I'd ever felt before. It was like I was holding onto life itself. If I were to let go, half of me would be missing, half of me would be lost.

There was nothing odd, or strange about this creature that lay in front of me. She was perfect. I'm not sure why I think of her that way, but every bone in my body told me she was just that… perfect. I feed on the blood of animals, not humans, not people that I go to school with, but when I smell her, I want to. I want to taste the wine that flows inside her. I tried to focus on her thoughts that still eluded me. Why on earth would this happen? Why with her?

Dawn was making its appearance in the horizon before I thought it was no use trying to figure out this Bella. I had to get home before she wakes up. I slowly removed my hand from her face, I held it up to my own cheek, letting the heat flow into me. It was heavenly. Her smell, her heat, her mysterious mind, everything about her screamed to me. I had to make my way out of her window, I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave. What I couldn't figure out was why? I made my way to the window looking back at her peacefully sleeping. Oh, she was just so perfect. I was going to make it a point to find out more about her. Yes, I would be coming back again tonight. I stole one more glance before sprinting back to the house to shower and change.

Everyone was waiting for me when I got home. They were all at the bottom of the stairs talking within themselves. I avoided what I could before heading up stairs.

"Where you been man?" Emmett asked wondering what was up with me.

"I took a run." I murmured on my way up the stairs to shower and change.

"We need to talk about this new girl." Jasper said getting into the conversation I did not want to have right now, or ever. I wasn't really sure what to think about Bella right at this moment. I reached out for Alice's mind; she was singing the national anthem of Greece in her mind. She would normally do this when she wanted her thoughts to be her own. It was her way of saying 'stay out'. So I did.

I finished cleaning up and dressing before heading back down stairs to drive the crew back to school for another day of bliss.

The conversation started out light, and then quickly turned back onto Bella. I stayed out of their minds thinking of what the night held for me. I rubbed my fingers together hoping the heat might still be there. The tingling that was there was to me, bliss. But as far as the heat, that was gone. I was surprised it stayed as long as it did; our kind weren't known for warmth. But still, I remember.

"So how was your night?" Alice chirped from the back seat.

"It was," Just lie. "Uneventful."

"Really." She said in a not so chirpy way. I glanced back to see Alice studying my face. I turned to watch the road.

"We still have to talk about the new girl." Jasper said sitting next to Alice in the back seat.

"Her name is Bella." I said without thinking. It came across with more possessiveness then was needed or desired.

"Okay, Bella. We need to find out what she is thinking. I want you to really watch and listen to her today Edward." He ignored my little outburst. Thankfully, not questioning it any further.

"Well I think she is pretty. I can't wait to talk to her." Alice interrupted after she heard a low growl from me. Jasper knowing her so completely hugged her warmly.

"I don't care what she looks like, or what she says, she is just a pathetic human." Rosalie said as she checked her hair in the mirror. "I really don't know what you're all going on and on about."

Emmett said nothing, but shook his head at how Rosalie can take a conversation and make it about her. He loved her too much to care though. Emmett completed her. Without him, she would be the shallowest person in the world. He gives her the humor and love she can't seem to find on her own. I know she possesses it, but has no luck in pulling it out when it's needed.

I let them all talk about my Bella,,, MY BELLA? Where did that come from? We arrived with half the parking lot full already. I looked around the minute I got out of the car for the 'big red death trap' as I thought of it. I couldn't see it, but I heard it rambling up the street. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper headed off to the school. Alice hung back with me.

"You know, I had a vision about Bella I've been keeping from you." Alice said bashfully.

I immediately read her thoughts; they were of me, and a girl, in a meadow, my meadow. I looked on in complete horror. I saw this girl, touching my face, with a look of utter enjoyment? I closed my eyes to focus on the images. Thankfully she allowed me to complete her vision. The sun was out; we were both very close to one another. Bella closed her eyes and leaned in. The vision faded. I opened my eyes looking right at Alice.

"You didn't decide on what you were going to do at that point. I can only tell you what you have already decided on. The rest of that is up to you."

"It's not possible. I wouldn't do something like that." I said holding the bridge of my nose trying to change the vision. Trying to make my mind up that I wouldn't put the family in such danger. "I won't do it."

Alice suddenly went blank, she was having another vision. "No, you still take her. You are obviously not trying really hard to remove yourself from the situation. Better luck next time." She said as she skipped her way to the school.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard the old truck squeak to a stop not far from where I was standing. When I looked at the driver,,, my Bella. She looked very nervous. Almost as if any second she may turn and run from the school. Or maybe she wanted to turn and run away from me. I really didn't come across as friendly as I could have, I must ask her to forgive me. See about starting fresh. Like Jasper said. I need to keep watch over her.

Before realizing what I was doing I was walking right over to Bella's truck.

"Hello," I said to her as she was closing the rusty door. She said nothing as she looked into her bag with her back to me. I must have really upset her. She isn't even acknowledging me in the least bit. I can't believe I thought she would want to talk to me after how I treated her. So, with my shoulders shrugged in defeat, I turned to walk away.

**BPOV**

After getting out of my truck, I turned around to see Edward walking away from me. I was utterly shocked at the closeness that was right there, that I missed the chance to find out what he wanted. I walked behind him at a safe distance. After following him and contemplating my next move, the bell rang. He turned, running into me.

"Sorry," I said looking down immediately. "I was just wanting to say, I was sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you." As I finished talking, I looked up to see if there was a response.

His eyes were a golden color today. It caught me off guard at how differently he looked.. I couldn't help but stare. That is before I saw his lips moving to respond to my statement I forgot I made. "You're sorry? For what?" He asked slightly confused.

"For making biology so difficult for you. If you would like, I can ask for another seat,," I looked again, down at my feet, "or I can ask to be put into another class. You shouldn't have to sit next to me." I didn't raise my head in time to hear him say anything. I just kept my head down and walked away. That is the nice thing about being 'hearing impaired', if you don't want to listen,,, you don't have to.

I was late for my first class. I walked in after the last bell. Bad idea. Every eye on me, every student watching me as I walked and, of course tripped on my way to my seat. Getting to my seat, I slacked as low as I could to avoid stares coming from every direction. _Just get through the day_

I made it all the way to lunch without incident. I got to my table, not at all hungry, opening my book to where I left off. I didn't notice Angela taking the same seat as yesterday. It was nice to have a friend who didn't expect anything. I smiled up at her.

"Angela, I have to tell you something." I said about to let out my impairment to the one person that I'd hope would understand. She looked up and confused.. "You have probably already noticed this, but, if not, I wanted you to know that I'm,,,"

"No," she said looking distressed. "You don't have to tell me anything. You're a good person. I don't need to know. I really don't." She said as she saw the look of relief on my face. "When you're more so comfortable in telling me, as your clearly not now, I will listen. Until then, I'll just tap you on the shoulder to get your attention." She giggled covering her mouth.

My mouth hung open, she knew. She already knew what I was dreading to tell her. Her giggle let me know it was okay. Angela surprised me at every turn she ever took. I was glad to have an allie then enemy. We laughed as lunch ended and we headed to biology. I had such a good time at lunch; I completely forgot that my very next class was with Edward. The one guy; stranger really, that had such an impossible impact on me. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do. The minute I walked in and saw him actually smiling at me from 'our' table, the confusion that ran through my entire body, was written all over my face.

Cautiously I walked up to the table and, without looking; I eased myself down into my seat. I didn't bother to look over to see the anger in his eyes again. I still wasn't sure about what happened this morning, but I sure as hell wasn't going to open the door for him to look at me the way he did just the other day.

Outside the anxiousness I was feeling, Mr. Banner taught his class like any other day, but nothing registered. My mind fluttering with the idea of looking over to talk to my partner. Edward was a mystery, someone that I shouldn't be the least bit interested in, but, he was the only person I couldn't stop thinking about. I fought the urge and remained in a trance as I stared at the teacher.

I caught sight of a piece of paper that slipped out in front of me. I didn't have to look up to see who it was from. I read each elegant word like it was the air around me. Was it hurtful, he must know I can't hear, or he would have said something, not like I would have known seeing as how I never did look at him. No, this was just another form of hate.

Bella,

I'm sorry about yesterday; I would like to make it up to you. If, of course, you would like. I made a horrible first impression, if I haven't mentioned it,,, I'm sorry.

Edward

I read this over and over again wondering what was really going on. I didn't want to be caught off guard. But, my nature won over sensibility. I couldn't NOT say anything to someone who was being nice,,, well,,, being nice today. So after much deliberation on what my response would be, I settled for quick, and sweet.

Edward,

You have nothing to be sorry about, I completely understand why, and how it all happened. I hold you in no bad light so no harm no foul.

Bella.

That said it all, not accusing, not apologizing, simple and sweet. Or at least he would see it that way. Though, I couldn't get over the fact that the hottest guy in the school wrote a letter and passed it to me. That right there made my day. The fact that it came from him, was nothing outside a miracle. I blushed hot when I passed it back to him, still not wanting to show him how much that meant to me. I kept my eyes on the teacher, retaining more of nothing about the lesson. The note came back to me and my heart began to stutter.

Are you mad at me? You are ignoring me. I would do much better if I could talk to you. Please, it bothers me more then I'd like that I have upset you.

Edward

This one confused me. I was unsure how to respond. What was he talking about? He and I haven't had but that one conversation in the parking lot. What was he talking about? I answered when he spoke. Oh no, had I missed something when I walked away? So, after I got my head back on track, I calmly wrote him back.

I do apologize for past conversations, but as I recall, the parking lot conversation, I thought I was perfectly clear that I was sorry for yesterday. Outside of that, I really don't know what you are talking about. I highly doubt I would NOT talk to you if you approached me.

I can't believe I just said that. It was like I was telling him to talk to me. Before I could change my mind I pushed it over to him. I gave him a second before looking up to see his reaction.

His face scanned the paper. My face flushed as he read it again. He glanced up at me with a fabulous half smile. I knew I was probably completely red at this point. There was also a look of confusion there to. What was I missing? I looked down turning my head back to the teacher. I really wanted the class to be over. I didn't want to read the possible rejection on the next note that would eventually cross my eyes.

Good to know. I will test that theory soon.

Thank you,

Edward


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Three days had passed since the note passing in biology. She was still avoiding conversations; she wanted me to prove loyalty? I tried to listen to what others, especially Jessica was thinking, a little of Mike Newton's, but mostly Angela's thoughts. There was no indication that she was even thinking of me in that way. Why was I? I wanted to protect her, to hold her fragile body close to mine. Despite the delicious, tantalizing smell her blood sent to me, I wanted her in more ways than I could explain or knew the reasons why. There was something I was missing about her that no one was even hinting at. I knew in time, I would just ask, and hope she would tell me. Today, I would talk to her. Today was the start of what, I don't know.

I walked up to her as she got out of her truck. It was one of the foggiest mornings it has been so far since she arrived in Forks. She was so beautiful with her hair falling in wisps around her face. She had on a simple sky blue t shirt and a pair of jeans. Nothing special, no designers wear, but elegant none the less. My eyes caught hers, she blushed instantly. I could feel the pool of venom as the monster within wanted the rosy color that adorned her cheeks. It was getting easier to push back the primal instinct that told me to kill her and drain her. I smiled back. It appears that simple act made the blood pool faster and deeper to her face. I liked that too.

"Hello." I said not taking my eyes off of hers.

"Hello." She said keeping the contact going. "I was wondering if you were going to talk to me." She said with what looked like she regret.

I quickly changed the tone. "Well, you said if I started a conversation with you, you would respond." As I finished, I noticed there was even more blushing. I laughed at the thought of ALL her blood rushing to her cheeks. Leaving nothing for her heart to pump.

"Yes and here I am, responding." She said in a whisper. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" I asked wondering what she was thanking me for.

"Well, I know you wouldn't be talking to me if there was something else to do, or talk to." She replied.

"I'm talking to you, because I want to talk to you. Why are you making it so hard?"

"I'm not use to people talking to me, other than to pick on me."

"I can't understand why? You going to tell me the truth?" This was it. I was finally going to find out what her deal was. Why there were so many kids talking about her acting as if she had some secrete talent I wasn't aware of. Well, neither were any of the students, maybe Jessica, who thought nothing but bad about this angelic student in front of me. I took it with stride as Mike Newton was planning on asking Bella out and not Jessica. I guess you could say I was beating him to it. Never in my life had I ever thought of a human guy being my rival, but here I am.

"You don't know?" She asked with shock in her eyes, or was that total horror?

"Apparently,,, not. I find myself wondering about that often."

"You think about me often?" Oh crap. That was too much information I just gave her. It felt,,, right even when she cornered me on it. I could tell her that everyone else was thinking that and it's hard to avoid, but chose to keep my secret close. Avoid this topic, try to put the heat back on her.

"I'm one of the many. So are you going to tell me?" I asked smiling.

"Oh, I get it. You're here to find out if the rumors are true." Her face flushed,,, but with anger. I don't know what I said, or what I did, but she was defiantly angry about this subject. "Well, they are. You can go back and tell everyone that it's true. I don't need a spokes-man for the entire school to find out about me. I can't believe you actually wanted to talk to me. I should have known this was going to be like my last school." She was livid. I was utterly left in awe as she stormed passed me heading for the school. What did I say?

"Wait! That's not the reason I asked. I really just wanted to know. I'm not a spokes-man for anyone! Wait! Stop please!" I said with authority, but she just kept on walking, without turning, or responding, nothing. I followed her as humanly fast as I could without drawing attention. By the time she got to the door, I grabbed her shoulder. I could smell salt pouring from her. She was crying. After placing my hand softly on her shoulder, she stopped, but did not turn. "I didn't mean to upset you." I said hoping to dispel the situation. She didn't even flinch. Students were starting to stop and listen. I knew I had to finish this in a quieter place. Without turning her around, I lead her by the shoulder around the corner of the main building. She didn't resist.

Once out of the student body's eyes and ears, I slowly turned her around. "What is wrong?" I asked with pain in my voice. I had made her cry. I wanted to protect her, and I make her cry. I wanted to take her into my arms, protecting her from what upset her, when I realized it was me, I pulled back.

"You don't need to pretend to care." She said with tears streaming down her face. She started to walk away. I grabbed her hand. She shuddered from the difference in our temperatures, but didn't let go. She looked down at our hands. I was shocked at the extreme I had taken to keep her in the conversation.

"Please, don't go. Explain to me what I did. So that I don't do it again." I hoped that the sadness I was feeling wasn't coming across in my face. I couldn't explain why I was sad.

"Don't you get it? I told you the rumors were in fact true. Isn't that enough?" She said letting go of my hand.

"What rumors? I haven't heard anything other than you were different. What is it that you think makes you a freak?" After I said the word, I soon regretted it. She was devastated instantly at my callousness.

She lowered her head in defeat. The pain coming off of her in so many different ways, I felt her pain, even though I didn't have jaspers ability to feel emotions without a word. Jasper would have been proud.

"I'm deaf." She said in a voice that was so low, a mere human would not be able to hear. Being I was not human, I had to ability to ear her small words, and her heart as it beat rapidly out of her chest. Without thinking, I grabbed her into my arms to take away her pain. She was to the point of collapsing when she hit my stone cold chest. She let go of herself and sobbed. I wasn't sure what to do to comfort her, so I rubbed small circles on the small of her back, being careful not to break her further.

Reality hit me. That would explain it. The fact she had no idea what I was talking about when I said you were avoiding talking to me, the time I was standing behind her trying to talk to her when she was getting out of her truck, when she didn't hear me in biology, when she would only answer my notes. She never made eye contact, so she never heard me. Why Angela would only talk to her when she was looking directly at her, or tapping her on the shoulder. I thought she had to be pulled out of her trance when she was staring at me, when in fact, she had to watch you speak in order to hear what you were saying. Everything made sense.

"Shh, shh." I said trying to calm her. I giggled when I realized she couldn't hear me. She pulled away anger once again on her face. I let her go unwillingly.

"What is so funny?" she glared at me. "I don't think it's funny. Not in the least." She was getting madder. If, such a thing was possible. "You think this is easy? That it's a joke?"

"No, Bella. I don't I was trying to comfort you, but without you looking at me, you wouldn't have known it." I was being honest. It was the wrong decision.

"Well, I'm glad you had your fun. I have to get to class." She said storming passed me. I grabbed her arm again, turning her around to face me. She looked surprised.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I seem to be doing a lot of that." She did not look convinced. "Please, stay and talk with me." I pleaded in my last ditched effort to salvage,,, whatever this was.

"Why? So you can get all the dirt on me then run and tell all your followers?" She said still facing me. I still had a chance.

"No, I don't have followers. I really just want to talk to you. Without having to force you." I said putting a smile on my face. That seemed to soften her up just a bit.

"I'm already late. I have to go." She said pulling from me again. Something inside of me screamed no. But the bell had rang already, not that she knew that.

"We are already late. It's better to just go to your next class." I said in hopes to keep her close to me a little while longer. "Stay with me?" I said almost begging. That was so out of my character. She seems to take me out of character every time she was around.

"With,,, you? You want me to stay with you?" She said looking for some reaction she would normally get from someone else. "Why?"

I had to come up with something honest and endearing for her to stay. I could see that in her face. This was my last shot. It was now or never. And never was eternity for me. "I would like you to stay, to talk, to get to know you,,, I like you."

With that, I saw her face fall. She wasn't angry anymore. She was looking for dishonesty in my face finding none. Her shoulders shrugged in defeat. If my heart could beat,,, it would have stopped altogether.

"Walk with me." I said leading her side by side to a place that would be quiet and out of eye shot from anyone in the school. She followed saddened and worried. I wanted to hold her hand again, wanted to feel the heat from her on my skin. We were so close all I had to do was move a few inches to my left, grabbing her hand. I resisted that impulse. Once we arrived at the football field, we sat on the second row of bleachers. After a minute, a long minute she looked up at me. Oh, had I wished my heart beat. It would have been on overdrive right about now. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hello." Man! Eighty years of life, and that was the best I could do?

"Hello." She said wonder on her face.

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen. What is yours?"

"Bella, why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Why are you acting so nice to the school freak? Do you get some pleasure in this or something?" The look on her face told me she was really curious. Like she never saw herself as worthy. If only I could explain what she did to me,,, but you would have to know that answer to explain it. She was looking down again at her feet; I very slowly and carefully put my hand on her chin, lifting her head so that she could understand my explanation.

"You're not a freak. I don't see why you keep calling yourself that. You are nothing at all a freak."

"I'm not exactly normal." She replied.

"I'm not exactly normal either." I said dispelling her fears and uncertainty.

"You? Yeah, right." She allowed herself to laugh. "Look at you." She moved her hands over me like I was fire. Up and down.

"Trust me when I say I am anything but normal. You have no idea." I laughed back at the irony.

"So tell me, Edward Cullen, What is it that makes you not normal?" She asked. She wanted an even playing field. I couldn't give that to her. Not yet, not ever. I wanted to. I wanted to burst out and tell her what I am, I couldn't. My family needed to be kept in the shadows for our protection. There was no way I could tell her.

"I want to know more about you." I said quickly. It was honest. She blushed, but this time it was a good blush. "Would you tell me about you?"

"There really isn't much to tell. I used to be able to hear, I got sick one summer and now it's gone."

"So why are you here?"

"My mother was sad at my reaction to this new development, so after seeing her hurt for almost 2 years, I decided to move here with my father to allow her some time without worry." She looked down again. She was selfless. Add that to the list of reason's I was drawn to her.

Before I could answer, the bell to release the first class rang. I was suddenly aware of where I was. I wanted this to last forever, but when I realized she had to get to class, I was the one who had to tell her. "The bell rang." I said watching her face.

"Oh, well we better get to our next class." She said getting up quickly. "Can I ask you for something?" She said still looking down. She didn't look for my response, she just started to talk. "Could you keep my impairment a secret? I'm not ready yet to have everyone, who isn't already talking about me to start." She looked up to see if this was okay with me.

"If that is what you want,,, that is what I must do." I said solemnly. I don't talk to anyone outside the family, so that really wasn't a hard question. "Can you tell me why? I mean it's who you are. Why hide it?"

"I'm not ready, emotionally for that yet. I'm tired of hurting, of crying, of being different." She said with sadness pouring out of her. I had no other choice. I had to comfort her. I was just unable to figure out how.

"You will never be that to me. I will always see you as perfect." I said without really thinking about it. She slumped into herself looking more fragile then she did before. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No,,, I don't think you COULD say anything wrong."

I opened up my arms to hold her again. I went out to touch her to grab her and save her from herself, but before our skin touched, she turned and walked quickly back to the school. I forgot that the last bell was about to ring. I stayed planted where I was lost with what I had, and was about to do, and why. Instead of class, I wanted to figure out what I was feeling and how to stop it. When she left, it was like a half of me left with her. That I was no longer complete. I had to talk to Carlisle. NOW!

I got to the hospital, walking past all the hello's straight to my father's office. I knocked on the door hoping he didn't have a patient with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Come in Edward." He called from the other side of the door. I walked in and stood there for a while, while I contemplated my thoughts. He, thankfully, saw the worry on my face. "What's wrong?" He asked with complete calmness. I could always count on him to have the answers I needed to fix anything. _This looks serious. _Carlisle thought to himself.

"Have you ever felt like half of you were missing?" I asked.

"Yes, I have. Just once. Until Esme. Why?"

"I've never felt like that before,,, well, until now. I'm not sure what to do." Straight and to the point without giving away too much,,, information.

"I'm going to need more than that to help you, if that is what you are asking of me." He straightened up a little from behind his desk. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" He smiled. I read his mind. He had figured out part of what I was getting at.

"About a week ago, we had a new student arrive at the school." I started dreading the point I state she was human. "I heard all about her from every male student attending. I thought nothing of it, just another new kid. That was until," I hesitated when his face turned. I listened to his thoughts.

_Oh, no. What has he done?_

"I haven't done anything that would put the family in jeopardy." I said with a bit more temper then I wanted.

"I'm sorry for thinking the worst right off the bat, please continue." He said calming down his thoughts.

",,,until, she sat down next to me. It took all I had to restrain myself from killing her on the spot. It took me 3 days to even talk to her. I had to get use to her smell, her blood that ran through her veins, and even after that, I still find it difficult." I slumped into a chair in front of him. The concern on his face told me he might have sympathy for me.

"She sang for you?"

She,,, what?" I asked. She never sang to me. I was confused about this information given to me.

"She sang to you. I believe that there is just one person in the world for you, call it fate." Seeing the look on my face, he revised that last part. "Call it whatever you want, she is meant for you."

"That can't be." I said to no one but myself.

"Why not?" He asked confused by my reluctance to comply.

"She's,,, human." I said embarrassed by the answer.

"That defiantly complicates things, but nothing that can't be worked out. Tell me, who is this girl that has captured your heart?" he asked grateful that his first son might have found someone.  
"Her name is Bella, Bella Swan." I answered, before covering my face completely. "She can't be." I repeated again. Did I actually love her? Was that what I was feeling for this fragile girl that I couldn't get out of my mind? Alice had said something, but I wasn't really paying attention to her babble, instead, I was focused on her, on Bella.

"What is wrong Edward? You seem more upset then when you arrived?" Carlisle said with concern.

"Isn't it obvious? There is no way I can be in love with her, she is,,, human. There isn't anything I can do about that."

Yes, there is. You have two choices really; you can change her, or forever walk this world without the half you are missing. The choice must be hers, of course. I assume she doesn't know what we are?"

"No," I answered. I imagined the look on her face if I told her why I was different. It's one thing to be deaf; it's another to be a monster. There was no way I would let any of this happen. I could be around her and not tell her. Maybe I could love her. Just as I said the word love, my heart hurt for her. That was what I was. In love. Oh, God.

"Give it time Edward. All of it will fix its self one way or another. I'm happy you finally found your mate." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder. "When do we get to meet this young lady?" He asked curious about the girl that had stolen my un-beating heart.

"I can't think about that right now, there is too much information to deal with." I said walking to the door.

"Fight the urge Edward. Trust me; she will be well worth it in fifty years." Carlisle called out before I closed the door.

I walked to the end of the parking lot where the trees started and took off running. I had no definite destination, just away, far away. Bella came to my mind. I couldn't possibly love her. There was no possible way this could happen. By the time I knew it, I was crouched outside her bedroom window. I hadn't realized that it was that late. I guess I was running around in circles subconsciously waiting for her to sleep. I listened to the steady beat of her heart and her breathing before I knew she was indeed asleep. Already in my crouch, I jumped, letting myself into her room. I quietly walked to her rocking chair and sat down. I don't know why I was being so quiet, she couldn't hear me. Still, I wasn't where I was supposed to be, so secrecy was essential.

There she was, sleeping soundly, tangled in her sheets. She had a smile on her face. She looked so beautiful, her hair everywhere on her pillow, her hands tucked sweetly under her chin, I couldn't help but be protective of her. I wanted nothing else but to wake her so we could talk, I knew humans needed lost of sleep. I don't remember much of my mortal life, but I knew that was important. I got up creeping to the side of her bed. Ever so lightly I brushed some hair out of her face. When I touched her cheek, I felt electricity shoot through me. Kind of like it shocked me to life. This was where I needed to be, where I had to be in order to survive. After moving her hair, I couldn't take my hand off her cheek. She moved which stopped me completely. As my hand lay on her cheek, she leaned into my hand even further. I was afraid she had woken up, until I listened to her steady slow heart and breathing. I exhaled. Snuggling up to my hand, she whispered, "Edward." before saying nothing at all. I could sit in this position forever. Her skin touching mine, her longing for me in her sleep, everything was, at this time, everything I had never known I wanted.

The light was starting to creep through the clouds. My time with her was short. I had to get out before she woke. Slowly, I removed my hand holding it to my own cheek feeling the heat emanating off of it once again. I breathed in her scent, wanting never to lose her wonderful, flowery fragrance that I have come to need. After catching me lost in yet, another moment, I jumped out the window running to the house before I would be late for school.

Entering the house, I ran into Alice, who saw me coming.

"So, when do I get to meet her?" She asked hands on hips. "You can't keep her all to yourself, you know."

I rolled my eyes as I walked passed her. "She's not mine to keep." I walked up the stairs to my room, showered and changed in plenty of time to meet everyone else at the bottom of the stairs.

"Geez, you smell, wonderful." Emmett said taking in deep breaths close to me. "I see you weren't just hunting for something to eat where you?" He laughed smacking me up along my side.

"Knock it off." I yelled after regaining my stance after the hit.

"When I said you should keep an eye on her, I didn't mean twenty-four-seven." Jasper said concerned. "What are you thinking? You could have gotten caught."

"I wasn't going to get caught. I was fine." I wanted to tell them she couldn't exactly hear anything, but I told her that was hers to tell. "You really have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah,,, right. You spend the last two nights with some stupid human, and we aren't supposed to worry?" Rosalie yelled on her way out the door. "Stupid,,, Edward,,, utterly stupid."

"Hey, she's very nice, and I want you all to treat her as if she were family. You never know, she may one day be family." Alice said as chipper as ever as she bounced out the door. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other in utter awe. I said nothing, as I knew, that would never happen.

We drove to school like any other day. Quiet, reserved, well, except their thoughts.

_"I wonder what Alice is talking about."_ Jasper thought looking lovingly to his wife.

_"What the hell is going on here? I could cut the tension with a knife."_ Emmett huffed.

We got to school, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all walked towards the school. I again, hung back. I had to see her, to talk to her. Even though it had only been about 3 hours since I left her. What was wrong with me? Carlisle's words rang in my ear. "Your mate." I washed them out of my head remembering Bella's voice saying my name, while I touched her warm, fragrant, sensual skin, perfect in every way. The spark I felt last night tingled in my hand. I rubbed my fingers together hoping it wouldn't go away.

She came around the corner, parking her old truck near my car I was leaning up against. I caught her gaze, she blushed putting her head down as she opened her truck. By the time she was out, I was right beside her. Taking her bag, I waited for her to look up at me. It was nice, really that she couldn't hear, that meant she had to look at me more often. I saw what she considered impairment, as a stroke of luck. I couldn't get enough of her angelic face, her nose, her warm, often blushing cheeks, her lips. I had the sudden urge to touch her lips. I fought that back instantly.

"Good morning." I said smiling.

"Morning." She replied blushing again while her heart beat started to rise.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I guess. You?" She asked actually curious.

"I don't sleep,,," _at all_ "much." I lied. I hated doing it. But what choice did I have.

"So what do you do? When you can't sleep?" Her voice was loud. The other students around looked in our direction. It was the perfect distraction as not to tell her the truth.

"You are speaking very loudly." I said in little more than a whisper. She looked around at a few left watching and whispering to another. Without another second, she lowered her head ashamed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." She said as she pushed by me and headed for the school. I was left baffled by what just occurred. I walked up behind her before we got to the sidewalk. I put my hand on her shoulder, indicating I wanted to say something. She reluctantly turned.

"What do you want, Edward?" She said already correcting her volume. She was incredible.

"What did I do? You just walked away. Why?" I knew there was pain in my eyes, if there weren't there should be.

"Don't you get it? I can't be normal. This is just some pity case for you. I don't need you, of all people, thinking I can't function without help. You know what? I can. So you can tell everyone that you did your part for the school and helped out the freak." She stormed away leaving me left without words. Well, I had words, but they wouldn't be heard. She didn't want to hear or listen. This was not at all how I pictured the day starting.

I went to my first three classes determined to come up with something that would fix this, I didn't want to resort to note passing again, but I would if things couldn't be fixed by lunch. After my third class, I walked into the lunchroom, sat down at my normal table and waited. Waited,,, to make my move. It didn't take long for Bella to walk to her table, sit down, open her book, and sip her soda. Ignoring the thoughts of my family, I got up with my own tray of food walking across the large lunchroom to her table.

Angela looked up at me wondering if I knew I was on the wrong side of the social network that made up the lunchroom. Without asking, I pulled up a chair on the other side of Bella. I made no ripple or disturbance when I sat down. After what seemed like forever, Angela tapped Bella on the shoulder. She looked up to see Angela's shock on her face.

"What?" She said worried something was wrong.

"Um, you have a visitor?" She asked as more of a question, I doubt Bella caught that. Bella turned to look straight at me.

"Hello." I said for the second time today. My devious plan was to act like this morning never happened. "How is your day going?"

"Why are you sitting here?" She looked across the room to see the Cullens, starring at her with contempt. Well, all except Alice. Who was yet again smiling as big as she could?

"I didn't like this morning's events, so I thought I might come over and see about what I could do to fix it." That was honest, that was true, and how could she see anything wrong in that. Bella glanced at Angela who, mouthed, "_You're going to explain this later."_ to her in more confusion. Bella got it that time what she wanted. Angela excused herself walking over to talk with Jessica ad Mike's crew.

After a minute or so of silence, I decided to break the ice. "So, are you going to tell me about your day?"

"No. But I see you aren't going to go away until I do." She huffed like I was a nuisance. "It was like any other day. People talking about me, me missing about half of the teachers lecture as I try to find out how badly people hate me, the same old stuff. Does that fill your quota?"

"Bella, listen, you have this all wrong. I don't see you as a pity case, or anything of the sort. Your,,, very special to me,,, I'm not exactly sure why yet, but I feel the need, the desire, to be near you. I know that sounds,,, peculiar, it's the truth. Please don't send me away." I watched as she followed every word that came out of my mouth. It looked like she believed me. I couldn't be sure until she said something.

"I'm special to you? I just don't understand. You could have anyone of the girls here, yet you chose to sit with, and talk to the one that can't,,, that is a,,, just different? You have to admit, this is a bit odd. Even your family thinks so." She said glancing at my table again watching them glare at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that, they are just concerned with me. They don't want me to get hurt." I said after following her gaze then back again. "They are really nice, once you get to know them."

"Well, I know Emmett is nice. I literally ran into him on my first day here." Just another day of my miserable life." She laughed. "His girl friend on the other hand…"

"Rosalie? Yeah, she is the difficult one. She takes the most time getting used to." I said knowing she would hear me, I added, "She can be a bit self centered." I glanced quickly to the table in time to see her face drop. I laughed louder.

"I see." Bella said joining me in the banter.

After seeing the mood changed, I had to ask. "So are we good?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe they are worried that I would hurt you."

"Well they are. See they all have someone. Jasper has Alice, Emmett has the all important Rosalie, then there is me. They are very protective of me." I knew I would pay for my insults on Rosalie later after school, but it was well worth it.

"I'll try not to hurt you." She said more between her beautiful laugh.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said not exactly sure where I was going with this.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I was wondering if maybe, you would accompany me to the movies this weekend." I stopped suddenly when I realized my mistake, correcting it instantly. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking. Maybe dinner would be better?"

She saw the horror on my face and answered before I could put my foot further into my mouth.

"Yes, a movie would be fine. I can follow the words, you might have to help me when their backs are turned or they are all talking together."

I exhaled, "Great. I can do that. When is a good time for you?" I asked just to hear her laugh.

"Well, I will have to call my other dates this weekend to cancel, but I'm sure they won't mind."

That comment actually struck something in me that I wasn't aware of possessing. Jealousy, I actually shuddered. "How many dates DO you have this weekend?"

"Edward, I was kidding. I don't have men lined up to date me. I can't even answer the phone when it rings. I think you're safe." She laughed again not seeing my green streak shine through.

"You really don't see what I see then." I said dropping my head the minute I said it. I wished I were deaf after saying that. I didn't feel like an 80 year old vamp, I felt like a giddy, jealous, school boy. It was embarrassing. "For that I am grateful for." I hoped my head was low enough so she couldn't see my bashfulness, my truthfulness, my honesty shinning through.

I saw her hand slowly come across the table. I turned into a statue, not moving at all. I even forgot to breath. She would touch my hand, feeling the cold again and be disgusted. I wasn't sure I wanted her to do so. When her hand was above mine, I pulled it back, putting it under the table in my lap. I was acting like a child. I wanted to touch her. I just didn't want to disgust her. I looked up to find her almost hurt. We sat there starring at each other till lunch was over. With nothing else being said, we got up and walked to biology together.

We walked side by side to 'our' table and sat down. I head Jessica and her partner in crime, Laurent talking quietly to each other next to us at their table.

"Can you believe it? The freak, and Edward of all guys. The audacity to think he could care for her in any way." Jessica said loud enough for half the class to hear.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of time; he sees what's plainly obvious… She doesn't belong here. She needs to back to where ever she came from." Laurent said starring at MY Bella. A low growl came from my throat.

By this time, most of the class was looking at Bella and me in all directions. Bella noticed, wondering what the fuss was about. I wanted to kill them all to protect her. Instead, I snapped my head to the said, standing up. "Apologize!" I growled at the two gossiping witches. Bella jumped at my actions, following my stare.

"I'm sorry that the freak there," she nodded to Bella who was now watching the confrontation in place. "Thinks she is worthy enough to exist to bother the entire student body." Jessica said with contempt. I was about to jump over there, when Bella touched my arm holding me back. I looked down to see her sad face starring back at me. I immediately calmed down. What an effect she had on me. She turned back to Jessica and Laurent watching them for a few seconds before she responded.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about me. I know it must kill you that I came here. But know this, you are nothing to me and never will be, so I suggest you go about your business, and I will go about mine." She watched to see their response.

"You actually think I care? I mean come on! You can't even speak properly. Listen to the way you slur your voice. Are you drunk? What is wrong with you?" Laurent said seeing as how Jessica was stunned. "Are you stupid or something?"

By that time, Bella stood up. I saw her clench her fists together turning them white. I could feel the pain she was going through. The entire class watched in fascination.

Bella turned to look at me, her eyes filled with tears that haven't fallen yet. I wanted to do something, to take away her pain. Before I could come up with something outside of killing Jessica and Laurent, Bella ran out of the class. I glanced back to the two witches before following Bella's lead.

Bella was gone. I sniffed the air, to follow her scent, finding it quickly, letting my nose lead. I walked up to the girl's restroom. I knocked on the door. Nothing… Dumb,,, Edward. She couldn't hear you knock. I stood there wondering if I should go in when Alice came up behind me.

"I saw it all happen. She is in there." She nodded to the door I was leaning up against. "Let me go in. She needs a girl right now. Not an angry vampire." She pushed passed me walking in. All I could do was stand there and fume. There was nothing I could do about this. But I could listen in to Alice and Bella's conversation. I concentrated on Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV**

"Bella? Are you in here?" Oh, real smart. Like she heard me. I walked up to the stalls opening the first one, then the next until the very last one. I opened it to show a girl, small, fragile, scared, lonely, and hurt huddled on top of the toilet crying into her knees. Slowly I went up and knelt down in front of her. Placing a hand on her hand. I knew the shock of the coldness I possess would tell her someone was here.

She looked up. "What do you want?" She said with a lot more anger then I thought she was capable of. "Come here to rub it in?"

"Oh, Bella. I'm not here to say anything, if that's what you would like. I know what happened. I'm sorry. It will get better."

"How do you know that? You know nothing." She said in spite. I knew she didn't know about 'us', and I couldn't tell her either. I wasn't sure how to tell her, I've see it, things will get better for her.

"Just trust me on that. Please." I rubbed her hand in small circles. "It will."

"Why,,, why are you being so nice to me?"

"You're very important to my brother, whom happens to be on the other side of the door of this bathroom waiting to come in. Should I let him? Or do you want to be alone?" I looked to her with concern. I couldn't read minds, but I knew Edward wanted in here to make sure she was alright. At the mention of his name, she brightened.

"He really is out there?" She asked wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, should I tell him it's okay?" I knew he would be listening to my thoughts so I knew he would burst in the minute she said yes. This had to be hard for him seeing Bella like this.

"No, no I don't want him to see me like this." She said with her puffy face still slightly dampen from the tears.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. He's more interested in whether your okay or not." I giggled at the fact she put so much thought in what she looked like, but not what she wore. _I will need to update her closet the minute they start dating. _"How about I tell him to come in and we can go from there?" She shook her head in agreement. That was the second Edward came in.

I got out of the way to let my brother come in and take my spot. I expected him to just knell down and talk with her. He surprised me when he swooped her into his arms. She collapsed and cried against his chest. The moment was so touching, I decided to leave them to it and guard the door. It made my heart sing to see my brother so,,, so in love. It's a sight I've never seen, or thought I would.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella through Alice's eyes was extremely hard, to say the least. She was where I should be. Seeing her in such distress, the pain brought on by someone else other then myself, was inexcusable. The only thing holding me back from ripping Jessica's head off was the beaten beauty just on the other side of this door. It would take nothing to end their pathetic lives as they had attempted to do to Bella. I fought back the urge when Alice touched Bella's hand,,, comforting her, letting her know she was not alone.

Listening to Alice trying to let her know things would be okay, I knew she had seen it happen. She had seen Bella's life, better than this moment. My incredible sister, couldn't tell her how she knew, how she was certain that things would be better, just that they would be,,, soon.

I straightened up when Alice asked if it was okay for me to come in. All I needed was for her to say it,,, nothing was said, just a simple nod of the head. In that second, before her head completed the nod, I was rushing in the restroom to her. I never glanced up at Alice to thank her; I will have to remember to do that later, when I know that Bella is safe. I just rushed to her side and grabbed hold of her as life itself depended on it. There was no denying that Bella needed it as much as I did, she fell into my arms onto my chest. She let herself go, she cried and cried. I was very careful not to squeeze too hard, holding on to her as she wept.

The bell rang twice before I lifted up her head. "There are many angry girls outside wanting to use the bathroom. Alice is keeping them out. We may want to get you home."

"How long have we been in here?" She asked so quietly only a vampire would have heard.

"Well, you missed gym. Now kids are leaving the school."

"Well, I guess it was all worth something. I rarely miss gym." Chuckling, she tried to get up. After 2 attempts, she found her legs had fallen asleep. I graciously sprang up, reaching for her hand. Taking it, keeping her balance on me, we stood there until the blood returned and the needles left.

"Aren't your legs asleep?" She asked me as I showed no signs of pain or instability.

"Nope, nothing. Good circulation." She looked perplexed. I walked her to the door and tapped lightly. Alice used her mind to answer me.

"Give it a minute while I get rid of three girls begging to get in." She responded. I stopped Bella as she reached for the door.

"There are 3 girls out there demanding to get in. Alice wants them to leave so they don't see me coming out with you. We don't want to spread any rumors." I said with a smile to let her know I was looking out for her.

"Yeah, I suppose it would look bad, us both coming out of a bathroom. You really don't want that talked about." She lowered her head. She didn't want me to respond. Something about the way she said it bothered me. Like she wasn't good enough to have spent time in a bathroom alone with me. Not the fact that her honor would be reflected badly,,, that mine would be. I let it go, with the intention to bring it up again later, when things were less, emotional. She was wound tightly; I didn't want to test her.

"It's clear." Alice thought as I reached for the door.

"Are you ready?" I asked again forgetting she wouldn't hear me while she was looking down. I lightly placed my hands on her cheeks bringing up her face. Once her eyes were to mine, I asked again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," She answered when she let out a sigh. She closed her eyes again. With her cheeks still in my hands neither of us moved. All I had to do was move my own face a few inches down, I started to move, Her eyes were closed, nothing to tell me she didn't want this just as badly as I did. I felt her breath brush my lips. So close! Just a little further.

She let out another sigh. It snapped me back into reality. With our noses brushing up against another, I decided that it was too soon. So I turned my head, my nose lightly brushed her cheek sending her heart into over drive. I sucked in her scent as deeply as I could. Almost like an Eskimo kiss, I continued up and down her cheek. Smelling the tears from her eyes, all the way to her cheek bone. She started to lose her balance, I wrapped my arms around her to steady her. As I pulled away from her face content with the resistance I now have for her, I opened my eyes to see hers still closed. When she didn't feel my face next to hers, she opened her eyes to meet mine.

"We better get going." She said almost breathless. Her heart beating erratically, every muscle in her body screamed as she took another step to the door. I let her go as she reached for the handle. She surprised me as she grabbed my hand that was placed on her side holding it there. Together we exited the bathroom.

The halls were empty. There was just a few students going to their after school activities. I wondered where my family was right now. Surely they would have run home. Again not something they were going to let go when I got home. Every decision I made seemed to be the wrong one when it comes to my family.

BPOV

After leaving the bathroom with Edward, I felt obligated to apologize for my outburst of pathetic emotion. I really had no intention of falling apart in front of anyone. It surprised me that Alice of all people ran to my aid. She was so nice, so tender to someone she didn't know. The confusion was almost too much to bear. Edward followed me to my truck. When I finally glanced up, I noticed Alice standing beside the driver's side door.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down, not wanting to confront my already confusing feelings for this 'lab partner', my white knight, this basic stranger that had comforted me when he didn't need to. I walked up to Alice, "Thank you, for everything." I said again, glancing down to the ground where I stood. Edward touched my shoulder. I never noticed before how cold he and his sister were. They both had an icy touch I could feel through my cloths. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me in the slightest. I stopped, not turning, just stopped. Refusing to acknowledge him in the slightest.

"Anything you need, just know we are here for you." Alice said as I looked up. "But we need your help." She glanced over my shoulder to her brother. After seeing him looking around the parking lot for his car, he looked back at his sister. I turned to see the results. "It seems that our dear, loving siblings have taking the car. We have no ride home." She shrugged her shoulders, like I would do in defeat. "Would you mind taking us home?"

"After what you all did for me, I would be happy to." I said turning to look at Edward. "That is if you really want." Glancing back at Alice only to see she was already bouncing to the passengers' side of the truck. Edward opened the drivers' side door. He didn't hop in, he waited for me. "I'll drive." I said hoping he would take the hint. Thankfully he did jumping in reluctantly. I followed. After closing the door and putting on my seat belt, I started the old thing. Embarrassed of the condition compared to their shiny Volvo, I blushed as Alice dusted off her expensive looking jeans. "So, left or right?" I asked waiting for instructions.

"Left." Edward answered.

Being as flustered as I was I turned left without looking at the on coming traffic. Before anyone knew it, we were slammed from the right side. Everything went black.

EPOV

Sitting so close to Bella was utter happiness for me. Having my sister there was a bit of an embarrassment, but she was so calm and collected with Bella, like they have been the best of friends for years, not some human that would be the end of us all.

As we stopped at the sign, she asked what way we should go. I of course answered. "Left." Bella's heart began to race when we had made eye contact. I was surprised that it wasn't my voice that touched her in that way, it was just a look. Just a glance in her direction that made her beam.

The rusty truck started to turn. I saw the incoming traffic and yelled. "BELLA STOP!" She wasn't looking at me, therefore my warning was pointless. Alice saw what was coming and jumped from the truck before it was too late. We may live off of animal blood, but being in a situation where there was a lot of human blood was still too tempting for any of us. Especially me. I should have jumped; I should have gotten out before it was too late. I wasn't sure I would be capable of stopping myself when Bella's blood began to pour out of her. In the spilt second I had to decide, I decided to remain where I was, next to Bella. I wasn't sure if there was anything I could do to protect her from the truck that was inevitably going to slam into the drivers side of the truck, but I couldn't bear the thought of her going through something like this alone.

The truck hit. I saw Bella's head hit her window, smashing it to tiny shards. I grabbed her into me as the full force of the truck hit. The drivers' side door came into the cab. I grabbed her body, but left her legs. I saw the twisting metal get closer to her legs, I held out an arm to stop the majority of the impact. A piece of metal from the door sliced open Bella's leg. I immediately smelt the blood seeped from her wounds. I pulled her further to the passenger side of the smashed truck. The windshield crumbled with the impact as well as the back window. Shards of glass flew all over the both of us, bouncing off of me, yet tearing at her exposed skin.

The monster within screamed to take her. She wasn't putting up a fight, she just lay there bleeding. The venom pooled inside my mouth. The urge was stronger now then it has ever been. The oncoming truck reached a dead stop. I smelt the blood from the man that had hit us. Combining the two, I realized I had to get out of there as fast as possible. Bella lay lifeless next to me. I held her in my arms as it all happened. I was covered in her blood that escaped from her head. I stopped breathing. It didn't help. I looked out to find Alice. She was on her cell, no doubt calling Carlisle. I placed Bella on what was left of the seat and crawled out of the truck from the missing back window. I jumped off the truck, keeping my distance from Alice. I saw her struggle to remain 'human' in this situation. I wasn't about to tempt fate by walking up covered in blood.

I'm not sure how much time passed; I was however thankful this was a small town. Carlisle was at the sight shortly after the call. After looking at Alice, then glancing at me, he went to Bella's aid. I stepped further back when he carefully took her out of the twisted truck. Alice was no where to be seen. She must have ran home to avoid the sight. I, however painful, and sickening, this scene was I had to make sure that Bella was okay. I stood at a safe distance while Carlisle worked on her. I listened to his thoughts as they were coming through.

"She has lost a lot of blood, her injuries are very serious. She has a few broken ribs, but what worries me is the crack in her skull…. This is not good. Edward, you need to call the chief. You need to call her father." He looked right at me when he made the last request.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Chief Swan's number. "Hello? Chief Swan? This is Edward, Cullen. Your daughter has been in an accident. We are in front of the entrance to the high school. My father is looking at her injuries right now. I don't know how she is or what the extent is, but you should get down here." That was all I said before I hung up. I wasn't sure if it all registered, I didn't want to be asked questions about who was in the truck or how it happened. It was all my fault, but how could I explain I don't have a scratch on me while she lay crumbled on the ground. This was not going to end well.

I waited patiently for the ambulance to arrive and scoop her onto the stretcher. She didn't so much as move. I could see that she was breathing lightly, but no other signs of life. As they strapped her in, her arm fell off the bed. It was as if she had died and all that was left was an empty shell. Carlisle carefully lifted it back, laying it next to her side. I heard the police car driving erratically up the road. Squealing breaks told me Chief Swan had arrived.

Charlie jumped out of the car as soon as the tires stopped. Leaving the car door open, he ran as fast as he could to his daughters' side. "Dr. Carlisle! What happened? Is she okay? All this blood! Why isn't she awake?"

"Clam down, calm down. She has been in an accident. She has lost a lot of blood, some of her ribs are broken, the only thing that I am currently worried about is her head trauma." Carlisle said calmly trying to diffuse the already stressed out father. "We need to get her to the hospital. Could you follow us?"

"Yes, of course." Charlie said as he kissed the only part of Bella that wasn't covered in blood, her hand. Then he jumped back into his car, turning on the lights and leading the way to the hospital. I was left standing there alone, with Carlisle's car. I decided to go home, change my cloths, and then head back to the hospital to find out what was truly going on.

"Where the hell have you been man?" Emmett asked as I entered the house. "God Edward what happened to you? He yelled when he smelt the blood and saw the amount that covered me. "That smell, I know that smell. Edward! You didn't!" He screamed as he lunged up to me. "What have you done?" He continued as he lifted me up the wall by my neck.

Esme came running around the corner, her eyes rout with worry. "What's going on here?" She noticed the blood I was covered in. Her eyes bulging. "Please explain the condition your in. What happened?" Just as she finished, and I was about to start, her cell phone rang. No doubt, Carlisle calling to give us all an update. "No! Will she be okay? Yes, I will be sure to pass that along. Love you, bye." She snapped the phone closed. "Emmett, put Edward down. Jasper, you need to find Alice."

"But mom!" Emmett answered.

"Emmett now. Go and get Rosalie please, we have something to discuss." With that Emmett dropped me to the ground.

"Well, what is it? What is the update?"

"You can wait until the rest of the family is here. And don't you even think about reading my thoughts." I know better then to cross my mother.

After the rest of the family entered the room, we all sat down waiting for the news. Jasper found Alice who was ashamed to say the least about her behavior this afternoon when the events happened. "As some of you already know, Edward, Alice and Bella were involved in an accident." She looked lovingly at me for a split second. "Carlisle called to inform us that Bella is fine, her injuries are repairable, but what worries him is her concussion. She hasn't woken up yet. Your father is however certain she will by tomorrow. What I would like you all to do is go there and give your support."

"She's not awake, yet we have to spend time with her? Why?" Rosalie asked in a snotty fashion. "It's not like she will know we are there or anything. Why even bother?"

"Rosalie, you will go, and you will act like a civil human being. Understand?" Esme said putting her foot down, so to speak. Rosalie opened her mouth to argue this more, but Esme stopped her. "That is all I want to hear about this from you." That conversation was over.

"I really don't think I should be going." Alice said looking into her lap. "The way I acted this afternoon,,, I don't think it would be a good idea." Jasper hugged her warmly.

"I really don't think I should go either. You all know how hard it is for me on a daily basis to avoid taking a life; I don't think that I should go where there will certainly be blood."

"You will all go, you will all show support, if not for Bella, then do it for your brother." Esme, and the rest of the family looked right at me. Alice, and Esme had concern. Emmett and Rosalie had anger and Jasper had confusion. Probably because of my own emotional turmoil going on that was pouring out of my body.

After cleaning up, I headed to my car. I wanted a few minutes with her alone. I have known her for a short time, and now this. I should have never thought I could be anything but a problem for her.

I left driving as fast as I could to the hospital. I walked in to find my father. It took no time at all to find him standing next to Bella in her room. "She will wake?" I asked him.

"Nothing is for certain, but I am hopeful." He looked back down at the little girl laying there. "I pray there will be no lasting damage." He looked down at her legs. One of which was in a case that ran the entire length of her leg. "She's going to need help getting along."

"Her dad will help her." I said still standing at the doorway. "I can't help her."

"I'm confused. Why not?"

"Why not? You do see her laying there right?" I pointed to her just in case he wasn't aware of her laying there. "There is no way I can put her in harms way again. I know this wouldn't have happened if she weren't with us."

"That is not true and you know it. Edward, you have a habit of taking blame when no blame is required. I refuse to let you talk about this like that. She is the girl that you came to me about?"

"Yes," I started.

"Then you need her just as much as she needs you." He said cutting me off. "There is no need to fight this, or ignore it, either way, you will lose." He sighed. "But I suppose what I say doesn't matter, you will do what you want or feel you need. Just keep in mind, it's not about just you. You must consider her feelings now."

I looked back at the sleeping beauty across the room from me. Carlisle must have read my mind, because he walked by me and closed the door on his way out. I very quietly and carefully walked over to the side of the bed. Bruising, dried blood and stitches, gauze, and hoses made up most of her body. I took a seat next to her. There was no reason not to tell her everything I wanted to… There would be no hearing it, even if she were awake. I had to take my chance now, before it was gone.

"Bella, I know you can't hear me,,, but there are a few things I really have to tell you." I touched what part of her face that wasn't covered in bandages. "You, for whatever reason have become very important to me." I softly laughed. "I know the reason,,, I just don't believe the reason given. My father, Carlisle told me you were my mate. I'm not sure I believe that, but to not be able to explain why you are so important is harder to believe. You have no idea what or who I am." I laughed again. "I guess there is really no point in not telling you." I looked at her as if she were actually listening. "I'm,,, well,,, I'm a monster. More to the point, I'm a vampire. Yeah, imagine that." I really wanted her to wake up at this self proclamation of my existing moment. I never wanted to tell some one anything so badly. Though, I highly doubt I would be saying this if she were actually awake. "You have to wake up. You have to open your eyes. If I'm going to tell you all this very important stuff, the least you could do is listen." Yes, I was getting upset. I have no control over this situation, or my feelings. I am not use to this at all.

After my outburst, I tenderly took her hand. "You have to wake up. I just found you. You can't possibly leave me now." I felt her hand tighten around mine. I looked up to her face, seeing her eyes closed as before. "Bella?" I stood up. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I waited,,, there was a slight squeeze. "Carlisle!" I yelled. He came in at a human pace.

"What is it son?" He asked coming up to the other side of the bed.

"She squeezed my hand! I asked her if she could hear me to squeeze my hand again. It took some time, but she did it." I was almost jumping out of my skin.

"Edward, she can't hear you. Her condition is irreversible. There is no way she heard you." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I just thought,,,"

"I understand. The rest of the family is outside. I'll give you a few more minutes before I send them in." He walked back out of the room. I just stood there looking at her as if I could change it. I moved the hair out of her face and just starred at her. The family shortly came in.

"Everyone,,, this is Bella." I looked at Bella. "Bella, this is my family." Of course she said nothing. Jasper was the first to say something.

"Hello Bella, My name is Jasper. You already know my girlfriend Alice."

"Hi Bella. I'm so very sorry about today. I should have been stronger. It's just,,, there was just,,, so much blood. I wish I could have been stronger." Jasper held her close.

"Don't say that!" Rosalie said in almost a whisper. "Like we need to tell her any more then she hasn't already figured out." Crossing her hands, she was met by Alice.

"Don't you get it? She is deaf! Even if she was awake, she couldn't hear you or me," She looked around the room. "Or anyone here! So just back off Rosalie. Get off your high horse and find some compassion." Alice said. When the little pixy like vampire was upset, she really got her point across.

"She is deaf?" Emmett said saddened by the news. "She can't hear anything?" He asked as he walked up to the side of the bed to get a closer look. Alice just shook her head in response. "Was she born that way?"

"I don't know. Alice said sadly.

Emmett went to touch her. I immediately grabbed his hand before he made contact. "What? I just wanted to say hello. She can't hear, I know she can feel." Emmett said as I released his arm allowing him to brush her cheek with the outside of his hand. "She's kind of pretty." He laughed when he looked up to see smoke coming out of Rosalie's face after his comment. "Nothing on you, though baby."

"I didn't know." Rosalie said when Emmett had returned to her side. "Alice, Edward, I'm sorry."

"We are not the ones you should be apologizing to." I said not breaking my gaze from Bella.

"It's not like she's going to he- -." Rosalie started before getting looks from Jasper, Alice and Emmett. It really surprised me how they were backing me up. "Whatever." She said and left the room.

"She'll come around. This is a lot for her to take in. It's always been just the 7 of us." Emmett said following her out to diffuse the problem.

"So, are we to expect to be seeing more of her?" Jasper asked.

"No, I see no reason to bring her any more pain." I answered sourly. I didn't like the idea, but what was best for her was what I was going to do.

"Edward, I don't see that happening. So, your answer, Jasper, would be yes, we will be seeing lots of her that is after she heals. Until then, she will only be seeing a lot of Edward." Alice said as a matter of fact.

"Please let her know we are thinking about her." He tugged Alice's arm. "I think we need to get out of here. Give Edward a few more minutes before visiting hours are over." Alice smiled, and followed Jasper out of the room leaving just me and Bella.

Once I knew they were out of ear shot, I moved back to the side of the bed. I took her hand carefully intertwining our fingers together. "My family is a bit strange. Rosalie takes a bit of getting use to, but whenever you need her, if you should need her, she would be there no matter what. Don't let her selfishness fool you. Well, I guess, to be honest, we all are a bit odd," I laughed. "You know, being vegetarian vampires and all." I rubbed small circles on her hand as a nurse came in to check her vitals.

"Visiting hours are over sir, you will have to come back tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said as I brought up Bella's hand to my cheek one last time. I bent down to her ear and whispered to her. "I will come back later tonight. Please get better." I left her room and made a show of leaving the hospital. After all the rounds were done, I jumped back into her room to sit by her side.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Morning came quickly. I had already decided I wasn't going to attend school today. So where I was, is where I was going to be. After the morning shift change and rounds, I jumped back in taking my place at her side. As I took her hand, as I have done the entire night, I noticed there was a tug against me.

"Bella?" I asked seeing her eyes flutter a bit.

"Edward." She said still keeping her eyes closed. "Edward."

I rushed out to find my father. "Carlisle! Carlisle! She is awake! I ran to his office. I rushed in without knocking to find Carlisle talking with Chief Swan. "She's awake." I said before knowing who was in the room. Charlie stood up with shock.

"Bella is awake?" He said making his way out of the room and down the hall Carlisle following right behind. I chose to leave them be. I was just happy she was finally waking up.

After a while, I walk slowly to her room. I crept around the corner of the doorway to see Carlisle standing there, Chief Swan no where in the room. "Where's Charlie?" I asked as I made my way to my regular spot. Bella was fast asleep. The pain must have been just too much. She must have been given something to help her sleep.

"He had an emergency to take care of on Main Street. He said he would be back as soon as he could."

"So how is she?"

"She was awake and talking to her father just a few minutes ago." He said checking her heart beat without tools. "Strange though, she kept on calling your name until she finally woke up."

I said nothing when he went on examining her. He continued when he realized I wasn't about to respond.

" So, do you still think that this is just about you?" He glanced back at me. "It will take some time. Be patient." Carlisle was nothing but intelligent. There was really no way I could ignore what he was saying. I had a lot to think about. The only thing right now was determining if I would be here when she woke up,,, or leave before any more harm could fall upon her. He walked out of the room leaving me there again by myself.

"Bella?" I asked as I approached her bed. "Are you awake?" Nothing. I grabbed my chair, sitting there watching her deciding her fate. After about 30 minutes, she started to wake up. I hesitated to remain in my seat. So much conflict. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to run so that I never put her in danger or harms way again. My dead heart won out before I could argue it anymore. Her eyes opened.

"Edward?" She asked when her eyes caught sight on my own. "Why are you here?" She asked, the wonder in her eyes told me that maybe waiting here wasn't such a good idea.

"I had to make sure you were okay." I said putting on the best smile I could. Which wasn't exactly difficult to do seeing as how every time she looked at me, I wanted to break out in song. "Are you okay?" I asked when she didn't answer the question not asked but implied.

"I'm sore. I'm fine." She said looking at all the hoses, the cast, the bandages all over her.

"You, you don't have a scratch on you. Why?"

"Most of the impact was on your side of the truck. I just got lucky, I guess." I said hoping that was good enough.

"I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking. It was truly my fault. Is Alice okay?" She asked more concerned for my sister and I, then herself.

"She is fine. She jumped out right before."

"Good. I hope she won't hold it against me. She's nice." She said looking back done at her cast. Before I could stop myself I offered my help.

"You're going to need help at school now. I can offer my assistance that is if you desire that." I looked up to find her still looking at her cast, meaning she didn't hear what I had just offered. I touched her fingers to get her attention. The same spark occurred when we touched. I immediately pulled away to prevent the coldness of my skin to chill her. She looked back towards me, blushing. Ah, the beautiful blushing… I repeated myself to her again. Hoping she would take it.

"You really don't have to do that. I'll be fine. I'm sure I can figure out the whole crutch thing." She laughed.

"Well, if you change your mind I will be there." I said. I started to get up. "Well I'll let you get some sleep now." I turned to walk away. I wanted her to stop me, to tell me to stay, although when she fell asleep, I would be back here anyways.

"Edward?" She called when I had almost reached the door. I turned to acknowledge her. "There is something that has been bugging me." She started. "Something I dreamed about when I was,,, I guess you could call it sleeping." She started to play with her blanket. "It's nothing really,,, probably just a dream really, I would like to talk to you about." I hesitated a moment before returning to her bed side.

"What is it?" I asked very curious.

"It's nothing really. I just,,, I think I dreamt about one of your sisters, I think her name was Rosalie? She doesn't like me much does she?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked. She really hasn't talked to or been in the same room as Rosalie,,, except when she was here to offer support, or the lack there of.

"I don't know. I have this conversation going on in my head. Between Alice and Rosalie, about me. Weird hu?"

"Slightly. Have you ever talked to her? Maybe it was at school." I remembered the entire conversation that occurred after she arrived while she was unconscious. "What do you remember about the conversation?"

"All I remember was Alice defending me, yet again. Then I remember you, here, talking to me. Telling me something,,," She stopped frustrated at the fact she couldn't remember ever last detail. "You,,, wanted me to wake up. That,,, Never mind it was just a dream."

I was at a loss for words. How could she have possibly heard anything we were saying while she was in a coma state. How was that possible? She can't hear at all. How? It wasn't possible, yet here she lay telling me about the conversations I had at her bedside with my family. "No, go on, tell me what you dreamt." I asked as I took my seat next to her.

"Really, it isn't important." She began jumbling up her blanket. Nervousness consuming her.

"It's important to me." I just couldn't tell her why. I needed to know what she 'heard' because that was when I said things I never wanted, or should have told her. I thought I was safe. Apparently that was not the case. "Please, go on."

"Well, please don't take this the wrong way, I wasn't coherent, so what my mind makes up is just that." I nodded urging her to continue. "Well, first, there was just you. You sat next to me, right where you're at now, or at least I think that was where you were. You said, for whatever reason I have become very important to you." I softly laughed. Most of it was my own nervousness seeing as how it was utterly true. She went on. "You said something about knowing the reason,,, and that you just don't believe the reason given. Something about your father, Carlisle told me you were my mate." My eyes bulged as I looked at her repeat everything that was spoken.

"You heard this?" I asked confused as to how she knew all of this intimate moment I shared with Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. It's all very strange to me." She said looking at my expression. "Like I said it was all a dream. Right?" I wasn't sure how to respond to that question, so I just starred at her in awe. She decided to continue. "Well, you didn't want to believe that, but something about not be able to explain why I'm so important. That I didn't have any idea what or who you were. That part confused me. I still don't know what to make out of that. I heard you laugh." She looked down at her leg. "You have a beautiful voice. Well, in my dream." I studied her face to find anything that would tell me that in fact she was awake at this point. Before I could gather up facts, she continued. "You said you were,,, well,,, a monster, a vampire." She looked to see my reaction.

"You think I'm a vampire?" I asked her to diffuse the situation that has occurred.

"It was all a dream right?" She asked me to answer her and put her mind at ease.

"I, well, why don't you finish your dream for me." I said wanting to see if she heard anything else. I was so stunned at this revelation she had heard, I couldn't help but feel like a weight was lifted. "I'm really curious how it ended."

"You urged me to wake up, that I had to open my eyes. Then you got mad when I didn't. Like you were saying all this very important stuff, the least I could do was listen. I tried, at this point to squeeze your hand, to tell you I could hear you. I just couldn't move. It was like I was there, but not. I did try; I put all my energy into just that small simple act but couldn't move.

"You did." I answered to her. She did in fact squeeze my hand. Saying it only proved that everything she heard was in fact, truth. She starred at me with this revelation of honesty passed my lips. I repeated it again to myself more then to her. "I had your hand in mine, I asked you to wake up, and then you squeezed my hand."

"How is that possible?" She asked me as if I had the answer.

Now it was my turn to talk. "I said, you have to wake up. I just found you. You can't possibly leave me now. I felt your hand tighten around mine own. I looked up to your face, but your eyes were still closed as before.

"How did you know that?" She asked me as I stopped right there. "It's not possible."

"I'm not sure. But that is what happened." I looked down as the conversation that occurred connects in her mind. Surly, if that part of it was true, it would take no time at all to connect the beginning, to the part where I mention the fact I'm a monster."Bella? Can you hear me now?" I stood up to make better facial contact.

"No. Nothing." She waited for me to explain further.

"After that, I asked if you could hear me, to squeeze my hand. I waited,,, holding on to you."

"I heard you. I tried to squeeze your hand. Are you saying that was what I did?"

I looked away from her. I didn't know how to answer. She said nothing as I gathered up my thoughts on how I was going to explain this. I turned back around, her stare said it all. Nothing I could say could take back what was already said. "Yes."

"That isn't possible."

"I didn't think it was. Hence the emotional outburst I admit to." I watched her as the entire story came into place.

"So, Rosalie?" I nodded. "Jasper?" I nodded again. She stopped, looked away, thought for a while. "Vampire." She said flatly. I didn't so much as move. She wasn't watching, therefore it wasn't a question. I backed further away from her. I was up against the window when she finally turned back to me.

"Vampire." She repeated. I just stood there. There was nothing I could say, or do to comfort her. "You, your entire family, It's not real, not possible."

Charlie walked through the door followed by a woman. Bella continued to watch me, not knowing the newest arrivals. My eyes moved to her father, and what I would assume as her mother. She followed my gaze.

"Mom." She relaxed. Her mother rushed to her side to hug her. I took this minute to escape. I started towards the door unnoticed, I glanced back to see her hugging her father, yet starring at me. I walked around the corner out of her room.

BPOV

"Mom." I was so relieved to get out of the situation I was in with Edward. There was so much I had to digest. I heard him. I HEARD HIM. How was that possible? I have to let it go for now to comfort my extremely emotional mother. After my mother and me, my father wanted a hug as well. I looked up to see Edward sneaking out of my room. Mentally I noted that conversation was far from over.

"Mom, dad, I'm fine. Really." I said seeing the last of Edward for now.

"You could have died. What were you thinking?" My mother told me more the asked.

"Well I didn't, I'm fine." I said glancing down at my leg. "Mom, dad, when I lost my hearing, did the doctor say anything about it coming back?" I had to ask. Was it possible that this accident could have knocked something back into place?

"No, honey it's never coming back." My mother said in what I could only assume a comforting way. "Why are you asking?" She finished.

"No reason." I left it at that. There was no point in telling them I heard something when I didn't now.

"Odd question." My dad said in his Chief of police form he took on when there was a puzzle in front of him.

"Dad, it was just that, a question." I spent time with my mother who flew out to see me, my father went back to work shortly after arriving. His work was never done. It surprised me that not one question was asked about the accident. I was grateful for that.

"So where is Phil?" I asked my mother hoping to get her mind off of me for a while.

"He is at the motel. I'm supposed to be meeting him for dinner," She looked at her watch. "right about now."  
"Go mom. I'm tired anyways. All I'm going to do is sleep. GO have some fun." I urged her to leave.

"Are you sure honey? I can always call him to cancel." She rubbed my hand.

"You shouldn't leave Phil all alone in this strange, new town. There is no telling what he will get into." I laughed. Phil loved exploring, and getting lost in the process. "Really, I'm fine.

"Okay, I will be here bright and early in the morning. Okay?"

"Awe, mom, not too early. Okay? Let me sleep." I asked her, well, more like pleading.

"Fine. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Go have fun." She left out the door. Carlisle came in to check on me.

"I see you're wide awake. How are you feeling?" He asked me. I was feeling a lot of pain, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He would give me something to make me sleep. I was far from wanting to sleep. There was too much to think about.

"I'm fine. Edward left not too long ago. Is he still around?" I asked. At the mention of his son's name, he perked up to look directly at me. "I mean, you know, still at the hospital? I would like to see him, you know, if he is." I was getting red in the face.

"I think he went home. I could call him if you wish." He asked me pulling out his cell from his pocket.

"I would like that. If that's not, a problem. I mean, he probably has things to do. I just wanted to clear a few things up with him, to say thank you, you know, stuff like that." I was not good at lying. I really need to work on that.

Carlisle dialed the phone. "Hello. Edward? Could you come down to the hospital? Someone is asking about you." He winked at me after saying that. I really don't think I had any blood left in my heart; it was all in my cheeks. I looked away to give him some privacy in his call.

He tapped on my shoulder. "Edward said that if he could possibly manage it, he would show up before visiting hours are over. He has a report to do for school tomorrow." I'm guessing I had a look of disappointment on my face. "He'll be here. He has been here while you were,,, asleep. He'll be back." I just nodded. He left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

My hand went to my cheek. I remember feeling Edwards's soft hands caressing me. It was as if his hand was still there. Coldness, shivers ran through me. He was extremely cold. Alice as well. It was all coming together for me. Vampires. It explains everything… Well almost everything. Why did I hear him? Hear his entire family? I searched for the voice of Charlie. I came up empty. All I could remember was Edwards's velvet voice asking me to wake up. Oh God! That would mean that my doctor, the one that was just in here, he is a vampire too! I checked my neck for holes. Nothing. That didn't make sense. All the movies about Vampires told me that they live off of the blood of humans. Why was I still alive? Believe it or not, I wasn't exactly scared, although I wasn't sure why. I felt safer then I have ever felt in the presents of Edward and, well, his family. Dr. Carlisle has been nothing but nice to me, fixing me up, taking care of me, Alice defending me, watching over me, Edward,,, I couldn't get into that. I wasn't sure what he was to me, or I to him. That was still in question. So many questions. I had to have him answer all I could muster up the courage to ask him. I drifted off to sleep. Restless, hopeless, sleep.

EPOV

My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked knowing it was Carlisle. My first thought was that something happened to Bella after I left.

"Hello. Edward? Could you come down to the hospital? Someone is asking about you." She wanted to see me? Not possible.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, she is awake wondering if you were still around."

I hesitated for a minute. "I can't go back there. I can't explain it to you right now. But, I think it is just better to stay away." Carlisle said nothing for a while. I wondered if he was in the room with Bella right now. After a while he answered.

"Edward, you have to. I heard the conversation you had with her this afternoon. You can't leave it like that. You have put her in danger. You know this. You have to tell her to keep this information to herself for her own good. There is so much that could go wrong with this." I knew what he was talking about. The Volturi. The oldest, convent of vampires around. They make sure the rest of us keep the secrete, while taking care of the ones that don't. A shiver ran through me. If they were to find out, there would be hell to pay.

"I don't know how to deal with this." I admitted.

"Just talk with her and see what happens. She must keep our secrete. Make sure she does at least that."

"Okay. I will be in after visiting hours."

"Tonight?"

"Maybe. I have to collect my thoughts on what I plan on saying."

"I would stay away from the house until this is settled. Then we will have a family meeting on what to do when we know more about the situation. Take care of yourself." With that he hung up. I have absolutely no idea what to do from here. I sat in my car parked conveniently located outside her window. I watched her father leave, then shortly there after her mother. Why was I still here? I had so many questions, unanswered. Did I want the answers? I considered what she must be going through. I made my mind up to wait till her light went out before going back to her room. I had to be near her, I just didn't need her to know. I needed time.

Three hours after the sun vanished, I saw her light go out. Visiting hours were long since over. She has probably given up hope that I would arrive. That is the time I needed to be there.

Instead of jumping into her room through the window, I opted to walk in; I was probably hoping that someone would catch me and ask me to leave. However, being Dr. Carlisle's son, no one so much as questioned why I was here at such a late hour. Damn the luck. I opened the door quietly. She was indeed sleeping. Most of the tubes had been removed as well as some of her bandages on her face. Her scares were still very red from the cuts. It would take a long time before they were light enough not to draw attention to. I sat in the seat, my seat, next to her side. She looked so uncomfortable lying there unable to sleep on her chosen side. The cast on her leg kept her from moving at all. She tossed her head from side to side occasionally trying to find a comfortable position. Each and every time she moved, I unconsciously stopped breathing.

"Edward. Why?" She said quietly in her sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming about. This was one of the times I wish I had the ability to read her mind. I wanted nothing more then to know what was going on in there. Was she mad? Did I do something to her? What was it?

"Edward. Please don't leave. Stay."

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I said knowing, not for sure, if she could hear me. I was still unclear how she heard anything to begin with. There was no denying that she was special. I reached out to take her hand. I stopped myself knowing that it would be harder to walk away if I continued touching her.

Her dream, if that was what it was, got violent. Or so her body was telling me. She was tossing, turning; her broken leg nearly fell off the bed. I grabbed it before it wrenched her from her sleep. I laid it back on the many pillows that propped it up. I looked up after rearranging her leg; I found her looking right back at me. I stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped everything.

BPOV

I had the worst dream I have ever had in my entire life. And I have had some bad dreams. This one was of a boy. Dark haired, someone from my past, running through the woods after,,, after Edward. I screamed to warn one of them, I'm just not sure which one it was I was warning. I knew I didn't want Edward to get hurt. I also knew that this stranger, the dark skinned, dark haired, boy from my past could also get hurt. It was confusing. Everything about it was confusing. I woke up in near panic. For who, I'm not sure.

When I opened up my eyes, Edward was at the end of my bed holding my casted leg. I watched him carefully put it back down on the pillows that propped it up. When he looked up at me after rubbing my leg, he met up with my eyes. He stopped moving. It looked as if he wasn't even breathing. I had to smile.

"Even if you don't move an inch, I can still see you." I said as he remained in statue form. He didn't as much as flinch. "So, can I assume you don't want to be seen?" I ask still waiting for some kind of response, or reaction.

"Your leg,,, it almost fell." He finally said stepping back to my bed. "Sorry." He said walking back into the shadows.

"Please don't go. I'm already awake. If you're up to it, I would like you to stay. If that is okay." I said hoping I said it loud enough for him to hear me. I couldn't see him at all any more and it was rather disturbing. "Are you still there?" I asked looking into the darkness that was all around me. He showed up next to my bed quickly. It made me jump.

"Sorry." He said backing up again. "I didn't mean to scare you." He backed up against the window. Again back where I could no longer read his lips.

"I can't understand you. I can't read your lips. Can you come closer? Please?" The lights from the many monitors from the room cast enough light to see what I needed to,,, when he wasn't avoiding them.

He moved up to sit in the seat next to me. "Better. Thank you." I said. Not even a smile crossed his face. I began to worry I had done something wrong.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked me.

"Yes. I did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really." I looked at the clock. It was after 1AM. "What are you doing here?"

"I can leave,"

"No. I don't want you to leave. You knew I would be sleeping. That's why you came. I waited for you." I noticed his reaction to that last part. He looked, happy at the thought I had waited.

"I wasn't sure as to what to say,,, or do."

"To say about what?" I knew what. I just wanted him to confirm what I thought was truth.

"About our last conversation. We really need to talk about it, I just don't know where to begin. What to say, how to respond." He was obviously flustered at this topic. I knew as well as him that it needed further discussion. So, there was really no need to beat around the bush.

"So, you're a vampire."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

"So, you're a vampire." Bella said stunning me beyond anything in my life. All I could do was nod.

"And how is that working out for you?" She asked, kind of like we were talking about the latest gossip about the newest lip gloss, or whatever human girls talk about with other girls and, or, friends.

"It's more of a lifestyle." She was keeping it light, then so shall I.

"I see."

"Aren't you worried?" I asked her really wondering why she wasn't cowering away from me right now. She was taking this information as if it were a joke. That was disturbing.

"About?" She looked at me curious about my response.

"About! I don't know, how about the fact you just learned, beyond my knowledge, to the fact, that I am a monster? You sit there like I'm just a puppy. Don't I scare you? Don't you want to run away? Ask me to leave? Questions of any kind?" I said looking at her like she were nuts. The fact was, to me,,, she was.

"Yeah, about that. That does bring up quite a few questions. How exactly did I hear all of this? Do you have some power? Can you bring back my hearing? Can you fix me?" She, yet again, surprised me. She wasn't the least bit concerned about me being a monster, all she could think about was the fact she 'heard' this from my family and me. My mouth dropped open. "What?" She said in response to my mouth hanging open.

I shook my head, closing my mouth and chuckled. "No, I can't fix you." I said even though I knew I could. All I had to do was bite her once. To keep her with me forever. I shook my head to clear that out of my mind. I wasn't about to damn her forever for my selfishness. "I'm not sure how you heard."

She lost her glow as I finished my statement.

"I see."

"So you're really not scared of me?" I asked again, trying to get back on target.

"No, I figure if you were going to hurt me, you would have done it by now." She twiddled her fingers together. "I'm just not sure as to why you haven't. That part I don't understand."

"I live off of the blood of animals. I, we, don't want to hurt humans. We don't want to be,,, monsters."

"I see." She was taking this all rather well.

"You okay?" I asked when she said nothing after that. I looked up to find her looking off in the other direction. I put my finger on her chin to turn her head to me. "Are you okay?" I asked again. I didn't drop my hand. I left it there waiting for her to answer.

"Why are you here?" she asked forming new tears in her eyes. I dropped my hand quickly thinking I was the cause of the tears. The touch! I should have known! I repulse her now.

"I'm not sure. It seems I can't stay away. Nor do I have the desire to" I answered honestly. The draw she had on me just kept pulling me back.

"But why? I'm no one special. I don't understand."

"Bella, like I said before. You really don't see yourself the way I see you. I guess I will have to show you." Before I realized what exactly I was doing, I got up, moved closer to her face with my own, taking in her scent with every breath I drew. I wanted to kiss her like I have wanted to in the passed. I put my hands on her cheeks moving her head to face my own. I brushed my cheek with hers. I felt the warmth pour off her. I could smell her hair, her blood, her everything that made her, her. I tried to compose myself to the gentleman I knew I was. I ran my fingers through her hair, keeping my face on hers. After her monitor went wild, I pulled back to look into her eyes. "There isn't anything about you that isn't special. Never forget that." She gasped. I heard fast footsteps coming from the other side of the door. I knew the nurse would come bursting in at any moment. With all my speed, I was out the window and on the ground before the door opened.

BPOV

I blinked, he was gone. My heart beat was so erratic, I couldn't control it. The door flew open with nurses flying to either side of me.

"What's wrong? What hurts? What happened? I saw the monitors, they went wild. What do you need?" She said as she checked my heart, my blood pressure, everything she could think of while she asked me the questions.

"I had a bad dream." I tried to answer when they stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Don't talk. You need to calm down. Do you know where you are?" She asked thinking I might have completely lost it.

"Yes, Of course I know where I am. I just had a bad dream. That is it." I said trying to get her to back off.

"Just lay still. That was some episode. We really need to get you some pain meds. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No! I'm fine!" After taking all the precautions she could, she took a needle out sticking into my IV. "No! Please! I'm not tired! I don't want to go back to sleep." It was too late. The drug was already making its way to my veins.

"Sleep now." The nurse said as she left my room closing the door on her way out. My eyes closed, it took all I had to open them again. I saw Edward, standing right there next to me as if he never left.

"Edward, Please. Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said before my eyes closed again. Some how, it was like I have 'heard' him say that before. Sleep found me, I lost the fight. Darkness, dreamless sleep took over.

EPOV

After the nurse left, I jumped back into her room in time to see her fighting sleep.

"Edward, Please. Stay." She asked. I couldn't exactly leave if I wanted to. She knew who I was, what I was, and yet she asked me to stay. There would be no way I would be leaving right now. Not now, not ever. Her eyes closed, reaming closed this time for the rest of the night. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I figured if I'm going to break all the rules, I might as well enjoy them. I took her hand in mine holding it there as if she were, yet again, life itself for me. I only left when nurses came in to check on her, then, right back to her side.

The morning came. Carlisle came in to check on his patient. I head him coming, I remained where I sat. "Good morning." He said so quietly no one but myself could hear. "Can I assume you stayed the entire night?" He asked me as he took Bella's chart.

"Yes sir." I responded. I wasn't sure what I was going to get with my response.

"How is she doing?" He asked me as if he didn't know by her chart.

"She slept through the night. She has been quiet." I let go of her hand the minute Carlisle looked over and saw it.

"So, can I also assume that, things have been all cleared up?" He asked clearing his throat. "By the looks of it, the heart won in the end?"

"Nothing is determined as of now. She knows what we are, I never got around to telling her not to tell anyone." Carlisle looked at me with many more questions. But thankfully dropped it.

He woke Bella up. She rubbed her eyes, looking around. She met mine. "You stayed." She said with a wonderful smile. If I could have blushed I would have. I glanced up at Carlisle before looking back at her. She followed my gaze. "Oh, Dr. Carlisle. I didn't know you were here." She blushed.

"Please don't let me interrupt. Edward, I do hope you intend on bring Bella to meet the entire family as soon as she is better. I can't imagine the look on Esme's face when she hears." With that Carlisle walked out.

"What did he mean by that? He wants me to meet the family? Why?" She asked me as soon as Carlisle walked out.

"They are happy for me." I couldn't help but smile.

"So, what Carlisle said, about,,, us? It's true?" She asked about the conversation she heard.

"As much as I wished, for your sake it wasn't, I can't deny that part of me, bigger part then I could have imagined, wants it to be true." I looked up for her reaction. Again she surprised me. She reached for my hand. I didn't have the need, or the desire to pull away. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed her to comfort me. Twinning our fingers together, she rubbed her thumb in small circles to convey the comfort I needed. "Doesn't the coldness bother you?" I asked after watching our hands.

"No, not in the slightest. You would think it would, When it's not there, I miss it." Dropping her head, she glanced back at our hands, taking her other hand, covering the two entwined. "Does this bother you?" She asked as if I should tell her yes. She didn't look up, so I had to wait. Once she looked, expecting the worst, I reached over to cover all three hands with my other.

"No, not in the slightest." I mocked her own words. She laughed. It was,,, beautiful to hear.

Charlie and Renee walked into the room. I quickly dropped our hands. She really didn't need to explain what that was all about.

"Hey, honey. The doctor said you can come home tomorrow. They want to re-cast your leg today and let you have one more night here for observation before we take you home." Charlie said giving her a hug.

"Better yet, you can come home with me, if you would like." Her mother said looking at Charlie. Apparently this was a subject they had not agreed on. My heart sank. I wasn't sure about how to take the news about her leaving. I wasn't sure how to take the fact that she wanted to be in my life, or the fact I wanted her in my life. Now, she is leaving. I have no idea what to do now. I don't know how to respond. I got up and walked away from the bed allowing the family to talk.

"Mom," Bella started.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to be home. I fixed, and updated your room, your going to love it." Renee followed up.

"Mom! Stop! My home is here. I'm not going back to Phoenix." She stated. "My home is here."

"Bella, honey, you can't be serious." Her mother snapped. Charlie interrupted. I made my way towards the door.

"Why can't she be serious? She can stay here." He said then looking at Bella. "You can stay here if you want." Bella tried to follow the conversation as much as possible. I wanted to help her keep up, but this has nothing to do with me. She looked so confused. Like she had to choose between parents.

"She will not! You ARE you the one that got her that,,, that death trap you call a truck."

"A death trap! Please! That truck is solid. Could you imagine what would have happened if she were in one of those plastic cars of today?" Charlie started to get red in the face. Renee was basically blaming him for everything.

"Yeah, like I'm going to let her stick around to find out what other form of torture you can put her through." Renee's hands were flying. They weren't paying any attention to the one who was here to heal.

"You can't take her back. I just got her." He started to feel defeat. He was about to lose his daughter after having her for just a short time. "Please, Renee, don't do this."

"This is no place for her." She said looking at her daughter, who wasn't paying the slightest attention. "Look at her Charlie."

"What I see is my daughter, who I haven't seen in seen in such a long time. You can't take her back." That was about the time Bella actually looked up at the both of them, cutting them from any further argument.

"Mom, Dad. I plan on staying here." She said looking away from the both of them so that they could not interrupt. "I'm staying here with Charlie. This is where I want to be. The reasons I left, still remain. Therefore there is nothing more to discuss." When I heard this, I got some kind of hope, hope I shouldn't have.

I left the room with a little bit of hope, of chance, of something. I was happy. I was happy at the fact I may see her again. That I might help her with her recovery. I walked back to my car to contemplate what I heard, and what has happened in the last week.

BPOV

I hated to see my parents fight. I stopped trying to follow. I just started talking. "Mom, Dad. I plan on staying here. I'm staying here with Charlie. This is where I want to be. The reasons I left, still remain. Therefore there is nothing more to discuss." I never looked up to see if it registered. I didn't want them to talk me out of it.

I looked around to see if Edward was still here. He was no where to be found. I can't believe he left without saying good-bye. There was nothing I could do, but keep my parents from fighting.

After most of the afternoon, into the night, my parents stayed with me. We talked about the weather, the people I went to school with, nothing really significant. Finally they decided to let me sleep. Although sleep wasn't on my mind. I wished I could call up Edward and ask him to return. There was still so much to learn. I could always ask Dr. Carlisle, but I think that would be pushing it.

A nurse walked in. I took a chance. "Is Dr. Carlisle around?"

"No sweetie, he left for the night. Said there was some thing he had to take care of at home."

"Oh, thanks anyways." I looked out the window. She left after taking my vitals. I was alone. I really didn't want to be. I turned my head away from the window looking at the door. Nothing. I closed my eyes and let sleep envelop me.

EPOV

After talking with Carlisle, it was time to face the family. He was first to enter.

"Is he with you?" Esme said hugging her husband.

"Right behind me dear." Carlisle answered.

I walked in making sure she saw me. "Hello."

"Hello dear. I've missed you. I know you have lots to tell me. So we better get to the kitchen." She said grabbing my hand leading me to the kitchen table.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie sat around the large table. Esme and Carlisle sat at one end, leaving me the other end for me. Like I was on trial. They were the jury, with Carlisle and Esme were the judges. I sat down quietly ready for the questions and explanations. I could only hope that Alice would come to my defense.

"Will someone explain to me why we are all here?" Rosalie said to start off the banter I was sure to come.

"We are here because of a development between Edward and Bella. Apparently she has become an important part of Edwards's life. Now, what we need to discuss, is how we will take it from here on out." Carlisle stated. "Edward, is Bella aware of everything about us?"

"What! She knows? You told her?" Rosalie began her rant. "What were you thinking? What if this goes badly? What…"

"Rosalie," Emmett started. "Look at Edward." He nodded in my direction. She followed. "Have you ever seen him look the way that he does? What is done is done. He can't fall out of love, he can't even take back everything he has said and done. I just don't see any way out of this outside killing her." I growled loudly. "Calm down, calm down. I wasn't saying that was what I WAS going to be doing, just that it was an option, you know, if things go wrong." He held up his hands.

"There will be no killing." Esme stated while looking around the table. "Understand? Emmett?"

"Yes, mom."

"Rosalie?" She crossed her arms giving the all powerful mother stare.

"I just don't see why I need to be here. I don't like, nor do I want to get to know her now, or ever." Rosalie said as if she were 5 instead of 60. Esme glared even harder. "Fine. I wont kill her. I wont talk to her, and I wont help clean up the mess Edward has put us in." She too crossed her arms not giving up her position.

"I have no ill will towards her." Jasper said quietly. "I will do my best to keep her safe, even if that means staying away when temptation is too much."

"We have no doubt that you will be able to contain yourself when the time arises, we will not push you. You just let us know." Carlisle said warmly. "We have another worry. I'm sure you all remember the rules? The Volturi can never know. Are we clear? Anything that has or will happen must remain in the family."

I looked around the table and everyone nodded. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand as did Jasper and Alice. Even out of all the vampires sitting here at this table, outside of Carlisle I was the oldest. I hated feeling as if I were the youngest. I nodded as well.

"So when are you bringing her by?" Emmett said lighting the mood.

"Never." I stated roughly.

Alice took on the far away gaze. She was having a vision. I quickly watched as the events happened, saying nothing.

"That is not exactly true, now is it young brother?" She said still in a fog. I turned away knowing full well what she had seen. "She will be coming while her cast is still on. So, I am willing to bet within the next couple of days, but no longer then a week." She snapped out of it. "I can't wait. I truly hope she forgives me for my actions."

"She will. You are a good person, there was no way you would hurt her." Jasper answered her when no one else did.

"Great! I can't wait. We get a little bit of life in the house." Emmett chuckled. "Should be interesting."

"Just tell me the exact date, so I can make sure I am no where to be found." Rosalie said sourly.

"So it's settled." Carlisle said getting up. "Everyone will treat Bella with the love and respect that Edward here has found in her. She is something special. I am so very proud of you son." He patted my back as he and Esme walked into the living room.

"Woo hoo! We are getting a younger sister!" Emmett said clapping his hands. "Jasper, we have to start planning." Now he was rubbing his hands together, planning.

"What did you have in mind?" Jasper said obviously intrigued.

I got up and left the room. I had spent too much time away from her already. I had to change and get back to her. After showering, and changing, I took off to the hospital. I snuck up to her window. All the lights were out and there was no sign of a nurse. I hopped in. There she was lying there, peacefully. I sat down next to her kissing the hand I lightly picked up and placed in my own.

"Edward?" she said looking directly at me.

"Yes." I mouthed. There was no reason to use my actual voice.

"I'm glad you're here." Her grip tightened.

"Missed me then?"

"Yes."

"So what is the verdict? Will you be staying or leaving?" I asked not truly wanting to hear the answer.

"Well," She started. Her voice slowly, trailing off. I immediately worried.

"Well?" I sat now, at the edge of my seat waiting the horrifying answer I knew was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to say thank you for all the reveiws. I really wasn't expecting any at all. It was a pleasent surprise. I really hope you like what is to come. **

**Thanks again,**

**Sammie**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

"I wanted to talk to you about that." She started after a terribly long time. "I know that, due to all the circumstances," She stopped again. If I weren't already dead, I surly would be now. "I think that it would be best if I stayed here." I hung my head.

"What? You're staying?" After a few seconds of thought. I kept saying she was leaving, did she just say, she was staying?

"Is that the wrong answer?"

"No, no of course not. I just assumed that you would want to go back to live with your mother. Where it's sunny, and warm."

She shook her head. "I told you why I left." She tugged on her ears. "Still applies."

I turned my head away. "Thank God!"

"What?" She said trying to see my face the best she could.

"Nothing. So, you get to leave tomorrow?" Changing the subject.

"Yes, although I don't know about school. Do I really want to push fate by using those?" She pointed to the crutches at the end of her bed. "I don't think so."

"That is where I come in." I got up and grabbed her crutches. "See the trick is to use these as your missing leg." I demonstrated this action quite easily. Being a vampire, balance was on my side.

"Yeah, right, balance. I'm sorry, you must not know me. Hello." She stuck out her arm. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan. The most uncoordinated individual in the entire town of Forks. You are?" She laughed, I laughed. She was actually seeing the humor in all of this. It was nice.

I bounced back still on one leg to my seat and plopped down. "Trust me, it won't be a problem. I won't let you fall."

"Well, that is all well and good, but you have one class with me. I'm afraid to say, you can't be in 2 places at one time."

"We will see about that." I laughed shaking my head. So little does she know me. Hell, so little do I know myself. I would have never offered my time, my patients, and my trust, my,,, everything so willingly to anyone before. Things are so very different now. I remembered what needed to be talked about, so, I instantly got serious. "Bella, there are a few things we really need to talk about."

"Like what?" She said still smiling.

"Well, now that you know we are,,, what we are. You can't tell anyone. We remain here only because we blend. The minute things get strange, we will have to leave."

"Oh. Well, I won't tell anyone." She said losing her smile.

"There's more. You can't tell Charlie, or your mother. That would only put them in serious danger. Danger you're already in."

"I'm in danger? I laugh at the signs of danger. Whaaaaa!"

"Be serious. There is more at stake here then you realize. No one has ever found out about us,,, and lived." Her face suddenly went blank. "I won't let that happen to you."

"No one has ever found out?" She looked at me deeply. I shook my head. "Then why tell me?"

"If I remember correctly, you found out, some how, on your own."

"So you wouldn't have told me?"

"No." I wasn't about to lie to her now.

"I see. Is it other,,, vampires?"

"Yes. The oldest. They are called the Vulturi. They protect our ways. We really don't need to get into all of that. Long story. Just know, we can't let them, or anyone find out."

"I won't tell." She was telling the truth.

"I know. Thank you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I grabbed her hand holding it, feeling all the life she held. After a few quiet minutes, I heard footsteps, and thoughts coming. "You have visitors." I said dropping her hand back to her side. She looked to the door. She of course saw nothing, looking back at me with a huge question mark. "Wait for it." She turned back just in time to see the door open slowly.

"Hi Bella." Alice said bouncing into the room charismatically. "I'm glad to see you awake." Jasper followed shortly behind her. "Bella, this is Jasper. My boyfriend." She glowed. I couldn't believe after so many years, she still looked like she had just met Jasper. I wonder if that is what I look like.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you." Jasper said keeping his distance by staying close to the door.

It was nice to see them accept her so warmly. I wasn't expecting that. Just as I wasn't expecting the door to fly open as soon as it shut. Oh, no. Emmett. I hung my head. How was he going to embarrass me?

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled flying at vampire speed across the room to Bella's bedside. Her hair flew up as the gust of wind hit her. She held her hands out as to protect herself. I stood up. I knew Emmett was someone you had to get use to, but Bella didn't. It was a bit of an overly dramatic entrance. "Last time I saw you, you were out." He looked at me, seeing my anger, he backed down a bit. "Sorry, I know you know about us, I didn't think I had to hold back. I guess that was a little much?" He asked her

"Um, no, it's okay." My Bella answered kindly as she straightens her hair back into place. "You just surprised me is all."

"Can I sign your cast?" Emmett asked seeing the bright white cast from her hip to her toes. "I brought a pen." He added flashing a black permanent marker in front of her, again in speeds she couldn't keep up with. She again raised her hands as something flew at her face.

"You will not! It's bad enough she has to wear that, we aren't going to make it look as if she rolled around in the dirt. Keep your hands off!" Alice said in her normal fashion. She grabbed the marker and threw it to Jasper. He caught it easily. "Don't you even think about giving it back to him." She turned to glare at Jasper.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled back with an evil grin. Then he turned, once Alice looked back at Bella, right to Emmett. Emmett nodded. They were up to something.

"So, seeing as how you will have nothing to wear, I was thinking, maybe you and I could go shopping." Alice beamed. Bella didn't. "We can get you some skirts, Oh, I can get some jeans made that will have a zipper on one leg. That way you can wear them without cutting them up. You don't want to be stuck in sweats for the next 6 or so weeks." Bella turned her head to look at me. It looked like she wanted to save her.

"Alice, why don't you get back to her on that when she is actually out of this hospital?" I said as Bella sighed. "You have a shopping trip all planned out for someone who is still not able to get out of bed."

"I'm just saying. I've seen it. It will happen. She will have fun Edward. Stop being such a worry wart." Alice rolled her eyes at me just as Carlisle walked in.

"Was there a family meeting I wasn't aware of?" He asked looking around at his family gathered in the small room. "How are you feeling today Bella?" He asked her once she was facing him.

"Good. I would like to get out of here though."

"Well, I'm afraid you can't leave until tomorrow. I'm here to take you to get you personally fitted for your new cast." He walked to the closet to grab the wheelchair that was hidden there.

"Can she get it in a different color?" Alice chirped.

"Ha, ha, ha. What color were you thinking about?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"You can get them in colors?" She said looking surprised.

"Of course you can." Alice cut in. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't know. Um,,,"

"Blue." I stated while she wasn't looking.

"Blue would be perfect! It will bring out her brown eyes, and her pale skin." Alice said bouncing. Bella wasn't paying attention. She was still deciding on what color was her favorite, even though it was already decided. Alice touched her arm. "How about a light blue?"

"Yeah, sure, blue. I like blue." Bella answered, not knowing whose idea it really was. I really didn't need the credit.

Carlisle helped her out of bed and into the chair. Alice helped hold her gown shut. Emmett and Jasper were in the corner whispering something to each other. What were they up to? I stayed where I was, letting Alice and Carlisle wheel her out of the room talking cloths and shopping. She turned, begging me to save her,,, again. I chuckled letting her know she was on her own.

APOV

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait. You're like the sister I never had!" I beamed at the thoughts and ideas I had with my new friend, sister, Bella.

"You have a sister." Carlisle said glaring at me. "Have you forgotten Rosalie?"

"Where is Rosalie? Why didn't she come?" Bella asked. I really didn't want to get into that topic, so I chose to answer Carlisle first.

"Rose wouldn't let me dress her up. She has her own style. Besides, she is no where to be found. So, I guess it's just you and me Bella." I gripped her shoulder while we walked down the hall.

"Oh, that's right. I remember, she isn't exactly fond of me."

"That isn't true,,, well as much as you think." Carlisle answered first, stopping to open the door and answer Bella. "She just doesn't like change. And this is a big change for us all. She'll come around."

"Really? You could have fooled me." I snuffed without Bella noticing.

"Alice. Mind your manners." Carlisle said moving back to push Bella through the doorway. I knew there was no blood involved, so I decided to follow along. Before I entered the room, I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Alice?" Someone familiar said to get my attention off of Bella.

I turned around to see Tanya standing right there in front of me. Carlisle heard the voice and walked back out of the room. "Hello!"Carlisle said hugging Tanya warmly. "We weren't expecting you." He said glancing at me wondering why I didn't catch this event in one of my unpredictable visions. I shrugged.

"I thought for sure Alice, here, would have seen us coming the minute we made the decision. We stopped by your home; found Esme, who told us where to find you. Everyone else decided to catch up with Esme, and Rose. I decided to come and surprise you here. I assume Edward, Jasper," she took a deep breath in. "and Emmett? Are here as well?"

"Yes, they are all in the room down the hall. I'm sure you won't have any problems finding them?"

"No not at all. Can I ask why you all are here?" Tanya asked curious why most of the family was in a hospital room.

"I think it would be better if you asked Edward." I chirped in. I liked Tanya, but her obsession with Edward, who has showed no interest in her what so ever, is daunting. "He is there waiting for his patient." I snuck that last part in to get her curiosity up even further. Like us, they too dined on the blood of animals. Another clan that felt humans had the right to live and love. I couldn't wait to catch up with the rest of them at home. We haven't seen them in quite some time.

"I will have to do that." She beamed at the mere mention of Edwards's name. She hopped down the hall following the scent she knows so well.

"I'm surprised you didn't see that coming." Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, in my defense, I have been a bit preoccupied the last couple of days." He knew I was stretching the truth. "Fine! A couple of weeks." I would be more observant in the times to come.

"Do you see any problems coming because of our visitors?" He asked knowing I didn't choose my visions.

"The moment I see anything I will let you know." I crossed my heart with 2 fingers. "Hope to die." He laughed, going back to Bella and her leg.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked wanting to know what kept us in the hall for so long.

"Everything is fine. We have some friends come to visit. We haven't seen them for a while." I responded.

"More, like you?" She asked looking at Carlisle and myself wondering who was going to answer first.  
"Yes, like us." Carlisle answered working on cutting her old cast off. "I need to warn you, they can never know, you know."

"So, they,,, animals?" She couldn't say kill, or drink. I could see it made her uncomfortable.

"Yes. They are different like us, but the rules still applies. There is just too much to lose in telling them. I'm sure Edward has filled you in on what may happen?" Carlisle was tender in his words and the way he worked. He amazed me every time I was near him. Such self control.

"Yes. I won't say anything."

"I know you won't. Thank you." I said back to her as Carlisle started on the light blue cast that will be there for the next 6 weeks.

EPOV

Emmett and Jasper were still in the corner talking about what they intend to do with Bella when she gets back. I wasn't mad in their attempt to get past Alice and mark up her cast with their names and pictures. Jasper even mentioned putting a mural of something from the knee down. They even had the colors picked out. I laughed when I read there minds. They were acting like girls. I just sat there waiting for Bella to return.

I heard foot steps coming up the hall. I pushed my mind to discover who it was that was passing. I gasped at who's mental thoughts I latched on to. "Tanya." I said quietly. Emmett and Jasper turned to look at me.

"What about her?" Emmett asked standing straighter. He was being protective. Of who? Certainly not Bella. She wasn't here. I can only imagine how this was going to end.

"She's here?" Jasper said following suit with Emmett. I love my brothers. They were very unpredictable as always.

"She's walking to the room." I said standing, waiting for her to enter the room. Emmett and Jasper ran to my side. I was in the middle. Maybe they were protecting me. Like I needed it. Then I remembered her thoughts from the last time I was near her. They were all about me getting together with her and doing things, things I won't mention or think about right now. The door opened.

"Emmett! Jasper! Hello Edward." She batted her eyes at me. Wow, things don't change.

"Hello Tanya." Emmett said calmly, yet his stance said otherwise.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods, so to speak?" Jasper said making a joke rarely heard or given, Jasper was always so sensitive to others feelings, this was rare form.

"What? Can't an old friend just come to visit?" She said making her way to us arms out ready to hug us. Emmett glanced at me. God knows why. He was the one that had to deal with Rose the minute she found out. I laughed. Jasper did as well. He was just as afraid of Rose's temper as the rest of us were. He hugged her quickly, and she moved on to Jasper. "You look well." She said to him.

"As well as can be expected." He answered. He was the newest addition to the vegetarian diet; he had his up and down days. Today was an up day.

"Good to hear." She turned her attention on me, leaving my greetings last. "Edward. I missed you." She said as she hugged me harder and longer then my brothers. I did my best to say hello, yet keep it friendly.

"We weren't expecting you." I said pulling away from her hug. "Alice didn't mention it."

"Yeah, I know. I bumped into her and Carlisle on my way here. She said she was pre-occupied. With what I don't know. They told me to ask you. So, why are you all here? At the hospital? Together?"

I knew this was coming. How was I going to answer this without putting Bella at risk. Thankfully Emmett answered first.

"A friend of ours got into an accident. We are here visiting." He said strongly. There was no questioning that. Although I'm sure Tanya would find a way. She did

"A friend. Hum. All of you?" She looked right at me.

"Her name is Bella. She is an old family friend." Jasper cut in. Like I said, I love my brothers.

"I would like to meet this, Bella." She was being nice; I just wasn't sure how long that would last. "Any friend of the Cullen's, is a friend of mine." She locked our arms together just as Carlisle came through the door. Alice must have been pushing Bella, who was no doubt close behind.

"I see you found them all?" Carlisle said glancing at the arms that were locked together. His features turned to concern. "Edward, could you help me put Bella back onto her bed?" As soon as he finished asking me, Bella's cast came into view, followed by, of course Bella, then Alice.

"Of course." I answered, trying to get out of the arm lock Tanya put us in before Bella came fully into view. I was a second shy. The look of hurt had already crossed her face. As I walked up to take Alice's place behind the wheelchair, Bella didn't make eye contact with me at all. It hurt more then I could have imagined. I walked her up to the bed. Carlisle didn't offer any help. That surprised me. She needed to be lifted, that left just me, the loving brothers looked as if to say, 'she's all yours'. Perfect.

I carefully, meticulously positioning my arms around her, while supporting her leg, I lifted her up from her chair. She wrapped one arm around my neck, while the other was placed on my chest. If my heart could beat, it would be erratically beating at her touch. I stopped as I straightened up, keeping her in my arms a bit longer then I should have as Carlisle cleared his throat reminding me we weren't the only ones in the room. I snapped back into reality noticing Tanya starring at the scene in front of her.

"Would you like us all to leave the room, lover boy?" Emmett laughed covering his mouth so Bella wouldn't understand. Jasper elbowed him in the ribs. "What? They were having a Kodak moment." He looked to find Tanya wasn't thrilled at what she was seeing.

I put Bella on her bed and wrapped the blanket around her, tucking her in so to say. When our eyes met, hers were wrought with pain. "You're in pain." I stated as I broke from her look

"No. I'm fine. Thank you for your help. I wouldn't want to keep you from your company any longer then I have." She looked at Tanya who still looked upset.

"You want me to leave?" I sounded as if someone had just taken my toy away from me and wouldn't give it back.

"Maybe we should let her rest." Carlisle said. "We have company at the house we need to greet." He made sure that Bella heard what he had said. "Edward, you can come back later, if Bella is up to it?" He looked back at Bella.

"You really don't have to. I can see you're busy." She turned not wanting me to respond. Alice said her good-byes; Emmett hugged her, Jasper waved while they left the room with Tanya in tow. I stayed back hoping I could ask her to come back later. After we were alone, I used my hand to turn her face to mine.

"Can I come back later?" I asked her.

"Do you really want to? Tanya looks as if I am taking too much of your time." Her eyes, beginning to glass over. She was holding back her emotions.

"You have all of my time from here on out."

"You know you don't have to do this. I can manage on my own."

"That is not why I want to come back tonight."

"Then why?"

"Haven't you figured this out? You are the one that has captured me. My thoughts, my so called life, you are the one that I want to spend all my time with." I moved closer to her. She started to say something. "Don't move." I said calmly before returning to her face with my own. She stayed perfectly still. I moved in even closer. "Stay right there." I said again knowing she wouldn't hear me. Her eyes closed, I brushed my lips up against hers. She exhaled everything she carried in her lungs. I wanted to take her lips to my own. I held back as much as I could and just let my lips continue to brush up to hers. Call it teasing, call it what ever you want, I needed her to know, without taking advantage of her, who she was to me. How special she was to me, how I didn't want to be any where but here with her. After inhaling her scent, feeling the heat, I kissed her forehead and backed off. She opened her eyes to stare into mine.

"I wish I could hear your voice again." She said louder than was necessary

"Well," I laughed, "I'm not putting you in a coma, so I guess we'll just have to wait till the next major accident."

"Not funny. It was beautiful." She brought her hand up to my face and cupped my cheek. I leaned into it and kissed the inside of her hand before standing up to leave.

"Sleep." I said as I walked to the door. "I'll be back later," I looked hard at her. "If you want me to be." She nodded a yes. I closed the door behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

Edward left my room. What I wouldn't give to here his voice again. What I remember, the velvet, smooth, calming tone that came from him, was something I was never going to forget.

I snuggled into my blankets, hoping for sleep to come faster then normal. It was the one place I could go to 'hear' what was going on. It wasn't a silent picture; it was full of noise in every direction. I even enjoyed the nightmares; they still had plenty of rich, colorful, delightful sounds.

Soon sleep came.

EPOV

"You're being unreasonable." Alice chanted. "There is nothing Tanya can do. Just make an appearance then casually take your leave. Why is this so difficult?"

"You were there this afternoon where you not?" I kept my eyes on the road. "What would they think if I just took off?"

"Fine. Ask Jasper to come with you. Tell everyone that you forgot to bring Bella her going home outfit I bought for her." Alice said crossing her arms. "Problem solved."

"Thank you. You have solved the issue." We pulled in to the driveway, Carlisle right behind us with Emmett and Jasper. As we parked, Alice tore out to greet the guests. I just shook my head. She always was so damn chipper, it's most annoying. Carlisle came up behind me.

"So, are you ready to do the meet and greet?"

"No, but it would be rude not to. So, Jasper and I will be staying for a little while before excusing ourselves."

"Seems fair. You plan on making another night visit?" He winked.

"Things will be different when she leaves for home. It will be much more difficult with her mother there."

"I'm sure you'll figure that out." He laughed. "You're nothing but impulsive and intense." He walked into the house greeted warmly by Esme. I followed closely behind.

"Edward!" Tanya came up to me and hugged me before I knew what was going on.

"Tanya." I said keeping my arms at my side. There was no point in helping her infatuation along.

"I missed you." She said kissing my cheek as she let go and took my hand to the crowd in the living room. "You must tell us what you have been up to." She stated when we got into the living room full of my family and theirs.

"Yes Edward. It's been years since we have called or visited." Samantha said as she stood up to hug me. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. You?" I said thankful to be out of Tanya's death grasp.

"You know, a little of this, a little of that. I have plenty of time to do whatever it is I want to,,, I just haven't figured out what I want to do."

"You have to love the irony." I answered before being hugged by Amber. This family formed by 2 sisters, and friends they had acquired, and shown the way of the vegetarian diet. They lived in Alaska, mingled among the mortals, but mostly they loved the men. There are 5 Denali members in there covenant, only 3 showed up to visit. One being, Tanya. The history we have is all in her head. Carlisle and Esme had thought the 2 of us would fall instantly in love. Truth be told, I saw her as nothing more then another sister, like I see Alice. It crushed her to begin with, but instead of depression, she's just trying even harder to gain my attention and love. Which is even more reason to keep my feelings for Bella out of it.

"So, what have you been up to? Samantha asked, seeing as how I never did actually answer the first time. I looked around for some help, which I got none of. I looked back at Samantha.

"School, music, you know the usual." I hoped that would be sufficient enough.

"I get the feeling that you aren't telling us something." Amber said knowing me all to well. I had hoped that answer would have worked. "Would someone like to fill us in?"

"It seems to be that Edward here has finally found some,,, one." Rosalie said from across the room. Esme, Carlisle and even Emmett gave her dirty looks. "What?"

"Really?" Tanya asked looking upset. "Might I ask who?"

"No, you may not." I answered simply glaring at Rosalie.

"Well, see." Esme cut in. "It's all very new, there is still a lot for us to find out. She hasn't even been to the house yet." She tugged on Carlisle's arm for some help.

"Let's let him establish the foundation first before bombarding him with questions." Carlisle said grabbing his wife's hint.

"I didn't know there were any other Vampires in the area. Is she a newborn?" Samantha questioned. "Will we get the chance to meet her?"

"Newborn is an understatement." Rose snorted loudly.

"Rose!" Emmett said grabbing her hand yanking her out of the room. "We have to talk." They left to the garage.

"What is with Rosalie? I have noticed she has been a bit more testy then normal." Amber started. "Are they okay?" She was asking about her and Emmett.

"Yes, yes, she is fine. You know her," Alice cut in. "If the lime light isn't on her, she gets unruly." Everyone laughed.

"So, Edward. Did you miss me?" Tanya asked as if I would change my view simply because everyone was looking.

"Yeah, it's been too long." I looked at Jasper. "I really must excuse myself. I have an appointment I must get to." Jasper took my hint.

"Yes. I do hope to catch up with you all when we get back."

"You really have to leave now?" Tanya said puffing out her bottom lip.

"It really can't be avoided." Jasper said coming to my aid as he pushed me to the door.

"Okay, we will see you when you get back." I heard on the way to the car. "You can show me your music collection." Tanya really wasn't going to give up.

"Thanks Jaz." We got into the Volvo heading for the hospital. We drove in silence, which as nice. We didn't have to say anything or keep each other company. I checked on his thoughts, they were about Alice as always, so I just kept to driving.

We arrived at the hospital, after visiting hours, so we used the window. She was peacefully sleeping. I walked up and touched her face.

BPOV

"_Edward? I have to ask."_ Sounds like Jasper. "_What are you going to do?"_

_"What do you mean_?" That voice was definitely Edwards. What was going on here? I was just dreaming of the ocean, with seagulls yelling, the sun was beating on my skin, there was even a party going on in the back ground. Every wonderful word captured by me. That is until from out of no where a new conversation began.

_"Well, you know, as well as I do, we have to deal with this." _I'm trying to talk, nothing happened. I'm trying to move, nothing. What is going on here? Why can't you hear me? Their conversation continued like I wasn't even in the room, even though I know I am. I feel awake, I feel alive. Oh know! Could I have slipped back into a coma? That would defiantly explain the hearing, if that is what I could call it. I feel trapped in my own body.

_"I have no idea what you are talking about."_ I had best keep up with this conversation. What were they discussing? What do they have to deal with?

_"You know you only have the two options Emmett gave you." _

_"I will not take her life."_ Take my life? They drink the blood of animals, why is my life on the line here? What was the other option Emmett gave them? I hate not being able to ask questions.

"_Think about it. It would fix her."_ Fix me? What is wrong with me? I can hear you! Tell me that you can hear me! Someone! Edward! Jasper! I can hear you! I can hear! _"She may want it."_ I may want what? To die? Of course I don't want to die!

"_No. I will not damn her."_ Someone brushed my hair from my face. His cold touch is what I desired, but still I couldn't move. _"I love her too much for that."_

"_So, you do love her. Do you plan on watching her grow old while you stay the same?"_

"_Yes. I will watch her have the life I can't give her. Watch her grow old and die, like it should be." _ Edward, you love me? No, I must have been hearing things. There is no possible way he could love me. Love? Wow. I am completely stunned at this revelation. I couldn't see my face, but if I could I would be smiling and crying the happy kind of tears right about now.

"_Well, what happens when the Voltrui finds out about her, which they will? You could lose her then. You know them, they don't make compromises." _

"_I won't let that happen. Easy enough, problem solved."_

"_She's not one of us; someone is bound to find out."_ I won't tell I promise. You know that. I haven't said anything. _"Don't you think you should at least give her the option?"_

"_If that happens, I will just leave." _I got control over an arm. I'm trying my hardest to twitch it. I might have moved it, I might not have. Did you guys see that?_"She is just so special." _He's rubbing my arm. Yes! I twitched it! Yay!

"_Does she love you?"_

"_I don't know. I just don't know."_ Do I love you? I thought I would have made myself pretty clear. I thought that my pathetic actions over the last week would have shown how I felt. No, I guess I haven't come right out and say it, but, Edward, you could do so much better than me. Do I love you? Yes. Yes. Yes I do.

"_I hope you know what you're doing. I couldn't bare to be away from Alice if I had the choice not to be."_

"_I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know much of anything other then I has to be with her, even if she is sleeping. Look at her."_ I want you to be here with me. God! I wish you could hear this!

"_You two make a very beautiful couple. Just imagine what she would look like if you changed her."_ Jasper finds my beautiful? We would make a beautiful couple? What is in this transformation? Change me? This is all too much.

"_She would be beautiful. Just as she is now."_ Someone rubbed my arm. It was on the same side as last time. It's got to be Edward. _"I can't be that selfish, that thoughtless about her life."_

"_Would she be that selfless? Would she choose the same as you? You have got to give her the choice. You know if the Voltrui finds out, they may make the decision for you. What if Tanya or the others find out and talk?"_

"_We just have to make sure that also doesn't happen."_

"_That's a lot of stuff to hide. I'll help as much as I can, as I know Alice and Emmett will."_ Edward, he is right, that is a lot to watch out for. Maybe I should just go back to my mother's house and leave you before I get you and your family into trouble. That is the last thing I want to come of this. _"I'm going to head back home. I'll tell everyone you went out hunting. That gives you lots more time to watch over her."_ _"At least think about what I said. You may find I'm possibly right."_ The conversation ended. I'm still very confused. If changing me meant that I could hear, could be beautiful, could be with you Edward, I think that, that option is what, maybe should happen. Can you hear me?

"_Bella, I wish I new what to do. I'm just not strong enough to leave you. I want to change you, but for all the wrong reasons. I want to,,, I want to be able to hold you without being afraid of breaking you. I would love to spend the time that you normally would be sleeping, just talking to you. I want to be able to share my world with you with out fear of being caught. Most of all, I want to be able to give you back your hearing. To give you back what was taken. I love you. I love you so much in just a short time. It scares me. _

_Tell me what I should do. Tell me what you want. I shouldn't love you, but I do. I shouldn't want you the way I want you, but I do. _He was taking my hand. I can feel that. Can you hear me! Why can't you hear me!

Everything stopped and all of a sudden the beach was back right where I left it. The party going on in the background just as before Jasper and Edward started to talk around me. I fell back into my peaceful sleep beyond my control. This is so frustrating.

EPOV

Light poured into the room. The sun would be making an appearance today. There was no way I could remain here any longer. As much as I would like to stay, the sun and my hunger pulled me to the window. I got up, kissed her forehead, and promised to meet up with her later. Today would be longer then any day since this has all started. In normal Fork's fashion, it has been overcast for the past 3 weeks. I prayed this would be the only day of sun the town would get. It would be the longest day in the world for me.

BPOV

When I woke up, I was alone. I scanned the room for Edward. He was no where to be found. I glanced at the window, at the door expecting him to come in when he realized I was awake. That didn't happen. I sighed loudly, or, at least I hoped it was loudly. I woke up to find my hearing was in fact, missing. What was going on with me? Not only can I hear when I'm in a coma, sleeping, brought on beautiful noise? I should tell Edward or at least my doctor on these events. No,,, I wouldn't say anything. There was no point in getting anyone's hopes up. Maybe, if this thing doesn't go away, or fixes my day time hearing, Then, I would say something.

I looked outside to see the sun come up and hit me on the face. I inhaled deeply. I missed the sun. I missed the heat, the glow. Today was going to be a good day. Not only did the sun come out for the first time since I've been here, I get to get out of this hospital and back into my own bedroom. Yes, today was a good day. The only thing that would make it better would be to have Edward here to help me. Where was he? After last night, with what I heard, I thought for sure he would be here.

I glanced when I felt the presents of someone in the room. It wasn't Dr. Carlisle, it was another doctor. "Ms. Swan?" He asked me. I nodded. "Your parents are here signing your release papers. I'm here to help you get dressed and teach you how to use your new crutches."

"Perfect." I knew this was not going to go well. I got dressed in a pair of sweats that were cut from the hip down on the leg that was injured, and a t shirt. After many lessons, and falling a few too many times, the doctor decided to put me in the wheelchair and push me while a nurse brought the crutches to my parents.

I met my parents with all my stuff at the entrance to the hospital. Charlie took the crutches and my mother wheeled me to the cruiser that was parked out front.

"We made up the couch for you." Charlie started. "I didn't think you could make it up the stairs." I sighed. I really wanted to be in my room, in my own bed. "On Monday, we can figure out how to get you around at school. That gives you the weekend to practice on these." He held up the crutches. I sighed again. We headed home. I just starred out the window looking at the sun that beat down on me.

We got home; my mother helped me into the house and sat me down on the couch. This was to be my bed.

"Honey? I have to get back home. I've been away for too long already, and Phil needs to get back to work."

"Okay. When?" I asked thankful I wouldn't have to spend too much time with the 2 of them together in the same room.

"Tonight. Will you be okay? I suppose I could push it up a day, you know until you get settled?"

"I'll be fine. I know you need to go. Charlie will be here."

My mother looked up at Charlie. "Yes, he will be here." I could see on her face, she didn't think Charlie could take care of my newest condition. Charlie glared at her.

The rest of the evening went sort of like this: Charlie came into the living room, Renee left. Renee started talking, Charlie left. This was most uncomfortable. I hated to think this way, but I really couldn't wait till my mother left.

"You have my numbers?" Renee asked me as she grabbed her purse and coat. I laughed and tugged on my ears.

"Yes mother. I will call you." I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Thankfully I glanced to see Charlie holding back his laughter as well.

"Oh, Ha ha ha." My mother fluffed my hair and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to miss you sweetie."

"I'll miss you to mom. Now get going or you will miss your flight." She got up and headed for the door. She and Charlie exchanged a few good-byes and a reluctant hug. The door closed. Charlie and I both let out a huge well deserved sigh. Charlie giggled and sat down turning on the game. I opened my book and started to read.

"I'm going to bed Bells. You need anything before I go upstairs?"

"I'm good. I'll see you in the morning." I answered back

"Well, no. I'm going to be fishing. You know, down in La Push?" I looked frightened.

"What if I have to get up to use the bathroom? I have to do that occasionally." I panicked.

"I've already solved that problem. Alice Cullen called and asked if she could come over to spend time with you. She would be better at getting you to the bathroom then I would be." He blushed.

"Alice? Okay." I agreed. It would be better having a girl help me with that. He walked upstairs to his room. I had my book light, my book and my thoughts.

As I was about to put my book down to sleep, I felt as if I wasn't the only one in the house, well, outside the sleeping Charlie that was more then likely snoring like a jackhammer. I looked around, yet I couldn't see anything. "Edward?" I said hoping to be quiet. A hand touched mine. "I wasn't sure you would come." He just twined our fingers together further as to respond. "I can't see you." I reached with my free hand to the book light, clicking it on. It cast a very low light, but enough to see his perfect face. He smiled.

"Hello." He said as I blushed. I had to see if what I heard, last night was fact, or was it just my mind dreaming.

"What are we?" I looked up at him. "What am I to you?" That should do it.

He looked at me squinting one eye. "Where is this coming from?"

"I have to ask, I mean you sneak into my hospital room, inside my house, you're there one minute never leaving my side, then in the next, your arms are locked with a knock out woman," He put up a finger to my lips.

"I get it." His smile returned. "I'm sorry if I have given you the idea that Tanya and I are,,, something." He stopped. It took a minute for him to continue. I put his voice to the words I couldn't hear. "There is no 'us' in that sense. There is just you and I." My heart fluttered. So,,, I can hear what is going on when I'm asleep. "You need to rest." He tucked me in grabbing my book light.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." I started but the light went out. I knew he could hear me, I just couldn't see his response. I let him tuck me in. He kissed my forehead, and then I couldn't feel him around me, although I knew he was in the room. I had to say something. I had to tell him, in a way that wouldn't give up my secret, which would keep him from talking to me when I slept. He had to know how he made me feel. Before I could stop myself, or think of something worthy enough for him I whispered. "I love you." I felt nothing, heard nothing, as if he wasn't there anymore. That was defiantly the wrong thing to say. Stupid, stupid girl. I let sleep take me so that maybe I could make my own ending different then what had just happened when I professed my love. And so it did. Shortly after embarrassing myself, I was lost in a dream.

EPOV

"I love you."

I stopped moving, stopped breathing, I was in the middle of sitting in Charlie's lounger. I didn't make a move until I knew she was completely asleep. If I were human, I would have had muscle failure standing in the half sitting position. I've had people, family, tell me they love me. I've even had girls from the many high schools I have attended say they loved me. At no place in time has those 3 words ever had this affect on me. I never realized what I was missing before this moment. It astonished me what impact those words had. I just kept repeating it over and over again. I wanted to wake her back up to make sure I heard it correctly. Even though I knew I had. I was an utter mess. Giddy like a school boy, worried like an 80 year old Vampire. Conflicting feelings, conflicting everything.

"I love you too." That was all I could say. I sat in the dark, alone with my thoughts with the mortal I loved sleeping peacefully. Before I knew it, Charlie's alarm went off. I ran from the house leaving no mark that I was there. I watched from the woods that circled their home. I found it rather odd that Charlie would be leaving so soon after Bella came home from the hospital. Did he not think that she may need help getting around? I couldn't help but be angry at his selfishness as he grabbed his fishing pole and tackle box. He left the house, driving down the road. When I knew he was out of sight, I snuck back in taking my seat next to my love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

APOV

After making plans with Charlie to take care of Bella, our company started to get restless with what the family was keeping from them. Carlisle tried to extinguish the whispers after the morning hunt. Carmen seemed happy with visiting, as did Kate. But Tanya, she made it a point to learn all there was to learn about Bella. It worries me.

As I was getting ready to leave for Bella's, Tanya knocked on my bed room door. "Come in."

"Hey! I was wondering what you had planned today." She asked looking around my room. "I was thinking we could go out and shop."

That was a low blow. She knew I couldn't say no to shopping. I buckled up my resolve. "I'm sorry. I can't I have to go help Bella out today. Her father is going fishing, she will be all alone. I told him I would come over and help her out. Maybe,,, tomorrow?"

"Would you like company?" Great! She wasn't gong to let me get out of this at all.

"I don't know. We are dealing with humans." I bit my lip trying to find a reason she couldn't come. "I just don't know."

"I can act human like the best of them. What's there to worry about?"

"I guess there really isn't any reason why you can't." I grabbed my coat on the way out of my room. Tanya followed. I said good bye to Esme and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were still in their room so we made our way to the car. Tanya must have noticed the Volvo missing.

"Where is Edward? He hasn't been back all night." She actually looked concerned. So she may not have the slightest clue yet. She soon would be seeing as how we were gong to be walking into a house that held Edwards scent.

"Hunting I suppose. He should be along later. Are you sure you wouldn't want to wait for him?"

"No, I am sure we will bump into each other today sometime." She smiled as if she knew something. I was yet again, worried.

"Maybe." I got into the car and out of the driveway to Bella's house in town. It didn't take long to reach her road. As we pulled up to the house, I noticed the Volvo wasn't anywhere to be seen. He must have parked it off in the near distance and ran here to cause less suspicion. "Are you ready to meet Bella?" I said getting gout and walking to the door. Tanya took a deep breath. I knew she knew who was inside.

"I told you we would bump into one another today." She giggled as she bounced, yes bounced up to the door. I knocked softly knowing my brother would hear it while Bella would not. I opened it slowly. Walking in before Tanya.

I wasn't prepared to see what I saw, and certainly Tanya wasn't either she let out a gasp louder then expected. Edward was lying next to Bella on the couch while she had her head on his chest. He was running his hand up her side and then back down. It was a very tender moment they were sharing. Tanya's gasp tore him out of his trance.

"Tanya!" He jerked up making Bella nuzzle up to him warmly. With his hands lifted in the air, while Bella adjusted herself, Edward glared at me. "Alice! What have you done?" I wasn't sure what he meant until I saw Tanya run out the front door.

"What have I done? What are you doing?" I snapped back at him. He was trying to get out of Bella's grasp without waking her.

"She had a nightmare. I was just calming her back to a restful sleep." Oh man if I had a camera. Emmett and Jasper would love me forever with that kind of blackmail.

"I see no problem with this." I answered back waving my arms up and down.

"Tanya. She knows." He got up and ran out the door. "I have to stop her." He yelled as he ran down the street after her.

"Good luck." I yelled back laughing. It wasn't like I meant for this to happen. What can Tanya do anyways? So he was snuggled up to Bella. It can all be explained. Then, the vision hit me.

Tanya on the phone with another Vampire, I wasn't sure who telling this person about Bella and Edward. Nothing but anger in her voice. "Oh no." I grabbed my cell phone, Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle. Tanya knows." That was all I had to say. I snapped it closed looking right at Bella who was watching me with interest.

"She knows?" She asked me fear filling her face.

"Yes. Edward is after her right now. Hopefully he will be able to stop all of this." I walked up to her side. "It will be okay."

"How does she know?" She asked waiting for me to find the right answer for this.

"I didn't know." Was all I could come up with. "I should have warned him she was coming with me this morning."

"You didn't know what? What happened?" She rubbed her eyes. I waited before I spoke.

"We walked in to find Edward lying next to you rubbing your arm. He said you had a bad dream, that he was comforting you."

"I know."

"You know what?" I asked confused.

"I know he was lying next to me. I heard him trying to sooth me."

"You heard him?" I was completely confused at what was going on.

"I should have told him. I just didn't want him to stop talking to me when I was sleeping." She looked down at her hands. I tested a theory of mine to better understand what she was saying.

"So you can hear?" She wasn't paying attention, she didn't look up. She was still very much so deaf. I was lost. I waited for her to continue without repeating myself.

"When I was in a coma, you know I heard what was being said in the room." She didn't look up to see my response. She knew this was old news. "What I haven't told anyone, is that every time I am asleep; I can hear everything around me." She finally glanced up to see the shock on my face. "I can feel, when some one touches me, I can hear everything around me, you have a lovely voice, by the way. The only thing I can't do is move, or respond. I can't explain it. It's like I'm trapped inside my own body. If I had said something, everything in my world would remain quiet. I hope you can understand why I haven't said anything. I didn't want it to go away. Please don't tell Edward. Or anyone for that matter. I want to hear you. I want to hear everything." She was getting upset.

"I understand." I said sitting down next to her holding her close. After some time, I looked into her eyes. "If I were in your situation, I would be doing the exact same thing." She let a tear fall.

"I should have said something. This would have never happened. What will happen? Will she tell?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that is exactly what she is going to do." I answered her.

"How do you know?" I was surprised that Edward hadn't mentioned my 'gift' before now. I guess he thought it was up to me to let her in on my secret.

"I have visions. They aren't exact, and I can't pick and choose them. I get them when someone or something has been decided. It can't be forced." She nodded her head taking it all in, I imagine. "It will be okay. I'm sure of it."

"I'm so sorry." She said again. As if this was her fault. "I should have tried harder when I heard you come in to wake up. I need to get control of this new development." She tried to get off the couch.

"Where do you think your going?" I said putting my hands on my waste.

"I have to do something." She tried to balance on one leg. I, of course, caught her on her way down.

"You aren't going anywhere looking like that." I stated as I put her back on the couch. I grabbed a bag that I brought with me. "Not until we get you properly dressed. I pulled out fabulous jeans I had made for her. They cut and hemmed up one side. Even had a zipper put in for easier dressing. I threw them to her as I pulled out her shirt. ""And of course this. Waving it up against me as I showed her today's fashion, not the 10 years ago, she constantly wore.

"Alice. You didn't have to do this. I have sweats." She said looking at the cut up pair of old, stained sweats she was in.

"I will not have my future sister in law wearing,,, that." I laughed.

"Future what?" She turned an even paler shade of white.

"All in good time." I said quickly. "Come on get dressed. We have to go talk to Carlisle." She took the hint and hurried up. I helped her with the jeans, she managed the top. "Perfect!" I said as I helped her up. "Let's get going. May I?" I asked holding my arms up to show I wanted to pick her up instead of her trying to make it to the door.

"Thank you." She said grateful for the help.

We rushed out of the house and I got her into the car. We sped out of town to my house. I had to find out if Edward got to her in time. I tried to focus on a vision, I found nothing. Damn visions. Bella needs more control? I need more control.

EPOV

I lost her scent, her trail everything I had to go on other then her direction. Instead of running around, I decided it was best I go back home and talk to Carlisle. I changed directions to where I stashed the Volvo and headed home. When I arrived, I was right behind Alice and Bella. I watched Alice help Bella get out of the car. I quickly stopped and ran to her side.

"I've got her." I said taking Bella in my arms bridal style. Alice opened up the door and allowed me to go in first. Before seeing anything I heard, as I'm sure Bella saw all the gasps in the room. They didn't come from my family.

"Hey man!" Emmett said as I walked Bella to the couch and laid her down slowly. "What's up? I didn't know we would be having someone over for dinner." He licked his lips, I growled. "Just kidding,,, Hey Bella. You're looking better." He ruffled her hair.

"Why does everyone do that?" She said fixing her hair. I laughed.

"We have to have a family meeting." Alice said walking to the kitchen table. "Carlisle has been told. He should be here shortly." The front door opened and Carlisle made his appearance.

"Was she caught?" He asked taking off his jacket on the way to the table.

"I lost her." I said dropping my head.

"It's fine, it's fine. We need to know where to go from here. Alice, did you see who she was talking to?"

"No, just that it was a male." Carmen and Kate were looking at the events with much question. They were being ignored.

"Jasper. Could you find Rose. She needs to be here." Esme asked before he took his seat. I started for the table as well. Bella grabbed my hand.

"What is going on?" She had fear in her eyes.

"Edward, could you bring Bella to the table?" Carlisle started. "She needs to be in on this as the rest of us."

"And what of us?" Kate said from the living room.

"Please, come, sit. Everything will be explained." Esme offered. They too walked to the table, deciding to stand rather then sit.

"Where is Tanya?" Carmen questioned when everyone had sat.

"That is exactly what we need to figure out." Carlisle said starting off the conversation. "Carmen, Kate, I would like you to meet Edwards girlfriend, Bella." The look of horror written on their faces said enough. I stood up to take Bella from the scene. "Edward, please. You knew this would be their reaction. Sit." I placed the confused Bella back to her seat. "AS you all know, she has found out about us, the how doesn't matter much. Edward has chosen her, and that is how it will remain. Tanya has found out, Alice had a vision of Tanya telling another vampire. We have to prevent that if it's not too late."

"Voltrui." Carmen said blankly.

"Yes. That is our problem. You and Kate can leave if you would like. I don't want to put you into any type of situation, although I might have already said too much."

"Do you love her?" Kate asked me warmly, but not with out concern.

"Yes. I do."

"Then I have made my decision. I will remain here. Carmen you still must choose." She looked at her family member.

"Love." She looked at Bella, then at me, I was watching the conversation, but staying as close to Bella as possible. "It seems the heart has won. I will stay. I will not let my extended family come to harm over love." Carlisle, Esme, even Emmett let go of the breath they all held in. Bella turned to look at me gripping my hand to say, without saying, thank you.

"Tanya is scorn. She will do what is necessary to remove the threat she see's in her way of obtaining Edward. She has no problem removing said," She glanced at Bella. "issue." I growled lower. "Don't get mad at me. She is relentless. She has had a crush, obsession, really for you since the day you two met."

"Do you know who she would call? What she may say?" Emmett broke in. I turned Bella's head so she could follow the conversation. "If I knew,,, I might be able to predict what may happen."

"No. I do not." Kate said calmly. Before I could turn Bella's head in that direction Carmen caught sight of what I was doing.

"Why are you moving her head around Edward? She is not a pose-able doll." She laughed.

"She's deaf." I answered dryly.

"Really?" Carmen said in response. "You do realize you could fix that." She snapped. It was too late. Bella had already seen her response.

"I'm fine. I'm getting by." Again she surprises me.

"Can you call Tanya?" Carlisle started again.

"No, she left her cell phone here. I wouldn't know where to begin." Kate answered.

"Why do we care? So the Vulturi find her. Big deal! They come and clean up the mess. Sounds like a plan to me." Rose piped in. I shielded Bella the best I could by not turning her head when Rose talked. Thankfully, it worked.

Alice looked blankly in front of her. "It has been done. Someone by the name, the name, James." She snapped out of it. Fear replaced the blank look. "He's a tracker."

"She stays here." Emmett got up pacing. "She doesn't leave this house. For anything."

For once, I agreed. "Oh, Hell no!" Rose snapped. "She's not bringing this on us." She said violently. There was nothing I could do to hide this from Bella. "Take her back where you found her."

"Rose, behave." Esme yelled. "We aren't sending her out without our help. She stays."

"She can sleep in my room." Alice beamed. "It will be like a sleep over."

"No." I scared myself with that answer. I got every one's attention. "She will stay in my room."

"It is settled." Carlisle said knowing I was not about to back down. "She will stay in Edwards's room where he can watch over her at all times." Alice's lip hung out.

"I think it is for the best. I don't have total control all the time." Jasper said, rubbing Alice's arm. "This way she will be protected no matter what."

"I think that we should talk to the Quileutes." Carlisle said quietly.

"Must you?" Esme answered back, almost scared.

"I don't see another choice." He took her hand. "They will help. They will protect."

I knew the pack would protect their land; we were giving them a heads up as to what was to come. I nodded along with Jasper, Alice and Emmett. Rose, just sat there funning at the fact Bella would be in the house for an undetermined amount of time.

"We are going to need human food." Jasper said watching Bella try to keep up.

"Ewe Really?" Emmett said playing. "Well, we can all go with her."

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked, always thinking of others.

"I'll take care of that. Edward, can you put her in the Jeep?" Alice asked me as she flipped open her cell, dialing Charlie's number. "Charlie? Hi, this is Alice. I just wanted to ask if it were okay if Bella could stay here with me for a few days." She nodded. "It would be easier with you at work. I could get her to school, help her shower." I knew Charlie would say yes after that. "Great. Thanks. Just call this number, I can give you an update and she can tell me what to say to you. Have a good night. Bye." She closed the cell. "All taken care of. Let's go shopping!" She bounced up from the table.

"It's for, yuck, human food." Jasper said making a gagging sound. "You are excited about this why?"

"Shopping is shopping no matter what it is for. Let's go!" She grabbed Jaspers hand. I laughed as I carried Bella to the jeep behind Jasper and Alice who already hopped in. Emmett drove; I sat in the back with Bella's leg across me. Rose decided to stay home and pout like a kindergartener.

"This really isn't necessary." She said to me loudly. Emmett laughed from the driver's seat.

"It gives Esme a chance to actually use the kitchen. She will have a blast. Trust me."

"I do."

"Oh,,, it's a moment!" Emmett bellowed. I was glad Bella couldn't see his mouth.

We got to the grocery store sticking together closely. There was no telling when 'James' would make his appearance. I carried Bella until Emmett took her from me, placing her in a cart with her cast leg up on the top of the cart she was in.

"What would you like to eat?" Alice wondered. I had to laugh at the sight of 4 vampires in a grocery store shopping for food, with 'our' food in the cart as if we were going to buy her.

After our shopping spree, and Emmett buying things he dared Jasper to eat later, we all piled into the car, heading for home. It felt weird calling our home, Bella's home. The reasons leading up to her staying with us wasn't perfect, but none the less, she and I were going home. I defiantly like the sound of that.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked as my smile couldn't be contained.

"The twisted turn of events that have led you to me, or me to you,,, however you want to look at it." I hugged her as she lay across my lap.

"Come on guys, I don't think Emmett can handle much more of this." Jasper snickered.

I spent the entire ride home starring into her eyes, as she was doing to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**I will try to update another chapter as soon as I can. It's getting busy due to the holiday season with the kids out of school and all. I will try to make sure to get something uploaded in the next day or so. **

**Feel free to review if you would like.  
Thank you,  
Sammie  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 12

BPOV

We got to the house; Edward carried me to the couch. This was comfortable. This was nice. Even though there was a tracker, hunter, man eater on my trail, at least it wasn't the Vulturi clan or what ever they call themselves.

I watched the boys' horseplay in front of me. Emmett grabbed a can of oysters from one of the many bags they had brought back forcing him physically to eat them. Jasper, had some pickled pigs feet in his hands doing the exact same thing. Edward looked to be helping Emmett, then Jasper all at the same time. Alice and Esme were both laughing at the match in front of them. Carlisle was gone. I think I watched them say he was going to talk to the Quileutes, who ever that was.

"Bella, could you please show Jasper there isn't anything gross about oysters." Emmett yelled while in a chock hold from Jasper. "Bella,,, Please. He's being such a baby."

"Am not!" Jasper mocked. "If I'm being a baby, then so are you! Try these pigs' feet. They are delicious." Jasper said ramming a fork at his tightly closed mouth. The fork bent, leaving no mark on Emmett's face.

"Don't you two dare getting that smelly stuff on the carpet." Esme warned.

I couldn't help but laugh. There was so much love, and life here. It felt so much like home. I new it wasn't going to last. I knew it would be ending quicker then it started. I lost my laugh, and my smile, I covered it with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Edward said with Jasper's face pushed up against the carpet, and Emmett's arm around his back. "Guys, I think it's time for the human to get some rest."

"Awe man! I almost had hi---." Emmett said just as Jasper shoved the pigs' feet in his mouth. "Oh, God! This is so gross!" he said chewing it up as he talked.

"HA! HA! H--." Emmett saw his opportunity to shove most of the oysters in Jasper's open mouth. "Ewe! You people eat this?" he said also chewing.

"Not normally." I laughed. Esme and Alice were busting up on the couch across from me.

Jasper ran up to Alice. "Gimmie a kiss honey!" puckering up his lips on the way to her.

"Not in this life time." She said holding up her arms as he crashed into her. "Go brush that smell out of your mouth."

Where is Rose. I have got to give her a big smooch too." Emmett said running from the room, looking for his own girlfriend.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Edward asked as he stopped laughing for a second.

"Yeah, I am kinda tired." I fake yawned again. He caught on, so did Esme.

"You two behave yourself up there." Esme warned. Edward bashfully shied away. I more then likely blushed. Edward picked me up. "Good night you two." Esme said knowing full well Edward didn't sleep

"Good night." We both said at the same time on the way to the first set of stairs. After reaching the second set of stairs, I was wondering if we would ever reach the room. He came up to a door and stopped.

"This is my room." He said as he opened up the door and walked in. Inside, there was nothing but window's on one wall, CD's on nothing, and a huge 4 poster bed on the other.

"I thought you vampires didn't sleep." I questioned looking at the bed. "That bed seems to tell me otherwise."

"I,,, I don't know. I never had a bed in here before." He looked just as surprised as I did.

"Surprise!" Alice and Jasper said behind us. Edward was still carrying me bridal style. He swung around; I almost hit Jasper in the head with my massive cast leg.

"Woo. Almost took my head off." He said dunking.

"I am so sorry. I don't exactly have control here." I said

"No worries. I still have a head." He laughed.

"So do you like it?" Alice asked.

"It's huge." Edward said. "Very,,, unnecessary."

"Not when there are two of you." Alice winked.

"Thank you Alice." I answered for Edward, who was obviously taken back by the bed.

"You are very welcome BELLA." She said eyeing her brother. "We are going to let you guys get comfortable, ready for bed, whatever you humans do at night time." They both left the room.

"Wow, your family is something." I said looking at the king sized bed covered in nothing but white.

"Yeah, they are really good to me." He said placing me on the fluffy white comforter. The bed was extremely soft.

"Could you help me to the bathroom?" I asked very nervous. I should have asked Alice. I really couldn't take a shower, so I had to settle for a sponge bath on the floor, of my boyfriend's bathroom. Nervous is an understatement.

Before I could finish the embarrassment I was already in his arms going heading to the bathroom. He opened the door to a bathroom right outside his room. This must be a bathroom he shares with Emmett or Jasper. There was a guy aroma about this room, yet still tidy. There were manly scented shampoo, cologne for men, but what truly gave it away was the laundry hamper stuffed with guy's cloths. I couldn't see Alice's or Rose's bathroom being this,,, manly.

"Could you set me on the ground?" I asked Edward who seemed very confused as to where I could go.

"The ground? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have to wash up, but having this entire leg cast up, I can't take a shower, or a bath. Trust me the floor is the safest." He lowered me to the ground. My back side facing the bathroom door, we just came through. I glanced at his face; he was trying to come up with another solution. There wasn't any. "I'll be fine." I reassured him as I landed on the ground.

"What else do you need?" He walked around me to the cabinet of stuff. He pulled out stuff like, Axe shower gel, Irish spring shower gel, "We don't have anything,,, girly." He said glancing at what he pulled out. "I can ask Alice for something, less, something more, flowery." His attention was interrupted. I turned to see what caught his attention. Alice stood in the door way with a wire basket that held all the girly scents that fit me perfectly.

"I thought he would try to make you use all those,,, boy smelling stuff." She wrinkled her nose. I laughed. She was right. "Here," she handed me the basket. "I'll get you a wash cloth and a bowl. Be right back." Then she was gone. I turned to look back at Edward who was slowly putting back the items he had pulled out. He looked as if he had failed.

"What would you like to smell on me?" I asked giving him the option of choosing what I would use. "What does the Axe smell like?"

"She's right, you wouldn't smell,,,right with any of these." He looked down at me. I must have been blushing. "What did she bring you?" He said kneeling down beside me. I looked into the basket. There was Lavender and Freesia shampoo, all with a French name of some kind. Defiantly stuff you couldn't purchase at the local grocery store like I would normally do.

"I'm not sure. I don't speak 'French'. I tried to sound as if I had a French accent. I failed miserably. But it brought back his beautiful smile.

He scanned the basket, pulling out a bottle. "This one. It smells the most like you." He said handing it to me. "Don't bother trying to read it. Just smell it." I followed his instructions. It was the closest to my 2 dollar bottle I use.

Alice set a glass bowl beside me and dropped a wash cloth over my cast. "If you need anything, just yell." She grabbed Edward's arm dragging him out of the room.

"Could you bring me something to wear?" I yelled as the door closed. I hope they heard me. I started to unzip my jeans. I was actually thankful for the jeans Alice had made for me. They came off without any problems. I pulled my hair up into a sloppy bun. I left my under wear on and took off my top and bra. My plan was to start from the top and work my way down. The only thing I couldn't reach were my toes at the end of my cast. Ringing out the washcloth, I added a little body wash from the basket and started to wash my neck. I reached as far back as I could to the middle of my back. The warm water felt good on my stressed out muscles. I was finally relaxing. I worked my way to the front letting the water trickle down to my waste. What I wouldn't give for a full on bath right about now. I lifted my left arm as I worked the bubbles from my shoulder to my fingertips. After the entire top of me were covered in bubbles I rang out the cloth and started to rinse off the best I could. I used much more water in the cloth then was necessary; knowing the rug underneath me would be soaked. I didn't care. The feeling of water falling down my back from my shoulders was what I needed. I turned my head to the side stretching out my neck muscles as the water fell around me. I rinsed off my arms one by one, lifting them high so the water would flow down to hit the rest of me. I slipped of my underwear, and cleaned where necessary there working my way down my freed leg. I finally felt relaxed and clean. Grabbing the towel that hung closest to me, I patted myself dry.

I felt a rush of air from the door opening, "Could you just set them down somewhere close to me?" I asked Alice. I didn't bother looking behind me. The door closed once again after cloths dropped next to me. I was covering my front half with the towel, but my entire backside was visible. "Thank you." I said when the door closed. After drying off, I grabbed the cloths brought to me finding the shirt wasn't mine. It was a button up and 3 sizes to big. I pulled it on, breathing in the scent of whoever it was before it got to me. "Edward." I hope was quiet enough for no one to hear. I was wearing his shirt. I slipped it on without my bra and buttoned it up. I grabbed the next article of cloths. The underwear I pulled up still had tags on it. They weren't my regular cotton underwear. They had the same fancy writing on them as the bottles did. French. I didn't have a choice. I put them on. They were surprisingly comfortable. I would have to thank Alice again. Then,,, the last piece. It was a pair of boxers. I prayed they weren't Edwards. I was done getting dressed. I shimmied myself to the door knocking slowly. Edward opened it up and scooped me up before I knew what happened. We ended back in his room before I could blink. He set me down on the bed and took a step back.

EPOV

"Edward." Alice called from her room. "Edward. Could you give these to Bella please?" She said when I entered the room to find Jasper on top of her kissing her neck. "I'm a bit busy right now." One of her hands that were twisted into Jaspers hair ushered me out of the room.

"Alice, I don't think I should be going in there."

"Well I can't do it. You can always ask Emmett." She let out a very romantic moan. "Better yet, ask Rosalie to do it." Then she pushed her lips to Jaspers telling me the conversation was over. I closed the door softly as to not break their,,, mood.

I paced the hall way in front of the bathroom trying to figure out what I should do. I could call Esme. She would do it. I know Rose wouldn't. I paced some more. I heard the water from the bowl tinkle as it left it. I knew she would be washing up. If I go in there with my eyes closed,,, yeah. That is what I would do. I quickly opened the door with my eyes shut. I stepped once. Progress.

"Could you just set them down somewhere close to me?" Bella asked softly. I knew I wasn't going to be able to just throw them or drop them without either hitting her, or making them to far away for her. I peeked out of one eye. Then automatically, the other opened. There she was her bare, beautiful back, with her head tilted to the side as she squeezed the water from the cloth. Her skin glistened in the low light. The bubbles gliding over her perfect skin to the rug below her. She lifted an arm in the air. I caught sight of one of the sides of her breast as she let the water run down her. I turned my head quickly. I was NOT supposed to be here. I dropped the cloths Alice gave me within her reach. I backed up to the door eyes shut tight. I took one more look. She had her free hand rubbing her neck as she tilted her head massaging her muscles. She was tense. I wanted to go over there and massage her neck, to help her wash her back, anything that would keep me in this room. I took a step closer before I pulled myself out completely. It took all that I had to close the bathroom door. I placed my head on the door listening to what was happening inside.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked me as she came up the hall.

"Nothing." I didn't remove my head. I just closed my eyes remembering what I had seen.

"I may not like her, but there is no way you will be taking advantage of her while she is,,, inappropriately dressed." I didn't care enough to look up at her.

"I won't. I didn't. Go away." I said still concentrating on the images running their course.

"I will be watching you." She turned and walked stiffly away.

There was a quiet knock on the door. I opened it, picked her up and took her to my room. What I wanted to do with her, to her, was worse then the monster that wanted her blood. I placed her on the bed and stepped away. She looked at me with wonder in her eyes. I didn't know what to say. I just kept taking steps back. Before I knew it I was on the opposite side of the room with the windows.

"Edward. What is it?" She asked me looking over her to find the problem. How little she knew what she was wearing wasn't the problem, the fact she was wearing something at all didn't slip my mind. "I'm sorry about the shirt. It is yours isn't it?"

I could only nod. It was my shirt. What I was thinking, I shook my head to get out the images that ran ramped.

"What is it?" She looked frightened.

"Nothing. I need to get some air." With that, I opened and jumped out my window running to the trees. I couldn't be around her. Not like this. Some white knight, some protector. I was so ashamed. I headed to the one place I knew I could calm down. A place I knew I would be alone.

BPOV

Edward jumped out the window. I was left alone. In the dark, in a strange place, what did I do? Was it the shirt? I started to unbutton it slowly. If it were his shirt, and that is why he was upset, then I would fix the problem before he came back. The open window let in a cold draft. I turned, so that my bare chest wouldn't be visible to anyone from the outside. The problem I was going to have was, finding something close that I could replace it with. I found nothing as I got half way done unbuttoning it. Before I could take it off completely, I felt cold hands on my back running up to my neck. I froze instantly.

The hands on my back were gentle, when they reached my neck, they started to massage the muscles that were extremely tense. I couldn't help but turn my head to help the muscles along. This was what I needed. The way I was dressed was totally inappropriate, I would deal with that when the time comes. The hands ran down my back squeezing those muscles every so often then coming back up to rest on my neck once again. My arms, still in the sleeves of the shirt covered my breasts as much as possible. There was no need for a free show.

Out of no where, I felt a feather like kiss in the middle of my back. Shivers ran up and down my spine. There was another one higher up, then even higher. Edward was sending me into a wild frenzy as he made his way up to my neck. They were so light so hard to determine if, in fact they were kisses. My body screamed they were. I started to turn around. He stopped me. I couldn't move. He retuned my shirt onto my shoulders, running his hands down my clothed back. I slowly started to button up the shirt. I started from the bottom. Arms came around grabbing my shirt and buttoning it up from the top. We both reached the middle of the shirt, where he grabbed my hands holding them against me. His cold, hard body up against my own. He started to sway back and forth. I followed suit letting the comfort of his cold embrace take me to the safe place I decided his arms were. I leaned back into his chest. It took no time at all for me to fall deeply asleep.

EPOV

I made it to the end of the yard. I turned around to look back at my bedroom window. That is when I saw her back to the window, the shirt slowly falling from her shoulders. She was killing me. I had a hard time controlling myself with her cloths on let alone watching her take them off. It took a split second to clear the yard back to the house. I easily jumped back into my room. I walked over to the bed. I wouldn't be able to control myself if she took the entire shirt off. I had to stop her. The shirt WAS NOT the problem. That was when I decided to help her with her tired stressed neck. I slid my hands up her back. Her skin was as perfect as I could have imagined it. The heat, the flawless texture that she possessed was beyond anything I could have ever touched even if I lived another 80+ years. I softly as I could I began to massage her neck. She really wasn't helping when she turned her neck to one side. I concentrated the best I could at the task at hand. After feeling her skin, I ran my hands to the bottom of her back. So softly I brought my lips up against her skin. I placed one kiss on her back little bumps covered her skin. I wasn't sure if it was my cold skin, but after that, I couldn't help myself but continue my trail all the way up to her neck. Each time I touched her, she would let out a sigh. She started to turn around. If I had let her, there was no telling what I would be able to control. So I stopped her. I took the shirt in my hands when I knew she wouldn't be turning around, placing it back on her shoulders. She started at the bottom buttoning it back together, I brought my arms around her and started form the top. In the process I grazed her breast with my arm. I almost took her then and there. I have more control then I thought. Our hands met in the middle of the shirt. I grabbed her hands holding her close. I leaned back so she could as well. I found myself rocking back and fourth with her in my hold. Before I knew it, she had fallen asleep. My perfect angel asleep in my arms. I was in heaven. That is until Emmett walked in.

"Edward. Carlisle wants you in the kitchen." He said before seeing the position we were both in. "Nice!" he said gawking at my Bella.

"I'll be down in a second." I responded trying very hard not to wake her. I picked her up, placing her head on the pillow, her leg on a few more, making sure she was completely covered before I left the room. I walked to the door taking one last look at her peaceful sleep. I closed it without making a sound running down the stairs to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

EPOV

"Edward. Nice of you to join us." Carlisle said as I entered the kitchen. "Please sit. Is everything upstairs okay?" HE winked at me as if we did something. As Old as I was, he made me feel like a teenage boy. Even if we had done something, it wasn't for the entire family to hear about.

"She is sleeping."

"Yeah she is." Emmett giggled. I came up behind him smacking him hard.

"Alright, Alright you two." Carlisle laughed. "We have to talk about tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" Rosalie said in her snotty fashion.

"We have to keep up appearances, so we have to talk about what we are going to do with Bella in school." Carlisle stated. "I know Edward has one class with her, Alice, you have two?"

"Yes." Alice said nodding.

"So we need to find a way to have someone with her at all times." Carlisle looked over the note pad he was writing on. "I know Emmett and Rosalie are a grade higher, so they can't really help in this instant." Rosalie snorted. She liked this idea. Emmett was upset. He had already accepted and loved Bella as his sister. He didn't like the idea of letting someone else have all the fun.

"It's not like we have to watch her every second. Alice will see if something is coming." Rosalie piped in.

"You know I can't pick and choose what I see." Alice snapped back.

"What's going to happen in a full school?" She answered back

"Anything. Anything could happen." Carlisle stated glaring at Rosalie for being,,, herself. I can, I guess write a doctor's note stating she needs a hand in all her classes, with her leg and all. I've seen her with crutches; I think it would be better if she stayed in a wheel chair."

"I will stay with her." I answered. I didn't think this was really a question. Carlisle was giving this option to anyone in the room that wanted it. It confused me. Why would I let someone else do it? Why would he think as much? Everyone turned to look at me at the same time.

"Okay. Edward it is." Carlisle said jotting something else down on his paper. He handed me a slip for the nurse. "Just take this to the nurse, explain what Bella needs, if you have any problems, call me and let me know." Before handing me this paper he held in front of me,,, "You know this will be hard."

"What problems?"

"You can read minds. You tend to be,,, a little hot headed when you hear something you don't like." Esme answered. "You have to keep up appearances, not jump and tear someone apart for not liking Bella's new cast."

"Oh, I can do that." I answered knowing exactly what she meant. I had a tendency to jump the gun, to cause a scene when someone I loved was thought about in a negative fashion, but I would never,,, would I? "I think I can handle it."

"If you have any,,, issues, Just let me know. I can take over." Jasper offered for the first time this evening. "I can handle myself." He was still not sure about the comfort zone to someone with coursing blood in there system. I knew he would be there if the need arises.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I knew it was hard for him. It was nice of him to offer.

"Are you going to come to all her classes?" Alice asked. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself and Bella." Alice crossed her arms. She may be small and pixy like, but she had more energy and spunk then Emmett or I put together.

"I would feel more comfortable. Two vampires are better than one. But I promise, if someone, or something busts up class, I will take the left over's,,, if there are any." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Only if you promise not to step on my toes." She said understanding, slightly.

"I promise." I crossed my dead heart with two fingers. She laughed.

"So it's settled. Edward will accompany Bella to all her classes, she will sit with you all at lunch," Rosalie's face twisted, but she remained quiet. Emmett smiled. I read his mind. He hoped that some fool would come in at lunch so he could get to rip something apart. "We all meet back here. I want a full report if something odd happens."

"Please take care of one another." Esme said lovingly. We all got up to go finish off the night. Rosalie and Emmett went to hunt, Carlisle went to his study, Esme and Alice went to find something adequate for Bella to wear, Jasper disappeared into the night, I remained at the table until the house was completely quiet. Thinking.

Carmen and Kate came in quietly. I heard their thoughts before seeing them.

"_I can't believe the position Tanya has put us in."_ Carmen thought. _"We have to find her."_

_"She will have hell to pay for putting our family through this."_ Kate screamed in her head. _"Does she really think Edward will think of her differently?"_

"Hello." I said before they cleared the wall separating us.

"Oh! Edward." Carmen answered back. Kate was seething from her own thoughts to answer. "Where is the rest of the family? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. They are off doing their normal nightly stuff. How are you?" I already knew the answer, but it seemed impolite to assume anything with them.

"Oh, well we just came back from a hunt on the northern border. It's a beautiful night tonight. The stars are out." Carmen said whimsically.

"I thought I might have caught Tanya's sent,,, but Carmen says it was an old one." Kate said crossing her arms still upset with her sister.

"She can't, or won't stay away from us, or you Edward for very much longer. She hasn't been away from our family like this for any amount of time. She will show up." Carmen said glancing at her sister for being so blatantly upset.

"You do know what will happen to her if she returns." I stated.

"Yes. Unfortunately I do." Carmen lowered her head. "Can I ask a favor?"

I just nodded. "Please do not kill her." She simply put it. I could feel the love she had for her sister. Someone she has lived with most of her life. "I know I have no right to ask, with what she has done, she deserves it. But I have to ask." I knew what Tanya meant to this family. I couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"We will not kill her. It is not in our nature even though it is rightfully deserved. She will live with what she has done. My family will not end her life." I looked back at my hands trying to tell myself what I just said was true.

"Thank you." Was all she said knowing I was having a hard time accepting her fate. They walked out as quietly as they had arrived. I was yet again, let to my thoughts. I walked back into my room to check up on Bella. She lay there sleeping soundly. I had hoped she would have had rustled somewhat so that I could comfort her while lying next to her. She didn't move at all. I sat on my couch watching, thinking. Alice knocked on the door.

"Edward? Can I come in?" She asked sticking her head inside the room.

"Is something wrong?" I perked up looking for anything that would threaten Bella.

"No, nothing. I thought I would give you the cloths Esme and I fixed up for her to wear tomorrow." She hopped into the room with 2 handfuls of cloths. Jasper followed.

She handed me the cloths and sat cross legged on the floor. "So, what you doing?" she said looking around.

"Nothing. Just sitting here."

"Well why don't we put on some music or something?" She got back up and went to the wall of CD's.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "You never come into my room to sit and chat."

"Well, I guess, I have nothing to do, you have nothing to do, Jasper has nothing to do, I figure we can do nothing together." She picked out a CD and walked over to the stereo.

**(Bella's thoughts are in (**_**Bella**_** ). This may be hard to read.)**

The music she picked out was a dance mix or something that could be dance music. I laughed knowing Bella couldn't hear it. Alice sat back down next to Jasper. "So, how are you two doing?" Alice asked.

(_Alice I love you. This was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done_.)

"Well, let's see, since she has known us, we have broken her legs, ribs, and bruised her up from head to toe. She has a horde of vampires after her; I think our relationship is growing." I laughed at the asinine idea that this relationship was going well.

"Oh, please! You are so overly dramatic." She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about "YOU" two together."

"We both see the connection." Jasper stated. "How do you feel about her?"

(_Did Alice tell Jasper? He is asking the right questions.)_

"Us." I answered back. This thought alone was thrilling, yet, oddly scary. "I,,, I,,, I can't put her in all of this pain for me."

_(What does that mean? Just answer the question. How do you feel about me? What are we doing? What happened right before I went to bed?)_

"That didn't exactly answer the question." Alice said crossing her arms. I was not getting out of answering this question.

_(My thought's exactly.)_

"I love her. But I doubt she returns that." I answered back as honestly as I could. How could she love some,,, thing like me.

"I beg to differ." Alice stated.

_(You would be right. I love him. I love him with all I have.)_

"What do you know?" I had to ask. Even though I felt like a teenage girl talking about the cutest boy in school. "Did she say something that would tell me that she loves me?"

"Do you actually think that if we replaced you with, say, Mike, she would be letting him carry her around, staying the night in his house? Really Edward. You need to stop and think." She laughed.

(_That Alice is right about that. I never looked at it like that.)_

"That doesn't mean she loves me as much as I love her." I said knowing my love was deeper and stronger than I knew what to do with.

_(Yes, yes it does. As soon as I wake up, I will tell you.)_

Alice got up and put in another CD. She never listened to music they way I did. Why does she all of a sudden care that music is on?

_(I love this music. I miss it so much. I thought just hearing Edwards voice was heaven. This tops everything so far. I have to do something very special for Alice when I can walk again.)_

"What is with all this music?" I finally asked.

"What? You own the CD, I thought you might want to hear it." She looked up quickly. I scanned her head trying to find out what she was up to. All I got was the lyric's to the song playing. "You aren't going to find anything in my head, so I suggest you stop looking."

"So you love her, she loves you, what is the next step?" Jasper asked.

"The next step?" I had no idea where he was going with this. "I guess the next step is to make her safe."

_(Oh, well, once I'm safe, where do we go from here? Well, I guess since you don't know how I feel, something I will correct when the time is right.)_

"Well, yes. Usually when you love someone, you take steps. What steps are you willing to take with her?" Jasper questioned.

"I've never really gotten to this step. What should I be doing?" I was excited to hear Jasper's answer. I really had no idea what or where to go from here. I looked at my sleeping beauty as Jasper mulled over the question to find a suitable answer.

"I can't say for sure, have you decided she is the one for you?"

"Yes. I can't see myself looking, wanting, desiring another the way I desire her." That was way more honest and forthcoming then I really wanted to divulge.

_(I don't want another either. I don't need anyone but you.)_

"So what are you going to do about it?" Alice chimed in. I had forgotten she was managing the music.

"How about you tell her what you just told me?" Jasper stated. I got up and walked up to the bed. I ran my fingers down the side of her face. I dropped my head so my face was brushing hers. As quietly as I could I whispered to her. "I love you. I can't live without you."

_(I love you too. I need you in my life. It has been nothing before you, it will be nothing after you.)_

"That was sweet, that was touching, but maybe you might want to tell her that when she is awake and looking at you." Jasper giggled. Alice broke out in laughter.

"Not exactly what I was looking for." I said completely horrified. Alice covered her mouth.

"Well what did you expect? A response?" Jasper answered back instead. "It was touching. But means nothing if she can't hear you."

"I know. Call it practice." I said gathering up what was left of my manly nature. "How do you think she would respond to that?"

_(I would kiss you as I have never kissed anyone. You have no idea.)_

"I'm sure her response would tell you with no question how she felt." Alice said holding back her laughing.

(Alice, you are going to blow this.)

"Okay, have we all had a good laugh?" I said looking angrily at my sister. Jasper got up.

"Morning is coming. We should leave before she wakes up." Jasper said walking to Alice grabbing her hand. Alice put down the CD, following Jasper to the door.

"Tell her she is welcome when she wakes up." Was all Alice said as she left the room.

(Thank you.)

I walked back to the bed. Bella was going to wake soon. I wanted more time to just look at her, to admire her without her knowing it. I bent over her and kissed her lips. I know it was a chance getting so close to her, I had to risk it.

(Your lips are so soft. So perfect. I wish I didn't have to be asleep to hear your velvet voice. I wish I could kiss you back. God, you are perfect. I don't deserve you in this, or any way.)

She started to move. I heard her heart beat take off. I stepped away. She turned her head opening her eyes to look right at me. I had backed up enough to cover how close I was. There was so many unanswered questions that I had to find the answer to.

"Morning." She said as she stretched.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I asked her.

"Yes. It was perfect." She said as she held out her hand. I looked at it wondering what she wanted. After she held it there, I realized she wanted me to take it. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I have no idea how or when I should do anything. I walked back to the bed carefully placing my hand in hers. She rubbed small circles with her thumb. If it beat, it would have jumped out of my chest right then and there. "I need to tell you something." She said. I looked up from our entwined hands. I simply nodded. I couldn't coherently come up with anything that would have made any sense at this point in time. When my eyes met up with hers she had a concerned look on her face. Something was bothering her. She took in a deep breath. "You and I,"

"Good morning you two!" Emmett said crashing into the room. I growled loudly at him. He caught sight of this and slowly backed out of the room as quickly as he entered. "Sorry man." Slowly closing the door again. I looked back at Bella. She turned to look back at me.

"Please continue." I begged. I needed to know what she was about to say.

"Maybe now is not the best time." She said still holding on to my hand. I nodded in agreement again. I glanced at the clock.

"Let's get you some food. We have school today." I said helping her to sit up. She groaned a bit.

"Fine." She said as Alice popped into the room.

"Edward, you leave, Bella and I have to get ready for school." I turned to see Bella's face light up when she saw Alice. I let go of her hand and walked out of the room.

APOV

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?" I asked knowing the answer before she said anything at all.

"Alice I love you! You are the absolute best friend I have ever had!" Bella screamed back. I put my fingers to hush her. In a family with super hearing, even a whisper can be heard.

"Do you think someone heard?" She asked barely loud enough for even my ears to hear.

"No. So, tell me. Did any questions get answered? Did you like the music I picked out?" I asked knowing it would have been the first time in 2 years she heard any type of music.

"It was perfect. I don't know how to thank you." She mouthed with no voice at all.

"You really have to tell him. You may get more out of him if he knew." I really hated keeping something this important from my brother, but understood her reasons.

"I know. I have to say a lot to him." She looked down in her lap. "I just don't know how to say, what needs to be said."

"The right time, the right place, blah, blah, blah. He has no clue how you feel about him, you know more than he does. I really don't think when you tell him will make much of a difference."

"Today at school." She said looking for approval.

"That will defiantly make his day." I said as I helped her into her cloths. After getting her dressed, I carried her down stairs to the kitchen. Esme had already cooked a huge breakfast. Bella couldn't possibly eat everything. I sat her down at the table as Carlisle came into the room with a wheel chair.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella said ashamed someone besides herself heard her. "I'm sorry." She whispered when everyone looked up. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Would you rather take these?" Jasper said holding up the crutches in front of him. I looked at him with as much live as I could manage with my eyes. He noticed returning my gaze. "Take your pick."

"I'll stick with the chair. I don't need another leg cast up." She blushed. I quickly looked at Jasper who got incredibly still. He had to refrain from talking or anything right now. The temptation was great. But he managed to keep control.

"Eat up!" Emmett said sitting across from Bella starring at her as she stuck a full fork of fluffy eggs in her mouth.

BPOV

Today is going to be harder than any other day. I have to be pushed around and baby sat. I know it's for my own good, but I hate it when people treat me like I can't do anything for myself.

Edward carried me to the Volvo. Alice and Jasper rode with us, Emmett and Rosalie drove the jeep. Because of the need to watch me, I kept my eyes out the window. Conversation was not high on my list today. I was pouting. I would have stayed home, but Charlie called Alice, Alice didn't argue with Charlie when he told her I needed to be in school. I was informed after said conversation that I didn't have an option at this point in time. So off to school we go.

After arriving, Jasper got the dreaded wheel chair out of the trunk pushing it up against my side of the car. I somehow managed to shimmy myself into it without falling, breaking or damaging anything in the process. I noticed Edward trot over to take Jaspers place as the pusher. That made me feel, a little bit better. As soon as the Volvo door closed, I noticed several students starring at me in what I can only imagine is wonder. It's hard to believe it had only been 3 days since my life turned fantastic. It felt like only a few hours.

Edward and I made our way to the office with the note Carlisle wrote out to keep me completely covered. Mrs. Cope greeted us with a smile. I tried to follow the conversation as best I could, but when you have two people talking in different directions, it's hard to keep up.

After what I figure was an explanation about the next few weeks of school, we left the office in the direction of my locker. I hated being pushed. I hated not knowing if Edward was talking to me, or even wanted to talk with me. I kept my head down until we came to the locker.

"What is your combination?" Edward asked me right before I noticed Lauren walking up the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward noticed that I was no longer paying him any attention so he followed my line of sight. I could swear I could feel the vibrations of his growl that I knew came from the depths of his sole when he too made contact with Lauren. We both knew if Lauren was right there,,, Jessica wasn't far behind.

Edward closed the gap that we had between us in the blink of an eye. I was completely comforted by this action, yet uneasy about what was about to happen. I tried to remember how to speak as if I weren't deaf. Lately, being with the Cullen's I haven't had to pay attention to how I talk. Vampires have the ability to hear a pin drop from another house across the street; they surly haven't had any problems with my speech as far as I know.

Back to the issue.

"Here she comes." I think I whispered. I glanced at Edward who almost took on the hunter stance with his body. Slightly bending over me as if he was a wolf and I was his pup. He placed his hand on my shoulder letting me know I would have nothing to worry about. Before glancing back to the direction of Lauren, I debated on whether I should look away all together avoiding the confrontation.

I glanced back at her, I noticed Jessica in tow. I straightened up in my wheelchair ready for a verbal fight. I took in a deep breath… I was about ready to say something when I was completely surrounded by the Cullen's. I looked all around me. Jasper and Alice were on my right, Edward on my left, Rosalie and Emmett standing right in front of me blocking any view I had of the impending argument. I sighed, relief that even Rosalie smiled at. Emmett winked at me before turning to see what I couldn't.

**EMPOV**

I noticed Lauren and Jessica strolling down the hall in the direction of Bella. I grabbed Rosalie's hand heading to cut off the attack. Bella didn't need any of this right now.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie complained before noticing what I did and almost dragging me the rest of the way. _She is some kinda woman!_

"This is not going to happen!" Rosalie stated when we reached Bella and Edward, who looked like he was ready to jump on one of the girls the minute their mouth opened. I was placed in front of Bella next to Rosalie.

Bella looked relieved that we were here. I felt good to be protecting someone who couldn't protect themselves. I also noticed Alice and Jasper had the same idea. I winked at Bella with a smile to let her know I wasn't going to let anything happen. I think I actually saw a smile fall on Rosalie's face as well. Then I turned to face the small, fragile, annoying humans.

"Lauren! Jessica!" I said as if we were long time friends. Edward's growls were getting louder the closer they got. I quietly and quickly told him to back off. No need for a show. The girls were shocked by my friendliness. "I know your lockers aren't any where close to here, what brings you to this part of the hall?" I made myself look even bigger by puffing out my chest and crossing my arms over it. They stopped to think about their answer.

"I'm curious myself." Edward said through his clenched teeth. I heard Jasper snicker. It took all I had to contain myself from laughing as well.

"No reason." Jessica stated with more courage then I gave her credit for. "We are aloud to walk down what ever hall we choose."

"Yes, your right." Alice chimed in. "By all means, don't let us stop your stroll." She made a gesture with her hand telling them we accept there answer. They were hesitant when they continued. I stepped out of the way to see if maybe Bella had something to say.

I saw Bella grab her wheelchair wheel; turn to the right, right before Jessica passed. Her casted leg jetted out tripping Jessica before any of us knew what was going on. That was it! I fell to the ground laughing. I was quickly followed by Jasper, and even Edward who just fell to his knees. Rosalie couldn't contain herself, and Alice was in utter shock at what sweet Bella did in an instant. I think she was more upset that she didn't see it coming.

**BPOV**

I really couldn't help it. Emmett gave me an opportunity to see what was going on,,, I saw Lauren pass, I knew Jessica was right behind. Without thinking, I made sure she knew what she did the week before would not happen again. I couldn't believe how fast I reacted to what was in front of me.

I swung my leg out in the sole purpose to trip, and trip I did. Jessica flew right over the top of I and flat on her face. "Oops!" I snickered after, of course, she landed. Lauren turned to see her stumbling to get back up.

_That will teach you to mess with me! I don't need vampires to protect me. Well, maybe not this instant._

After she gathered herself with the help of her partner in crime, she walked off with a face redder then mine has ever been. After it was all over, I glanced around me to see nothing but glaring faces. Well everyone but Emmett. He was still laughing hard on the ground to my left. Edward had a slight smile across his face, Rosalie looked like she was going to kill me herself, and Alice was in utter shock. Jasper had his hand over his mouth trying to conceal his laugh, but from the look on his eyes, I knew he was laughing just as hard as Emmett.

"What were you thinking?" Rosalie said when I was looking right at her. "You are bringing attention to us. Do you want us to move?" I of course shook my head at her in the "no" fashion. Of course I didn't want them to move. It's not as if one little trip would have sent everyone in to suspicion. But there was no way I was going to be the one to point that out to an already upset Rosalie. "You need to be more careful."

"Ah, come on." Jasper said. "It's not as if everyone was going to come out and say,,, I know what you are." Then he covered his mouth back and laughed some more.

"Get a grip Rosalie." Alice grumbled. "That little twit got what she deserved."

"I'm done!" With that Rosalie walked away.

"We got to get to class." Edward said still looking as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. We all left Emmett on the ground rolling and laughing as much as he was when it happened. I actually giggled a little watching him as I got wheeled away.

We arrived at 'my' first class. Edward had changed all his classes so that he was with me. We walked in and everyone starred. I know I was red. I noticed Jessica and Lauren avoiding any kind of eye contact with me. Edward pushed me to the outside of my table, he sat in my seat. He was too good to be true. Here I thought he was like every other guy that I have ever met. Instead, he is more then I ever thought could be. I couldn't help but gaze at him with the lust I knew I had, with the secrete I knew I had to tell him. Fear, pain, anxiousness, joy, all balled up into one broken body asking him to love me, begging him to stay, without knowing what his response would be. I sat there loving him for every moment I could before telling him what I knew I had to. I think I will hold on to him a bit longer. The day has just begun, I have time.

**EPOV**

We got into class; all she did was stare at me. Nothing like she had done before. I hate not being able to read her thoughts. I couldn't be sure, but I saw fear in her eyes. She should know by now that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. After looking at the fear, it changed to what I hoped was love. It was like she was going through every emotion in the matter of a few minutes. I wanted to reassure her, to take away the pain, but as soon as I saw it, recognized what it was, it changed to another emotion all together. I'm confused. I will bring it up later when we are alone. Right now, we have to just get through the day without another incident.

I rummaged through Jessica's mind to see if she had any thoughts about retaliating, I found nothing but anger and spite for Bella running through her head. She was plotting some thing; I was going to have to keep a close eye on her. Lauren on the other hand was still laughing at her friend and remembering what she looked like as she tumbled to the floor. Emmett would probably still be where we left him after this class is over.

The teacher asked Bella a question, but Bella was still looking at me. I grabbed her leg, she jumped at the closeness or the coldness, I'm not sure which, but it was enough to get her mind back on school.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

The teacher did just that. He repeated, and she answered correctly. Not only was she beautiful, she was smart. She was perfect in everyway I could have ever imagined. I still can't believe that I have found someone I never knew I missed in my life. Now it was my turn to stare at her. That I did, for the rest of that class.

I bent down next to her face, after leaving class. "Are you okay?" I asked her remembering how she looked at me at the beginning of class. She just nodded her head. "Are you sure? You looked like there was something on your mind."

"Nothing that can't wait until later." Bella answered back louder for the type of conversation we were having. Jessica walked out just as Bella answered me glaring at her with as much hate as she could muster.

"Until later then." I answered back while glaring back at Jessica.

"She's not worth it." Bella said placing her hand on my own. I must admit her touch did seem to calm me down a bit. But just a bit.

The rest of the morning had no incident. Lunch was next. "Are you hungry?" I asked her on our way to her locker to drop off some books.

"Matter of fact, yes." I took her right to the line, grabbing everything I could. "Do you think I can eat all of this?" She asked as I paid for her lunch and headed to our table.

"Half of it's mine." I laughed knowing she knew I don't eat.

"Of course." She snickered.

"Bella!" Mike Newton called from his table that seated Jessica and Lauren. Bella didn't notice as she wasn't looking. I tapped her shoulder. She looked around to find out what was going on. Mike was headed right to her.

"Bella. Hey girl. How's the leg feeling?" He was truly concerned for her health. That really bugged me.

"I'm fine really." She answered back quietly.

"Well, if you need anything, you just let me know." He bent down further, closing the gap that was already to close for me. "I heard what you did to Jessica. She is fuming! I didn't know you had it in ya." He laughed when he straightened back up looking directly at me. "Arizona is quite the lady, isn't she man?" He asked me. If only he knew how insignificant he was.

"Yeah, quite something." Was all I could say while I looked down at her. All thoughts from the lunch room kids that were streaming into my mind were of Bella and me. Most of them were trying to figure out how we had sex together with her leg like that. My descriptions of the thoughts were put nicely compared to what most of them were visualizing in their heads. If I could blush, I would be right now. "We have to eat before this stuff gets cold." I said trying to give him the hint this conversation was over.

"I think this stuff is better cold." Mike answered. "But you need to get better. I just hope this slop will help and not send you back to the hospital." He laughed, Bella laughed back. "Enjoy." He said as he bowed and walked backwards towards his table. I just cracked a smile when I started to push Bella to our table.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked as if she didn't know.

"Good. Little hungry." She said while I put the tray down. I looked to see the entire family wince as she reached for a piece of pizza. "It's not that bad really." She said taking an overly dramatic bite that sent my family wanting to throw up, if they could. "Really, nothing could taste better. You want a bite?" Emmett was tempted to dare Jasper, but to my surprise he refrained.

"Can I assume there were no other incidences today?" Rosalie questioned.

"No actually. There is nothing to report." Bella answered back pleasantly. Alice snapped her head to her, giving her a look of awareness. Bella noticed this, looked away from Alice and took another bite of her pizza. I scanned Alice's mind, but all I could find was her reciting the Untied States of America bill of rights in Latin. She was definitely hiding something from me. I turned to look at Bella who had lost the humor she had with her food. She too was concentrating on whatever it was they secretly had going with each other.

Alice's face went blank. "Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked wrapping his arm around her to protect her in some way. "What do you see?"

"There is a sub in science." She responded blankly.

"That's all?" Emmett said while playing with the food he had in his hands. "Nothing else? Well, can you tell me what my homework will be in English? Like I need the help." He said almost taunting her.

"This isn't a typical sub." She said still starring off into space. "It's Victoria. The tracker, James' mate has taken Mr. Banner's place today."

"She's here? In the building?" Jasper said looking at Alice in wonder. "Do you see anything else?"

"She won't do anything while there are others in the room. She's here to watch and report back." Alice said snapping out of her trance like state. "This is not good."

"I'm taking Bella back to our home." I said simply.

"That would only bring attention to us. Victoria knows she has that class, if she's not there, something could happen when the rest of us are in our classes. It could be just the trap they want you to fall in." Emmett interrupted. "You have to go to class."

"Alice said nothing was going to happen." Bella answered back trying to follow our fast conversation. "I want to go." She reached for my hand. I knew it would clam me right down, so I pulled back before our skin made such contact.

"I will not place you in that kind of danger."

"Alice said nothing would happen. You have to go. You have a better chance of nothing happening when you're in class then out of class." Jasper snapped back at me.

"Would you put Alice in that kind of danger?" I asked him trading one love for another. Jasper stopped to think about the question before answering. "Not as easy to answer when you put YOUR loved one in harms way."

"I could go with her to that class." Emmett offered. "Nothing would happen when I'm there."

"So you're saying I can't protect her?" I snapped back angry at the notion.

"No man, that is not what I'm saying." Emmett's hands went up in defense. I calmed down quickly. "She's suppose to be a sub. Without giving herself away, it's not like she's going to send us to the office. I'll go with you." He offered.

"That might be best." Jasper agreed.

"Did no one hear me? She is just here to watch. Unless you or Emmett decide to tear her head of in class, Bella will be just fine." Alice stated looking at Bella for approval knowing she wasn't going to get it from any of the males at the table, or Rosalie. Bella slowly nodded her head at Alice. "Then it's settled. Edward and Bella will go on the rest of the day, after school, we can figure out what we are going to do from there." Alice stood up with her still full tray of food right before the bell rang. "I suggest you both get going. I'll see if something happens before it happens."

Reluctantly I got up with Bella's tray in my hand. I pushed her with the other one. We left the lunchroom quiet and on alert.

Stopping by Bella's locker on the way to the dreaded class, options were running through my head. I knew Victoria wasn't stupid enough to try something in front of all the children in class, but I wouldn't see that as her only option. There had to be more to this then just keeping an eye on us.

We got to the door. "You know, your day will come." Jessica blurted out as she passed us before we got to the door.

"Jessica, get over your self. I can't help it if you're clumsy." Bella stated as I followed Jessica into class. I looked, but found no Victoria, or Mr. Banner.

"You're hiding something and when I find out, you'll be the laughing stock of this school. You will be begging to go back to Arizona or anywhere other then here." Lauren piped off as she took her assigned seat.

"Whatever." Was all the now, nervous Bella could answer back before dropping her head as we walked back to our seats.

**BPOV**

Victoria was no where in the classroom as of yet. On top of that danger, I had Jessica and Lauren breathing down my neck which I avoided altogether. I didn't have the strength to deal with both problems.

I looked over to Edward. He was on high alert. Nothing was going to get by him in smell or sight. He was so tightly wound, I was afraid to get his attention. Before I could, our substitute teacher came through the door, along with her assistant, whom I can only imagine was James.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it'a taken me so long to get another chapter up. Have no fear, I have finished this one, although it is slightly dry, Im getting back in my groove and will soon be writing all the time. I do not like this chapter or it's flow so this chapter might change... As always you can leave a reveiw or not.  
Take care of you all**

**Sammie**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

"Good afternoon class." Victoria said scanning the room locking on to Edward and I as soon as we entered her view. "My name is Victoria. Mr. Banner is out sick today, I'm here or a short time while he is on the mend." She turned to James. "This is my assistant James. He is here to observe the class." He stood up and stared right at Edward as he nodded. Without taking my eyes off Victoria and James, I placed my hand on Edward to let him know I'm just as aware. He lightly let me know, it was going to be okay.

Victoria went through roll call. James perked up with the mention of my name and Edwards. Edward jerked when James perked at my name. I felt the tenseness as if I were in the middle of the both of them. Once roll call was done, I was surprised that they actually had a curriculum laid out for us to do.

I had my head down doing what was written for us on the board, when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see James's head next to my own. I assume he was saying something to me, but I caught nothing of it. I turned rather quickly to see what, if anything Edward was doing, the look from him scarred me more then the touch it's self. When I straightened up, I noticed Victoria coming down the isle my way.

"James, let the children do their work. I'm sure Bella here has a handle on what she is required to do." She stopped in front of my desk. I now had James behind me and Victoria in front of me. I was completely surrounded by deadly vampires out to kill me. There was no way Edward would be able to stop them both had they decided to jump me then. I sat completely still. "Please see me after class for extra help on this assignment." Victoria finally said after what felt like an eternity.

"No need." I caught Edward saying angrily. "I will make sure she gets the material."

"If you insist." Was all Victoria could say in return. With that, James and Victoria elegantly walked to the front of the class saying nothing. I went back to my paper once my breathing had returned to normal. I noticed James walking the rows of seats again before class was over. Looking over some, but his main objection was getting back to where we were sitting. I didn't catch it all, but something was said to Edward that made him grip the table cracking it completely.

**EPOV**

"Do you honestly think that if we decided to kill her now, you could possible stop us?" James whispered.

"Do you honestly think I would allow that to happen?" Was all I could say at that point in time.

He laughed at the notion that I could possibly do anything to stop him and his mate from finishing what they had been assigned to do. "Now is not the place, but I see from her condition, this isn't going to be much of a challenge at all. Disappointing,,, really. I expected more of a hunt. This will be more like killing the weak. I will be doing you a favor."

"You won't be touching her." I said a bit louder due to my anger and venom that flowed in my mouth. "Trust me when I say that. There is no way you will be getting that close to her again." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I ended up breaking the table to contain myself.

"You are just one sick vampire that likes babying his broken food. Are you waiting until she is healed before taking her life? How sick are you? At least I will be doing her a favor. I must thank Tanya for this easy meal she has brought to my attention." With that, before I could respond, he patted my shoulder, something that would have broken bones on a mortal, and proceeded to walk back to Victoria whom also had a wicked smile on her face. They were right; there would be no way to stop both of them if they had chosen to attack now. I prayed that they weren't that stupid.

The bell rang. I grabbed all our books, and quickly pushed Bella out of the class to somewhere less dangerous. Before leaving the room, "We will see you soon!" Victoria shouted out as James stood next to her with a menacing smile.

"What did he say?" Bella asked me when we were clear of the room. I stopped when I felt we were far enough from attack walking in front of her to answer her question.

"We have to be careful. They think that you are an easy kill." I wasn't about to lie to her now. She went pale. "I won't let that happen." I said trying to comfort her. "None of us will." I touched the side of her face, cupping her cheek in my hand. She looked up at me, tears filling her eyes. "I swear." I mouthed not needing to use my voice. She grabbed my hand as it held her cheek. All my anger, all my frustrations disappeared for a second as I watched her take my comfort grasping it for dear life. My resolve at that moment was solid. She was my world, there was nothing more important then her.

"What happened?" Jasper said coming up from behind Bella. "What are we to expect?"

"James is the one we have to watch. I read him mind. He will come by tonight to attack. He doesn't see us as any threat what so ever. He wants this ended." Emmett came into view as soon as I finished my statement.

"We can take him." He said joining the conversation. "It's just him and Victoria.

Bella tugged on my shirt. I looked down at her. She nodded back at the classroom door. I looked to find Angela talking with Victoria. James was standing right behind her as she spoke with what she thought was her sub. I zoned in on the thoughts.

_I'm worried that Bella didn't get the material from today's class. I know you and she are friends, why don't you come back after school and I can give you some extra material to give to her. _Victoria said as if she cared_._

_Outside of Edward, Bella is the smartest one in this class. I really don't think she needs the extra help. _Angela said as she got more nervous_._

_We are only looking out for her education. You wouldn't want her to fail because of her accident. What's the harm in a little extra help?_ James said from behind her. His sole intentions were to get Angela to come back after school so that he and his mate could have a little snack.

"Angela?" I yelled from where we stood. She turned and excused herself. James and Victoria glared at the entire Cullen's group that now surrounded Bella as Angela walked up to us.

"We were just wondering if you would like to walk with us to Bella's gym class." Alice chimed in. I really had no idea what I was going to say to her once I got her out of the class. I would have to thank her for being so human later.

"Sure." She answered. "To be honest, that sub and her assistant were giving me the creeps." She admitted when we started to walk to gym. "Like Bella needs help with homework." She laughed. Emmett and Alice laughed as well trying to make her feel at ease.

The rest of the day, every one of the Cullen's was on high alert. After making sure that Angela got on her bus for home, we all met up at the Volvo.

"Carlisle will know what we should do." Rosalie stated frankly.

"It's just two vamps. We can handle them." Emmett followed up with.

"We aren't sure if they have other's employed." Jasper said. "Do you see anything?" He asked Alice.

"No nothing." Alice said depressed that she couldn't get a handle on this.

"Let's just get home." I said picking up Bella from her chair and placing her in the front seat of the car carefully. "We can deal with whatever they have in store."

We drove in silence. Bella was worried and didn't look at anyone. Everyone else had thoughts of how tonight was going to go. "Rosalie, stop it!" I said after reading her thoughts. She still believed that if Bella was out of the way, their lives could go back to normal. Seeing James tear Bella apart in her head was not my idea of strategy.

"It's just one possible scenario. If you don't like what you see, then stay out of my head." She crossed her arms over her chest, sulking the rest of the way home.

After arriving home, I noticed that the doorway to the house was ajar. Emmett noticed it as well. We ran through the door to find the living room destroyed. "Esme?" I yelled as I smelt another vampire's sent. She did not answer.

"I'm calling Carlisle." Alice said dialing her cell. "Maybe she's there."

Jasper ran upstairs. Bella was still in the car. Emmett and I ran through the down stairs. We found nothing but destruction throughout. We all met back at the door.

"Carlisle is on his way. Esme is not with him." Alice said.

"She's not here." Jasper stated coming back empty handed.

"They took her." Emmett said running up after Jasper. "I smelt 3 vamps, maybe 4 downstairs."

"Yes, so did I." I answered back. "It's just not the two of them. Let's try and follow the scent." I ran out the door. Taking a deep breath, I found the 3 scents easily. There was another that caught me off guard. "Tanya."

"She was part of this?" Alice said. "She couldn't be. Esme was family to her. How could she?"

"I don't know. Emmett, you and Jasper run the perimeter. Jasper and Alice Stay close to the house to make sure they don't come back." I ordered. "I'm taking Bella into the house." I got back to the car telling Rosalie our plan. She ran out into the woods furious that Esme was missing. As I lifted Bella out of the car, Carlisle drove up screeching to a halt.

"They've gone too far!" Carlisle said as frantic as I've ever seen him. "Tanya has gone too far." He ran into the house, before I knew it, he was outside again. "Where are the others?"

"Out tracking scents." I answered. "What are we going to do?" I really had no idea. No one in the family has ever been taken.

"I've called the pack. They see this as a threat to them, they will help." Carlisle said as he walked to the edge of the woods. "They should be here any moment." As soon as Carlisle finished, I got a whiff of something that could only be explained as putrid. I have smelt their kind before, but each and every time they come around, it's like the smell gets worse. Carlisle stepped out of my line of sight and into the woods. _They must be here._

**CPOV**

"Thank you for meeting with me." I said to the leader of the pack. They were still in wolf form, so any response would not be understood. The largest wolf turned, heading to a large tree. Seconds after disappearing, he walked around the tree in human form.

"We are here to listen. We have not yet agreed to help in your vampire issues. You said this involved us?" The other wolves circled around me carefully as I looked around. "They will not harm you. You have done nothing wrong. You still live within the treaty. My name is Sam."

"Thank you Sam, I am Carlisle." Was all I could muster. I had to have them help. My family could not do this on their own. "As you must already know, there are new vampires in the area."

"We have noticed. What of them?"

"They are not like us. They are here to hunt someone." The wolves around me started to growl.

"Hunt one of you? I don't see how this makes them any kind of threat to us." Sam said crossing his massive arms over his chest. "But I will continue to listen.

"You misunderstand." I stated. "They are not hunting one of 'my' kind, they are hunting a human. Her name is Bella." I noticed one of the wolves begin to growl lower showing teeth. He wasn't as big as Sam, although he was what looked like the second in command. I turned to face him. "Do you know her?" I asked politely. Sam listened and responded.

"He does. Jacob says they were childhood friends. He was not aware she was in town. He sees this as a threat, but wonders how she is involved with your clan."

"One of my sons has been taken by her. She is part of the family." I knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"A human? Part of a vampire clan?" The one he called Jacob moved closer. Sam waved him off. "We will take care of her. She is no longer your charge." He started to walk off.

"You can not change what is. She will not leave willingly; my son will not let her go. We need to work together." I figured this was how it would go.

"Vampires and wolves? Sworn enemies? Work together? I will think about this and get back with you. Until a decision has been made I will leave Jacob and two others to stand guard to protect the girl. If you or any members of your clan are in a fight, they will not help. They are only there to protect the girl. I will get back with you with my decision." With that he walked away leaving 3 large wolves including the one that knew Bella to stand with me. I walked back to the house.

"Will they help us?" Alice asked as I walked into view.

"They will not help us, they will protect Bella."

"What about Esme?" Jasper stated walking up to stand next to Alice.

"A decision has yet to be made." I walked into the house. "Esme would be upset when she comes home to see the house like this. Lets start cleaning this up." With that, I picked up the floor lamp setting it upright. The rest of the family minus Edward and Bella followed suit.

EPOV

After cleaning up my room, I put Bella on the bed. I was still on high alert knowing the pack was just outside my view.

"What's going on?" Bella asked me unsure as to what has happened. My family and I talked to fast for her to understand every word. "Where is Esme?"

"She's been taken as far as we can tell." I responded. She looked paler.

"Because of me."

"No, because of Tanya. This has nothing to do with you." I tried to covey. "You have nothing to do with it."

"You could trade her for me." She offered.

"NO! That is not an option. We will get her back." I got upset. She knew it and stopped with that line of question.

"The house is a mess… I'm fine here really. Why don't you go help your family?" She offered although there was no way in this world that I would be leaving her alone at all. I simply shook my head no while I looked out the window. I noticed a very large wolf on the outskirts of the backyard. He intently stared into my window. I scanned his thoughts.

What I saw was Bella and a little Indian boy playing in the dirt while Charlie and another man fished on the banks of a river. That little boy was this wolf. He looked up with concern, with love. I was not comforted. I turned looking back at Bella on the bed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you know anybody from the Quileute tribe?" I asked her. She thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, from a long time ago. Charlie has a buddy there he likes to go fishing with who has a son. I think his name was Jacob. Why do you ask?"

"He is outside watching from the forest." She perked up a bit when I mentioned said fact.

"Really? Why would he be outside watching me?" She didn't know he was part of the pack sworn to kill us if we go outside the treaty set up so many decades ago. Telling her will be a problem.

"Part of the tribe's way of making sure we stay within our boundaries." Was honest,,, but not in complete detail.

"I see." She said then yawning.

"Go to sleep. You'll be safe." I reassured her. I walked over to the bed laying her head down on the pillow. "I'll be right here." She nodded and snuggled up under the blanket I placed over her. I envied her while she nodded off to sleep, warming up under the blanket enjoying the comfort it brought her. Once I knew she was indeed asleep, I got up to scan outside again. I found the wolf named Jacob still starring into the room. He noticed me and lifted up his lips showing me his rows of sharp teeth.

"That's more like the wolves I know." I whispered.

I walked back to the bed, sitting softly as to not disturb her. "I brought this all on you. You would be so much better off without me complicating your life.

**Bella's thoughts in ( )**

(You can't,,, don't say that!)

"Your so soft." Taking my hand up to her neck. "You don't know how hard this is for me. You trust me, even though I told you not to, your blood still flows under a thin layer of fragile skin," I stopped right at her artery on her neck. I felt the blood pump through her veins. I was stronger now, but still the urge was never completely gone. I bent my head down to her neck taking in her scent deeply. "smells so inviting in more ways then I can count." My lips touched the skin on her neck. She didn't so much as move at this. I kissed her, rubbed my cheek to warm my dead skin. I slowly made my way up to her broken ear. "You don't know how badly I want you."

(I want you too…. More then you will ever know. Touch me again.)

"Why couldn't you have been a vampire? Why do you taunt me in a way I'm not sure how to handle?" I lifted up my head so that we were nose to nose. The air coming from her lungs smelt just as warm and taunting as her skin. "Why do I want to be with you in this way?" These were all questions I had that she couldn't answer. God, I wanted her to.

(Why don't you talk to me this way when I'm awake?)

Before I could say anything else, I was hit from behind. A very large wolf came through the window knocking me off the edge of the bed. I turned once I got my footing to see the beast sitting next to Bella. I sprang at him, grabbing him on the way back out the window. I was there to protect her, as I'm sure he was doing as well. Once we hit the ground, the wolf that I can only assume was Jacob got up and growled. Before I knew it, there were two others lined up with their backs to the house.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. They just growled louder. I read Jacobs mind. He thought I was going to bite her. I laughed once I figured out that he thought I was the threat. "Are you serious?"

"What's going on here?" Carlisle said as he came out of the house. "What has happened?"

"They think I was going to bite Bella." I couldn't help but laugh at the notion.

"There has been a misunderstanding." Carlisle came up to the wolves between me and them. "This is my son. The one I talked to you about." Jacob growled louder. "He is no threat. He too wants nothing but her safety."

I read his mind to see if I could understand what he was thinking in his current state. "He says, I was too close to her neck to be protecting her."

"What exactly were you doing?" Carlisle questioned in typical father form.

"She is sleeping. All I was doing was telling her I was here for her." I answered back like a typical teenager who didn't want to tell his father he was kissing a girl. "Then this dog came flying through the window knocking me down. So, I took him out of the room."

"I see." Carlisle said knowing I wasn't telling him exactly what I was doing. He knew me better than that. "Jacob, this is my son Edward."

"He doesn't like how close I was." I said reading his mind. "Well get over it pup. I'm not going anywhere. You need to be out looking for the 4 or 5 vampires that are out to kill her, not the ones looking to save her." I started to walk back to the house. I passed Carlisle, Jacob growled louder then ever. "He doesn't want me in the room with her." I stated as I followed what he was thinking. "Too bad." I said as I jumped over them back into my room. "Go back to the woods pup. Find a stick and chase it." I yelled down at the 3 large wolves.

"You're not helping." Carlisle said as he shook his head. "We need their help."

"Sorry dog. Just please stay out of my room." I walked back to the bed where Bella still slept deeply. Nightfall was coming. This was when I needed to be careful.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**EPOV**

**Bella's thoughts in ( )**

Tonight has been relatively quiet. There has been no sign of an ambush as of yet. Carlisle has been out in the woods talking with Sam. Apparently he has come to a decision. Alice has been concentrating on what is to come, Emmett has been itching for a throw down fight, Jasper is trying to calm everyone about Esme, I have been sitting next to Bella as she sleeps.

"Hey." Emmett says as he enters my room. "Mind if we talk?"

"Sure."

"I've been thinking, up until now, your relationship has been fairly new,"

"If you can call almost getting her killed a relationship, yes,"

"We both know how fragile she is, but we also know you can't have a relationship with out physical contact." Emmett said rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

(This should be interesting.)

"I really can't think about that right now." I answered NOT wanting to have this conversation now or ever.

"I know, I know, but you're going to have to come to some conclusion. She is going to want to touch you… you are going to want to touch her,,, she is just so breakable right now, I don't see how that is possible." Emmett was a good brother, he didn't have the best timing, but his intentions were there. "You could always change her."

(Change me? Into a vampire? I could take care of myself that way. Do to recent developments, that don't sound half bad.)

"No! I will NOT do that." I looked down at my sleeping beauty wanting to protect her, not kill her. "How could you ask me such a thing?" I snapped.

"She's like my little sister. She's going to get older. She is going to die, while you remain as you are today. I don't want her to die any more then you do, by the hands of a crazed Vamp or by natural causes. You have the ability to stop that from happening. Besides, when she is turned, she will have more strength then you and I both put together. She would be able to handle herself."

I looked down at her knowing he was right about some, but wrong about how to get her there. I couldn't do that to her. I touched her hand, my resolve was still there to protect her, but my desire to be with her, was strong and strange.

"I don't know what to tell you man, I just see how much you two love each other, I just don't know how you two can manage without something changing. Maybe you should talk to her about this."

(Maybe this IS what I need to talk to him about. Nothing would change, they live normally. As long as he is with me, I don't see any reason why.)

"It would also fix her hearing." Emmett said before leaving my room to contemplate the ideas brought to light.

"Edward?" I snapped my head around to see Bella sitting up in bed looking around in the dark. "Are you here?" I touched her hand to let her know I was close. "We really need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" I asked not quiet sure what she was talking about.

"About becoming what you are."

"How did you? How is that possible?" I was in utter shock. It was dark, she was asleep this was not making any sense.

"I was going to tell you." She started. "For whatever reason, when I'm asleep, my ears work fine." She tugged on her ears, "But when I'm awake,,, I got nothing."

"How long has this been going on?" I was upset at this for some reason I'm not sure of.

"Since the accident." She hung her head. I lifted it up to finish the conversation.

"You didn't see fit to tell me you could hear?" Anger filled me.

"I wasn't sure what it was. But when I heard your voice talking to me, telling me about yourself," She paused. "I didn't want you to stop talking to me. I wanted to hear you." She cowered away.

"You should have told me. I wouldn't have stopped talking to you when you sleep." My voice got louder. "I wouldn't have talked about what,,, you heard everything?" I figured out what she has heard in the conversations I've had with her. "You, could, hear me? Us? Everything?" I got up from the bed as if someone had just violated everything about me. She looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"You wouldn't have said what you said, had you known."

"You're right. I wouldn't have." I walked to the other side of my room. How could she have kept this? She knows everything. My deepest darkest, feelings, she had no business knowing at all.

_Listen to yourself. You sound like a fool. Did you not mean what you told her? Stop pushing her away! _

I started to fight with myself. She thankfully interrupted my internal battle.

"I want to be with you too. You have no idea how much I love you. Or, how much I look forward for sleep just to hear your voice, to feel your touch." She touched her arm as if remembering a time I had touched her. "No, you wouldn't have talked like you did knowing I could hear you. I got the raw Edward, not the scripted version." She touched her cheek softly as I did just tonight. "You never touch me like that when I'm awake." She struggled to get up, I didn't even turn around. "You would have done the same had you heard my voice for the very first time." She swung her casted leg off the bed and groaned through the heaviness. "You wouldn't have told me so that I would continue to talk to you." I heard her shuffle some more before I heard her hit the floor, only then did I turn around.

"Of course I wouldn't have told you." I said walking to her to help her up. She batted my hand struggling to get up. "Had I known, I wouldn't have,"

She interrupted me. "You wouldn't have said anything outside the weather." She scooted to the door. "You know, I actually thought you would have been happy at this news." She reached for the door knob. "I was wrong."

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she tried to get out the door and scoot her way down the hall. "You're not safe." I bent down to pick her up.

"Let me go." She protested.

I simply ignored her hauling her back into my room as she struggled helplessly. "You know you can't hurt me." I said as she pounded on my shoulder to let go. I turned to look at her, seeing the pain I have yet again caused. I walked her to the bed watching only her face. Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed her. At first, it was so soft, I had to question if I had actually done it. Her heartbeat sped, the heat on her skin poured off of her, exciting me further. I had to control myself to make sure that venom never touched her lips. Her response made that very difficult.

She wrapped her arms around my neck making it impossible to contain my emotion. I pushed harder on her swollen lips; I felt her breath enter my mouth as she pushed open my lips with her tongue. That was when I pulled back. I have never, in my 80- some odd years ever kissed someone so deeply to know what I was getting myself into. Our eyes met, locked.

"You push me to my limits." I said placing my forehead to hers. "So,,, you say you can hear when you're sleeping." I try to play it off. I was still slightly upset, but glad to know it was all out there in the open now, I felt a kind of relief.

"Please don't stop talking to me when I'm asleep." She said still holding on to my neck. "I couldn't bare not hear your words ever again." I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I will try." I said still holding on.

"So what you and Emmett were talking about earlier?" She started

"Now is not the time." I said wanting to hold the position a little longer.

"Soon?" She asked

"Very." I nuzzled her neck as she hugged me. I could swear I almost purred.

"Oh, Excuse me." Alice said opening my door, noticing the intimate moment we were sharing. "Edward. We need to talk."

I put Bella on the bed, tucked her in and walked out of the room closing the door. "What is it?"

"They are coming." Was all she said. She headed back down stairs; I went back into the room.

"They are coming." I said to Bella who instantly became stiff. I walked to the window to see a pack of wolves in the yard ready for the attack.

In an instant, all the wolves tore off into the woods followed by Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice stayed to protect the house. I heard the wolves hit, bite, and tear at something in the woods that I could only assume were the vampires.

Shortly after, Alice and Jasper took off in the other direction. I was worried. I was left alone to protect Bella. I saw the plan that was set to ambush me, and to kill Bella. I crouched down low.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Shh." I made the gesture with my fingers. I heard something coming from the yard. I closed the window, not that it would help to keep out a vampire. I backed away closer to Bella. She touched the middle of my back. I couldn't turn to comfort her. Before I knew it, James came through the window. He crouched, I crouched. He tilted his head as I protected a frightened Bella.

"So I see you are still on the mend." He said looking past me to Bella. He had no idea she couldn't hear. "Too bad you won't get a chance to walk again."

"I won't let that happen."

"You don't have a choice." With that, he sprang up, hitting me head on. Grabbing his arm, I tore into his neck hoping to shock him. He side swiped me with his free arm, knocking me out of the way. He stood up in front of Bella. She cowered at the sight of him. "It will only hurt for a second."

I rammed him sending the both of us out the already broken window to the ground below. I rolled; he scrambled to gain the upper hand. He stood, I stood. I took a second to glance back at the window of my room. He saw the opportunity striking me again. I wasn't alone in this battle. Jacob hit James side sending him and a small piece of skin off my arm with him. I staggered by the sudden impacted. I heard Jacob whine. I turned to help. I saw James on top of Jacob slashing the wolf's back. I ran as fast as I could to knock James off. Once I knew Jacob had control of James, I raced back to the window to check on Bella. I jumped, the room was empty. I sniffed the air, there were no other vampires in the room, yet she was no where to be seen. I slowly walked closer to the bed. I heard her whimper. I walked to the other side of the bed to see her casted leg inching under the massive bed. "Bella?" I asked as I knelt down.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. She couldn't see anything but my knees at this point. I reached to touch her leg, she screamed again. As fast as lightning, I slid under the bed next to her grabbing on to her shaking body. Once she figured out it was me, she cried freely.

"Shhh, It's okay." I comforted her.

"I was so scared. He hit you so hard." She said looking me over to see if there was any damage. "You're hurt." She said seeing the missing flesh from my arm.

"I'm fine. How did you get on the floor and under the bed?" I asked changing the subject. "Did you really think that James wouldn't be able to find you?"

"I had no choice, I saw you fly out the window, I tried to make it to the door, but heard someone coming, so I crawled under the bed." She hugged me again. I heard Jacob outside holler in pain.

"Stay here." I said as I swiftly made my way out from under the bed to the window to see what happened. Jacob was limping towards the woods. I couldn't see James anywhere. Apparently Jacob had called to the rest of the pack for help. I jumped down running after Jacob. When I reached him, he turned to me looking upset with the out come of the fight. "Where is he?" I asked. He told me in his mind what direction I should go. "Stay here." I said as the wolf limped to a tree to take a break. He barked at the others that had gathered. They in turn, followed me into the direction Jacob sent me.

I wasn't happy about putting so much distance between Bella and me, but from what images I could gather in Jacobs mind, James is weak. It was now the time to take him out forever.

I walked into a clearing, the wolves' right behind. Sam stepped up to stop me from going any further. I read his thought. "Yes, it could be a set up." I responded. "What choice do we have?" Sam nodded taking the lead.

Three vampires fell from the trees. None of which were James. "He's doubled back!" I yelled once I realized what he had done. Sam just howled and took off for the three in front of him. I began to run back to the house. I met up with Emmett and Rosalie who were on the way to the house as well.

"They got away." Emmett said sadly. "What's the hurry?" He said trying to keep pace with me. Rosalie trotted behind us.

"James doubled back! There's no one watching Bella. Jacobs hurt badly; I have to get back before…"

"He should run into Carlisle and Jasper first. I saw both of them running that way not too long ago." Emmett said picking up his pace. "Any news about Esme?"

"No, nothing." My complete concentration was on getting to the house before it was too late. I should have known better then to leave her alone.

I reached the house to find no one around. I jumped into the window to find an empty room. Emmett jumped in after me. "She's not here." I said falling to my knees. "They took her like they did Esme."

"You can't know that." Emmett said sadly. "Where's Carlisle?"

"I don't know." I held my face in my hands. "I've got to find her." I jumped up and ran outside. I knew, of all the Vampires in this clan, I would be the one to catch her scent. I took in a deep breath once I hit the ground. I found her scent instantly. Emmett was inside looking for the rest of the family. I started to run as fast as I could. Through the woods the trail continued. This could easily be another trap, they got what they were after, I could only hope she was still alive for whatever sick pleasure they had in store for her. I reached the edge of our territory. I would be on the reservation soon breaking the long since treaty between our people and the pack. I soon crossed the line. They must have thought I would never go into the packs territory. They were wrong.

The trail led me to the mouth of a cave. I stopped at the entrance. I paced thinking of what to do next. At no point in time tonight did I see Victoria. I knew she would be in there with an unknown number of others. I was about to step inside when Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Alice came running up following my scent. "She's in there."

"We have to have a plan." Carlisle said grabbing my shoulder before I went in. "You just can't go in half cocked."

"We think that Esme is in there too." Emmett said. "Stop for a second and take a deep breath. You can faintly smell her."

I did what I was told and indeed I could smell my mother. I got more upset with each passing moment I couldn't go in and get them both.

"Where is Rosalie?" Jasper asked looking to find one of the family members missing.

"She is home tending her wounds. She got into a scrap with one of the vampires. You should have seen her! She took him out with minimal damage." Emmett said proudly.

"She'll be fine." Carlisle said snickering at how animalistic Emmett was. "Emmett filled me in with what happened. She,,, they will both be just fine."

I shrugged in defeat. Carlisle has always been the most logical, enduring person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. In instances where I lost my head, he was there to show me the correct way of dealing with, or letting go of any problem I might have. I had no choice but to wait for his plan as he had a loved one in there too. One that he has been with for a very long time.

"We will get them out of there." He stated. "But first we need to determine how many we are put against. The pack is busy taking out the Vampires in the forest. Once they are done, I'm sure they will come here. Bella is still in danger."

There was a faint scream coming from the cave. Emmett darted in without any warning. "Emmett!" Carlisle called out quietly to him before he was out of sight. Carlisle followed by myself and Jasper headed into the cave without a plan. Alice stayed outside to inform the wolves or take care of any Vampire that shows up.

"Emmett?" Carlisle said quietly. "Slow down." He said clinging to the walls of the cave. "Don't jump with out looking."

"That was Esme." Was all he could say through his clenched teeth. "They will pay for this."

We all rounded a sharp corner to see some light in the distance. Carefully we crept up closer to see what was going on. I was horrified to see Bella unconscious on the floor of the cave with nothing around her. Her casted leg was broken open with exposed skin around it. She had no visible signs of torture that I could make out from this distance. Esme was chained to a chair on the opposite side of the opening. James and Victoria were there around her with 4 of their minions burning her, and cutting her, but every time they even looked at Bella, Esme would say something to get their attention back on her for torture. As I could tell, Esme took all the abuse to save and protect Bella. But that could only last so long. We needed to get in there to save them both. There were only 6 of them and 3 of us. We were extremely out numbered. We all looked to Carlisle for our next move. Even Emmett knew better to take on so many.

"We can't take them all." Carlisle said angrily. "We need help. Jasper, run out to where we last saw the wolves. Ask, beg plead if you must, but come back with the pack. It's the only way to save Esme and Bella." Jasper nodded and ran out of the cave for help.

"What do we do until then?" Emmett said no being the type to sit back and watch a loved one being tortured.

"I'm afraid we do nothing." Carlisle said sadly as he watched his wife, his mate get slashed on her arm in order to protect another. I cringed when she screamed.

James kept looking in the direction of Bella. Emmett and I both had to be held back when he took a step closer to her. Then my mother would say something to him about his tracking, or offend him in some way that would draw his attention back to her. She was as strong as Carlisle with just as much heart. It was completely unbearable to see her scream for the sake of another and do nothing about it. I can't imagine what it was like for Carlisle.

What felt like forever, Jasper retuned to our position. "They are on their way. Some of them are hurt. Sam and two other are the only ones up to this fight."

"I hope that is enough." Carlisle said bowing his head.

"How long?" Emmett pushed.

"I ran faster then they did. But they weren't far behind."

"Once they reach the mouth of the cave, James will smell them." I said gearing up for the fight.

"Be ready." Carlisle said crouching down into the strike position. "Edward, go directly for Bella and get her out of here. Emmett, Jasper take James, I take Victoria and the wolves can bring up the rear."

Before too long, I smelled the wolves approach. Carlisle attacked, followed by Emmett and Jasper. I headed directly for Bella.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**EPOV**

It all happened so fast. I ran directly to Bella, Carlisle lunged at Victoria, while Emmett and Jasper headed straight for James. I heard Sam and the other two fiercely tearing apart what was left.

Bella was out cold. Her skin was clammy and pale, she had dirt in her hair, her leg looked worse then before, I struggled not to lose it right then and there.

"Can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of here." I whispered slowly. "This may hurt." I picked her up from under the knees and under her shoulders. Something that should have caused her to scream in absolute pain,,, if she were conscious. Her shirt was torn to shreds; her pants were almost completely ripped from the hips down, the cast, exposing new and old fractures that made her leg look quadruple jointed. "What did they do to you?" Her entire body was covered in purple and red bruises where she was hit hard with something. I tried not to touch any of the really bad areas, but most of her body looked that way. I had no choice.

(Edward, please help me. The pain is too much. I can barley hear you. I can barley hold on.)

I had her securely in my arms; I turned found the easiest way out when Carlisle screamed out in pain. Victoria had him pinned to the ground ripping at his back with her claws. "Go! Get her out of here!" he screamed as I debated on whether or not to put Bella down to help my father. "Now!" He finished before gathering what was left of his strength to flip over taking Victoria off him throwing her up against the wall of the cave. I hesitated once more when I saw that Jasper was missing most of his upper leg muscle, leaving him limping away from James who Emmett was ripping his arm off. I could help in so many ways, yet they risk their lives for the sake of Bella, and Esme. I noticed Esme still chained in the chair, but safe as everyone else was busy in battle. This was a fight to the death. I would make sure my family wasn't the death part of all this.

I ran towards the exit as fast as I could. I would leave Bella with Alice then return to help out my family. Once getting to the mouth of the cave, I noticed Jacob in human form standing ready for a fight. I had no other choice but to leave my love with this dog.

"Please take care of her." I said as I carefully placed her on the ground.

"I've got her." He said helping me with her leg.

Before standing, I whispered, "I love you."

(I love you too.)

Jacob and I met eye to eye. The look he had was utter hatred as I proclaimed my love to this human girl. I could have debated the issue with him, to tell him his place, but there were other pressing issues to deal with. I ran back into the cave. Before she was completely out of sight, I turned to get one more look at her, seeing as how it may be my last.

**JacPOV**

"What have they done to you?" I asked as I looked down at my childhood friend. "Don't you worry, that will be the last time any of those blood suckers get their hands on you."

(Who is that? The voice,,, familiar.)

I placed her head in my lap as she lay without moving. I remembered the times we made mud pies on the side of a river bank, or how she used to get so mad at me when I destroyed her sand castle. She was so innocent back then. Had I known that she was back in town, I would have done everything in my power to keep her from the monsters that live in this town. I could have been the one to save her from all of this. "You're beautiful." I said noticing how much she has matured over the years. I wondered to myself if she would recognize me. Once I found out about my wolf heritage, there was a lot about me that changed. I grew tall fast, I bulked up with out any type of exercise. Would she even remember who I was?

One of the Cullen's clan ran up from the woods to where I was sitting. A female. I immediately took a defensive posture over Bella. There was no telling if she were a good guy, so to speak, or just another Vampire. I wasn't willing to risk it.

"Oh no!" She said stopping right in front of me kneeling.

"Touch her, and I will kill you." I warned. I didn't want to move Bella, but would if she decided I was easy to pick off.

"She knows me." She said as she knelt down closer showing no fear what so ever of me. "Her leg!" She went to touch her. I smacked her hand away.

"Don't you understand simple English? I will kill you." I stated again in a more threatening voice. "She may know you, but look at where that got her."

"Back off dog! She is my friend." She said as she softly looked upon the broken Bella in my lap. "We have to get her to a hospital."

(Oh Alice! Thank God you're here! Where am I? Where is Edward?)

"Bella? I know you can hear me. Edward brought you out. I can only assume he ran back in. Esme was with you. Carlisle and the boys are in there getting her now. Edward got you out first. I'm sure he's fine. There is no need to worry. You just get better." She said as if Bella could hear them while she lay there unconscious. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

(No you can't take me! I have to find out what happened to Edward, and Esme. I want to stay right here.)

"The hell you are!" I screamed. "She goes no where with your kind." I tightened my grip on Bella.

"You can barley walk, let alone stand. I can run her there faster then you could pick your nose. This isn't about your kind, or mine. She needs medical attention." She said showing more of her blood sucking nature. "I'm Alice by the way." She said lowering her tone to a more pleasant one. Still it didn't change my feelings for the Vamp.

I lost my train of thought when another female came limping out of the cave.

"Esme!" The one who calls herself Alice yelled. "Are you okay?"

(Thank God she's okay. But if she is out here, where is Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper? They should have followed her out. Something went wrong. They're hurt!)

"I'm fine. Nothing that can't be fixed in time." She looked down at Bella. "How is she? The way they hit her, I was sure she wasn't going to make it." Esme stumbled to get to her knees. "What have I done?" Esme said reaching for Bella.

"Don't touch her!" I said yet again. "You did this to her." Esme looked at me as if I were her own child. I almost felt bad for talking to her that way.

"Yes, I couldn't keep James from torturing her. I tried everything I could so that he would beat me rather then her. I can take it; she is just so fragile, so weak, and so mortal. I couldn't bare to see her hurt." She touched Bella's face so softly, I couldn't help but allow it. Not that she gave me much of a choice. "If you need someone to blame, to hunt, to kill for all I care, you need to find Tanya. She has done this to her and my family. If you, and yours don't find her and kill her I will."

"Who's Tanya?" I asked not sure why or how that came up.

"She was family." Esme stated sadly. "One we trusted. One we cared about. Who took advantage of that the minute things didn't go her way."

"So she is family? Like Bella is family? Boy, you all have a strange way of showing love."

"How dare you!" She stood up. "How can you sit there and tell me what love is all about. Tanya has been in the family for decades. My son fell in love with Bella here," Her face softened as she mentioned her. "Tanya was in love with Edward. When he didn't return that love, she decided to remove the threat."

"This is all for the sake of love?"

"It seems to be." Esme said losing all anger as she once again looked down onto Bella.

"So, Edward is just as much to blame." I said getting angrier.

"Edward never showed Tanya any love, or interest for that matter. He stated several times he was not interested. So what you're saying is he should be punished for falling in love? OR falling in love with a human?"

She stunned me with her logic. I couldn't answer. I was without words.

"Where is Jasper?" Alice asked nervous for another of her clan.

"He's still in there." Esme stated still watching Bella carefully.

(What about Edward?)

Sam came out of the cave. He was bleeding out his shoulder, one of his hind quarters, and from his nose. Once reaching safety, he collapsed to the ground. Esme turned her attention on him. Noticing the amount of blood Sam was losing, she ripped the bottom of her shirt tying it to the wound. "Alice, hold this, put pressure on it until the bleeding stops." She demanded. Alice did as she was told. I was utterly confused by the actions our enemies were doing. I was suppose to kill them, they were suppose to kill us, yet, instead, they were making sure we didn't bleed to death. They showed compassion when I grew up being told they had none.

There was a terrifying scream. Sam, Esme and Alice stopped what they were doing to look into the dark cave. "It is done." Esme said quietly.

(Who was that? Who did it come from? Where's Rosalie? The boys? Someone answer me!)

Edward, and two others walked out of the cave covered in blood. Two of my pack members limped out after them. The oldest of the Vampire Clan hugged Esme before taking on the role of the doctor. He made sure my pack was looked over and bandaged with pieces of his and the rest of the Vampires cloths before checking on his own kind.

"We will come back to burn the pieces later. For now, we have to get back to the house so I can properly tend to the wounded. Edward, help Sam up and back to the house, Alice, Jasper, carry Bella carefully. I don't know what kind of internal damage she has. We don't want to make it worse. Esme, Emmett, can you help this wolf here? He is having a hard time breathing, he may have more then one broken rib on top of other wounds, so be careful. You there?" He looked at me. "Jacob is it?" I nodded. "You can help your pack mate here. He has the most damage. Can you handle that?" He asked as I stood in shock still at the amount of compassion.

After letting Jasper and Alice take Bella, I went over to Quil. He was in fact hurt badly. We started to the house. I listened as they talked amongst themselves.

"Will she be okay?" Edward asked Carlisle sadly.

"I can't be sure until I examine her thoroughly."

"She can't die." He whispered. "I can't loose her."

"Have faith." He said patting his son on the back.

"How's Sam?" He asked changing the subject off of Bella.

"In wolf form he and the rest will heal fast once the bones are set." Carlisle stated looking over the pack. "Esme? How are you doing?" He asked tenderly to his mate.

"I'll be fine. I'm not the one you should be worried about." She said helping the wolf that fell from walking. "Are you sure they can heal? They have a lot of damage."

"As far as I know, they heal as we do. Only time will tell."

"Has there been any sign or scent of Tanya?" Jasper asked quietly. "Alice and I found her trail. We followed it until it disappeared. I thought she would be with the rest."

"I haven't seen or heard anything. But then again, that wasn't my main concern." Carlisle said glancing back at his mate with love in his eyes. She returned the look just as warmly.

They all went silent the rest of the way to their house.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

EPOV

"Carlisle! She's not breathing." I screamed when I couldn't feel her breath any more. Carlisle ran into the room dedicated for emergencies just like this one.

(I'm so tired.)

"She's breathing; it's just gotten a lot shallower." Carlisle said once he listened closely. "She's been through a lot. Given her amount of injuries,,,"

"What Carlisle, what's going to happen?"

"She's in a coma. She's had bad head trauma. Give her time Edward. It's up to her now." He patted my back, as if that would comfort me, and walked out the room to attend to the others.

"You don't give up! You hear me? Don't you dare give up!" I sat next to her since she was brought in her. I'll be damned if I will leave her side when she needs me the most.

**JacPOV**

Carlisle came back from the room they put Bella in. Sadness was written all over his face. "How is she?" I had to ask.

"I set her bones; I've done what I could. James,,, he just hit her too hard, too many times on her head and neck. I don't know if she will pull through this one."

"Then take her to the hospital." I begged.

"I have better equipment here. There is nothing they could do that I couldn't. Besides, how would you explain her condition?"

"Are you sure you can't do anything else?"

"It's all up to her." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair not knowing what else to say or do.

Alice, walked up to me. I flinched when her icy cold hand touched my shoulder. "She'll be fine. My dad is the best." Then walked up stairs to check on her.

"You going to be okay son?" Sam asked me as I stood wondering what all this was about. We were in the house of the things we were meant to kill. They were fixing us up as if we were friends; Sam was treating this as if nothing seemed wrong about it. Was I okay? Not by a long shot. Instead of saying how I felt, I nodded, hoping that would be enough.

"Can I go check on her?" I asked Carlisle before he walked away.

"My son Edward is there with her. Don't ask him to leave, I've already tried. But I see no other reason why you can't." He stated, and then walked to check on his family.

I headed up the stairs following her smell. I passed by a few rooms that looked noting as I would have imagined them. They looked as if teenage kids lived there. Outside the bed itself, I wouldn't have guessed it belonged to a vampire. I reached a door that was closed; it had Bella's sent all over it. I reached for the door before hearing the voices.

"You know you can fix her." Alice said quietly

"It hasn't come to that. She will pull through." Edward answered. "I will not end her life." I almost went through the door to protect her, after all that has happened tonight, I could have it wrong. I decided to listen a bit longer. Besides, he DIDN'T want to kill her.

"Carlisle doesn't seem to think she has all that must time left." Alice came back with. I did notice how Carlisle wasn't sure and was losing hope.

"What does he know!" Edward said raising his voice.

"Oh, I don't know EDWARD! He has been a doctor longer then you've been alive!" Alice said getting up and thrashing open the door. "What the hell are you looking at?" She screamed as she pushed me out of the way, making her way back down stairs.

I glance slowly into the room to see Edward almost lying next to Bella on the cold steel table. He was talking to her quietly and gently. I almost didn't want to interrupted. My nature screamed he was going to hurt her. My heart told me he loved her. So, I stood there and watched. After a while, he looked up.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me.

"How is she?" I said entering the room now that their moment was over. "Carlisle said she wasn't doing to well."

"It's her head." He said taking some of her hair from her face and placing it behind her ear. "He can't do anything else." His eyes never left her for a second. I've never seen so much love before in my life. "But she will come back to me."

"What did Alice mean when she said you could fix her?" I had to ask. I have no idea what Vampires are capable of.

"Nothing. I will never do it, so it doesn't matter." He said still watching her breath.

"But if it will help her? I don't see why you wouldn't if you care so much about her." I was getting upset at the fact he wouldn't bother to lift a finger when she really needed it.

"So you would kill her to make her better?"

"Kill her? How would that fix her?" Again with the confusion. I really regret waking up today.

"I would bite her and make her one of us." He said rubbing her cheek. "I won't do that."

"Hell no,,, you won't do that. That wouldn't fix her! It would damn her!" I was beginning to understand what was going on.

"Thank you." Was all he said. I think he was happy to have someone on his side for a change.

"I don't get you man! You say you love her but you don't want her to be like you?" I had to ask, not that I really cared what this bloodsucker thought.

"If you loved someone, as I love her, would you want her to become a wolf?"

"Yes, actually I would. I wouldn't have to be in constant fear that she would get hurt. She would heal faster as a wolf then as a mortal." I stopped short. I understood what was going on. He loved her so much, he wanted her to live. I had to give him credit for that. I don't think I would be able to do what he is doing.

"Then you have never loved as I have." He kissed her forehead and placed his head on her arm. I stepped back from the room closing the door quietly before making my way back down stairs.

"He's right. I haven't loved like that." I whispered. "Can I really fault him for that?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**EPOV**

As I am never leaving Bella's side, I used my ability to read minds to keep me informed on what was going on downstairs. As far as I could tell, everyone, including the wolves was almost completely healed from the fight. All, but my Bella, who still lays unconscious, lifeless, just an empty shell of what she was. I blame myself, I blame Tanya, I blame the world for what it has done to her. I am completely helpless. I can't fight the world, I can't find Tanya, I can't bare to leave her, although, if I truly loved her I would. There is just nothing I can do. Except be here for when she wakes up, talk to her while she sleeps and promise to never let her hurt again. "When you wake up, I'm going to take you somewhere just the two of us. I love you so much. You're starting to scare me. Grip my hand if you can hear me." I begged not knowing her limits in the condition she was in. She didn't grip my hand; it lay there limp on my own. I got closer to her ear. "Bella, I love you." I just kept repeating.

_We're going back to the cave to finish the job. Would any of you like to come along? _Sam asked my family

_I can't leave with Bella in the shape she is in. Emmett?,,,Jasper? Any of you? _Carlisle stated.

_I would like to make sure the job is done_. Rosalie offered_._

_I think I'm going to go and hunt for Tanya. _Emmett answered back_. I won't rest until she pays._

I wanted to join Emmett, but remembered my promise to Bella about not leaving her. I heard them all leave. Esme and Alice were the only ones left in the house. I was left alone to my thoughts and my Bella. So I decided to talk to her exactly the way she wanted me to. Honest, raw emotion, with nothing held back.

"The first time I saw you, you were no different to me then anyone else. I expected you to talk about me, to flirt with me; nothing prepared me for anything you threw at me. You wanted nothing to do with me." I started laughing. "I remember when you completely ignored me. There was something about you that made me want to get to know you. You're the first girl in all my years that baffles me the way you do. After talking to you in the football field, I knew I loved you. You know, I even went to Carlisle asking him what to do. He had to tell me what I was feeling was love. You smelt so good, you looked so beautiful, your voice,,, how did Carlisle put it,,, you sang to me. You are the only one in this world for me." I took her hand in mine. "The first time I held your hand, when I felt the heat come off you while you slept. It was like I just took my first breath, or opened my eyes for the first time." I rubbed the outside of her hand. "When you told me for the first time that you loved me, I felt such pride. You loved me. You wanted me. You chose me. I was the happiest dead thing in the world, and scared at the same time. I don't know what love means, how to treat it, how to act, how to anything around you. I just know I never want to be without you." I took a very long pause.

"I want you to become like me. I'm that selfish. I never want to be without you. I could make that happen with just one bite." I brought her hand to my mouth. "All I would have to do is break the skin." I opened my mouth as I drew her hand closer. "Then I would have you always." I rubbed my lips on her skin. I tasted her with my tongue. "Just one, little nick of my teeth." I put my teeth on her skin. "Then I could have you always." I was so close. I could do it if I really wanted to. "But," I backed away from her hand. "How can I do that to you? Take away your family, your friends, and your life?" I stood getting closer to her neck, taking her scent in. "Is that what you want? To live with me forever? To become my eternal mate?" She didn't move, twitch or even up her breathing as I nuzzled her neck. "Do you want to be together, forever? To become my wife?" I was scarring myself with the revelations I was coming to myself. This is what "I" wanted from her. "I want you that way." I said more to myself then to her. "I want you to become my wife, to love you, to be with you, to save you from death." I shut my eyes picturing her in a white wedding gown walking down the isle to me. "To give you hundreds of lifetimes together." I pictured her saying 'I do'. "To,,, touch you without the fear of breaking you." Strange things started to erupt in me. The monster within told me to 'take her' now. I stood up knocking over the chair behind me. I pushed myself up against the wall to prevent me from taking her. The venom in my mouth pooled faster then I could swallow it.

"ALICE!" I yelled from the other side of the room in fear of Bella's safety.

Alice ran into the room. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" She looked at me, then at Bella noticing the fear in my eyes. "What did you do?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I can't be trusted with her right now." I said inching my way to the door, passing Alice who looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What? You must be kidding." She said still starring at me. "You're no threat to her." As she turned to follow me out of the room. "Where are you going?" She asked once I got to the hall.

"I'm going for a quick hunt. Promise me you will stay with her until I come back." She laughed at the notion. "PROMISE!" She saw the monster revealed it's self in that instant and nodded without saying anything. I turned running down the hall and out side.

Once outside I felt instant relief from myself. I was no longer a threat or danger to Bella. I couldn't believe how far I let that go, but glad I had the control to stop myself. I can never be that careless again. I ran to the trees looking for my meal.

**APOV**

"What did you do to him?" I asked the lifeless Bella laughing at how Edward was acting. "I really wish you could tell me. He was petrified when he left. In all my years in this family, never has he ever acted like that before." I stopped laughing when she didn't respond at all to the humor. It was so hard to see her like this. I didn't know if she could in fact hear me in her current state or not. It made me feel better thinking she could.

"You know he really does love you." I started as I placed the up-turned chair back in its place. "It's about time too. He was starting to worry us all." I sat down next to her. "I must say, you took us all by surprise." I studied her facial features seeing for the first time how pretty she was. "Once you are all better, we are going to have to go shopping. I wonder who taught you to dress like that. You need a complete wardrobe of today's fashions." I looked at the torn cloths and newly casted leg cringing at how she was barley covered by anything.

"Esme?" I called from the room.

"Everything okay in here?" She asked as she walked through the already open door.

"Not really. I need you to stay with her for a few seconds."

"Of course. Why? Where did Edward run off to in such a hurry?" She asked with concern.

"He needed to hunt." I responded on my way out of the room. "I'm going to get her something to cover herself with." In a flash I was back at her side with fresh cloths. "Could you help me with this?" I asked Esme who agreed what she was wearing couldn't cover a fly.

After getting her dressed in a button down summer dress made of white linen, I started to brush the mud, and dirt from her hair.

"She looks 100% better. I believe it even gives her more color to her skin." Esme stated with her hands on her hips. "Much better."

"She just needs to wake up." I said carefully picking a twig from her twisted hair. "Do you think she will?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

We sat in silence for a long time just watching her breath. Morning had arrived as usual. Edward just walked into the house and was on his way back upstairs. Esme completed the clean up from the home invasion with a shopping list to replace what was broken.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked Edward as he walked up the hall towards Bella's room.

"Much." He said rounding the corner and walking in. "How is she?" he asked without making eye contact with me, but keeping his distance from her.

"The same."

"She looks better. Thank you." He said noticing the white dress she was no in.

"Esme helped of course so that we didn't hurt her further. But it was un-lady like to keep her in torn cloths all exposed and stuff." HE made no move to get closer to her. "She needs you." I said reassuring him of his presents.

"She should have woken up by now." He said not moving an inch closer to her. "Has Carlisle come back yet?"

"No, and I'm starting to get worried. It shouldn't have taken that long to burn then up." I said glancing out at the new day. "Did you see them when you were out?"

"No, I went the opposite direction. I'm sure they are fine." He said still not looking away from her.

**EPOV**

"Well, I have to freshen up. Will you be okay with her?" Alice asked me as she got up from the chair.

"I'll be fine." I said more to myself than to her. "Thank you for watching her." Alice smiled and left the room. I closed the door, walking over to the seat Alice just got off of.

"How are you feeling?" I started off. It sounded a lot better in my head than when it let my mouth. "Stupid question, I know." I went to hold her hand stopping short. "I'm sorry about leaving you here with Alice. I was losing control, I had to leave." I scanned her body. The dress helped, but didn't cover the damage from the night before. I sat there with nothing more to say.

Early into the afternoon, she moved. Carlisle was still not here. I jumped up to get a closer look. "Bella? Can you hear me? I said grabbing her hand in my own. "Squeeze my hand if you can." I pleaded. I felt nothing for a minute. "Try harder." I pushed urging her on. Another minute went by,,, nothing. I sat back down not letting go of her this time. If she was trying, I wasn't going to let her down. She lightly squeezed my hand. I jumped back up with excitement.

"Alice, Esme!" I yelled. They came running into the room. "She squeezed my hand!" Esme smiled widely Alice covered her mouth with happiness.

"Call Carlisle." I shouted. "Bella,,, Love,,, I felt that. Open your eyes. Please!"

(Edward? You sound so far away.)

"I left a message." Esme said after snapping her phone shut. "It's not like him not to answer." She looked worried, but I couldn't deal with that right now.

Her eyes fluttered. I nearly lost it. I touched her cheek, the coldness probably didn't help, but I had to let her know I was here. Once they started to flutter, they stopped just as fast. I held my breath for another sign.

She didn't move again for a long time. I sat losing more and more hope of her coming out of this at all. I began thinking I may not have a choice in changing her. I would talk to Carlisle when he gets here with my options.

(Why can't I wake up? Why can't I move my legs? What is going on? Edward? Alice? I need to move my hand or something. I keep fading in and out. Something is wrong with me.)

Carlisle finally came home. I heard him greet the family down stairs. I ignored their thoughts concentrating on Bella and trying to will her better. Before too long, Carlisle came in the room.

"Esme told me she moved?" He said starting to examine her.

"Yes, she gripped my hand after I asked her to, then her eyes fluttered. What does it mean? When will she wake up?" I said standing. Carlisle didn't answer right away; he was testing her pupils for some dilation. When he was through, he turned off his light, placing it back onto his pocket. The look on his face told me things were not as good as I had hoped.

"I don't see any change." He finally said. "What you saw must have been a natural reaction. As far as I can tell, she is still deep in a coma."

"I know that the longer she stays that way,,,"

"The harder it will be for her to come out of it. With brain injuries it's hard to tell how much damage there was. If she does get out of it,,, there could be damage to her eyes, speech, learning disabilities, anything. We wont know until,,, if she recovers." Carlisle said not wanting to believe it himself. "I give her a few more days, and then we must decide what to do from there." He looked right at me. "We have been lucky up until now with Charlie not calling, or questioning the whereabouts of his daughter, but,,, if she doesn't ever wake up, he will want to know what happened."

"What is there to decide?" Emmett asked walking into the room.

"Bella is still deep in a coma. She's not showing any signs of waking." Carlisle stated again.

"So? What's the problem? Just turn her." He said as if it were nothing. Carlisle did not argue or stop this line of questioning. I looked back and forth from the both of them.

"She has a couple of days. If that is what we need to do, I will be the one that does it." I finally said admitting defeat. I couldn't help but want to hear her voice again. To see her smile again. Everyone in the room knew how hard this was for me.

"A few days. Until then, we will continue to monitor her to see if she in fact makes some progress. Alice, you can call up Charlie and tell him that Bella caught a cold or something so he doesn't wonder why she isn't in school." Carlisle suggested. "Everyone else, including you Edward, Must attend so that no questions are raised."

"I'm not leaving."

"I figured you would say that. Fine. I can't force you." Carlisle admitted in defeat.

"Did you tell him?" Jasper said walking into the room.

"Tell me what?" I asked not looking away from my sweet Bella.

"James wasn't there when we got there, and just parts of Victoria were still there." Emmett said looking upset.

"He's still out there?" I raised my voice.

"We searched all night. He must have had help." Carlisle said

"Tanya." Came out through my gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are correct." Carlisle bowed his head. "We will find her."

"I will find her." I stated standing up, heading out of the house at full speed. I was bound and determined to finish this.

I don't know how I did it, but I shut off anything resembling myself. I turned into the hunter, the monster that lived within me. I tore through the woods with one thing on my mind. Tanya. I found her faint scent, leading me north. Through large trees, nature paths, and parks, I bypassed anything that didn't smell like Tanya. In my current state, I am very surprised I didn't take out a few hikers draining them completely of blood. Before I knew it I ran into Carmen. I stopped wondering what she was doing out here.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"We asked that you not kill her. We feared for her life." Carmen said calmly "You will not find her here." She said crossing her arms. My knuckles turned white I gripped them so hard.

"I will not ask again."

"I will not answer again."

"Fine. I will find her without your help. She will answer for what she's done." I took off again following the trail. I heard her in the back ground.

"Stop and think about why she did what she did, you will find you are doing the same."

**Back at the house.**

**CPOV**

I was ecstatic to get my wife back alive. I knew without a doubt she would be okay once I got to her. The joy I feel about that almost makes me sick to my stomach. Why? Well, as my wife walks around getting back into her routine of things, my son's first love lay on a table fighting for her life. I'm a doctor. I should be able to heal her, to make her better. Instead, I sit here watching and praying for her to get better. Edward was my first family member. He lay dying, similar to Bella here, fighting for his life. I couldn't watch him die, so I made him live forever. I was selfish. I needed someone else in my life to help me cope. Edward shows so much love for this girl, yet he is unwilling to take her life even if she agreed to it. He is so much stronger then I was.

"Bella you have to wake up. This will kill Edward if you don't make it." I said softly holding her hand. "Just fight!" I said sounding more and more like Edward and less then a physician.

Bella arm started to twitch. From my many years of doing this, I know not to get excited about a simple twitch. With this case, I couldn't help but jump up and beg her some more. "You can do it. Open your eyes." I shouted at her.

Her other arm twitched. I kept up my begging. The family hurried into the room.

"She's coming around?" Jasper asked hopeful as the rest.

"I'm not sure." I could only answer in return.

Her eyes popped open blankly staring up at the ceiling.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I asked taking out my little light to check her pupils. "Blink if you can hear me." I asked although she did not blink.

"She's awake!" Esme said relieved for Edward. "Emmett, call Edward and have him come home quickly."

"We don't know if she is awake." I said trying to keep the excitement down until I knew for sure. "This could just be a natural response."

Bella started to blink wildly. Her head moved from side to side while she tried to focus. This wasn't something her body was doing while she was in a coma, she was indeed coming out. I talked to her quietly as she strained to clear her vision.

"Can you hear me?" I asked her. I got no response.

"If she couldn't hear you before, she isn't going to hear you now." Emmett said giggling at my lack of intelligence.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, well you never know, this coma could have fixed her ears, or the hits to her head,,," I trailed off knowing it was a losing battle.

"Edward?" Was all she mumbled? Everyone in the room started to jump up and down. Even my boys were excited. It was amazing to see my family get this worked up over a human girl. Especially Rosalie who, was right next to Esme saying nothing, but showing just as much relief.

"Now you should call Edward. Tell him she is calling for him."

Edward!" She screamed. I took her arm and held it to calm her down. She closed her eyes tight; she wouldn't register any conversations without seeing me move my lips. "I hurt, all over!" She snapped her hand out of my own. "Don't touch me! Edward!"

"She thinks she is still captured." I said figuring out what she was doing. Alice came up and rubbed her head. Esme came over and rubbed her arm as you would a newborn child, Jasper and Emmett stood around clueless as to what to. Emmett snatched his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Edward.

"No answer. Should I leave a message?" Emmett asked not sure how to approach this.

"Yes, leave a message." I responded still trying to get Bella to open her eyes.

"Edward. Bella is waking up. She is screaming for you. Get home now!" Was all he said as he snapped it closed. "Done."

Bella cracked open one of her eyes. The first person she saw was Esme. "Esme!" Then she looked around noticing the family all starring t her with huge smiles. "Where am I?" She asked calming down quickly.

"Your home." I said without thinking this wasn't HER home. "You're going to be fine."

"Where is Edward?" She asked noticing he was not in the group around her.

"He's hunting." Which was true, there was no sense in getting her upset again.

She nodded and tried to sit up. "Ouch!" She said holding on to her head.

"Stay there. You've had a lot of head trauma. You're going to have a head ache. You're going to be sore."

"I didn't think I was going to make it." She said tearing up.

"Shh, you're okay now. You have to take it easy." I looked up at Alice. "I see no reason why she can't finish resting up in a more comfortable bed. Could you carry her carefully to Edwards's bed?"

Alice nodded and complied. Emmett and Jasper helped her as to not bump, or hurt Bella in any way. Rosalie walked out of the room going back down stairs; I was left with Esme taking in a big sign of relief.

"You did well." Esme said hugging me tightly.

"I did nothing. This was all her. She is strong." I said returning the hug. "I think she'll be okay."

"She better or we'll have eternity to deal with a depressed Edward." Esme said in a snicker.

"Let's hope that never happens." We stood there just holding each other in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**EPOV**

After running for what seemed like forever, I came to a town called Whitehorse, Canada. I stopped right before hitting town. Taking a deep breath, I noticed I was right on target with Tanya. What I didn't notice was James was with her along with a few I didn't recognize. That didn't matter.

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Emmett's number. He was likely calling to talk me out of it, per Carlisle's request. I decided to ignore it. In my current state, it wasn't a hard decision. I placed my cell back in my jeans, taking off in the right direction.

Running past a snow machine repair shop, and a few pawn shops I hit a dirt road leading up what looks like the side of a mountain. I stopped to make sure I was still on track before running up the rest of the way. Between the snow top ridges of two mountains, I found a semi frozen lake. In any other instance, I would have stopped to admire its beauty, I even thought this would be a perfect place to run away with Bella and show her the wonders of my world. Timeless, how nothing changes except the date.

My phone rang again. I didn't bother to look knowing it was another attempt to get me home. _It could be Bella. Something could be wrong. _

There are plenty of others there to 'fix' her if that was the case. I had to make sure this would never happen again. I slowed my pace, due to the ambush factor.

There was a sharp corner coming up in front of me. I walked with the stealth if a prowling lion. With me up against the wall on one side, I approached knowing I was being watched.

"You were warned." Kate said walking out in front of me.

"Move out of my way." I requested as nicely as I could. "This has nothing to do with you."

She laughed at me. It didn't help the cause any. "How do you figure it has nothing to do with me? She is my kin, my family, my sister."

"She took Bella and Esme. Beat Bella leaving her for dead, and Esme? Your lucky Carlisle isn't here to finish her off." I relaxed my stance.

"She made a mistake. She knows her error. She will pay without your wrath."

"What about James? Do you feel he also needs to be kept safe?"

"He was employed by Tanya; he was instructed to do what he did."

Behind me I heard Carmen running up the trail. "You've slowed in your old age." Mocking her slightly.

"I am not here to fight you Edward." She walked up with her hands up. "Did you hear nothing I said to you in the woods?"

"Put yourself in my shoes." I started

"We have, we are, and it changes nothing." Kate said quietly. "What would you do to her if we allow you to get to her?"

"Bring her to my family for trial and punishment." I thought quickly even though I wanted to finish her off.

"So you would be her judge AND executioner?" Carmen from behind asked.

"The family she threatened and assaulted including Bella will be that to her."

"What of us? Her family?" Carmen continued.

"If you feel it necessary to speak for her, I see no reason why you couldn't. If that is unacceptable, then I see no other alternative then to call the Vulturi and have them decide.

"They would kill her without question.." Kate mumbled

"Those are your choices." I said knowing the Vulturi wasn't an option for any of us.

"What of James?" Kate asked

"What is he to you?" I asked wondering if he were employed because he was someone's kin. "It really doesn't matter. Victoria and James are the ones that damaged Bella and Esme. They too should have the right to decide what their fate it."

"You see no other option?" Carmen asked hoping for another solution. Kate looking just as concerned.

"Unless you want to fight me for them." I said wondering what they would decide. I had hoped to just come out here and tear them apart, including Tanya, as my luck would have it, she has loved ones too.

"You too are family. I see no since in that." Carmen said confirming what I already knew. "How is Esme? And your human friend."

"Esme healed. Bella is in a coma. She was badly beaten as Esme was, but she doesn't have the abilities to heal as we do." I answered realizing how much I missed her.

"Will she live?" Kate asked moving closer showing genuine concern.

"I don't know." I honestly answered. "I pray she does."

"You actually love a human? I thought it might be just a phase, I can see the truth, the sincerity, the love in your eyes." Kate said placing a hand on my shoulder. It felt good to have understanding right now. "Yet, you come here in search of revenge? When Tanya did what you would do for Bella?"

"I wouldn't kill for her unless her life was in danger. There is a difference."

"You're right. There is a difference. I apologize." Kate continued in a lower tone. "I simply can't make excuses for my sister's behavior any longer."

"We will bring her back." Carmen said

"When?"

"By night fall tomorrow. Go home, be with your Bella. Rests assure Tanya, James and Victoria will be escorted to your home to stand for what they did. Please tell Carlisle and Esme that we only did what we did to protect our sister.''

"What about Bella? She doesn't know your family, your relationship, yet she was almost killed, she may not make it and you want her to go easy on her because she is your family?"

"I see your point. We will accept whatever you and yours decide." Carmen said before walking past me letting me know the conversation was over.

"Take care Edward. Safe journey home." Kate said following her sister to where I can only assume Tanya, James and Victoria were hiding.

I turned unaccomplished in my mission, but happy with the outcome. Again I was torn at what I should do and what I wanted to do. The monster had been put back in its place. Bella was all that I held in my mind now. Without another thought, I started back down at full sprint towards home.

**Back at the house.**

BPOV

"It looks a lot worse then it really is." Esme informed me as I looked into the mirror she handed me. I lightly touched my cheek. That act alone brought a tear to my eye in immense pain. I followed my cheek bone down to my neck, surveying all the visible damage. I reached part of my collar bone, right below the dress I wondered how I got in, and noticed there wasn't one square inch of me NOT covered in a purplish bruise. They way I looked reminded me of the stupid purple dinosaur I once saw on T.V. I was horrid. I was a monster.

I couldn't help but start to tear up. "Not that bad?" I said putting down the mirror as I had seen enough. "Have you looked at me?" I said waving both my hands in front of my upper body. "It hurts to blink!" I winced as I wiped away a fallen tear.

"Look at it this way," Esme started. "We all wish we could look like that at least one more time n our life." She tried to laugh, but I just blankly looked at her in awe. "They will heal." She said seeing her attempt at humor had failed.

"I'm just glad Edward isn't here to see me like this." I ran my fingers through my hair. That even hurt. "I can't imagine how disgusted he would be at the mere sight of me now."

"He sat by your side most of the time you lay there unconscious dear. He knows what you look like." Esme said a little put off at how shallow I though her son was. "Looks, they are a sliver of what he feels for you. You could have lost both your arms, maybe even your leg and that boy would still see you as perfect." She got stern with each passing word. "Is that all you see in him is his looks?"

"Of course not!" I protested. "He's so much more then looks. The way he looks at me, touches me,,," I suddenly got red when I remembered I was speaking with his mother.

"Dear, I have been there." She said seeing my embarrassment. "Now, I'm not asking for complete details, but have you given any thought about the physical part of this relationship?"

"We really haven't gotten that far into it, we really haven't discussed it." I said looking down as to not see her motherly stare. "We have kissed." I rubbed my fingers together wondering how this was going to go over with her. "But, he doesn't let go. I might be doing it wrong." I looked up through my eye lashes to see her reaction.

"Ha ha ha, trust me when I say you are doing nothing wrong." She laughed as I must have gotten redder. "He hasn't explained?" I shook my head no, not sure what he was supposed to explain. "Us,,, Vampires, have a unique ability in the way we kill. In our mouth, we create venom. It's meant to paralyze and kill, or change our intended victims. We have some control over how it is released, but normally when we get excited in the up coming kill, or when our emotions are taken too high, we can produce lots of it." She looked around for another analogy to describe what happens. "It's sort of like when you are put in front of your favorite food. You start to drool? Or create saliva? That is what happens to us. The only difference is our saliva; just one drop could potentially turn you into a vampire if THAT fluid is exchanged." She looked for conformation from me.

"So, I can never REALLY kiss him?" I regretted that question as it left my bruised lips.

"Well, like I said, with a lot of control it may be possible. Edward may not have the control, or want to risk it." She said straightening up her shirt. "Is that what you want?" She asked not looking up from what she was doing.

"When it is the appropriate time, I'm sure we will handle the situation, so I guess the answer would have to be,,, yes?" I said watching my boyfriend/vampire's mother twiddle her thumbs at the uncomfortable conversation we were getting into. "Is that the wrong answer?" I asked when she said nothing for a while.

"Heavens no." She said looking up at me. "It is very possible, but very doubtful that Edward will ever have THAT much control with you." She said knowing her son better then I did. I grabbed the mirror again to take another look. Esme tilted it down so I could understand her. "We could always put on some make-up to cover up some of them." She said seeing the pain in my eyes.

"I have a broken leg, bruises over 99% of my body; I don't think make-up is going to make much of a difference. But this dress… it's beautiful. I think sweats and a huge sweat shirt might be better." I tried to smile but found that painful as well.

"I'll get Alice; she will know what to do." She said as she moved some of my hair out of my view making me look all the worse. I didn't want to show how hurt and upset I was, but being a mother, she knew.

She got up and walked out of the room in search of Alice. I was left alone to wallow in my own self pity. _It could be worse, I could be dead._

A large stack of cloths walked into my room. I could only assume Alice was underneath it all. "Alice? Is that you?" I laughed as the mound of designer cloths looked like it was laughing too. "Well if it is, why don't you drop them here on the bed." The mound listened and soon I was covered with cloths. "On the bed, not on me!" I laughed through the pain that shot through every pour on my body. I didn't want Alice to feel bad about that. She didn't feel pain as I did.

"So! I heard you wanted something to wear to cover up your bruises." Alice said bouncing up on the bed. "Geez, Bella you look like hell!" She laughed as she glanced at just my face.

"Well thanks, because I feel like a spring day!" I laughed through more pain, this kind emotional. "Did you bring enough?" I asked looking around me.

"Is it not enough?" She said looking around thinking it wasn't.

"There is no way I could wear all this in a lifetime. I'm pretty sure it's enough."

"Well, good lets get started.

**CPOV**

"How is she doing?" I asked my wife as she walked down the stairs.

"She's a little upset with how she looks, but other than that, I'm sure she will be fine." She sat down next to me. "I am worried about their relationship."

"Oh? How so?" I asked my curiosity sparked.

"Well, Bella shows interest in becoming,,, closer with Edward. I'm sure our son has the same feelings, she doesn't know that can't happen."

"I see." I said getting the picture.

"She's mortal, she would get badly hurt if they try to,,,"

"I see the problem." I cut her off from finishing. "Edward will have to cope. He isn't willing to change her." I said remembering his efforts NOT to do it. "Does she know the options in front of her?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, I'm sure in time it will be discussed and decided." I said patting her knee softly.

"I know, I know." She said snuggling into my arm. "When do you think he will get back?"

"When he finishes what he set off to do." I said worried about him ever coming home after dealing with the three of them if they are in fact together.

"He'll be okay. I'm sure of it." She assured me.

"I hope so. I just wish he would call." I said quietly. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, Jasper was out cleaning up the yard, and Alice ran upstairs with every piece of clothing she owned, so I can only assume she was with Bella instilling her fashion sense on her.

I went back to reading my book, Esme settled nestled in my arm. Things were on their way back to being normal, in a sense.

The door flew open hitting the wall behind it. I dropped my book in my lap and Esme stood up in a jolt.

"How is she?" Edward said holding exotic flowers in his hands. "Is she awake?" He said crossing the living room quickly.

"Close the door! You weren't raised in a barn!" Esme hollered with her arms on her sides. Edward backed up, closed the door and turned around. "I'm so happy your home!" she hugged him.

"Hello mom." He said hugging her back almost put out, but in order to get his questions answered, he would have to play along. "I'm sorry for leaving like that." He told her. I smiled seeing the loving family I had.

"She's upstairs in your room." Esme said calmly. "She's awake."

Edward looked to me for conformation. I nodded and his face lit up with a smile. "Be prepared though. She is badly bruised." I suggested. "She may be a little upset about it."

"Try a lot." Esme added. Edward looked towards the stairs. "Those are beautiful. Where did you get them?" She asked admiring their beauty.

"I collected them on the way home." He responded looking down at the flowers. "I hope she likes them." He was truly nervous about seeing her. I saw problems with their relationship coming up faster then expected.

"What happened to Tanya?"

"She is being delivered here by her family that was protecting her." He said in shame as he didn't get revenge for anything. "They want her to have a trail by the people she hurt."

"What about James and Victoria?" Esme asked showing how much she hated them and what they did to her and Bella.

"They are coming with Tanya. They will be here sundown tomorrow." He answered looking back up at the stairs.

"Go on!" I urged. "She's waiting for you." Before I finished my sentence, he was half way up the stairs.

"Ah, to be young and in love." Esme said hugging my side.

"Once I fell in love with you,,, I'm eternally in love forever." I hugged her back as we heard the door upstairs swing open.

**EPOV**

I swung open the door to my room. What I saw shocked me. There she was. Standing with the help of Alice in the middle of my room in nothing but an extremely large sweatshirt and what I hoped underwear on under neither. I started at the bottom and worked my way up her. One leg had a new bright white cast on it, but the other leg,,, there wasn't one part of it not covered in a bruise. Even her little toe was purple. She had her hand on Alice's head supporting her as Alice tried to pull on a pair of equally large sweat pants over her cast. When my eyes finally met up with hers, I saw the excitement. But out of respect, I quickly closed the door until she was decent.

I heard struggling, then nothing.

"It's no use." They won't go over the cast." Alice said giving up.

"No, don't cut them; just help me back into bed." Bella struggled. "We can figure it out tomorrow." I heard a shuffle, a bump, then all went quiet.

"Why are you standing here?" Jasper said coming up from behind. "Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of this door?"

"She's getting dressed."

"Again, I ask, aren't you supposed to be on the other side of this door?" He whispered.

"Jasper! Don't be sick!" Alice yelled from the other side.

"Damn vampire hearing." He wined as he walked back to where ever it was he came from.

"Okay, are you ready?" Alice asked as quietly as she could, but still it wasn't enough. "You can come in now." Alice said louder.

I opened the door, Alice walked out. I couldn't help myself. "Damn vampire hearing." I said as her ear passed by me. She smacked me on her way out saying nothing. I laughed.

I closed the door and leaned up against it. I waited so long for her to wake up, almost took her life, and then ran off. I didn't know what to say, how to say it. So I stood there like an idiot.

"I can't turn my neck, so I don't know if your in the room or not." She said s she struggled to turn. "I still can't hear!" she added tugging on her ear. "Ouch!" after she touched it.

I slowly walked up to the side of the bed. I reached out my hand to touch her shoulder. When I made contact, she grimaced in pain. I pulled away quickly.

"I'm fine really. I'm just being a baby." She said still trying to turn around to see me. I don't know why I was hiding from her. I was just happy she was awake to complain. "I still can't se you, but at least I know your in here."

I took the last step needed to be in front of her. Her face wasn't like it was before. One of her eyes was almost swollen shut, the other was blood shot and tearing, her cheek bones were twice the size they normally were, her bottom lip was split right down the center and on one side. Her upper lip, right above her nose was about the only part of her face that didn't have the color purple to it. Her neck,,, her beautiful neck turning black with a little blue in it around the edges. She looked like she had been in a train wreck and she was the only survivor. When she saw the shock on my face, she put her head down as far as she could. Which wasn't but about 2 inches from looking straight ahead.

"Please don't look at me." She said covering her face with one of her hands. The hand that she used to cover her face was just as bad. Every finger twice as big as it should have been, cuts and scrapes over the backside of her hand. It must have hurt to bring it up or even bend her fingers. I still haven't moved. I was still surveying all the damage she had on her. She didn't move. "You shouldn't have to see me like this." She said still cowering from me. "Maybe you should wait until I heal a bit more." She said sounding like she was crying.

Very carefully, as if she were a butterfly and I was about to touch her wings, I put my hand on her head. She didn't flinch, so I must have been as light as a feather. Running my hand down the back of her head, I took my other hand and removed hers from her face. She didn't lift her head, and I was afraid to lift it for her. So instead, I bent over her and kissed her hair. I kissed her again, and again, light and soft, but enough to let her know what I was doing. She wrapped her arm around my waste bringing me in closer to her. She rested her face on my chest. I stopped moving so I didn't hurt her. She silently cried. She didn't want me to know, to see, so I didn't move. I wrapped my arms around her like a very soft blanket holding her the best I could. I would hold this position as long as she needed me to. If this was all I could do for her, this is what I would do forever.

"I love you." She said in a little more then a bugs whisper. "Don't ever leave me again." She said nothing more for a long time. I thought she had fallen asleep. I wasn't about to move until she did. She shifted a bit startling me. "I'm giving you my heart. I've never done this, so I don't know what good it will do for you. Take care of it." She mumbled as she drifted off sleep. I would respond to that when I knew she would be able to hear my words, when she was completely asleep.

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I never for the life of me thought that anyone would read this story let alone review it. I am sorry about the grammar and spelling errors, but hey! Isn't that what editors are for! Mine happens to be out sick! HAHAHA. I will pay more attention to it in the future. I haven't used spell check and I normally don't re-read a chapter. I'm likely to trash it and never post it for one reason or another.**

**I am finished with chapter 20 and will get it up as soon as I run spell check on it!  
Thanks again,**

**Sammie**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**EPOV**

**"**She sleeps"

As I still hold on to this beautiful creature, I run her words over and over inside my head. _I'm giving you my heart. I've never done this, so I don't know what good it will do for you. Take care of it. _

"My sweet Bella. You lay here all broken up, bruised from head to toe, battered and pained, yet you still are the most beautiful person, the most perfect person to me in this lifetime. You have so much love in your being, to give me your heart, takes my emptiness I have felt inside all these years and fills it with hope. Words can't begin to tell you how that made me feel, how it makes me feel every time I play it over, and over in my head. I have no business in accepting this exceptional gift; I'm not a man who deserves it, I'm not a man at all. I almost took your life while you were in a coma. Granted, I had the strength not to, but that doesn't mean I will in the future. I can't ignore what I am, and what your not, but I can't let go. I can't walk away. I can't remove myself from you in order to save you." I stopped to think about where exactly I was going with this.

"How do I keep you safe, and in my life? The only answer I can come up with is to make you,,, my wife. Could you live with the fact that I wouldn't be able to completely be with you? To touch you like a normal couple strive for? Could I doom you to live an existence with me, in the shadows, to live my lifestyle? Would all that do is haunt you for what you could have had? These are the questions I ask myself every time I look at you. To look at your beautiful brown eyes, to see all the hope and wonder you have yet to see in this world of light. I'm selfish. I'm stubborn, but with all my heart and body I can't help but love you."

At this point in my one way conversation, I wish she could wake up and answer all the unanswerable questions I have asked. Maybe the reason I ask while she sleeps is because I know I won't get the answer I do not wish to hear.

"There is so much you don't know about my kind. So much that would scare you to death if you found out. I don't want to scare you. I don't want to hurt you. When you get older, will it upset you when I remain the same as today? When you look at me, years from now, will you regret ever meeting me? What do I do Bella? What would you do?" I hugged her closer knowing my time with her is so limited. Anything could take her from me. A sickness, a car accident, walking in the woods without me, she was so fragile when I wasn't. What do I do when she does die? What will happen to me? Boy, I am selfish. I sat there just hugging her and hoping she understood what she means to me. "Should I leave you alone? Should I walk away and never look back? Bella, I really don't know what to do. But you decided to give me your heart. Something I will treasure for all eternity. Trust me when I say I want nothing more then to lock it away so that no person alive or dead will be able to harm it, even if that includes me. I love you too."

I stayed in that same position for the rest of the night. I said nothing more other then the occasional 'I love you' while I kissed the top of her head. If I could pause life, this is what I want to be doing until someone started it back up again.

Morning came, the sun shined. I sat there holding my love, my life in my arms waiting for her to wake. She moved a bit every now and again, but stayed right where she was. I only hoped she didn't wake with another pain from my hard rock like cold body.

"Edward?" she whispered. I kissed her head letting her know I was right here. "Good morning." She said lifting her head to make eye contact with me. I held in my shock this time I looked at her bruised face. I smiled as warmly as I could. "You know." She started as she snuggled up closer to me. "I could deal with less light." She said snickering. I started to move to close the shades. She stopped me. "Not what I meant." She looked at me determined to get her point across. "We need to discuss your issues." I immediately understood what she meant by less light.

"How about we get you fed first? We have all day." I said acknowledging her request, but hearing her stomach growl in protest. "I will get Alice. She can help you to the bathroom." I started to get up yet again.

"I would rather you help me, if that's okay?" She asked.

"I don't mind." I said getting up and pulling the covers off her. I had forgotten she was just in a sweatshirt. She blushed when I saw part of her lacy underwear she was wearing, but made no attempt to cover them up.

"Alice said lace was good for circulation." She said shrugging.

"Alice was right." If I could blush, I would be as red as an apple right about now. I put her arm around my neck, that one solitary move hiked up her sweatshirt revealing even more of her lacy underwear. While I carefully placing my hands under her casted leg, I felt the laciness hit my skin. It was much softer then it looked. It felt nice up against my skin. I stopped, realizing something else was coming up. "Um, I don't think I should be doing this." I said staying in that position to hide an unwanted salute. "Alice would be much better at this then me." Bella looked upset. I couldn't believe I had absolutely no control over this. "Please don't be upset. As you said, I'm not sure what or how to do this; I need to have more control." I said removing my hand from under her hoping that would correct the problem. "As of right now, I have no control." She still looked upset. I was too embarrassed to tell her what I didn't have control over. " I need to talk to Emmett."

"Emmett? Why him?" She said still not grasping at the 'problem'.

"I quickly turned while standing. I opened the door and stepped out closing it behind me. After a while, I gained control. "ALICE! I need you're help!" I screamed knowing she was close by. She came bouncing up the hall.

"I know why, please don't explain, it's an image that will take me years to get out of my head. Damn, I wish I could pick and choose my visions." She said walking past me into my room. Before she closed the door. "Emmett is in the garage tinkering with his Jeep. You can talk to him there." Then the door closed. I don't know if I was more humiliated at the fact she knows, or the fact she saw what happened. I prayed she wouldn't inform Bella as to what it was. I headed downstairs for my talk with my older brother.

**EmmPOV**

"Well, you better get to liking her." I yelled to Rosalie as she huffed her way out of the garage. "She's not going anywhere." I finished before the door closed. All last night I've had to listen to Rosalie go on and on about how bad Bella is for Edward. Nothing I said had any impact on her what so ever. I swear sometimes she is so hard headed. When will she learn it's not about her?

"Morning Rosalie." Edward said before entering the garage. "What? What did I say?"

"Don't worry about her." I said as he walked confused inside the garage. "She's just mad." Turning my wrench a little harder then necessary. "Sometimes that woman is so,,,, arrrgggggg!" I threw the damn wrench out from under the jeep. Edward jumped out of the way. "Sorry man. How's Bella?"

"That's kind of the reason I'm here."

"Trouble in paradise?" I snickered

"Well,,, something came up this morning."

"What?" I said reaching for another tool. It was not like Edward to talk to me about anything other than to get Rosalie off his back. "Did Rosalie and I make too much noise this morning arguing? I tried to keep it down, but you know Rosalie," I raised my voice so that Rosalie would hear me. "SHE'S ALWAYS GOT TO BE RIGHT!"

Edward Laughed. "No, you two didn't wake her. But thanks for trying to keep it down."

"It's not every day we have to keep quiet so a human can sleep." I said returning my voice to normal. "So what's the problem? And why are you coming to me about it?"

"I'm not going to Carlisle about this!" He said getting rather nervous while pacing back and forth. "I just don't know how to deal with this."

"Okay, okay, I might be able to help if I knew what the hell it was you were talking about." I said poking my head out from under the Jeep.

"This morning, Bella had to go to the bathroom, I told her I'd get Alice to help her,,, you know, the whole girly thing?" He ran his hand through his hair. I had never seen Edward so worked up over whatever this was. "She said, no, she would rather have me help her to the bathroom." He continued to pace.

"Okay, so she had to pee. What's the problem?" I said as I watched him get more and more nervous. "So she had to go."

"That's not it. I'm pretty sure I could deal with that." He turned around so his back was facing me. "It's what she was wearing." He put his hands on his hips and bowed his head down in what looked like defeat. "All she had on was this huge sweatshirt."

"Okay???" I still didn't see where he was having such a problem. Then it clicked. "Who's sweat shirt was it? Who's ass we gonna kick?" I said getting pumped at the idea.

"Emmett." He said clearly frustrated that I wasn't getting what ever it was he was trying to go about telling me. "It wasn't anyone's. Alice got it for her." He said shaking his head.

"Well, I clearly don't see what the problem is. If you came here for help, I'm going to need a little bit more help here." I said showing a little bit more with my fingers.

"The sweat shirt was ALL she was wearing,,, well, that and some lacy under wear." He finally admitted to.

"Some mental image going here." I said picturing just what he said. "So,,, you decided to leave that, to come down here and what? Rub it in?" I asked still confused as to why he was talking to me.

"When I went to pick her up, I slid my hand under neither her,,, legs,,, but before that, I wrapped her arm around my shoulder." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "It brought up the sweat shirt. So I was bent down,,, close to her chest,,, Do you see where I'm going with this?" He said turning around to face me.

"Yes, and I would like to thank you for giving me THAT mental image of my little sister."

"That's when something,,, CAME UP." He said looking down at his pants.

"Oh!" I said finally figuring out what the problem was. "So what did you do?" I asked very interested in what was next.

"What do you mean? What did I do? I put her down, made some excuse to leave and called Alice to come help her. What did you think I did?"

"Well,,, that's not what I would have done." I laughed understanding he's never done THAT. "I told you that would be a problem. That it would eventually come up. Excuse the pun." I laughed repeating the joke I just got. "And it did come up!"

"It's not a problem. I just need to know how to control it."

"You can't control it. Well, not in the way you're thinking of." I thought carefully. This type of matter has never been dealt with. "Carlisle, the 'doctor' would have a better answer for you. Why did you come to me?"

"Like I'm going to ask Carlisle. Could you imagine what he would say? No, I'm not asking him." He shook his head wildly.

"Okay, okay, let's see,,, how to control it." I rubbed my chin thinking. "Oh! I know! Think of Esme and Carlisle doing it and that should control any issues you may have at the time." I laughed knowing that would work for me. To see my parents doing it… EWE!

"And that will do it?" He said with a glimmer of hope.

"If it doesn't, you got deeper issues than I can help you with." I said getting back to my Jeep.

**EPOV**

_Yeah, that will work. Think parents_. I walked back up the stairs passing Carlisle and Esme.

"Everything okay?" Esme asked smiling a huge smile.

"Damn Vampire hearing." I whispered.

"You should know better." Esme said as I hurried passed her up the stairs. "Good luck!" She finished. I heard Carlisle chuckle.

I ended up running the rest of the way to my room. Before just entering, I knocked. "Come in. She's decent." Alice said.

Slowly I opened the door. Bella was sitting on the bed with her leg propped up, "Alice, I've got to talk to Bella, would you mind?"

"Sure. No problem." She waved, and winked good bye and left the room.

"Something wrong?" Bella asked with slight concern.

"No, nothing. I thought that maybe we could talk about last nights sleep conversation."

"Yes, actually that sounds like a good idea. I have a lot of questions." She said patting the bed for me to sit beside her. I took the cue and sat down. She took my hand over to her lap. "I heard what you said last night. You asked me to be your wife in one sentence, and then said you don't know if you should even be with me."

"I know. I'm unsure what to do." I said looking down at our two hands. "You're warm." I flipped over her hand. "I'm not."

"Details." She said holding my hand in both of hers. After a while she let go, taking my hand up to my cheek. "That can be corrected." She said as I felt the heat from my own hand.

"It goes away." I answered softly, although she didn't here my saddened tone.

"Love doesn't. It just gets stronger."

"You know I can't be 'with' you." I said knowing it was a question that needed to come up, so sooner then later was better.

"Not at all?" I shook my head. "Or ever?" She tried again. I hated telling her that, I just didn't see any other way. But, I suppose, it could be tried,,, just to find out.

"Well, I guess I can't miss what I never had." She said shrugging. "And the kissing?" She asked grasping at straws, I would imagine.

"When, and if I could get the venom to stop flowing every time you're near, I see no problems with that aspect." I said being completely hopeful about that. I reached up to touch her bruised cheek. "Are you willing to give up your light? Your family? Your friends?" I said knowing her answer and how wrong it would be.

"Yes." Without hesitation or without question she answered.

"Everything?" I asked again.

"If it meant that I would spend my life with you," she cupped my cheek. I turned my head into her hand kissing her palm. "Everything,,, is a small price to pay." I admired her love, her lust, along with her ability to see beyond the monster that sits beside her.

Without thinking, I kissed her. At that moment in time, I had complete control over my venom. I didn't want to lose this moment or this chance. I took her face in my hands as softly as I could and really kissed her for the first time. I entered her warm hot mouth with my tongue feeling all I could before I lost it. I tasted every inch of her that I could before the moment was over. She wrapped both her hands in my hair feeling all the passion I had for her. I moved my hand to the back of her head to better support and move her to my will. I never believed it could feel like this.

I felt the venom tingled wanting to come out. I pulled away just far enough for our lips to continue to touch. Her breathing,,, so heavy and strong. For whatever reason, I too was breathing heavily back at her. With my eyes still closed, I had no idea if hers were open. I backed up just enough to hold her face to face. "Marry me." I whispered. "Let me be your husband. Let me take care of you until the end of your life. Let me love you now and forever. I want to live, to love you."

"Yes." Was all she said when she went to kiss me again. I lost the ability to contain my venom so I kept it as romantic and sensual as I could with out harming her. She broke the kiss trying to catch her breath. "I want to be with you forever." She said breathlessly. "I want to be like you." She said waiting for my reaction. When I gave no reaction, she pulled away further. "I have agreed to be your wife. You have to agree to change me when the time is right."

"When the time is right?" I asked wondering what that meant.

"Are you willing to do that?" She asked with her own resolve hard on her face.

"To change you? To kill you?" I said backing off further. She had no idea how long I toyed with this concept.

"To kill me, to change me, in order to have me forever."

"That's not fair. How could I say yes?" I starred at her.

"How could you say no?"

She had a point. I couldn't say either. So I settled for what she asked. "When the time is right." I bowed my head in defeat. She instantly wrapped her purple arms around me and screamed in delight. I pulled them from her and looked her in the eye. "What if I'm not ready?"

"It's not your decision to make." She said flatly. "You always have a choice in this matter, but no,,, the ultimate decision is mine." She said almost sounding like Carlisle.

"Have you talked to Carlisle about this?" I asked because of the similarities

"No. A girl knows what she wants." With that she wrapped her hands around me again and just let me hold her. That is until Alice came running through the door with Esme and Jasper in tow.

"See!" Alice said loudly. "I told you." She crossed her arms like she had just won a bet. (Which I'm sure she did)

"I'm going to have another daughter!" Esme squealed. "We have so much to plan. When is the big day?" She asked clapping her hands, waiting for an answer.

"That part hasn't been discussed." I said looking at the girls,,, acting like girls.

"That means shopping!" Alice said jumping up and down. She stopped suddenly. "We are going to have company." She stared off in a daze.

"Tanya and the others?" Esme questioned losing her smile.

"Tanya and others including some of the members of the Vulturi."

"How did they find out?" Esme said running towards the door.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as I scooped her up and headed down stairs.

"Remember when I told you there were worse things out there then me? The ones that protect our way of life from getting on the news or newspapers?"

"Yes. Those are the ones coming with Tanya?"

"Yes. Just be quiet and careful." I suggested, not that she would listen to me.

I got down stairs and placed her on the couch covering up her leg and most of her body with the blanket on the back of the couch. As far as I have known that blanket has been just an object of show until now. She curled up in it as if it could hide her in some way. We all gathered around her.

"What are they doing here?"Jasper asked

"Carmen and Kate would not have called them." Carlisle stated. "It had to be someone else."

"Well, I didn't do it." Rosalie said when everyone turned to look at her. "You can't possibly think I had anything to do with this."

"Well you haven't exactly warmed up to Bella or forgiven Tanya for what she did to Esme, or,,, well anything." Emmett said being the only one with the ability to talk to her like that with out a tongue lashing from her.

"It wasn't me." She flatly said holding her ground.

"Could it have been Jacob?" I asked not wanting an answer, but it had to be asked.

"The pack?" Carlisle said thinking long and hard. "It could have been any one of them."

The door bell rang loudly. They were here.

**I won't be on tomorrow so my next update will be possibly Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you for the reviews. You all are very kind. I enjoy reading your thoughts, likes and dislikes about this story. Again I must say I am amazed that someone would actually read this. Who knew!  
Take care **

**Sammie **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**EPOV**

Everyone stood there starring at the unopened door. No one dared to move. Bella's breathing was the only noise coming from the house. Carlisle broke the silence. He moved to the door, looking back at his family one more time. He turned the knob ever so slowly at first.

"Hello Carlisle!" Aro said.

"Aro! What brings you to visit our family?" Carlisle played nicely.

"No need to talk business now when we haven't caught up with each other in centuries." He looked around Carlisle into the house. His mind to me, revealed nothing. "Are you going to invite us in? Or keep us out here in the elements?" He said looking behind him at his travel companions Jane and Alec.

"I'm sorry; you just caught me off guard. We never get visitors." Carlisle stated as he ushered them in. Kate, Carmen and the accused, Tanya, James and Victoria followed after. Carlisle glared at Tanya but was respectful to Kate and Carmen.

"I see you were expecting them?" Aro said nodding towards Kate and the rest.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were." He answered still not happy with anything so far. "We have a pressing matter to attend to with them."

"Esme! Your looking well." Aro said noticing her walking up to be with her husband. "I see you have a new member of your family." He sniffed the air. "Human? So what we heard was in fact true?" He turned to look back at Carlisle. "Can you explain this?"

"This is Bella." Esme interrupted. "Our son Edwards,,, fiancé.

Alec and Jane lost the fake smile they both shared when the word human came up in the conversation. They looked at Aro for answers.

"May I ask why you are here?" Carlisle said seeing the tension coming off the visitors.

"There has been talk of a mortal living with or rather knowing about our kind." He looked right at Bella, I tensed, getting closer to her. "I have been sent to see if said rumors are true. I can see they are." He chuckled strangely. "I can assume she knows?" He looked right at me. "Edward?"

"Yes, she knows." I said through my gritted teeth.

"I see." He looked at Jane and Alec. "He seems a little upset with my question." He chuckled again. This time Jane eyed me in a way that told me I was pushing my luck with my attitude.

"I must admit, I already new the answer to my question." He turned to Tanya. "Thanks to Tanya who decided to let me in on the secret."

Emmett and Jasper growled low while they moved towards Bella. I move that shocked everyone including me.

"I see no reason to get huffy about this. Nothing has yet to be determined." He continued. "Come sit." He said taking a seat on the love seat. "There is much to talk about."

Jane and Alec didn't sit, yet took their positions around their elder. Carlisle and Esme came to sit on the couch with Bella. Emmett and Jasper didn't move. Rosalie and Alice walked up from behind and stood there. Carmen and Kate along with their captives stayed by the door. We were divided.

Aro looked around the room. "Well I see the pleasantries are over. Let's get down to business. There are two things to discuss here today. One, you are not the ones that have the authority to dictate what happens to Tanya or the ones she employed. What she did, involving a human, a mortal girl is inexcusable. It is not your call to punish her? You should have called us the minute it all happened." Jane smiled back at Tanya.

"She didn't do anything that we couldn't take care of. There was no point in involving the Vulturi when it was being taken care of." Carlisle answered. He was trying to be diplomatic but failing miserably. He had too much personal involvement to be objective, as we all were.

"Last time I checked, that was NOT your call." Aro answered flatly but with authority. "We will deal with her."

"I beg that you let the family that she has offended deal with her punishment." Carmen said from behind.

"You are family. You have a vested interest in what is to come of her as well. You are not objective in this matter."

"We are her family." She said in a higher tone knowing she was losing her footing. Jane snapped her head around and glared. The next thing we knew, Carmen was on the ground screaming for mercy.

"Please stop!" Tanya yelled chained to the others. "I will take whatever you see fit, just let her go." James chuckled. He enjoyed watching pain and suffering. Alec decided he was enjoying that a little too much.

"I can't see!" He screamed. "I can't hear. What's going on?"

Aro looked at Bella who was extremely scared. "No worries child. Everyone has a special talent. Jane here has the ability to make pain when there is none. Alec has the ability to take everything away and make you feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing. I have the unique ability to know all." He said proudly.

"That doesn't exactly sound unique." Bella stated seeing him boast.

"Oh, really?" He questioned. "Why do you say that?"

Bella looked around to see the Cullen's wonder where and what she was going to say and go with that last comment. But because of that statement, Jane and Alec had stopped their powers on the people around her. "If you know all and see all,,, what is left for you?" Aro was speechless while he thought of the answer. "You do nothing, you live for nothing, you experience through others, but feel nothing yourself, I see no reason to boast over that."

"You never told me she was witty Carlisle." He said NOT answering her question or coming back with anything that would help his cause.

"She speaks her mind." Carlisle said proudly, even though we all knew there would be hell to pay.

"A mind that I would like to get my hands on." He said starring at her wickedly. "Dear child, what you lack in experience you make up with humor."

Bella just waited for an answer she was never going to get.

"I hold all the secrets from the past. I can see a move before someone makes it. I can not see how this leaves my life empty. But thank you for giving me something to think about." He laughed. "We will take your captives here back to Italy where they will be taken care of. Now as far as the second reason I am here. Bella, you are not to know about vampires. Seeing as how you do, we are left with 2 options. You may become one of us, or die." He said with a straight face waiting for another smart ass comment I hoped and prayed she would not come up with.

"You can't be serious?" Rosalie snapped off. If anyone would say something, it would be her. Emmett's mouth, along with all the rest of us dropped open.

"Rosalie? Is it?" He asked. "I assure you I am perfectly and deadly serious."

"Okay, just stop for a second and think about what you are doing here." She started, putting her hands on her hips. "You come all this way for this purple, broken, annoying, little girl and what? You expect her to answer and be changed right here in our living room?" Carlisle's face was blank. Emmett was furious and Jasper, well Jasper tried to calm her down and put butterflies and roses in her feelings. Oh how I wished that would have worked. "And if she says no, are you willing to kill her off in front of the man who loves her? Or in front of a family that would more then likely kill for her?"

Emmett took a big sign, Carlisle smiled, Esme sat proudly and Jasper wiped his brow. I, on the other hand still had my mouth hanging open. Alice snickered.

"I just don't see your logic." She finished while looking at her nails. "I would have thought someone that knows all," She made the quote marks with both her hands. "would have come up with something else." Bella turned to look up at Rosalie. "Did you think I wouldn't have your back? I may not like you, but I do respect you and your decisions. No one should be able to make this kind of decision for you." She winked then looked back at Aro. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Okay, I see your point. Then let's ask her. Bella what would you like to come of this."

Bella looked to me; I rubbed her hand letting her know it was all up to her. "I would like to become one of you." Aro smiled thinking he had won. "When the time is right." She finished seeing his smile.

"And when might that be?" He asked entertaining the notion.

"It isn't now." Was all she said as she gripped my hand waiting for something more to happen to her, or someone else in the family.

"It isn't now?" He asked not seeing that coming. "Can you give me a time line that you may be ready?"

"When the time is right." Was all she repeated.

"I'm afraid that isn't good enough." He said looking at Jane. Jane in turn glared at Bella,,, but nothing happened. She got upset and glared harder. Nothing.

"I don't understand." She stated looking back at her boss. Aro was shocked.

"How ca this be?" Aro looked on at Bella wondering what secrete power she herself held. "You are quite the surprise aren't you?" He looked back at Jane.

"I tried. Nothing happened. Alec? Please." She said waving him to try his luck on Bella. Alec forced all that he had. Bella just sat there wondering what was going on.

"This isn't good. Not at all." Aro looked around at the entire Cullen's family knowing he was out numbered. "I need to think about the scenario you have placed in front of me." He got up as did everyone but Bella. "As far as Tanya, she is free to go. What you do with her and her actions are on you as this matter is in fact too trivial for me." He said frustrated by the night. It was the fact no one was scared of him including the human Bella who stood up for herself quite well. He is use to intimidation on his subjects. We proved he means nothing to us. With a wave of his hand towards Tanya, James and Victoria smiled with evilness holding up their hands to be released. Carmen only released Tanya who did not run as she should have.

"What of us?" Victoria asked as Aro and team walked by them without glancing. "You can't leave us here." James elbowed her in the ribs telling her, I guess to shut up. Going with them would be far worse.

Aro ignored her and her pleas but stopping to turn around. "Due to this unnatural circumstance, I have to contact the rest of the Vulturi to decide the next Corse of action. I suggest you figure out the 'right time' before I return."

"When will that be?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer as I saw her face got blank right before Aro's departure.

"When this issue has been discussed further with others back home. Until then, you and your family have a nice night and due take care." Then he was gone.

"That didn't go quiet as I saw it going." Carlisle hugged his wife relieved. "I've never seen old Aro so shocked." He chuckled.

"This isn't over." Rosalie stated behind Bella. "He's coming back."

"It will all work out in the end." Esme said still holding on to her husband before realizing who was still in the room. She lifted her head in the direction of the ones that stole and beat her. Carlisle felt her tense. I looked down at Bella to see her too starring at them with question.

"Why are you still here?" Bella asked tilting her head at Tanya. "You were released, yet you stay for what?" I turned to also look at Tanya for her answer.

"I might have been pardoned by Aro,,, but that doesn't rid me of my guilt." She said head down. Bella turned to me for her answer. I repeated what she said without voice. She nodded in understanding. "I stay to make amends for my actions. I stay to take whatever punishment you have for me." Carmen lovingly touched her arm as she spoke.

"I beg of you all, she is family as you are to each other, she is to us. Think carefully before deciding her fate." Kate begged.

"What is there to think about?" Emmett said strongly.

"It isn't up to us." Jasper said quietly.

"The hell you say! How do you figure?" Looking back at Jasper.

"We weren't the ones that they took." He said looking down at Bella then over to Esme. "It's their decision."

"He's got a point." Rosalie agreed.

"And we get no say?" He asked looking at his mate.

"Were you the ones that were beaten?" She said putting on her typical Rosalie snobbishness. "Were you the one that felt their blows?"

"Well, no."

"Then shut up and watch." She whispered leaning closer to him.

Tanya looked at all of us, stopping at Esme. "What will happen to me?" She asked.

"It's not up to me." She said shocking Emmett further.

"So who the hell is it up to?" He piped in.

"Bella is the one that took on most of the abuse. You can see what you've done simply by looking at her. This is more her than it is me. I show no lasting marks from your attack. Bella still holds bruises, still feels the pain." Carlisle hugged her tighter. I looked down at Bella. She was watching Esme and gathered what she had said. "If anyone is to dish out punishment, it will be her."

Tanya looked down at Bella seeing the marks left by the people they employed. Bella looked like she had been in battle and barley survived. I only hoped it was enough to show Tanya how wrong she was.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for what I have done. Had I known they," She glanced in the direction of James and Victoria who looked right at Bella gleaming from what they had accomplished. "would do such a thing." She stopped realizing it was pointless. "I am sorry. I have no reason for what I've done."

"You truly love him,,, don't you?" Bella asked after a short silence.

"Yes. I do." She said holding her head up right.

"I can tell. I can't say I wouldn't have thought about doing what you did." She looked right at me with all the love in the world. "It would be hard to not love this man here." She touched my cheek. "And not have his love in return." I couldn't believe how truly honest she was being. I would not have been so understanding. "I wonder myself why he chose me to love." She looked back at Tanya. "I don't blame you." She said very low. Everyone, including Esme gasped.

"What do you mean you don't blame her!" Emmett said walking in front of Bella so she would hear him.

Alice walked around as well. "Bella? What are you doing?"

I looked up at Esme who was shocked, but then her shock softened. Carlisle was clueless. Jasper was also confused.

"After putting myself in her shoes, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same." She stated to Emmett who still stood in front of her demanding some kind of answer. The answer she gave did not sit well with him.

"Are you kidding? There is no way you would have done this!" He answered. Waving his arms in Tanya's direction.

"Are you so sure?" She asked keeping her tone calm. "I love Edward. She has loved him for years. I would have at least tried something to remove her if he chose her. It's not her I blame." She looked passed Emmett to James and Victoria. "I blame them." She said pointing.

"I see." Esme said

"She has her punishment." Bella said not knowing what Esme said behind her. "She must live without Edward. Live with knowing what she has done to this family." Tanya's head bowed understanding what her true punishment was and how right Bella was in determining it.

"So what? She just walks away?" Emmett yelled not happy with the out come. "You,,, we just let her go? Just like that?"

"I see no reason to punish her further." Esme said straightening up. Emmett knew not to mess with his mother when she put her foot down. He shrugged in defeat.

"What about James? Or Victoria?" Emmett asked Esme.

"They are dangerous to all they encounter." She started. "They can't be aloud to do this again to anyone, or any kind." She let go of Carlisle and walked over to Bella. "You don't have to decide this one if you don't want to. What we do to our kind when they have done something so horrible,,," She warmly touched Bella's shoulder. "you can't be expected to deal with." She stood back up looking at the family. "Although, the rest of you may determine what happens to them. All I ask is that you make sure they can't do this to anyone else." She turned and walked out of the living room going up stairs leaving the rest of us baffled.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett said confused. From upstairs Esme answered.

"We raised you better then that! Watch your manners!"

"Damn vampire hearing." He said softer. Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, I guess we better decide on what needs to be done." Rosalie said after her snickering was under control. "Where should we put them?" She asked walking over to James first. He growled at her right before she back handed him in the face.

"The only question I have is, who informed the Vulturi?" Jasper asked.

"That I don't know." Carlisle said in just as much wonder. "Rosalie, why don't you take our 'guests' outside and chain them to something out there. I can't stand to look at them as I'm sure Bella can't either."

"Sounds good to me." Rosalie said taking the chain from Carmen and dragging them out of the house. Once she was through the door, she called back in. "We have company." Carlisle and the rest of us got up and headed for the door. Bella was left alone in the living room.

"To what do we owe this visit for?" Carlisle stated when he reached outside.

When I looked around I saw that the wolf pack stood on the outskirts of the woods. The largest Sam walked out in wolf form. Carlisle looked to me to tell him what the issue was.

"They are here for Bella." I said reading Sam's mind. "He says we are in violation of the treaty."

"There has been no violation." Carlisle stated. "She is here on her own free will. I must ask. Are you or any of your kind the reason for the Vulturi's visit?"

"They are." I read and said through my growls. "He says it was for Bella's own good."

"Do you understand what you have done?" Carlisle said losing his cool quickly. "Not only have you put her life in danger, you have made it that she has no choice to be turned."

Jacob growled loudly. "Jacob stated her life was in danger the minute she entered our lives."

"They have given her two choices. Either become one of us, or die." Carlisle said getting madder by the minute. "How is that 'our' fault? Don't you see?"

"Sam wants to know what she has chosen." I said responding to what I heard.

"She has chosen to become one of us." Rosalie said still holding on to James and Victoria's chain. All of the wolves growled while taking a step closer.

"Sam says we have broken the treaty."

"Because of your actions. I suppose you will be right. Would you rather let her die?" Carlisle asked Sam. "Or is the treaty set up for death by your hands? Who pays for that?"

"He is unsure what direction to go in." I said listening to all the minds in the pack. "Some want revenge, some agree it is their fault and want the best for her. Sam will think about it and get back with you. He asks why two of our kind is chained."

"None of your concern. Just know they will not harm any one ever again." Carlisle said turning around letting the wolves know this conversation is over.

"Jacob wants James." I stated stopping Carlisle. "He wants to know if you will give him that pleasure." The images in Jacob's mind on what he wants to do with James brought a smile to my face.

"My family will discuss that and get back to you." He said not turning around.

I followed Carlisle back onside the house as Rosalie yanked the captives out of view. We still had one more thing to deal with,,, Aro.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**EPOV**

I walked back into the house expecting to deal with Aro's return. That is not exactly what happened. My eyes met with Bella's. She wasn't sure what to say or do. This is what I heard.

"So, have you picked a date?" Jasper asked.

"I'm thinking spring time."Esme offered. "It's just so beautiful that time of year."

"What about Charlie?" Of course Carlisle asked. "What about your education?"

"She has a lifetime to learn whatever she wants to learn." Esme said smacking Carlisle. "Times 4!" Holding up four fingers.

"Okay, okay." Carlisle stated rubbing the arm Esme smacked.

"I'm going to need your wedding party list." Alice said with a pen and paper waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I haven't given it much thought." Bella said trying to follow all the people talking around her, but only gathering a quarter of the information.

"You'll finally be able to hear my sexy ass voice." Emmett said proudly.

"Oh, right. Like she has waited two years to hear your voice." Carlisle laughed.

"It's possible." Emmett said jokingly.

"Do you have any colors picked out?" Alice chimed in, but Bella missed it completely as she wondered why Emmett was puffed up and laughing.

"We are going to have to decide how to fake your death." Carlisle piped in.

"Honey, now is not the time to be talking death." Esme said answering his question for Bella who wasn't paying attention.

"It's a question that will have to be figured out soon." He responded to his wife.  
"I know, but let's just enjoy the fact we will have a new daughter very soon." She hugged him warmly as she thought of the idea.

Rosalie walked back into the house. "You're not planning anything without me are you? Because I refuse to wear some dorky looking dress just so that Bella shines." She stormed past me into the mob that surrounded my Bella. I sat there and laughed while she looked to me for help. After a little bit longer, I decided to save her.

"I'm pretty sure all that can be arranged later. She needs to eat." I said swooping in and picking her up.

"Oh! You're right. Where is my head?" Esme stated. "I'm so sorry Bella. You human's need to eat so often I forget." She headed for the kitchen so fast she was a blur. "I'll have something whipped up in two shakes." She said flying through grabbing things out of the refrigerator and cupboards.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"Sorry I waited so long." I laughed as I took her to the table to await her food. Even though no one else ate, they all liked to sit and talk while she did. It was like family time, without the food.

While Bella ate, it was nice to see my entire family sit around talking about any and everything under the sun. Enjoying each other's company, not fighting, no arguing, to me, this is what I would have wanted my life to be like from now on. The dark cloud that still hovers above us is hard to ignore. I can always count on Carlisle to bring up the cloud.

"We need to talk about the impending visit from Aro." Like I said. Carlisle will always come through.

"Now?" Emmett asked still sort of giddy about all of the excitement.

"Yes, now. Even though Bella tripped him up with her question and answer, he will want results and a day to come and check up on it."

"I have to pick a day?" Bella asked. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Not only do you have to pick the day, I'm afraid the day has to be soon."

"I see." She stopped, thinking of a day. "How soon is soon?" She asked still concentrating. Carlisle was stumped. "What I mean to say is, I AM looking forward to this,,, transformation,,, I will get my hearing back, amongst others." She took my hand that was on the table. "I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm not afraid."

"It's a very life altering experience. You will in every sense of the word, die." Carlisle said calmly.

"But you all," She glanced around the table. "managed to make it through."

"It wasn't pleasant." Jasper warned.

"Well dying can't be all fun and games. But what about Charlie? And my mother?"

"We will have to fake your death. We will have to move once you're awake, So we have to decide on a lot, but the first thing should be when. It takes 3 days for it to work through you." Alice said comforting her slightly.

"Should it be before or after the wedding?" She asked looking for someone to answer. No one stepped up to that one.

"We can't make that call. It has to be yours." Carlisle finally said. "All we can do is accommodate your decision."

"Will I be different? What I mean different, will I have the same feelings, or emotions that I have now?" She asked.

"I am what I am today as I was before becoming what I am no longer." Carlisle said.

"So I will still love the same, talk the same, and feel all the same."

"As far as I know, yes." Esme answered when Carlisle hesitated.

"Can I speak with Edward before giving you a date?"

"Of course." With that my family left the room.

"Will you still love me as you do right now when I'm no longer,,, well,,, me?" She asked

"There is nothing you could do to change how I feel about you." I answered.

"Then I will change as soon as possible." She started. "But only if you and I can get away for a weekend just the two of us. To test things that needs to be felt before I become like stone." I just looked at her. "I want to feel our skin next to each other. I want you to see and feel what I look like and feel like while I still have a heart beat. I want you to see every inch of me before accepting me completely."

"I don't know if we can attempt sex." I said figuring out what she was talking about.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean yeah sure, we could attempt it. I just want you to see me. To hear me. To listen to me. To hear my body, touch and taste, to accept and learn everything I have to offer."

"You expect that done within a weekend? I plan on spending the rest of our lives doing that." I said wanting to touch and taste her right there.

"But you will be doing that to the new and improved me. Not the 'me' I am today." She said sadly.

"If that is your wish,,, that is what I must do." I said remembering the first time I talked to her on the football field. "Where would you like to go on our weekend together?"

"That part doesn't matter to me. We could go in a tent in the middle of no where for all I care." She said laughing.

"We could go anywhere in the world. All you have to do is name a place." I said hoping not to make her sleep in a tent somewhere.

She laughed. "Please don't give me another choice to make tonight. Surprise me."

"I will surprise you then. What weekend would you like to leave?"

"Seeing as how the weekend is coming up, I see no reason why it can't be this one." I must have looked shocked. "Is that too soon?"

"No, I just thought you would have liked more time." I said gauging my time to plan.

"I think this is the best way." She said seeing my discomfort about all of this. "Besides, there isn't anywhere I would rather be." She looked down at her leg. "When I said all of me,,, it will have to exclude this leg." She tapped on the cast. "Will that be a problem?"

"None that I can see." I took her in my arms and set her down on my lap. "Whatever you want." She settled into my shoulder with her head. Just like this morning, something started to come up. I immediately started thinking of Carlisle and Esme naked. It started to settle very quickly. I smiled when it did in fact work.

"I will have to thank Emmett for that." I said more to myself then to anyone.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Emmett screamed from his room upstairs.

"Damn vampire hearing." I laughed.

"So tell me what this will be like." She asked getting up from my shoulder. "I mean what does it feel like to die?"

"I don't know how to explain it, it's painful, it's worse then anything you will ever deal with. You will scream. You will want to die. It's like being on fire for three days. I don't know how much more I can tell you." I really hated getting mental images of her feeling as if she was burning, but I didn't want her to walk into this without a clue. The more she knew the better.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked as if I wouldn't be there.

"You couldn't keep me away from you." I rubbed my nose to hers.

"I can't wait to hear your voice." She said closing her eyes.

To be honest, I couldn't wait either. There was so much I wanted to say to her, to hear from her. I wanted her pain to go away. It looks like I'm going to get my wish.

While her eyes are closed, I had to say. "I can't wait for you to be my wife." And snuggled up to her even more. Sometimes her lack of hearing comes in handy.

Carlisle came down the stairs. "I hate to interrupt, but I was wondering since we haven't heard any talking, that you two have come to a decision?"

I really hated to move, but knew it was necessary. I lifted her chin up trying to be careful of her face. She noticed Carlisle and smiled.

"We are going away this weekend. After that, she wants to be changed." I said still nuzzling her neck. "You can figure out how to make everyone believe she is dead."

"You are sure?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"As sure as I will ever be." Bella said looking at Carlisle without concern.

"Well, you need to make sure you have said good-bye to everyone in your family. But make sure you don't tell them that you're leaving. Just make sure you tell them you love them." Carlisle said. "As soon as Aro returns we'll inform him of your decision. I pray it is fast enough for him."

"What about James and Victoria?" She asked quietly.

"Rosalie chained them somewhere outside. I'm not sure what has been resolved in that case." He got up and walked to the huge kitchen window/ sliding glass doors. "I suppose we should tie up those lose ends tonight as well. Emmett? Jasper? Could you come down here." He yelled

They came down in a flash. "Yeah?" Emmett said looking rather happy about something.

"We need to do something about James and Victoria." He said still looking outside. "Jacob has shown interest in wanting James."

"Hell no! He can have Victoria who's already missing an arm and other chunks." Emmett said, Jasper nodded with agreement.

"I have no interest in vengeance." Carlisle stated.

"I do!" Jasper said raising his hand as if he were in school.

"I do!" Emmett followed suit. "Maybe we should ask the girls."

"Fine. Do whatever, just come to some conclusion tonight and deal with it." Carlisle said clearly upset at the violence.

"What is going on?" Bella asked as Emmett and Jasper ran back upstairs to ask the girls.

"It's up to the girls." I told her. She showed no interest in the matter.

Soon all the kids ran outside with Emmett up front. "What are you going to do?" I asked kind of upset that I was missing it.

"The dogs get Victoria, but James is ours." Emmett said as he left the house.

I decided it was time for the human to get some sleep. I picked her already tired body up from my lap and walked her up to my room.

**BPOV**

So much has changed in just a few days. I'm so drawn to Edward. It's like I've known him my entire life. Even with my inability to hear, he loves me for me. With all the bruises, the trouble I've caused, the ultimatums I gave him, here he is carrying my broken body upstairs to a bed HIs family bought just so that I could be comfortable.

I started to think about Charlie and Renee. How could I possibly say good-bye to them? I would actually be doing them a favor in some ways, and killing them just as I would be killing myself. Only I had something to look forward to… My Edward. They would have nothing. I'm making the Cullen's move before their time, I've placed their world upside down just for love.

I glanced up at Edward who whore a smile that brimmed happiness. Probably the happiest I've ever seen him. It quickly faded when I started to think about what was going to happen. It wasn't so much the becoming a vampire that scared me as much as the weekend that was fast approaching. The entire reason for this get away was to make sure that I was what Edward wanted. I didn't have the body of a super model, or even the look of someone that could pretend to have been a super model, I was short, semi thin, and very plain. I wanted him to have the chance to see me in all my glory. My birthday suit. To see if that was what he wanted to spend an eternity with. I've never been with anyone, as I assume he hasn't either, so maybe what he sees will be perfect to him.

This is just not something I can say,,, oh never mind I'm going to go back to my old life. See ya later. Neither can he. So what we do this weekend, what we decide, will determine our entire lifetime together.

I'm really not worried about Aro. He has told me my options; I have given him my decision about it. If they conflict to a point it can't be resolved, then I guess the times tables will have to be upped a bit. Nothing I can't work with.

Edward puts me on the bed and sits beside me. He looks as if there is something on his mind. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I could take you away from here and everything. No one would know where we are, we could spend the rest of your life together. You don't have to do this."

"That's exactly it. For the rest of MY life. You stay exactly the way you are, as I get older, harder to walk, harder to control simple tasks, yet I would look at you and see the perfect man I see today. No. I have made my mind up that life without you just isn't worth living." He lowered his head. I lifted his chin. "Don't you want me to live with you forever?" I couldn't help but ask. It's like one minute he wants me, then the next he doesn't.

_Exactly what I'm doing. Interesting._

"Of course I want to be with you forever. I've lived a few lifetimes now and I can say without a doubt that this lifetime has been the one that tells me I can't live without you. Not even for a day." He answered back with softened eyes.

"As long as you're sure you want me, I see no other reason to argue about it." With that, I pulled him on to me as I lay on his bed. He turned around putting his back on my stomach while he lay between my legs. I ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn't see his lips moving, so I knew he couldn't or rather wouldn't argue his point any further. He took his arms wrapping them around my legs holding my good legs closer to him. This was were I was suppose to be. This was where he was meant to be.

_This life we were planning was going to be fine. We just had to get past the dying part first._

**Sorry this one is so short. It just seemed like a perfect place to stop and start another one. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

EPOV

Friday night:

Bella had said her good-byes to her father, her mother and everyone else she cared about. Her father had seen all the bruises on her face and bone, but she was quick to tell him that she fell somewhere out in the woods. Due to her nature, it was very possible. By the time she went to talk to him, they had lightened up quite a bit. Her mother was easy, just a simple phone call.

Alice and I made all the arrangements in where we were to go. Alice packed for her, I tied up any of my lose ends. Carlisle was still working on how to make it look as if she died by accident, Esme was still walking around the house gearing up for the transformation, Emmett and Jasper could have cared less.

"Tonight's the night." She said as I helped her to the couch in the living room.

"Second thoughts?" I asked not wanting to hear she did, but giving her a way out if she chose it.

"Of course not." She answered baffled. "You?"

I laughed at the notion. "No." I shook my head. We haven't heard back from Aro, but knew if he did come when he were gone, Carlisle would explain the plan. It should be good enough for him.

"So where are we going?" She asked me when Alice came down stairs holding 3 large suit cases. "You know, it's just for the weekend." She said to Alice before turning back to me.

"It's a surprise. Like you requested." I tapped her nose with my finger.

"Well, it's all set. Emmett's not happy about it either." Jasper said coming from the garage covered in grease.

"What's the plan?" I asked

"We've rigged the Jeep to explode, Carlisle has some bodies from the hospital, some sort of science project for interns, after the Jeep explodes, there won't be enough of the bodies left to identify. But we will have put some sort of jewelry or something on them to prove it was you and Bella." Jasper said when Emmett came into the room also covered in grease.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have used Edwards Volvo. I think it would be more believable."

"Stop pouting. It's easier to get another jeep then it is to get a Volvo. Besides, you can fix up another one just the way you like it." Jasper answered back

"Man!" He stormed off. "If you had a vehicle, you'd see all the wrong with this scenario." He stomped off. "I'm going to have a heart to heart with my old girl before she's gone forever."

"He'll get over it." Jasper said wiping off his coveralls.

"Um, NO I WON'T!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the door.

"Stop being a baby." Jasper yelled back

"Bite me!"

Jasper turned around with fight in his eyes. Esme stopped him short of the garage door. "Leave him be." She said as Jasper knew he wasn't going to have the opportunity to finish their conversation. He went the other direction to his room to wash up.

"Kids." She huffed as she returned to the kitchen.

I turned to look at Bella who heard half of the conversation between the arguing boys. "So, I die in a car accident?"

"Looks that way." I replied.

She just nodded thinking about what was going to happen. "This will kill Charlie." I hugged her knowing there just wasn't another way.

"Just a few more hours, and we are off for our mini vacation." I said hoping to get her out of the mood she caught herself in. "Anything you want to do before we go?"

"Can we drive by Charlie's house on our way out of town? I would like to look at it one more time." She said quietly.

"Anything you want." I said knowing how hard this was for her.

After letting Emmett and Jasper pack up the Volvo, and listening to Emmett go on and on about his jeep, we were ready to leave. There still hasn't been any news about Aro's return. He may already know what are intentions are and went back to where he came from. Doubtful, but possible.

I held her by the door. Everyone wanted to say good-bye and wish us good luck. "Be careful you two." Carlisle said. "Make sure you remember that you could really hurt her."

"Thanks Dad. I know." I responded rolling my eyes at the notion and tone he was using.

"You two are going to have so much fun." Esme said hugging Bella lightly. "There is going to be so much to do when you both get back."

"When will the accident take place?" She asked bypassing all the happy talk.

"Its better you don't know. By the time you get back, everything will have been resolved." Carlisle said patting her casted leg. "Soon you won't need that anymore."

She looked at Alice. "Well, seeing as how I'll be dead, here is my list for the wedding party." She handed her a piece of paper. Alice opened it up.

"It just has all our names on it." She glanced back at Bella.

"Well, seeing as how I'll be buried, I don't see many of my family coming to their dead daughter's wedding." She laughed a nervous laugh.

"I see your point." Alice said pocketing the list. "Don't worry it will be wonderful and beautiful and everything."

"I'm sure it will. You can over due anything." She answered back still slightly nervous.

"I promise not to outshine you." Rosalie said as nicely as she could. It was her way of saying 'I accept you'"

"Thank you." Bella answered back

"Don't forget to use protection man!" Emmett said knowing full well that wasn't part of the plan. But could be a possibility. "We don't have anything to worry about." Knowing pregnancy and anything else wasn't possible.

Before anything else embarrassing could be said, "I think we should get going now."

"Okay, now you two take care of each other." Esme said giving us both a hug.

"I don't think we are going to have any problems." I responded as I turned to finally leave out the door.

"Wait!" Rosalie called once we were at the car. She ran up at lightning speed to the front of us. She handed Bella something wrapped in fine tissue paper. "Open this when you are off the property." Was all she said before dashing back to the house. Bella looked at me in wonder.

"I have no idea." I said putting her in the car. She held on to the tissue as if it were going to break apart. I ran to the other side of the car getting in.

We headed down the long road, of the property. She kept her eyes on the small package she held in her hands. Once on the high way, she looked at me, then back at the package.

"I'd say we are off the property. Go ahead and open it." I was just as excited to see what was so important it couldn't wait. That and the fact it came from Rosalie had me stumped.

She carefully opened up the tissue to find a note card. She read it out loud.

"Bella, now that you are family, it only makes sense that you share our crest. It has been a family marker for centuries. You being as delicate as you are, I made sure yours would fit you. Welcome to the family Bella, now and forever your sister Rosalie.

She uncovered the object revealing a very small charm casted in yellow and white gold with our family crest on it. Everyone in the family wore it in one way or another. She picked it up carefully. It hung off a simple yet elegant gold chain. It matched her frame and personality perfectly. Rosalie must have had it specially made just for her.

"It's beautiful." She said watching it hang and turn.

"Yes, it is." I said holding her hand as we drove down the road to Charlie's house. "She's amazing when she wants to be."

"I will have to thank her." She said putting it on her neck just as we turned the corner on to her road. She noticed where we were and her joy turned to sadness as she looked out the window at her former life. I slowed the car down as we drove past the little house that once was hers. Charlie was home sitting in front of the kitchen window eating take out.

"I'm going to Miss Him." Was all she said.

Did you want me to stop?" I asked her once she looked at me and forced a smile.

"No, I think its better just to keep going to where ever it is we are going."

We drove past her house and out of town. She finally looked at me with tears in her eyes. I still had her hand in mine so I gripped it a bit harder letting her know I understood. She wiped away her last tear and straightened up touching the charm that hung from her neck. "It is done." She said as we drove out of town completely. "Can you tell me where it is your take me?"

"It's not a tent in the middle of no where." I joked.

"Good to know. I don't know how I'd feel having to go to the bathroom outside in a hold or whatever."

"It's a cabin." I waited for a response. I got nothing. "In Canada," Waited again, "Next to a lake in the middle of no where." I finished.

"A cabin? Does it have a bathroom?" She asked wondering about the whole bathroom breaks.

"Yes," I laughed. "Bathroom, living room, a bed, kitchen, so you don't starve."

"Cool." She said

"No, it has heat too." I said without a smile wondering how she would take that.

"Oh, no,,, that's not exactly what I meant." She said trying to make me understand. I busted out laughing.

"I know what you meant." I said as she smacked me. I laughed even harder. It was so easy to be myself with her. This weekend will be the first of many to come.

"If I fall asleep," She said after awhile of driving and talking, "Would you keep talking to me?" She asked as if I wouldn't.

"Of course." I answered kissing the hand I held. She smiled in return and settled back in her seat. Every now and again she would doze off. I would keep up the conversation just as I promised. It wasn't as easy to talk to your self when no one answered.

Once arriving to the destination, she was completely asleep. It was late and very dark.

"We are here." I said as I picked her up from the car. She moved only slightly. It had been all arranged. I knew we wouldn't be here until late, and asked the keeper of the cabin to make sure the key was left so that I wouldn't have to check in or do any of that when we got here. I walked right up to the door plucking the key off the hook. I opened the door and stepped in.

It was rustic but romantic. I hoped that Bella would love this place I chose. The keeper lit candles giving it the mood I desired. To the left was the king sized bed, to the right was the living room. I walked in placing her lightly on the bed. She moaned lightly snuggling into the softness. Her casted leg bothered her as she tried to get comfortable. I helped as best I could; I don't think it was nearly enough.

After she settled down, I walked to the kitchen to make sure it had been stocked. There was food in all the cupboards, and dished to eat it off of. I walked down the short hall to find the bathroom. I cracked the door to find a clawed tub covered in candles and big enough for two. Ivy covered most of the walls creating the effect of being outside. There was a huge window next to the bath tub bringing in the moonlight directly onto the tub. I had hoped the northern lights would make an appearance at some point, preferably when we were using the tub.

Quietly closing the door, I walked back into the living room. A couch, love seat and chair sat next to a large fireplace. There wasn't a TV not that I requested one, just the two of us with no distractions. I did however buy a stereo and had it placed before we got here to better set the mood of whatever was going to happen. I guess I just tried to make it all perfect. I wouldn't know how I did until she woke.

I went back to the bed and sat down beside her. Soon our weekend would start. "You should see this place. I really hope you like it.

(I'm really sure I will. I wish I could control what I do,,, like wake up I have so much I want to do and ,,, try?)

"Candles, music, and best yet, It's just you and me. There isn't anything around for miles." I touched her hand hoping to wake her up. "All you have to do is wake up and take a look around." Looking around myself.

(I really wish I could.)

"You are so beautiful." I had to say watching her sleep so soundly.

After a short hour nap, she finally started to stir. I head my position until her eyes opened. "Hello." I Simply said as she peeked out her eyes.

"Hello to you." Focusing on me. "How long did I sleep?"

"We have a few more hours of night left. How do you feel?"

"Rested." She started to look around. "It's beautiful." She said looking at everything. In her excitement, her volume to her voice was WAY up there.

I put one finger in my ear that was closest. Letting her know she was a little loud. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" She said hugging me. If this is all it takes to make her happy, I'm going to enjoy the res of my life.

"Do you want to see the rest?" I asked offering to pick her up. She agreed clapping her hands like a little girl.

"Here is the living room, over there is the kitchen." I said holding her bridal style as we walked to the bathroom. I slowly opened the door to reveal the bathroom. "And just to make sure you didn't have to go outside, here is your bathroom." I walked in stopping at to the empty tub. "Room for two." I said with embarrassment.

"I can't. I have the cast." She said looking at her leg. She glanced at the rest of the room. "The candles, the plants,,, it's like we are outside without the bugs!"

"Well,,, Carlisle gave me something for your cast." I said putting her down on the edge of the tub. I took out an epoxy made by Carlisle to rub all over and around her leg so it waterproofs it.

"What's that?" She asked looking at one of the tubes I took out. I figured it would take about 4 to completely protect her.

"This," I looked at it as I held it up like a commercial. "is your ticket to that bath tub right there. Have no fear, you can take a bath with or without me."

"No way! I chose a bath with you!" She said playing along with the commercial concept. She sounded like a contestant.

"Yes!" I said throwing the tube across the room and picking her up hugging her. "Are you happy?" I asked just to make sure.

"I couldn't be happier." She said as I twirled her around. She started to kiss my neck. Her fingers made their way up the back of my neck and into my hair. I turned my head to give her better access to my neck. She started from the side right under my ear and worked her way to right under my chin. I sat us both back down on the tub to free up my arms. While she was kissing under my chin, I ran my hand on the top of her shirt. Several times I passed over her bra strap thinking to myself (of course) that all it would take is a simple twist to remove it from my path.

My other hand ran the length of hers. I went up her sleeve, touching her shoulder and back down. Her skin was the softest, most flawless skin I've ever touched. She kissed right under my bottom lip. I exhaled wanting more. I moved ever so slightly and our mouths made contact. Taking in her scent, I let myself go. I kissed her so deeply; I didn't notice we had fallen in the empty tub with her casted leg almost straight up in the air. Her head in the crook of my shoulder, my hand on the side of her face, I just lay there kissing her.

Her hand found its way up the front of my shirt. Her warmth surprised me as I jerked as contact occurred. "I'm sorry." She whispered in my mouth. I stopped her by kissing her harder letting her know it's VERY okay. It didn't take long for her hand to return. She touched every part of my hard cold chest. I was afraid it would turn her off by the mere fact I was the exact temp as the porcelain tub, to my surprise, it didn't.

My hand moved down her neck to the outside front of her shirt. I didn't want to rush anything so I went down the center of her chest. Her breathing hiked up a bit when I was on either side of her breasts. I hesitated there longer to see what other affect I would have on her. I could feel her heart beat pump wildly and her breathing become erratic. That was when I moved my hand down a little further to her stomach.

"Maybe we should calm down a bit." I said in fear of her having an episode of some sort. I've never been with anyone with or without a heart beat. I didn't want to kill her now.

"Maybe we should fill the tub before getting in." She said through large gasps of air.

"I think you may be right." I said slipping out in a flash whipping her hair all around in the process.

"Woooow!" She said as I picked her up so quickly her head spun.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Slowing way down just for fun walking as if I were in an action movie on slow mo.

"Could you be any more dramatic?" She laughed watching me walk as if I had on concrete shoes.

"Yes as a matter of fact." I slowed even further to a snails pace.

"Oh, HA, HA, HA."

I went back to a human's pace and set her on the couch plopping down beside her. "Did you want a bath now? Or would you like me to cook you something?" I asked before going back to kissing her neck.

"If you don't stop that, we won't be getting off the couch." She informed me. "How about we do this for a little while longer, get something to eat, take a bath,,, and" She kissed me completely. "See what comes up."

I stopped and looked at her more scared then anything. "I don't think I have that kind of control." I said worried for her.

She laughed. That's not what I was talking about." She informed me again. "How's this, we'll take it from there when we get there."

"That will work." I said rubbing her thigh up and down. "I'm not really sure if I'm doing any of this right."

"Well seeing as how I have no idea how its done, then I'm sure we are safe. Neither of us know what we're doing. Let's play it by ear."

"Oh, you mean this ear?" I asked leaning to the ear closest to me and nibbling on it. I leaned back up. "Or was it this ear you were talking about?" I turned her head, but not before I kissed her nose on the way.

"Either one works for me." She said while breathing heavy again.  
_Mental note. Ears are very sensitive_.

We spent about an hour just sitting on the couch talking and kissing, figuring out what turns her on, deciding everything turns me on. I was the one that stopped everything as I heard her tummy growl.

"It's time to eat." I said trying to catch my own breath.

"Little longer." She said grabbing my head and pulling it closer to hers. I was almost helpless when she was forceful like that.

"You keep doing that; I won't be responsible for my actions." I pulled her hands from the back of my head.

"Fine…" She said crossing her hands over her chest pouting.

I jolted up but not before kissing her one more time. I moved so fast, she couldn't see me move at all. I gathered ingredients from the kitchen placing them on the counter. My plan was to make her the best meal in the world. Now you may be asking your self what a vampire knows about cooking, well with all the time I have for so many years, I've flipped through the cooking channel more then once for more then a minute. I now how to cook, I just don't know how it tastes.

"I hope you're hungry." I said flying through the kitchen. Stopping long enough to say that then getting back to full speed.

"I'd like to watch you cook, not fly." She stated.

I slowed down to human's pace so that she could watch. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." She responded with the most beautiful smile in the world. Apparently I stopped to stare just a bit too long. "Do I get to eat tonight?" She said noticing my stare.

I ignored that last comment and got back to what I was doing. After cooking her three course meal I flipped on some music as I brought her to the table.

"I can't wait to not do this anymore." She said taking a bite of her dinner salad.

"Well, you look like your enjoying it." I responded with my head in my hand as I watched her eat. "I don't know, I rather enjoy you enjoying food."

"But I can't do the same." She said swallowing the first bite. "Wow. This is good."

"It's just the salad."

"It's not just salad. What did you put in it?" She asked enjoying another bite.

"Just enjoy it and don't ask too many questions. I wouldn't want you to change your mind about becoming a vampire because of food." I giggled like a school boy.

_Yep there is something wrong with me._

After she was done eating her fill, I put her back on the couch. "I have no idea what I'll do with myself when the cast finally comes off and you don't have to carry me anymore. You're spoiling me."

"I can carry you if you want me to." I said "Always." Just then the sun came up right over the mountains and into the living room making me, well,,, sparkle. I don't normally spend time in the sun, and I'm a bit self-conscious about it. Bella's eyes widened.

I keep forgetting how amazingly beautiful you are in the sun." She touched my cheek. "I don't think I'll ever get over that. Not even when I sparkle."

We sat there saying nothing at all just basking in each others love and wonder while the sun made its way up to the sky.

_We have all weekend to explore._

**Having a problem with Chapter 24. I've got to sit and stew for a while on this next one…. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**BPOV**

Tonight is the night I start getting a little more uncovered in my feelings and,,, cloths. My time alive is running out. Today had been so wonderful, so full of new experiences. But my impending death still scares me.

We,,, or rather Edward took me on a hike up the middle of the mountain pass. The lake from up there was absolutely perfect. It reflected the sun and clouds as if there were another planet in that one body of water. The animals showed no fear in Edward or me in any way.

Edward told me all the different flowers we passed giving me the scientific names for each. We stopped only to get me something to drink or snack on. Being held by him, I couldn't help but feel like the queen to his king. There wasn't anything that could possibly make this day go any better.

Back at the cabin, Edward put that epoxy on my leg and cast until it was completely covered. I sat on the couch while it dried and he cooked me another exquisite meal.

"Are you tired?" He asked from the kitchen.

"No, there is no way I'm missing any of this." I answered back.

"After dinner we'll get you in the tub."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Not at all." He laughed. "Just thought after today, you might want to relax."

"Well, yeah, that hike really took it out of me." I said with a straight face. "I can't believe I walked all that way with this cast no less." I couldn't help but smile as Edward took me seriously. "A bath sounds very relaxing. Will you be joining me?"

"I really don't think it's a good idea." He said. I pouted my bottom lip out. Something I don't ever do. He noticed and changed his face to a more softer gentler expression. "I will do what I can."

_I WIN!!_

After I ate, Edward didn't hesitate to fill the huge tub. He put me on the bed before doing that. I decided that now was as good a time as any to start shedding clothes. Thanks to Alice, I had a full suitcase of unmentionables waiting for me to put on, so that I can either take or have them removed. If I could chose, I would have them removed verses taken by me.

I wore a button down today knowing my plan of attack tonight. After Edward was in the bathroom, I started at the top of the shirt and meticulously worked my way down. Each button my nerves tingled. I was so afraid that he wasn't going to like what he sees, I hesitated at each one. I got to the middle of my shirt when Edward walked back into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks and starred.

_He doesn't like what he sees and I'm only half done! Don't chicken out now, put your head down so you can't see the disappointment and continue!_

I started again. Not making eye contact, I wouldn't be able to see him yell stop. Instead I prayed he would still be there when I dropped my shirt to my waste.

I got to the end of the buttons. I slowly opened up my shirt revealing the bright red lacy bra I chose to wear. I moved my hands back up with the sole intentions of sliding it ever so slowly down my back. His hands lay upon mine. He stopped me from moving.

_I guess I have my answer_.

I looked up, hopes dashed. His eyes were gentle and kind. He put my arms down at my sides looking me directly in the face. There wasn't any anger or disgust that I could see. He lifted his arms up to my shoulders taking the thin material in his hands, pulling me to his face. While kissing me, he slowly removed my shirt by making his hands go the complete length of my back. I shivered at his touch. Leaving trail of kisses staring from my cheek bone to my shoulder, he slipped his finger under the strap of my bra. I stopped breathing, he stopped moving. Without thinking, I put my hand on his, moving both along with the strap down my arm. His breathing started up again. I haven't thought about mine yet.

I reached for the other side, he allowed me to finish myself. This time I kept eye contact with him. I don't know if he wanted to look, but he didn't. Now, the bra lay across my stomach. Opening his arms, he wrapped me up in what I thought was a hug. He unlatched my bra taking it away with one hand while holding me with another. I lifted his shirt from the bottom as he acknowledged raising his arms to help. After getting it off, there was nothing from the waste up between us. I wrapped him in my arms. I wasn't sure that's what I should do, but it looked as if we both needed time to catch up. His skin was so cold, but perfect. I was fire, he was ice. I lightly ran my hands up his back up to his shoulders bringing him in closer to me. His head lay on my shoulder his arms under mine wrapped tightly without moving.

"Are you okay?" I had to ask when he wouldn't even breathe. Still he did not move. I pulled away to look at his face. Sadness etched on every aspect of his flawless face. I gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't have to do anything." Taking his chin, moving it so he would see I felt his nervousness. He cracked a smile, and then lost it just as fast.

"I'm older then you." He looked directly in my eyes. "It's like,,, I should know what to do,,, I don't have a clue. I never thought,,," He was getting upset. Put my hand on his chest, placing his on mine. "You're heart pumps."

"For now." I answered as he finally looked down at my breasts. I could feel my face redden as I waited for his reaction. "Will I look the same when I'm like you?"

"No." He stated still looking over every inch of exposed skin. "You will lose this color," He started running his hands along the outside on my right breasts touching it ever so slightly as he made his way to my waste. Goosebumps followed in his path. "You won't get those anymore." Noticing the bumps as he followed the same path on the other side. "You will have a more stone like appearance." He brought my hand to his chest allowing me to feel the texture.

"Can you feel that?" I asked

"Yes." Closing his eyes as I ran my fingers over every inch of his exposed chest. With his eyes shut, I brought up my hand to his face. "Are you happy?"

Holding his hand over mine, he kissed my palm keeping his eyes shut. "Extremely." Was all he said.

"When I'm changed, will you still want me?" I asked wondering if the changes he was talking about would change anything.

"I will miss this," He put his hand back in the middle of my chest. "and this," He brought his head to where his hand lay. I stopped breathing again. "Breath Bella." I took in a deep breath. His hand touched my nipple as his head lay there listening. He made circles so softly that it responded quickly becoming hard. Once he achieved that, he wrapped his fingers around my entire breast fondling it. My hands went into his hair messing it up further. Up until now, I sat up, I laid back allowing him to follow. My fingertips etched his back until I got to his jeans. I slid a hand as far as I could reach inside his butt. I felt a noise from the proximity of his head. The vibrations from his throat told me he was enjoying this.

**EPOV**

Her hands reached the back of my jeans. I couldn't help but purr like a kitten wanting more. I teased the other side of her breasts making sure not to hold or pinch, or anything that hard. Her body responded to mine in an instant. I only hoped it meant she liked it.

I took another step. With my free hand, I undid the button on her jeans. The zipper came down easy, revealing the same bright blood red underwear as the bra I took off her. The jeans were another design by my sister Alice. They were short on one side with a zipper up to the waste so that they could be removed without going over the huge cast. The other side was the same. I reached down the side to the end of the short part of her jeans bringing up the zipper to her waste. After it disconnected, more of her red underwear was exposed. I slipped my hand underneath grabbing one of her cheeks. Her hips moved along with me.

I kissed her navel sending her heart racing wildly. I moved my kisses to the exposed area uncovered, with my hand still behind her. I started down her other led searching for the zipper at the end. It didn't take long to find and start my way back up unzipping it along the way. I loved the way her fingers tangled in my hair, moving my head to where she wanted me. I wasn't sure how far I was going to take this, but right now, there were too many things getting in my way to really make that call.

As I hit her hip with the zipper, she stopped breathing again. "Am I hurting you?" I asked not really sure of my restraint.

She shook her head no. I continued on my way up finally coming to the part where only a mere inch would remove her pants completely. I stopped to make sure this was acceptable to her. She placed a hand on mine going the rest of the way. The only thing left was a tiny piece of lacy red underwear. I got up on my elbows taking her all in. I wasn't sure where to go from here that would be safe.

"Something wrong?" She asked looking down at me.

"No, your so beautiful,,, so perfect,,," I flattened out my hand taking it from one side of her lower waste to the other crossing over the heat that emanated from her. Her hips jetted up. I nearly lost it. I sat up on my knees trying to gain a little more control…

She sat up as well wondering,,, I'm guessing what was wrong. I took deep breaths while my eyes lay shut concentrating.

I felt her hands on either side of my waste. I kept my eyes shut. She wasn't helping. I let my head fall back so that I wasn't tempted to look at her while gaining control. She reached as far as she could up the center of my chest and slowly worked her way down. She stopped at my jeans.

_You're really not helping._

I felt the top button on my jeans pop. Then the next, and the next. Before reaching the last one, I stopped her. "Bella." Was all I said keeping my eyes shut tightly. That didn't stop her. I allowed her to finish. Not that she gave me much of a choice. Not that I really tried.

Still up on my knees, she moved her hands behind me. Gripping both sides of my butt. I was losing it.

_What the hell._

I took her hands moving them to my sides and helped her as my jeans dropped slowly. She took my boxers off at the same time. Once they couldn't go any farther, I straightened back up still holding my eyes shut. I wasn't a man, yet I had all the parts. Would it be adequate?

I heard her gasp.

Not a good sign.

"Can you live with this for eternity?" I said cracking open one eye to see if she were looking at me.

"How could I not?" She said softly, almost a whisper.

I lay back down on her silently thanking her for her words. Her heart pounded fiercely. I was afraid it may pop out. We just lay there holding each other taking time to deal with all that has been uncovered.

"Maybe we should take a bath?" She asked

I was freezing her with my body next to hers. "I'm sorry." I said getting off her.

"No, it's not that." She insisted. "I could really use one."

Getting up, I removed my jeans from around my knees. Standing there in all my glory, I saw her eyes widen with, what I hoped was lust. I picked her up bridal style holding her up slightly higher then normal,,, taking her to the bathroom.

Night had fallen, the moon shined through the window that was covered with hanging ivy. The bath tub was surrounded by lit candles flickering off the water. I added a touch of lavender oil to further the set mood.

I got in, still holding her high. As I lowered her into the water, she gasped at the waters temp. "Is it too cold?" I asked not sure what she needed to maintain her body heat.

"It's perfect." She said allowing her casted leg to float. I held her between my legs as she used my chest as a pillow. "You're perfect." I ran my hands down her arms meeting up with her hands. I threaded them together, taking them to her waste. Our colors were so different. You could see the life flow through her veins, mine showed no life at all. I began to wonder if changing her was the right things to do. In the position we were currently in, she wouldn't be able to follow a conversation, so movements were all I had. I grabbed the lavender oil I set beside the tub and poured some onto her chest. I rubbed every inch making sure to cover her completely. Her hands lay on my thighs. "You're warming up." She said feeling my heat raise because of the water and her body. I continued to rub her down, even though she was completely covered awhile ago. Now? I was just playing.

The water began to chill. After the day we had, I didn't want her to catch cold. I got out carefully. Dried myself off in a flash, laying a new fresh towel on the chair for Bella. Lifting her out, I could tell she was near sleep. Placing her on the chair, I began drying her off. She kept her half open eyes on me the entire time. I wrapped her up after fondling her extensively, picking her up bringing her back to bed.

"I'm not tired." She said with a yawn.

"Sleep. I have to hunt. So I will be gone for a while."

"How long?" She asked as she settled naked inside the covers I placed over her.

"Not long." Dressing myself.

"Okay, wake me when you get back." Was the last thing she said before closing her eyes. I kissed her forehead before leaving the cabin.

With the hike we had today, I was able to locate and feed quite easily. It didn't take me long to get my fill and head back. I caught scent of something familiar when reaching the cabin.

"Wolves."

I quickened my pace running through the door. The bed was empty, the covers were partly shredded. Bella wasn't anywhere in the cabin. I ran back outside finding her scent easily. I took off in the direction of home. Flipping open my cell I dialed Carlisle.

"Hello."

"They took her."

"Who?"

"Wolves."

"Why?" Carlisle asked worry in his tone. "There has been no decision as far as I know."

"They haven't said anything?" I asked running fast through the woods.

"Nothing." There was a long pause. "Aro hasn't shown up either."

"Is he to blame?"

"He wouldn't mess with the pack." Carlisle insisted. "Where are you?"

"Leaving Whitehorse, heading south west."

In the back ground I heard him call my brothers. "Emmett Jasper. Edward needs you. Go north, then east head for Whitehorse. Bella's been taken." He paused. "Wolves. They are on the way. Use the cell to center their location."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"She's just as much family to me as you are son." He hung up the phone. I snapped mine shut continuing my pace out of town.

BPOV

"Why did you take me?" I asked the beasts that drug me out with a blanket. "Who are you?" I got nothing in return. "Stop!" I demanded. I had what was left of the sheet covering up my nakedness. Again I received no response. I grabbed at anything I could to get me off the make shift stretcher they created to drag me around. A wolf jumped to either side of me preventing me from grabbing anything. "I don't understand. What have I done?" The wolf on my right turned to look at me. His eyes looked sad, full of compassion, and sorrow. He tossed dog slimmed cloths at me. There was a sweatshirt, one sock and short. I put the sweatshirt on quickly. The shorts were going to be a problem as I couldn't reach my toes. "What have I done?" I asked again. "He snapped his head back to watch in front of him. "Guess you can't talk." I thought humor might have some impacted. "Here I thought I was Dr. Doolittle." I laughed. They growled. "Okay, no humor." I sat there looking around but seeing nothing but darkness. "Edward will not stop until he finds me." I decided to say after a while. The one dragging me snapped his head around showing his teeth. It looked to me as if he were smiling. It was, to say the least, disturbing. "That's what you want." I figured out. "I'm bait." The wolf next to me looked again saddened by my words. Almost sorry about all of this. But it proved to me I was right. I was bait.

I picked a piece of my hair out letting the wind catch it. I hoped it could be followed. I wish I had thought of that about am hour ago. Or has it been just half an hour? Either way, I hope someone finds it.

We traveled for what felt like hours. The sun cleared the peaks making its way upon me and my captures. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to get caught again. Only this time it was with the ones trying to rescue me the first time. I had some dumb luck.

The one with the sad eyes caught sight of a cute little bunny running off away from all of us, he took off in pursuit. Tackling the bunny, he returned like a cat would to share his meal. "No thank you." I said with a little of the ewe factor coming through. "I like my meat cooked." He trotted away with his kill to devour it. Everyone else also stopped walking. I looked around. It must have been about midday by the looks of the sun.

I counted the wolves around me. There were four total. The biggest one was the one that smiled at me. The smallest had the sad eyes. The others took no joy in their mission. The biggest one walked off growling some demand on the others. They quickly circled me. "Like I can get up and walk away." I snorted.

Shortly after circling me, two of them backed away to show a tall, broad shoulder Indian boy walking through the woods. He had on a pair of ripped up shorts, no shirt and or shoes of any kind. He had long black hair, and wore a smile.

"Hello Bella." He said walking up.

"Who are you?" I asked seeing familiarities but not placing where I knew him from.

"Jacob." He said coming closer. "Do you remember me?"

"I would have remembered a boy who is a wolf. So your answer would be NO."

"We use to make sand castles when we were little together when our fathers fished." I immediately went back to that time seeing what he was talking about. There we were, two short wobbly little kids playing in the mud and sand together.

Without looking at him, still watching that time pass in my head I answered him. "You always ruined my castles." I looked up to place his face. "You've changed."

"So have you." He said looking at me in a way that made me slightly more then uncomfortable.

"Are you going to explain to me why you took me?" I said still covering up the lower half of me with the sheet.

He lost the smile to his face instantly. "You were in danger."

"No I wasn't. Besides, who are you to determine that fact?"

"I wasn't about to let you become a meal." He put his hands on his waste.

"I wasn't about to become a meal. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were with that bloodsucker."

"And your point?" I said rather snotty. "I still don't see how it was any of your business,,, or your puppies with you." That got a rise from one of the wolves on the side of me. It looked to be female, but they all looked the same to me. "You could have just asked if I were in danger. Do you realize what you've done?" I said knowing Edward wasn't far behind. At least I had hoped.

"He will come." He said looking around through the forest we stopped in. "I'm counting on that."

"What are you going to do?" I asked fearing for Edward.

"Make sure he doesn't ever have the chance to hurt you or anyone else." He answered still looking around.

"He hasn't hurt anyone. I don't understand why you're doing this." I begged for him to explain. The smile on his face told me he wasn't about to. "Jacob, you don't understand! You can't do this!"

"It's my job to do this." He walked up further to me and kneeled down. "I won't let them hurt you. I know of your decision." He touched the side of my face, I turned my head away quickly. I saw the smallest one come running back. Watching him slow down and growl, I looked at Jacob.

"What did he say?" I asked curious why the small one seemed upset.

"He said you aren't in danger and that we should leave you be." Jacob gritted his teeth. "That's not an option."

"Maybe you should listen to him. He seems to have a head on his shoulders."

"He's young. Too young to make that kind of call." Jacob got up and walked away. I wasn't sure if he continued to talk to me.

"You're nothing like I remember." I snapped mad at the entire day.

Turning around quickly, "Neither are you. I thought you were smarter then this."

"This isn't your decision. This isn't your call, this isn't your anything." I yelled, or at least I hope I did.

"I will not let them kill you." He stated.

"So you would rather see me die?" knowing that life was no longer an option.

"I'm here to protect you. You won't die."

"If they do not make me into one of them, the leaders of the Vampires will kill me. Either way, you and YOUR kind have no say in the matter. They will hunt you down."

"The Vulturi won't find you." He said. I was unaware of his knowledge of that clan.

"Don't be too sure." I crossed my arms in utter defiance. He turned waking further away checking on the perimeter or something like that. Wolves are strange in form or out.

I spent most of the afternoon watching the wolves around me as their ears twitched and turned listening for Edward. I hoped he would be smart enough not to attach so many. Knowing Edward he wouldn't have stopped to think about it. The smallest one was the nicest one. Instead of sharing his bunny kill, he did bring back some black berries for me on a stick. He dropped them next to me waiting. I ate them as I was extremely hungry. "Thank you." He placed his head down on the blanket like a normal dog would have. I hesitated, reaching out my hand to touch him. His fur was so soft. I couldn't help but scratch behind his ear. He tilted his head enjoying it. I almost forgot he was a boy and not a husky. He jolted up running off when I finished the berries returning soon after with some more. I ate them up quickly.

"Who are you?" I said looking into his eyes. He placed his nose under my hand, I petted him once again. I felt sorry for him not understanding how he could be a part of this.

"Quil. Go patrol the east." Jacob said seeing the closeness we shared.

"Quil it is." I said as he got up and walked away. I looked up at Jacob.

"He will be here soon." He said.

**Please tell me what you think. This one was hard. I didn't want him or her to really grasp what they should be doing, yet I didn't want nothing to happen, what can I say, I did my best. ;) As you can tell, I'm not a fan of Jacob so sorry for the people out there that are. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**EPOV**

Without stopping for anything, I ran as fast as I could, knowing they had her so their speed was much slower. The only time I stopped was to make sure I still had her scent.

My cell rang. I picked up without slowing my pace.

"Called the pack, Jacob and three others left some time last night. Sam's furious. He wants to be updated." Carlisle said on the other end. "Are the boys there?"

"No, not that I know of." I answered. "This wasn't Sam?"

"He said Jacob is hot headed. That he talked others into saving the girl from us and the Vulturi."

"I should have known."

"Do nothing. See if this can be resolved with talk. Only fight if it's the last resort."

"I can't promise that." I answered swearing to get her back.

"This is not your fight. It's up to Sam to deal with them. He left on his way shortly after the boys did. I'd say he will be in the area in a matter of hours."

"Then what? Let Sam and the others take her away? I don't think so." I ran the upcoming scenario in my head. "That's how I see it playing out."

"Sam assured me as long as she is alive; he has no fight with us."

"We'll see." I ended that call, dialed Emmett's phone.

"We're coming up on Whitehorse now. Where are you?"

"Got out of town about a half an hour ago. Pick up anything?" I asked stopping to sniff.

"Caught scent of a wolf not too long ago. Want us to follow it?" Emmett asked.

"I'm on Bella's scent. We should meet on either end of the group." I stated. "Carlisle said Sam and the rest of them are on the way to take care of Jacob and the others. He said there are 4 of them with Bella."

"What did he say to do?" Emmett asked

"Wait until Sam arrives."

"This is not going to play out well."

"I believe your right." I snapped my phone shut heading in the direction of Bella's scent. I slowed as it got stronger.

Hiding behind trees and keeping my distance, I found what I was looking for. There was Bella on a muddy blanket wrapped up in a sheet on the ground. She had a sweatshirt on, (Thank God!) looking around. Jacob was in human form walking around her. I got into his mind.

_She has no idea why I'm doing this. Just wait until that bloodsucker gets here. I'll put a stop to all this once and for all._

_She is so beautiful. Maybe once 'he's' gone, I'll grab her attention. That way I can keep her safe. _

_Where the hell is he? I thought they said he loved her. If it were me,,, I would have been here hours ago. _

I felt Emmett talk to me from his mind.

_Dude, we're here. I see Bella. She looks fine from where I sit._

I looked around to see if I could pin point his location. He was hiding well. I couldn't see either one of them.

Jacob's mind turned vial. He was picturing what Bella looked like when he found her. Wearing nothing at all. He thought about what he wanted to do to her sexually. I damn near lost my stance right then. The only thing that kept me from ripping his eyes out was that Bella sat within inches of him. I couldn't and wouldn't risk it. So I had to sit and listen to his thoughts about Bella. He will eventually pay for it.

"Why are you with him?" Jacob asked Bella.

"Again, I don't this as your business." She answered rather snotty like for her.

"Just answer the question." Jacob said raising his voice to threatening levels.

"I love him."

"You can't love that." Still keeping his voice heavy with spite.

"Would it be any different if I loved you?" She asked. This line of questioning was uncalled for.

"Well,,, yes."

"How so? Edward didn't steal me away in the middle of the night,,, you did."

"It's not the same." He stated crossing his arms

"From where I sit, yeah, it is." She crossed hers. I was so proud of her right then and there. She was seeing him for a bigger monster then I was.

"How can you say that?" He asked calming down a bit. "We use to be friends."

"A friend wouldn't have done this to me." She looked around her. "You drug me out of a cabin on a blanket covered only in a sheet! And what you expect me to say, your right? I love you now? Let's go away from here and live happily ever after? Not going to happen. I love Edward."

"You'll see the kind of monster he really is. Just wait until he gets here. Then you will see." Jacob sniffed the air. Turning towards my spot of hiding. "Took longer then I thought, but I knew he would show." He took a step closer. "Have you liked our conversation bloodsucker?" He screamed. His mental images went to Bella naked on the bed,,, what he would have done to her. Instinct took over I jumped from my hiding spot revealing myself. "Enjoy that did you?" He said starting to transform. I walked a step further into view. Bella looked at me with fear. She was afraid for me.

"I'm here to get Bella." I stated with force. Emmett and Jasper jumped out into sight as well. Jacob was half the way done becoming the wolf. Three other wolves made their appearance from all sides of us. "You had no right."

Emmett and jasper hissed at the two wolves next to them. They growled in response. All but the smallest that ran to Bella's side. I took on Jacob who walked up to me.

_You will not be taking her._

Remembering what Carlisle said, "I do not wish to fight you pup."

_Again with words that mean nothing._

"You are running against your pack leader. You're in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse." I glanced quickly at Bella. She couldn't hear Jacob, just my answers. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked shaken but was fine. She nodded not saying anything.

_Don't talk to her. There are three of you and four of us._

"Your numbers don't scare us. We aren't here to fight."

"What? I thought that was why I was here." Emmett said. Jasper elbowed him in the gut.

"Now is not the time." Jasper said. "Sam should be here any minute."

I looked back at Jacob who heard what Jasper said. "Yes, when we told him where you were, he headed straight out to you."

So there isn't any time to waste.

"I warned you." I stated as Jacob began to get ready for a pounce. The rest of the small pack outside the smallest got ready as well. Emmett saw his chance to shed a little blood; Jasper knew we were all going to get in trouble the minute Carlisle found out.

Jacob came flying at me. Thankfully I saw his intentions before he actually did anything. Emmett and Jasper weren't so lucky. He nicked me on my shoulder with his teeth; I batted him away as he flew beside me.

_Let's see if you can think of what I'm going to do next, freak._

"You're calling me a freak? I didn't go and kidnap some innocent girl while she slept warmly." I harassed.

He thought about three different ways of coming at me deciding on none. I had no choice but to expect the unexpected. I crouched down waiting, he ran by me without touching me straight for Bella. That caught me off guard.

"Bella!" I turned running after Jacob who was running after Bella. She rose up her arms to protect her face. Jacob grabbed her arm in her mouth and dragged her off. The smell of her blood filled the air. Jasper caught wind of it and started to run after all of us. His instinct took over. Not only did I have to save Bella from Jacob, my own family was after her.

The smallest wolf took off too. He was nipping at Jacob's hide while he ran. Bella screamed as she got drug along the forest floor. Her casted leg seemed like the only part of her that was being protected.

_Jacob what are you doing? You're killing her! Stop!_ The young wolf yelled.

_Better me then them_. Jacob thought back.

_She's losing too much blood Jacob let her go!_ Again cried the young one.

Before I knew it the young one looking out for Bella jumped on his elders back. Ripping and tearing Jacobs hide, he let go of Bella. She fell limp and still bleeding. I ran up to her ripping my shirt off to cover the life's blood flowing from her arm and thigh.

"Jasper NO!" Emmett called from behind me and Jasper whom I didn't see coming at full pace. "STOP!"

I finished wrapping her wounds right before Jasper needed to be stopped. Lust in his eyes, blood was all he wanted. I grabbed him as he tried to fly by me. "Jasper no! It's Bella." I yelled as I fought to keep him under control. "You don't want to do this." Emmett came up from behind helping me hold the wild Jasper to the ground. He kicked and bit, ripped and shredded the ground we held him to.

"I'm sorry!" Emmett said over Jaspers cry's for blood. "I should have seen it coming. I should have known."

"It's fine, just don't let go!"

I looked up to see the young one still taking Jacob on. Jacob dished out blow after blow trying to pass the young one to get back to Bella. Cry's of pain came from the young one, but would not back away. I heard bones crack, but still he stayed strong.

_JACOB STOP!_ Finally Sam came into view.

The young one held his ground. Jacob growled into a dense part of the woods.

_Quil, go to Bella_. Sam requested. Do you need help Edward?

"We've got him." I answered back Emmett just looked at me funny.

"Yeah, I know we got him." I looked at Emmett. "Um, duh?" He said wondering what I was saying.

"I'm talking to Sam." I answered with impatience.

"My bad." Emmett said smacking Jaspers teeth from biting his arm. "Bout time he showed up." That final blow to Jaspers face from Emmett snapped him out of his funk.

"God! What have I done?" Jasper said breathing heavily.

"Nothing, we got to you in time." I answered back

"Is she okay?" He asked not breathing out of his nose.

"As far as I can tell she's just scrapped up a bit. Her arm may need stitches." I looked over to Bella who lay on the ground.

_I'm sorry it took me so long to get here._ Sam thought very apologetically.

"It's fine." I answered back

"No it's not fine! I could have killed her." Jasper said to me thinking I was talking to him.

"Um, Jasper? He's talking to Sam." Emmett said snickering.

"Oh, well, it's still not fine!"

"Could have happened to the best of us." Emmett said patting him on the back as we helped him up. "You're still pretty new at the whole animal blood thing. You're going to be okay."Emmett looked to see Sam coming out of the woods. "I really hate to be a bother, but could you and yours please turn into humans so the rest of us can understand you?"

Sam turned around back behind a tree and walked out a man. Jacob stayed as he was, the one named Quil turned in front of us, due to his injuries. As soon as he had taken full human form he fell to the ground.

Sam ran to Quil right past Jacob who paced back and forth. Sam came prepared with a small medical kit. It looked like one from our house; he began to wrap Quil up rather quickly. Then he turned to Bella.

"She took quite the beating again. This time it only looks like she passed out. I'll have her wrapped up right in a moment. The blood smell should be lessened."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure how long I could have held my breath for." I answered seeing him work so quickly and softly. "She'll be okay right?" I asked even though I new the answer. I just needed some reassurance.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen." Sam started. "I never thought Jacob would do something so foolish."

"I don't get it. What is his deal?" Emmett asked.

"He's just too young." Sam said glaring at Jacob. Jacob growled showing teeth. "Do you really want to take me on?" He asked.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked not hearing the answer.

"He didn't. He just growled." I said laughing.

"Well I heard that. You didn't,,," He made quite marks in the air. "hear him say anything?"

"No, he didn't say anything." I was laughing and so was Sam at Emmett's quote marks.

"Fine!" Emmett said storming off.

Sam and I continued to laugh while Jacob continued to pace and get more and more upset.

"So tell me," Sam started. "What were you doing up in the middle of no where with Bella?" He wiped a tear from his eye as he got serious.

"She wanted a weekend alone with me before her change."

"You do realize that when you bite her the treaty is null."

"Yes, sir." I kept the respect as he deserved it. "It was her choice."

"I understand, it doesn't take away the end results."

"I,,, I mean we understand. In this instance it can't be helped. It's either change her or she dies."

"I personally see no wrong in what is about to happen. I also know it is our fault she had to make such a choice. Isn't there anywhere you can go to change her so that the treaty will not be broken?" He scratched the back of his head. "We have formed a sort of alliance. I would hate to see it dissolve before getting to know more about your kind." I saw that he meant it,,, this was very confusing.

"I don't see how. Per the treaty, if we harm ANY human it is broken. It doesn't state where it takes place." I had memorized it long ago.

"Maybe if we were there, to watch over the process," he thought some more. "I will have to think about it." He said still concentrating.

"I'm sure my family will be happy with whatever you come up with. Or not." I said seeing how frustrated his was.

"I've never had a problem with your clan,,, I mean family. Any time we have asked, you have accomidated. I will figure this out." He started to walk off. "Can you care for her in her present state? Or would you like me to tak her with me back home?"

"I will take care of her." I answered looking down at her.

"Somehow I know you will." And like that he was gone. I looked around for Jacob, he must have run a while ago. Quil too was gone. The only ones left were Emmett, Jasper, and Bella.

"Weird isn't it." Emmett said. "You almost want to like them."

"Yeah, if you can get past the smell." Jasper joked.

"Well it wasn't like I was going to offer them tea or whatever it is they drink." He said hitting Jasper in the shoulder.

"Who knows, you might want to drop Rosalie and start dating that female wolf we ran into today."

"Could you be any sicker?"

"Let's just call them what they are." I offered. "Friends for now."

"Your such a romantic." Emmett said fluttering along the woods like he was a butterfly. "Maybe we should be concerned about you instead of them."

"yeah, okay whatever. Are you coming to the cabin?" I asked hoping they would say no.

"Probably a good idea until night fall." Jasper said.

"Then we're off. Wouldn't want to spoil this romantic weekend you seem to be giving Bella. What's next? Take her to the Vulturi for lunch?" He laughed while I bent down to pick Bella up. "We'll follow you." He said as I took off back to the cabin.

**JaPOV**

I watched as they joked about my kind and about the weekend with Bella. Sam thinks he has some control over me and the others. Well I proved him wrong. There is no way they are going to change Bella. There is no way we will ever become friends with 'their' kind.

_This isn't over………….._

**BPOV**

All I heard was ripping and tearing as I lay somewhere cold. I felt blood drip from my shoulder, pain from my good leg. I faded out as soon as I felt ease.

"Where am I?" I woke up from my soundless sleep. I looked around to see Jasper, Emmett and Edward hovering over me. "Are you okay?" I asked the boys.

"Us?" Emmett said pointing to his own chest. "Never better."

"How are you?" Edward asked the minute we made eye contact.

"I didn't' hear what happened. I just blacked out. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Quil was the one that saved you." Edward answered warmly.

"He's not like the others."

"Neither is Sam." Jasper said sadly. "I'm really sorry Bella."

"For what?" I ask. No one answered, they all looked down.

"Nothing." Emmett finally said. "Nothing happened so there is nothing to apologize for."

"Okay," I questioned knowing they were keeping something from me. "You know I can handle it. I've been stolen twice, broken and totally beat up. What is it?" I looked around waiting for someone to own up to whatever it is they were keeping from me. Finally Jasper looked up. The other two kept their head down.

"I lost control when you started to bleed." He said looking rather upset with it all. "I almost had you." He began. "If it weren't for Emmett and Edward,"

"You were in no real danger." Emmett said. "It was my fault. The minute I smelt your blood I should have paid closer attention."

"I was bleeding. It wasn't your fault." I said touching his hand. "I'm surprised Edward didn't take me down first." I laughed, then stopped when they didn't see the humor.

"I could have." Edward responded. "It's always a threat."

"But none of you did." I said raising both my arms. "ouch." I said due to the wound on my arm. "See. No teeth marks." I waved them in the air."Damn dog." I said feeling the teeth marks under the bandage. Jasper giggled, Emmett laughed, and Edward kept his stern face. "Come on sweetie. I won't be this way much longer."

"It could have been much, much worse." He said still keeping the angry look.

"How exactly did I get fixed up this time?" I asked not hearing or remembering how the bandage got there.

"Sam did it while we stayed away." Edward said eyeing the bandage. "I'm not sure we will be able to change it to fresh bandages later."

"I'll be fine." I lied knowing what the sight of blood does to me. My stomach growled.

"Human needs to eat. What are you starving her?" Emmett teased. "While your feeding her, we need to go hunt. You know, to give you two some time." He nudged Edward in the ribs. I laughed.

"You can go away now." Edward said jokingly.

"We're going, we're going." Emmett said backing out towards the door with Jasper. He stuck his head back in quickly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then closed it before the pan Edward had in his hands hit him in the head. Instead, it bounced off the door and to the ground.

"I hate brothers." Edward said followed by "Damn Vampire hearing."

"What did he say?" I asked. It sounded too funny to miss.

"He just said he heard me through the door and down the path." He seemed embarrassed.

"I see. Will I hear like that?"

"You will hear more in the first year, then we all can. You're much stronger, and your senses are more vivid. You will be able to out do us all." Edward said teasing. "I'd love to see you fight Emmett shortly after you change. You would kick his butt." He tossed some salad in the air catching it easily.

"Remind me to offer when I wake up."

"Will do." He said looking at me from across the living room. "What would you like to eat?" He asked.

"How about a bacon hamburger and some fries." I said knowing there was nothing special about that, just it sounded good. He made a nasty face.

"You could have anything from anywhere and you choose a slab of beef with a few slabs of pig between two dry bread buns? Humans never stop surprising me."

"You use to be one." I snickered.

"In a time we didn't eat stuff like this." He said before going about his cooking. The night was perfect. Minus being kidnapped by crazy wolves, I wouldn't want to change it for nothing.

**Disclaimer: The next chapter is rated 'R' Please advised.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They do it.

-ENTER IMAGINATION HERE-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I"ll gladly take your abuse for my humor......


	27. Chapter 27

The real Chapter….. I couldn't help it……

Chapter 26

**(RATED R) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**EPOV**

She sleeps. After the day she has had, I wonder why it took her so long to fall asleep. "I'm sorry something happened to you today. I shouldn't have left you."

(You had to eat. I don't blame you.)

"You are just so important to me; I don't know what I would have done if Jacob damaged you any more then he already did. It took all I had not to tear him to shreds. Can you hear me?" I asked no knowing for sure if my words, my voice were getting across.

(Yes, I can and you sound heavenly to me.)

"I promise from this day forward never to leave you alone for any amount of time. Who or what ever will have to go through me in order to get to you." I chuckled thinking of how my brothers came through for me. "And I'm pretty sure, that they would have to come through Emmett and Jasper."

"Is she sleeping?" Emmett asked peeking his head inside the door from their hunt.

"Yeah, she is." Sitting on the bed watching her breath.

"So, did you two 'do it' yet?" Emmett asked quietly.

I just turned looking at him oddly. "What do you mean did we 'do it' yet? What kind of question is that? Like I would tell you."

"Okay, Okay, we're leaving now. You two coming back some time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably late afternoon."

"See ya." He closed the door. I went back to looking at Bella. Without a thought, I removed my shirt and positioned myself next to her. Laying down, I had one arm under my head and the other around her waste. She snuggled right up to me.

**BPOV**

I don't know how I did it, but I forced myself to wake up. I found myself lying on top of a half naked Edward. "This is the way I like to wake up."

He twisted to his side holding me closer. I took in a deep breath; his smell was so sweet and wonderful. I wonder if that will go away when I'm changed. "It's still dark." I said not really looking for an answer; I was just stating the obvious.

After a while of holding each other, I decided to try and make a move. Placing my top arm over his body, I went for the butt.

Damn he still has pants on.

I lifted my head and kissed under his chin and all along his neck. He didn't so much as breathe. I wondered how far he was willing to let me go, hell, I was wondering how far I would take this.

With his top arm, he followed mine to his back side. I figured he would stop me from what I was doing, instead, he interlocked our hands together gripping mine hand, who in turn was gripping him. Then worked his way back up my arm up to my shoulder. I was if he was giving me the go ahead. I took my chances. I slipped my hand down his jeans. Apparently after last night, he didn't put boxers back on. It was flesh on flesh back there. My breathing suddenly got heavier. He squirmed a little when my hand reached as far as I could get it to go. I hesitated wondering if I should attempt to undo his pants from the front and see how far I could take this. He didn't stop me at all…. I worked my way to the front of his pants noticing 'it' was already up for the challenge. After seeing him completely naked, his package was a lot bigger now then I would have imagined.

Grabbing the top button, he stopped me. I knew I was pushing my luck with this, but had to give it a chance. He moved my hand back behind him, his hand undid his pants. In a flash, they were completely undone.

Edward ran his hand up my sweatshirt. After last night, I wasn't going to bed without clothes on. Making sure that every inch of his arm hit my skin, he went all the way between my breasts to my neck. I'm sure he could feel my heart skip a beat when he brushed my boob.

EPOV

This was the last night we had together that was completely alone and undisturbed. She had shown what she wanted, I was scarred to death I would hurt her further. I was willing to try and see how far I could go without stopping this dead in it's tracks. I really couldn't help myself as she went for my butt. Something inside me screamed for more. I'm risking so much right now, but how could I not grant her this after what has happened or what will happen. She really wasn't asking much, she just wanted to love me and show me as I wanted to show her. I HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT.

I slipped my hand up her sweatshirt. I wanted to touch her in so many ways, I held back thinking we were just starting this, there was no need to rush it. I reached her neck. I felt her heart skip a beat as my arm lay across her chest. With one move, I had her shirt off completely. Now we lay next to each other as equals. Not really sure what to do from here. Taking my hand, I took her head and tilted it up. My venom under complete control at the moment, I kissed her nose before kissing her deeply. She looked just as nervous as I was. That helped me out greatly. I wasn't the only one that was still very unsure about this.

"I love you." I mouthed as I let her take a breath.

"As I do." She responded.

I scooted closer to her making our bodies touch. This was going to happen. The excitement building quickly. I have to remain in control.

**BPOV**

Unsure what to do with his now unbuttoned pants, I sort of left it alone, but would come very close to his member every now and again. Call it taunting him in every turn. Once I figured out how to excite him, it wasn't hard to keep it up. I would graze over the top of 'it' with my arm as I rubbed and tickled his stomach driving him nuts. He would swivel his hips closer to my own. When he touched me in any way, my hips rotated towards him without a thought. Strange how our bodies work together to make this happen.

Finally I decided enough was enough. I slipped a finger under my underwear string. His hand on top of mine feeling what I was doing. I lifted up my hips to better slide them down. Once passed my butt, his hand left mine to make contact with my backside. My hips responded bringing myself closer to his. To mu surprise, he pushed to lay me flat on my back which was nice because my casted leg was getting in my way of moving at all. Once on my back, he removed my underwear the rest of the way down my legs. My hand on his back as he bent up to reach my feet. After I was completely naked, he got up removing his pants as well. He laid back down closer tome then I expected. His member up against my leg. He was up on one elbow as he bent in to kiss me again.

**EPOV**

There was nothing between us any more. Her skin felt like fire up against mine. I got as close as I could just to feel her up against me. There wasn't anything about her that I would change. Nothing that could make me love her more then I do right now. I could have given her the moon had she asked right at this moment. This was how I wanted to spend eternity.

I decided to take another step. I moved on top of her holding all my weight, yet touching her skin to my own. Looking at her for some sort of acceptance, she gazed back onto my eyes unsure of what came next. I myself wasn't sure of the next move. Looking right at her, I let her make the call. She didn't disappoint. Her good leg moved out to the side allowing me to lie directly on top with my legs in between her own. My own body moved on its own accord. Rubbing my lower half up against hers, I noticed she was moving as well. I could feel the heat and moisture emanating from that one area. Her hands moved behind me urging me to continue, pulling me even closer. I slid further down with my body, her hips opened further. As carefully as I could, I entered her. I stopped as she jerked from pain. I stopped to allow her to adjust. Her hands on my side, nails tried to dig into my skin, I moved an inch further, stopped when I felt her tighten. I was hurting her, yet I didn't remove myself. I kissed her between her breasts giving her time to relax.

"Are you okay?" I asked not wanting to go further, but wanting to none the less.

She nodded yes, I still didn't move. Running my tongue over her nipple, I sucked lightly. I could feel her relax taking another inch in. This time she pulled me in further. I couldn't believe the warmth and wetness I felt. I was on fire. It took everything I had not to bite her there. I brought my head up to make sure that didn't happen. She arched her back as I moved out, then ever so carefully back in. Our bodies developed a rhythm as I pushed further along.

It was amazing how well we fit. Her body moved, my body followed without any thought or persuasion. Taking her hands she lifted herself up, kissing my chest, nibbling on my nipples. I held her taking on most of her burden. She fell back as her temperature raised, her excitement excelling, her body tensing, I continued on watching her dance beneath me. I was loosing control. I gripped the mattress on either side on her not wanting to harm her. I pushed harder. She moaned urging me on. Throwing my head back in fear of tearing the mattress, I moaned almost screamed as I came to my climax. I could feel her orgasm all around me as I finished myself. I fell on top of her hoping my weight wasn't too much. I had no strength, no muscle control, no nothing. Her breathing heavy, her moans continued. I lay there still inside of her taking in her new scent. This was something I will never forget. Our smell together mixed was the most wonderful smell in my world.

I got up on my elbows to look at her gently. She kissed my nose through her hard breathing. I nuzzled her back like an Eskimo kiss. She pushed me down to lay upon her chest. I felt her heart beat pounding against my ear. As I got softer, I slipped out and rolled off of her. She lay there heaving trying to catch her breath. I covered the both of us up with the comforter as she snuggled up beside me. I watched her fall asleep with a smile and without words.

Morning was coming, and so would our trip back to reality. Having to go back home wasn't settling very well with me at the moment. I wanted to stay right here with Bella for as long as I could.

**JacPOV**

I watched through the window of the cabin keeping a close eye on Bella to make sure that Vamp didn't hurt her. What I witnessed was so much worse. I watched them make love, if that's what you want to call it. Gagging several times, I looked away until they were done. While Bella slept the Vampire laid there running his fingers through her hair. I couldn't believe she let that bloodsucker touch her like that. He would pay for this. It's just a matter of when not if.

I felt the sun warning of its appearance. Knowing they would be up and moving around, I slid back into the forest without another thought. I would keep a close eye on Bella to make sure she made it home without a scratch on her. I couldn't do anything about what happened last night between them, but I would make sure it never happened again.

"Just wait. Your time is coming bloodsucker. You won't be touching her or anything else ever again." I said softly as I slipped further into the forest and out of view.

BPOV

"Good morning." I said waking up next to Edward.

"How did you sleep?" He asked moving hair from my face.

"I don't think I have ever slept as well." I said trying to move around a bit. I felt a bit of pain between my legs. I cringed when I moved.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" He asked. I wasn't sure how to tell him where and what hurt right now.

"Nothing that won't go away." I said carefully.

"I knew it was a bad idea. I thought I had control." He seemed stressed.

"This has nothing to do with what we did. It was my first time." I blushed hoping he would have grasped what I was talking about.

"No, I felt myself looking control." He glanced at the mattress. I followed his gaze to see the sheets shredded, and holes from the mattress missing from either side of me. "That could have been you."

"But it wasn't." I took his face in my hands and looked at him. "You had control, I'm not hurt. This is just because it was my first time. That's all it was."

"If you're sure." He questioned.

"Positive."

"Are you hungry? I could whip you up something before we leave."

"Awe, do we have to leave?" I fell back into the pillow behind me. "I want to stay here forever!"

"I must admit, I see this place as somewhere I could live out my life." He got up and looked out the window. "I'm going to miss this place."

"I know what you mean." I watched him from the comfort of the bed.

He hushed me by putting his finger up to his lips. I jolted up from the bed wondering what he was looking at.

"Something is out there." He mouthed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry about the wait. I had a baby and with 6 kids now, 5 girls and only 1 boy who is the oldest,,, (poor thing) hahaha. Life for me is BUSY... But have no fear, I fully intend on finishing this story as I have several ideas for others. Again I am SOOOO busy, I will be writing as much as I can as soon as I can. And yes, I know there are misspellings....  
Thank you for reading,,**

**Sammie**

* * *

Chapter 27

**EPOV**

With my heightened sense of awareness, I felt like we were being watched. I looked out the window knowing something was out there, but I couldn't see or mentally hear its thoughts.

"We should get going." I said quickly gathering up our bags. Bella must not have been watching as she didn't react. Once I saw her look at me, "We need to get home."

"Okay." She said trying to gather up what she could on the bed. I was much faster then her so I did it myself.

In fear of leaving her again, I put her in the car, which was sitting outside, first before the bags. I ran back, grabbed our bags, then, making sure we left nothing, I headed back out the door. I heard the engine of the car roar to life and peel out the long drive. "NO!" I yelled as I dropped everything running towards the speeding car. It turned sharply driving off fast. "NO!" I repeated when I got to far away from MY car to stop it. "Not again!"

_I just had to have a fast car._

I flipped open my phone calling Carlisle. "Someone took her." I yelled when he picked up.

"HA! You're joking right?" He said laughing as if I would joke about something like this.

"Does it sound as if I'm in a good mood?" I asked snapping at him.

"Who? How?" He asked as his laughter halted when he heard how serious I was.

"How the hell should I know?" I yelled pissed at the fact I could allow this to happen again. "I put her in my car and ran back to gather the bags. When I came back out the car,,, MY car was already down the road at full speed."

"Someone took her in your car?"

"That's what I said."

"Emmett and Jasper got back and told me that you two were both doing just fine that the threat was gone." Carlisle was stunned. "Let me call Sam and see what his thoughts are on this new development."

I snapped my phone shut standing in the middle of no where, alone, looking for the woman I lost. AGAIN.

**BPOV**

"This is getting ridiculous." I said to Jacob who drove Edwards's car. "Stop now and let me out."

"Not this time." He said gripping the steering wheel. He stopped right outside of town and threw a piece of paper out the window and hit the gas.

"What was that?" I asked wondering if he were just littering, or what.

"I note for Edward."

"What did you say?" I asked really curious.

"I gave him a choice. A simple choice and if he were smart, he'd take the easy way out. It's all for you."

I turned to look out the window wondering about my bad luck. How could this really be happening to me? AGAIN.

EPOV

I ran trying to follow the scent. Being that they were in the car, it was hard to do, not to mention it happened to be sunny today in Whitehorse so making my way through town was damn near impossible. Whitehorse wasn't a major metro area, but it had people none the less. I was darting through and behind buildings when I could, flying down back roads most of the time. This search,,, this chase was useless.

After getting out of town, I stopped at a cross roads. Pacing in the area, I could go east, north, or towards home, south. I walked the circle not finding any scent. I stopped after a while catching on to the smell of a dog. I walked over to a crumpled up piece of paper blowing in the breeze.

YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES.

MOVE OUT OF TOWN. NEVER COMING BACK. BELLA LIVES OUT HER LIFE WITHOUT YOU.

STAY IN TOWN, BELLA NEVER COMES HOME SHE STAYS WITH ME.

YOU HAVE UNTIL TONIGHT TO MAKE YOUR CALL. IF YOU ARE IN TOWN WHEN I GET THERE, I TURN THIS CAR AROUND AND LEAVE FOREVER. IF YOU ARE NOT IN TOWN, I DROP BELLA OFF AT HER HOUSE AND I NEVER SEE HER AGAIN…… OR DO I?

That's what the entire note said. I crumpled it back up shoving it in my pocket. _What was I suppose to do now? This mutt has the nerve to demand I leave town?_ I continued to pace the crossroads trying to figure out what to do. The answer was simple, just not what I wanted to do.

I flipped out my phone and dialed my family. Carlisle answered. "He's given me a choice. Leave town, Bella lives a long happy life, or go home and she never comes back."

"You can't leave town."

"I really don't have much of an option, now do I."

"Don't make any rash decisions." Carlisle pleaded. "We've already told Aro of the decision that was made. He will return in 3 months time to see if the job is done. What do you think will happen when he returns and sees her still alive?"

"It didn't say anything about her being changed by one of you, it just said I was not to see or be near her ever again." I said reading between the lines of a poorly written note. "This is between Jacob and me."

"So what? You just leave forever?" Carlisle said before someone else grabbed the phone.

"You listen to me Edward. You are not running away from this, you're not leaving the family because of a rabid dog."

"Hello mother." I said figuring Esme would get on the phone once there was talk about never coming home.

"Don't you 'hello mother' me! Do you understand me? You are to come home right now!" She yelled as I held the phone away from my ear.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I said softly.

"That was not the answer I was hoping you'd come up with." She said lowering her tone. "I'm sending the family to get you."

"I love you mom." I said before snapping the phone shut. I knew what I had to do, it just wasn't something I wanted to do. I loved my family, but worse yet, I loved Bella. If me leaving Forks and never returning would give Bella her life back, I would have to do what I should have done but couldn't all this time. Maybe someday I would thank Jacob for making this decision for me.

_I doubt it_.

I stood there at the cross roads not wondering what way they went, but what way I was going to go. Sadness,,, utter sadness filled me as I tried to make a decision. My cell phone rang as I stood there making my final decision. I ignored it. I stood by every turn starring down the high way wondering which one I should choose. All except the one heading back to what I would call home, but could never return to.

**JacPOV**

I sat there hidden in the trees a few miles up the road from where I dropped off the note. With my wolf sight, I could plainly see Edward reading and standing there in the middle of no where. I wanted to see his decision before I made my own. Bella couldn't see what I could,, I tried to keep her informed.

"He found the note." I said facing her.

"What did the note say? What was your deal?" She asked squinting to see what I saw.

"I told you he had a decision to make. It looks as though he is making it."

"What WAS the decision?" She asked getting louder.

"He could leave forever, you could go home, or he could go home and you would never return."

"He won't stop looking for me. You're wasting your time." She answered thinking she knew this bloodsucker better then I.

"You think you know him so well hu?" I asked her watching Edward walk around in circles deciding what road to take. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Do you think,,, do you honestly think he would just leave his family and me because of some stupid ultimatum you gave him? He will hunt you down until he finds me." She crossed her arms in defiance.

I watched and waited for Edward to make his call before answering her question. A smile crept up on my lips when I saw him take the north road slowly. I turned smiling at Bella. "Apparently you aren't as important to him as you thought you were."

"And what do you mean by that?" she said still crossing her arms as if she had a clue.

"Your Edward there just took the North road." I nodded back to where Edward use to be. "Last time I checked, that wasn't the direction of home." I snickered feeling a bit of excitement for finally winning and putting him in his place. Her smile dropped when she realized he wasn't coming for her.

"Time to take you home." I said pulling out of the hole I stashed the car in. I saw tears form in her eyes as she looked astonished at Edwards choice. I couldn't help but smile the entire way back home.

I drove up to her house knowing Charlie would still be at work. I pulled up to the drive and slowed. Bella perked up just a bit. "Your home." I stated getting out of the car, walking around to the passenger side of the car, opening her door. In her current state, she couldn't make it to her door on her own, so I tried to pick her up. She fought me tooth and nail. I got her as far as the curb before putting her down on the grass. "Fine!" I yelled throwing my hands up. "You figure out how to get inside." I threw her bags out of the car before driving off to ditch the car.

**BPOV**

"I don't need your help!" I screamed while he tossed my bags next to me from the other side of the car. I watched him drive off in Edwards's car wondering what he was going to do with it. After he was out of my sight, I looked around from where I sat. "How the hell am I gonna get inside." I searched for something that would help. Nothing around me at all. I decided to not sit here until Charlie came home, so I started to scoot my way to the front door. I got to the door finding it locked. The key was on top of the door frame. There was no way I could reach it. So I sat there.

"Bells" Charlie said as he walked up to the door. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hi Char-, dad." I answered back waiting for the questions. "Just enjoying the day." I lied.

"Let me help you in." He said picking me up and taking me into the house.

"I'm kind of tired; could you take me up to my room?" I asked as he was headed for the couch. I needed time alone. I needed time to think. Charlie did as I requested heading up the stairs. I didn't look at him so the conversation was over.

I couldn't call and talk with Alice, I couldn't get up and go there to see what was going on. I might as well be blind. There was nothing I could do but sit here thinking about the wonderful weekend, the love I shared with someone that walked off when things got messed up. I replayed that one night, last night in my head over and over thinking of how he touched me, how it felt, everything. I started to cry. I couldn't hold back the tears as they flooded my eyes. I spent the rest of the day in my room contemplating what I was going to do next.

Night came. I wasn't a bit tired, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I pictured Edward walking away from me after he said he would never leave me. I watched my window hoping he would come,,, he never did. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping it was all a dream. That's all I could come up with. This was a bad dream I couldn't wake up from. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Edward?" I said opening my eyes. "Oh, hi Alice." I busted out into tears again.

"I'm so sorry." She said to me as I laid there and cried. "We will fix this." She promised.

"He just left. How could he just leave?"

"He felt he had no choice. He is protecting you." She patted my shoulder. "He loves you. There had to be a good reason for all this. What did the note say?"

"I have no idea. Jacob threw it out the window. He parked and watched as Edward made his decision." I remembered the feeling of loss when Jacob told me the direction he left in. "He went North."

"He must be headed to Denali." Alice answered. I remembered who was in Denali and it upset me further.

"To Tanya." I said softly.

"No, never." She said stomping her foot. "It's the closest place we know of another family like us."

"What do I do now?" I said really unsure of what was to happen.

"You live every day like any other. He will come back. I know he will." She said to me wiping a tear from my cheek. "He loves you too much to walk away. He's probably coming up with a plan. I'll come by early and get you ready for school. Rosalie and the boys will help." I forgot about school. I was suppose to be getting ready to change, not go back to school. Especially without Edward.

"Okay." I said not wanting to go or do anything.

"It will be okay. I promise." She said as she slipped out the window the way she came in.

"Nothing will be okay." I replied alone in my room again.

**APOV**

I ran back to the house to update the family on what I found out from Bella. I couldn't help but feel her pain. I wish I could have cried along with her right then and there. She had been through so much with our family, it just wasn't fair that this happen to her now.

"What did you find out?" Esme asked as I walked into the house.

"He went north. I think he might have gone up to the Denali clan." I answered back knowing their answer.

"I don't think so." Esme stated surly. "Tanya is there and no one has forgiven or accepted what she has done. There is no way he would go there."

"He may have no choice." Carlisle said walking into the conversation.

"Nope." Esme said shaking her head. "How's Bella? She must be completely upset with all of this. Poor girl."

"She's not taking this or anything well." I answered back when Emmett and Rosalie came into view.

"Well, I'm not leaving Bella to the wolves." Rosalie stated. "You all forced me to like her, now what? We just dump her? I don't think so."

"No one's dumping her." Carlisle said with power. "Edward left her, that doesn't mean we forget about her."

"She's my little sister." Emmett said angry at his brother. "I'm not dropping her. By the way, why didn't you bring her back here?"

"I really think she needs to be alone right now. She's been through a lot." I answered knowing what I would want in this instant. "As soon as she's mentally okay, she'll come back until her leg is healed.

"Can we watch her to make sure she's okay?" Emmett said being the overly protective brother.

"I think that's a great idea." Carlisle said proud of the way his family stepped up. "Let me guess, you want to go check up on her?"

"I will take the first shift tonight." Emmett said. Rosalie hugged him warmly.

"That's my man!" She glowed.

"Tomorrow is school. Things have changed; I'll take Edwards place helping her with her classes." I offered.

"So will I" Rosalie stepped up too.

I looked at Jasper how stood there quietly. "What about you?"

"I think I should keep my distance for a while." He said cautiously.

"You won't hurt her." I said not knowing for sure if I were right, but giving him some more confidence.

"Still,,, I will keep a distance until I'm a bit more comfortable."

"I have a meeting with Sam tonight." Carlisle started. "We will come up with something to bring Edward back. It's not completely hopeless." As he hugged Esme, and Emmett ran out the door.

**EmmPOV**

I couldn't believe my stupid brother. If he thought for one second that he wasn't alone in this, he would be here now. The entire family would have backed him up on anything that dealt with Bella. But no, instead he ran like a coward in the opposite direction. I wonder what he's doing now?

Getting to Bella's house, I parked myself in a tree so that I could watch her from her window. It wasn't as if I were spying on her, I wouldn't watch if she decided to change clothes or anything… I was just there to make sure nothing happened. All I ended up doing was listening to her cry and talk to herself about what had happened. It was unbearable sitting there not being able to help her in any way. To hear the pain she was dealing with. My heart broke for what my family, my brother had done to her.

"I will make this right." I stated very quietly. "Don't worry, I will fix it all."

I watched her the rest of the evening into the morning plotting a plan to do just that,,, to fix this.

The Next Day……..

**BPOV **

I didn't get much sleep, I didn't stop thinking about the events leading up to the point at which I'm at now, and I had no idea how I was going to make it through the day. Alice came over early to help me shower and dress in the cloths she brought me. Charlie left for work without any idea how screwed up my life had become. Its better he doesn't know.

"Are you ready?" Alice said trying to be cheerful about the whole thing.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." She said carrying me easily down stairs to the red conversable sitting in the driveway.

"So be it."

We drove to school staying relatively quiet. I had nothing to say, Alice wanted to comfort me telling me everything will work out in the end. I didn't believe her. I was staring to end my sadness walking right into anger.

Keeping my head down, I didn't wonder about what people were saying, what they were starring at, nothing. I just kept my head down, silently cursing Edward for his dishonesty in the whole thing.

_I'll never leave you,,,,, you are my life,,,, I love you._

_Nothing but Crap!_

At lunch, I didn't eat, I didn't talk, nothing. I looked up once to find Emmett wasn't there. I didn't care. Nothing mattered.

"Do you want to stay over?" Alice asked me from across the table.

"Yeah, sure whatever." I answered knowing I snapped at someone who didn't deserve it. I didn't look up to see her response. My mood just went from bad to worse.

After the horrible day was over, I let Alice drive me to her home. She sat me on the couch as I wanted nothing to do with Edward's room. I didn't care if she understood. Everyone gave their apologies for Edward's behavior. Everyone,,, excluding Emmett, but including Rosalie.

"He had a good reason." Rosalie said to me when I was paying attention which wasn't often.  
"Sure." Was the only thing I could think of.

"Things will get better." She insisted.

"Yeah, okay." I nodded my head trying to look convincing.

"Well, we all have to go out and hunt tonight. Will you be okay on your own for a few hours or more?" Esme asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, dear. Be carful." She said turning to leave with the rest of them.

_Like I can get up and walk around._

Once I was alone, I cried myself to sleep on the couch of the Cullen's.

**EmmPOV**

I had to find out what my brother was doing. I spent the day running through Washington trying to figure out what I should do in order to correct this. I didn't want to go to far away from home, I promised to myself I wouldn't leave Bella as my brother did. So I hunted and thought about what I should do next. What I really wanted to do was get into a fight. Nothing around me was worth the effort.

After spending most of the day hunting, I felt dusk come. I have to get back home and fast. They should be getting ready to hunt themselves. I'm sure they aren't going to take Bella with them,,, someone has to watch her…

**EPOV**

I almost made it to Alaska on my insane plan to leave Forks forever. Right before reaching it, I wondered how Jacob would know I decided to choose that path. I stopped thinking this was all very stupid of me.

"I'm not leaving Bella because someone demanded me to."

Turning on a dime, I started the long journey back home. Back to Bella. Back to my family.

Several hours later, night had fallen. I came through the back way towards my house staying far away from the Quileute land. Making my way through the forest I knew so well, I stopped every so often to make sure I wasn't being tracked.

It didn't take long to make it back to my house. Slowly as I could, I bounced from tree to tree not making my self known to the people inside or out of the property. I wasn't about to get into a fight now. I wasn't even sure Bella would be here. It had been almost 2 days.

The house was black. No movement within. I could smell Bella, but that was no surprise seeing as how she had been there recently. I snuck up to the sliding glass doors to the house. Thankfully they were unlocked. As quiet as a mouse, I stepped in. Before I got to the living room, I was hit in the head with what looked to be wood. I hit the floor turning quickly to defend myself. I saw a 2X4 headed back down to hit me. I raised my arm cracking the wood.

"Emmett?" I questioned when the wood was thrown to the side and a figure came crashing down on me.

"Edward?" He said stopping before making contact with my face. Once he saw who I was, he continued with the blow.

"What the hell?" I yelled not expecting to be hit so hard, or at all.

"You are such an ass!" He said going to hit me again and suceeding.

"I know." Was all I could say. Luckily it stopped him with wonder. Emmett's hit was extremely hard to take.

"What do you mean 'I know'? That's all you have to say?" He yelled. "I could rip you to shreds right now."

"Why are you so mad? I was only gone 2 days."

"In those two days, I've listened to Bella cry and ask herself why you,," He poked me in the chest. "YOU left."

"Is she alright?" I had to ask.

"Dude, what you did, the decision you made, was wrong. Anyway you look at it,,, you were wrong."

"You didn't answer my question."

"She's on the other side of this couch." He said getting off of me and standing up. "I swear Edward, you pull some stupid shit like this again, I will rip you apart." He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to walk away. I stayed on the ground fearing my own brother and what he was capable of doing to me in the mood he was in. Once he was out of the room, I got up looking over the couch.

"Bella." I said as I walked around the couch, kneeling on the floor next to her. "I'm so sorry." I hoped she could hear me. "I was a fool." I touched her face. I could smell the salty tears that dried on her cheek. "I thought I had no choice in my decision. Once I figured out he wouldn't know,,, I came back. I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out."

"EDWARD HELP!" I heard Emmett yell from outside the house. Without another thought, I jumped the couch, flying through the open door.

It all just happened so fast. I was afraid I might be too late…………….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

**EPOV**

Emmett lay on the ground missing his complete left arm. It hung from Jacob's mouth before he threw it up in the air. Emmett still fought. Jacob went for his other arm tearing it off just as quickly. Emmett screamed out in pain and anger.

I ran hitting Jacob hard, but taking Emmett with us as we landed on the ground. I broke Jacob's right back leg as I landed on it. He cried out in pain. Emmett had lost consciousness after we hit the ground. Jacob limped away. Before giving Jacob some more broken bones, another wolf hit me from my left side. Pain shot through my back as the wolf took large chunks of me with every bite. I couldn't get it off my back. I was helpless.

I felt instant relief from the wolf's weight. Flipping over, I saw Carlisle and Sam fighting the rouge wolves.

_Jacob! I could kill you for this._ Sam thought. I cringed at the fierceness of his words. _Stop now!_

I watched as Carlisle tossed one of the wolves as if it were a stuffed animal. I was amazed at how well he fought. You'd think he did this sort of thing all the time. I have never seen him loose control in battle like he has now. I looked around to find no other family members outside of who was here.

"Can you get to your brother?" Carlisle yelled from across the back yard.

"Yeah, I think so." I said getting up through the pain.

Jacob and Sam battled it out. It looked as if Jacob was not going to make it. I almost felt sorry for the crazed wolf. ALMOST.

I got to Emmett and picked up his armless, lifeless body. I looked to Carlisle as to where to go. "Take him inside, come back out and gather his parts." Was all he told me. I listened to his instructions and did what I was told.

After setting Emmett down carefully, I checked on Bella who still lie there sleeping. I kissed her forehead on my way back outside. Carlisle and Sam were the only ones outside. The wolf that Carlisle was after was no where in sight, and Jacob lay lifeless in the middle of the yard.

"Is he?" I asked looking for someone to finish.

"No, but he isn't going to be happy in the morning." Carlisle stated wiping off his brow of blood.

_He got what he deserves_. Sam thought angrily as he growled. _Will your brother be okay?_

"I don't know." I answered.

"Don't know what?" Carlisle asked.

"He wants to know if Emmett will be okay."

"Yes, he will be fine. Once we get his arms and sew them back on, he will heal fine. He's going to be mad as hell knowing a wolf did this to him, but he will be fine in about 3-4 days." Carlisle answered looking at Sam

_Will he be a problem for us later? Revenge? _Sam asked

"We can handle Emmett." I snickered knowing none of us really could when he was angry.

"Do you want me to fix Jacob up?" Carlisle asked.

_No, he can use the amount of pain he will be in. No need to shorten it. _Sam smiled showing teeth. I told Carlisle what was said, he laughed.

Sam drug Jacob into the woods leaving Carlisle and I alone in the yard. "How did you know?" I asked wondering why he and Sam came together.

"I told you I would talk to Sam about what Jacob had done. It just so happened Sam could hear what one of the wolves were thinking and let me in on the plan. I'm just sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner. Emmett's going to be mad!" He said patting my back. "I'm glad you decided to come home."

"Look what good it did." I couldn't help but feel guilty in many ways. Had I stayed away, Emmett might still have his arms attached, Carlisle wouldn't have to be talking to Sam and getting involved when he doesn't like violence as a means to an end, none of this would have happened had I stayed away.

"Yes, lets. We took care of this as a family. You didn't see any of us running or making some kind of call. Yet it's done. We have managed as a family to rise above it and come out somewhat unarmed." He laughed. "Unharmed."

I walked back into the house not feeling any less guilty. Carlisle gathered up Emmett's arms walking back as well. I sat down at the table not wanting to look at Bella or Emmett that lay on the couches in the living room. Carlisle got right to work sewing on Emmett's arms.

"What the hell happened out there?" Rosalie called when she entered the house. She saw Emmett and ran to his side. "What happened?" She screamed while Carlisle finished up with the second arm.

"He'll be fine in about 4 days," He started. It didn't seem to sooth the beast we all know as Rosalie. "He got into it with Jacob."

"That is IT!" She got up pacing. "We have to do something about them."

"Trust me when I say it's been taken care of." I answered smirking. She flipped around, her eyes full of the same hate I found on Emmett's.

"This is,,, all your fault." She pointed making her way towards me. "None of this would've happened had you just come home!"

"Then Bella wouldn't be here." I looked around for some support.

"You don't know that. Jacob is the stupidest wolf,,, thing,,, boy out there. How the hell would he know where you were at? All this time, we worried about you, about Bella,,,. Do you know she hasn't taken so much of a bite of food in two days? Do you even care?"

"Rosalie, he's home now. None of that matters." Esme came up to my rescue.

"The hell it doesn't! No! He needs to know the stress he put us through, that he put Bella through!"

"Rosalie, stop your ranting." A low voice came from the couch. Rosalie turned quickly to see Emmett's smile. "You can wake the dead." He tried to laugh crying out in pain.

"Serves you right." Carlisle said laughing as well knowing Emmett was completely right.

"No one ever listens." She crossed her arms over her chest like a five year old.

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Emmett said trying to get into a better position but found it impossible without his arms. "You woke the dead." He laughed again when everyone else did. "So shut up!" He closed his eyes concentrating on the pain he must be in.

"Does she know you're here?" Esme asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think I want her to right now. I mean, I said I was sorry, who knows if she heard or accepted it."

"She is kind of mad." Esme stated.

"Maybe I will just see her in the morning." I said leaving the living room and heading for my room.

"Chicken." Emmett said from the couch.

"Whatever."

_She is to become my wife, and I can't look her in the face right now. I have issues._

Morning came, school today, Bella wakes soon. I hopped in the shower and got dressed before anyone else thought about doing just that. I paced in my room back and forth waiting until I heard anything come from down stairs. I checked the mirror again and again practicing what I would say when I saw Bella.

"Hi." I starred at my reflection. "That is the best I can come up with?" I paced some more. "Let's try this again." I walked back to the mirror. "Good morning." I stopped. "Pathetic." Paced again. "Bella, I'm back." I said with a goofy grin and my arms wide open. "Yeah, as if she's going to run into my arms. Try again." I swiped the smirk off my face. "I'm sorry." I tilted my head to the side. "Yeah, she's not heard that one in what,,, about three days now?" I gave up trying to figure out what to say to her. I went back to the door to see if she was awake. I heard Alice come out of her room and head for down stairs. I knew Bella would be up soon.

**BPOV**

I had the worst nights sleep ever. I kept hearing Edwards voice, Emmett, all of them. I guess my weekend put a bit more stress on me then I thought. I saw Alice walk into the room.

"Good morning. I trust you're feeling better?" She asked.

"I guess." I tried to sound upbeat. I hope it came across that way.

"So, nothing happened last night?" She asked. I wondered what should have happened.

"Just some weird dreams." I wasn't interested in what she was referring to. Alice handed me the clothes she wanted me to wear, I wasn't even in the mood to fight with her about that. "Could you help me to the bathroom?" I asked not wanting to get dressed in the living room.

Alice helped me to the bathroom upstairs in the hall and let me be. On the edge of the tub, I looked at myself in the mirror. "It's just another day." I saw the circles under my eyes, the lifelessness they now held. I felt the tears start to form. "Don't lose it now. You can make it another day. He's gone. Deal with it. He left because he wanted to." I wiped away a fallen tear. I lost it. As quietly as I hoped I was being, I cried. Dropping the cloths, I cried. _I am alone._

Hands touched my face, I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to deal with anything right now. Before I knew it, lips touched mine. My eyes popped open. Edward knelt there in front of me gently kissing me. I jerked away. In less then a heart beat, I slapped him. He looked back heartbroken at what I had done.

"I'm sorry." He got up turning to leave.

"You left me." Was all I said, not watching him. Just making a statement. I didn't feel him exit the room. I hung my head not wanting to know why or how or anything. I hurt and he was the cause. "You left me when you told me you wouldn't." Keeping my head down, I continued. "You left me alone with Jacob." I still felt his presents. Not caring one bit about anything, I started to change. I took off my shirt right there grabbing the one I had dropped. "I believed in you." Sitting there on the edge of the tub in a bra and shorts. "I was going to marry you." I shook my head wondering what I was thinking. I saw his feet stand in front of me again. I didn't look up. After what felt like forever he got back down on his knees.

"Was?" he asked as I finally decided to look at him.

"You left."

He took both my hands. One of which held something small and soft. He let go of that hand allowing me to see what it was. A tiny, black, velvet box was left in my hand. I looked back up at him, then back at the box. Curiosity peeked, I opened the box. Inside was a delicate ring. A diamond that was heart shaped with smaller oval diamonds around it. I looked back up at him.

"You gave me your heart. I was supposed to protect it, I did nothing but crack it. This,,," He looked down at the box putting his hand under mine. "is my heart. Cold and hard." I glanced back at this beautiful ring I held in my hand. He lifted my head with his finger. "I'm giving it to you." He paused. "Will you become my wife?" He asked looking at me with hopeful eyes.

My eyes darted back and forth from the ring to Edward. I was scared. "What if you leave me again?"

"Take this as a promise. If you accept my proposal, I will never leave your side."

"No matter what?" I had to ask. He has told me this before.

"If the world ends, I will be by your side when it happens. Anywhere you go, I will be right there with you. This ring, will keep me with you forever." He looked down at the small box. "Death could not separate us." He cupped my cheek.

"Then, my answer would have to be,,, yes. Again." I said seeing happiness fill his once saddened face. He kissed me as I ran my hands through his hair. I pulled away again, "One thought." I started. "I would like to marry you BEFORE I change. Before I die. I want Charlie there."

"As you wish." He answered before kissing me again.

"You're just agreeing with me so you can kiss me again." I laughed.

"You could ask for anything, I'd give it to you just so I could kiss you."

"You're such a man."

"We might be a little late." Edward said while looking at the door. I gave him a puzzled look. "It's time for school."

"I can put that off for a little while longer." I kissed him showing him how important I thought school was at THAT moment.

"I have to ask Charlie." Edward said stopping.

"Have to ask him what? I kissed his neck not really caring what his answer was. Lifting my head again.

"For Your hand." He kissed my nose and stood up. "You should put your shirt on or we'll never get to school today." He winked at me and walked out.

Later at school….

We came in only a few minutes behind the rest of the Cullen's. After Edward helped me into my chair and started to push me towards the rest of the family, I noticed they all had looks of shock on their faces as we got up to them.

"What's going on?" I just had to ask as no one was talking

Alice and Jasper looked over me to Edward without saying a word. Emmett and Rosalie with their fumed faces looked towards the school. I turned to look at Edward who was looking in the same direction as Rosalie and Emmett. "I hate not knowing."

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed a bit harder then normal. I had to turn to see him talk. "We should take a day off today."

"It's supposed to be sunny?" I looked up at the sky seeing nothing but dark gray clouds. "I'm missing something aren't I?"

**EPOV**

We walked up to the rest of my family; I couldn't wait to tell them the news. Bella was wearing my ring. Alice's mind caught me off guard.

_Don't be mad, don't over react_. I looked right at her. _There are a few new students in school today_. I concentrated on her mind to find out who it was, but she got really good at blocking what she didn't want me to know. As it turned out, she blocked me so well; I had no idea what she was talking about. Seeing as how I kept trying to get into her mind,,, I missed the others thoughts who would have given me the answer.

"What is it?" I asked.

_Jacob and the female are over at the doors. They have been starring at us, so try not to cause a scene. Do not turn this into a blood bath._ Jasper thought after Alice wouldn't tell me.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. I didn't know how to tell her. "I hate not knowing."

_That stupid, mangy, dog._ Emmett thought loudly. I was surprised I didn't hear him over Alice. _He will pay for my arms!_ Emmett said still not having complete feeling back in them. He could move them now, but had to be careful.

"I think we should take the day off." I told Bella not really sure what to say or how to bring it up.

"It's supposed to be sunny?" I'm missing something aren't I?"

I didn't answer; I was busy looking in the direction of Emmett and Rosalie. I saw Jacob and his girl friend. Bella followed my eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" She said loudly. "You're joking right?" She seemed madder than the rest of us. "No,,, no I don't think so. Not today." She started to wheel herself closer to the school. I reached to grab her. Now was not the time to lose our cool.

"What are you doing?"

"This was supposed to be 'our' day. This was supposed to be all over." She said angrily.

"It still can be. Lets just go home and walk away." I said putting my hand to her cheek.

"No, I won't back down. I don't want to fight any more. He use to be a good kid, maybe he wants to let things go." She was reaching now.

"I say we do what Bella wants us to do." Emmett said shaking his head. "But not so fluffy and girly." He ended it by pounding his one fist into another.

"Agreed." Rosalie said heading off towards the school.

"Wait." Alice called out. Rosalie stopped.

"What do you see?" She asked impatiently.

"I don't have to see anything to know you're pig headed." She snorted. "We have to go in there and act like any other group of kids."

"An arm for an arm, sister." Rosalie said.

"See you in jail,,, or under a microscope when they find out what you are." Alice stated.

After listening to them argue, I pushed Bella towards the school. That shut them up, and they followed with their guards up. Bella and I walked right past them. Emmett and Rosalie walked a little closer to them. I hoped they didn't get a sucker punch in as they walked by. Alice hopped along side Jasper like any other day, and we gathered at Bella's locker.

"That was easier than I thought." Jasper said with a smile.

"They have something planned." Emmett said quietly. "They are just waiting for us to feel as if nothing is coming."

"Boys, one extreme, to another." Bella said laughing at their display of manliness. "Maybe they got kicked out of their school. They had no other choice."

"Always looking at the bright side." I answered keeping up the smile even though I knew something was going to happen.

"Time for class." Alice chirped.

As we walked into class, Jacob stood by the door. I ignored him as I made my way to the room.

"Bella." Jacob said stopping her chair with his foot. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Bella snorted as she laughed at him. "No,,, really. I was messed up there for a while; Sam put me in my place." I growled deeply not believing one word. "Back off blood,,, Edward." He looked around to make sure no one was paying us any mind. "I'm here to make amends."

"Then you'll go?" I growled.

"Nope! I'm the newest student of this here high school." He said as if he were proud of it. "Well, Leah too."

I tried to read his mind to grasp whether he was telling the truth,,, or not. I found nothing to tell me he wasn't.

"You find anything in there?" He asked me tapping his head. "Like I told you, I'm not here to make trouble."

"We'll see." I said pushing Bella passed him into class. He yelled once we were through the door.

"I'll see you two around."

"See, no blood shed." Bella said as I sat down beside her.

"I don't believe it now, or any time in the foreseeable future." I stopped the conversation there knowing she would try to play peacekeeper.

After school Jacob and Leah were standing out by their truck. Glaring at the Cullen's' but smiling when Bella turned to look. That alone told me they weren't looking to make amends.

"I don't like it." Jasper said eyeing them with question.

"Neither do I. Look at how they are starring at us." Rosalie joined in. She looked at Emmett who could have killed with his look. "You're probably not helping."

"Says who? I think I'm contributing quite nicely." He said without taking his eyes off Jacob.

"I have somewhere to get to." I said looking at Emmett in a star down contest with Jacob.

Without taking his eyes off again. "Oh, yeah, where you gotta be?"

"I have to talk to Charlie." I answered.

"Why?"

"Nonya."

"Who's that?" Emmett said still staring while Jacob returned the favor.

"Think about it and get into the car." I laughed, so did Bella. Rosalie didn't find the humor, Emmett was clueless. I drove to my house to drop of the family. "Do you want to come along?" I asked Bella.

"No thank you. He's going to kill you, then me. Its better I stay far away from that scene." She said holding her hands up in protest.

"I think it will go nicely. I'll just give him all the concerns he may have while he's thinking of them. He won't be able to say no." I kissed her before Emmett took her out of the car.

"Nonya! I get it! HAHAHAHAHA." Emmett laughed on his way in the house. "Edward, you're such a dork." He closed the door.

I drove slowly to Charlie's house. I was a tad bit concerned about how this conversation was going to go. He really didn't know me all that well, and he certainly didn't know about the relationship Bella and I shared, or, how far it has gone. Actually he knew nothing about any of this.

_This might be a little tougher than I thought_.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry this one is soo short. but hey I did get 2 full chapters out. This is just half. But there is more to come. It should be in the next day or so. **

Chapter 29

**EPOV**

I drove up to Charlie's house seeing a truck in the driveway. I knew nothing good was going to come of this. I knocked on his door.

"Yes?" Charlie said at the door.

"Chief Swan, my name is Edward Cullen. Could I talk to you?"

"Sure Edward. I have some company over now, but come on in." He offered as I walked into the house. "Edward, this is Jacob and his father, Billy Black." I offered my hand to both. Billy was the only one to accept.

"Hello Edward." Billy said while shaking my hand. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Nothing that can't wait." I looked at Jacob who sat on the couch smiling. "Chief, I can come back at a better time." I offered.

"Does this have something to do with Bells?" He questioned.

"Yes, and no."

"Is she okay?" He looked concerned.

"Oh, yes, she's fine. But I can see your busy, so,,," I looked to see Jacob still sitting there smiling and Billy with a look of concern. "I'm going to go." I headed fro the door.

"Please stay." Charlie suggested. "It's the least I can do seeing as how your family is taking care of Bella when she needs it." He scratched his head. "I wasn't sure how I would have dealt with,,, you know,,, girly things." I laughed with Charlie. Billy joined in.

"Yes, Edward. Take a seat." Billy suggested. "We were going to watch the game."

I was neither interested nor amused at the game. I was, however, happy to keep an eye on Jacob. If I were here, he wasn't getting into any trouble. "Sure. I guess I could stay for a while."

I scanned what they were thinking; I couldn't find anything that would tell me there was trouble. I glanced over at Jacob who again tapped his head telling me he knew what I was doing. I looked back at the TV not caring one bit about the game.

On the commercials, Billy decided to make small talk. "How is your father doing?"

"He's still at the hospital helping people, he's rarely home because of it, but he's good."

"That man is something else." Billy eyed me knowing who and what we are.

"He's a good man." Charlie answered. "Did I tell you he was Bells doctor when she had her accident? He was there on scene so fast. I can never repay him for that. So much personal care."

"He's a doctor." Jacob butted in. "It's his job." He didn't say it as if it were a snide comment, but he wasn't exactly nice about it either.

"So how are you liking the school?" I asked Jacob.

"It's further away from home, but it's closer to Bella." He answered with a smile.

"Yeah, Jacob here hasn't stopped talking about Bella since he got here." Charlie said unknowing of what has happened between us all. "It sure would be nice if they started spending more time together."

"Sorry I didn't bring her along." I answered keeping peace. "She's at my house probably getting dressed up by my sister. Alice loves having someone who will let her play Barbie."

"Bella?" Charlie stated in amazement. "I'd love to see that."

"How about you and Bella?" Billy asked. I knew what he was trying to do.

"What about us?" Trying to seem unsure about his question.

"She's what,,, the same age as you?"

"Yes," _Minus 70 years or so._

"Well?" Billy asked waiting for me to elaborate.

"Bella and I have gotten close." I looked at Charlie to see his reaction. He looked shocked.

"Really?" Billy stated already knowing what was going on.

"She's an amazing girl."

"I didn't know you two really knew each other." Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir. When she got here, there was something about her." I hesitated. "We hit it off." I read Charlie's mind. He was confused at how, when and why's of it all. "See, she become friends with Alice, Alice introduced us, and we have been sort of dating." I got ready for a verbal attack from all around me.

"Dating? You? And Bella." Charlie said taking it all in. "So you know about her, impairment?"

"Yes, sir. It hasn't been a problem."

"Well that's good to know. She trusted someone with that." He sounded relieved. "She does pretty well in hiding it to all those around her." He smiled. "You and Bells hu?"

"Yes sir." I answered back.

"So why are you here,,, really." Jacob asked already knowing what the deal was I imagine.

"It can wait. It's kind of privet." He was trying to corner me… He still may.

"Well, Billy and Jacob here are like family. Whatever it is, they can listen." He started to get nervous. I read his mind; he was going through all sorts of scenarios about what it could be.

_I am cornered._

With Billy and Jacob on the couch with me and Charlie in his lazy boy I had no choice but to answer. I couldn't talk my way out of it; I couldn't come up with any thing to cover it.

I took a deep breath. "Chief Swan, Your daughter has become a very important person in my life. I understand you weren't aware of this." I stopped and twiddled my fingers as a human would. "She's the girl for me." I stopped again. Charlie's mind still had no clue as to where I was going. "I know it's very soon," His mind started to form the conclusion. I looked at his face to find something that would help me. "I'm here to ask permission,,," He straightened up from his seat.

_He's figured it out. Now what._

"For her hand." I myself was in utter shock from saying it out loud to anyone besides Bella. He didn't say anything, he didn't look at me. Billy turned his head to look at his friend as did Jacob.

"Excuse me?" He said sitting up.

Everyone in the room turned to look right at me. Billy had a look of complete disapproval, Jacob still had a stupid grin on his face, and Charlie was lost.

"I'm asking for your daughters hand in marriage." I said waiting for it to sink in.

"You and Bella,,," Billy started.

"You can't let that happen." Jacob said showing anger.

"Now wait a minute." Charlie started. He looked at me hard. "You, want to marry my daughter?" He scratched his head. "Marry?"

"Yes, sir."

"You just told me you were dating. When did we skip to marriage? She,,, your so young."

"You aren't going to let this happen are you Charlie?" Billy said seeing the wrong in all this.

"Now hold on,,, I'm not sure how,,," He looked at me. "Explain to me how this happened. Is she pregnant?" It was true that was his only logical reason for marriage this early.

"No sir." I kept it respectful. "Nothing like that. I love her."

"I won't let this happen." Jacob said getting up. I followed suit. Charlie stood up too.

"Now just hold on Jacob. I know you like Bella, I can't deal with that right now." Charlie paced back and forth thinking. Jacob balled up his fists in anger. Billy just stared at me. "You love her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you asked her?" I knew this question would come up.

"Yes, sir." I said knowing that I should have asked him first.

"And her answer?" He asked rubbing his chin with one hand while his other lay on his hip.

"Yes."

"I see." He paced some more.

"Your not toying with this idea, are you Charlie?" Billy black said still watching me.

"What choice do I have?" He replied.

"I know it's customary to ask her father first, I'm sorry I didn't."

"No, no, it gives me a better understanding after I knew her answer." He turned around. "She said yes?" In astonishment.

"Yes, sir."

"Jacob here said she wasn't even dating anyone." Charlie stated. "Now I find out she's engaged?"

"I didn't know they were dating." Jacob said. I turned eyeing him.

"Maybe her staying at the Cullen's place isn't such a good idea." Billy suggested.

"I promise she is safe."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Billy eyed me.

"You could be right. Maybe she needs to come home until this is straightened out." Charlie suggested. I got a wee bit upset.

"She's well cared for." I interjected. "It's not necessary."

"Yeah, but talk about marriage?" Charlie said frustrated. "What I don't understand is why Bella would agree to go out with Jacob when she agreed to marry Edward." He looked right at Jacob. "Can you explain that?"

I too turned to look at Jacob. He just stood there and smiled. "Maybe she doesn't really want to marry him after all." I could have hit him hard.

Charlie started to laugh… and laugh. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. After his hysterical laughing had subsided, "Have you called Renee?"

"No sir."

He started laughing again. "So you're telling me she has no idea?"

"No sir."

"What are you getting at?" Billy asked not understanding, like the rest of us what was so funny. "You're not giving the go ahead on this are you?"

Jacob sneered at me as if I were now so sort of joke. He leaned closer to me and whispered. "This will never happen. Not as long as I breath."

"I don't see how you have much of a choice." I said just as quietly. "Keep your dog breath to yourself." I turned back to look at Charlie who was holding himself up on the back of the chair.

"Okay, Okay, I'm okay." He said trying to breath. "So what your telling me is that the people in this room,,, and Bella." He laughed some more. "Are the only ones that know?"

"Yes sir." I was still lost.

"If, and I do mean IF you can talk Renee into this,,, and Phil, I have no choice but to say yes." He laughed again. "But I want to be right next to you when you call her." He put a hand on my shoulder. "No man should have to deal with Renee when it comes to Bella." He looked at Billy. "How long did it take me to get Bella to move here? Or even visit?"

"It's been about 12 years." He still looked confused. "So this is okay with you?" I turned to look at Jacob whose mouth fell open.

"It's never going to happen." Charlie said looking at me. "You see Renee and I got married when we were about your age. Look where it got her?"

"This isn't the same." I stated. I heard Billy screaming in his head.

_There is no way I will allow this. Jacob will take care of this. I will go to Sam. This can not happen._

I looked right at Billy, he glanced nervously at Jacob. "I think it's time for us to go."

"But, wait! We aren't done here. We can't let Bella Marry his kin—"

"Thank you Charlie for inviting us." Billy pushed in so Jacob wouldn't finish.

"Yeah, under the circumstances, that might be best." Charlie said helping Billy into his wheel chair. Jacob was stunned.

"This isn't over." Billy said as he was pushed by me. "Remember the treaty? It will solve the problem."

"No sir." I said politely. He looked at me in utter shock as he was taken outside. No doubt I would pay for this in some way. It would be better to elope then deal with the Blacks any further.

Maybe I should bring that point up to Bella when I get home.

After the door closed, Charlie scratched his head. "I just don't get that boy." I assumed he was talking about Jacob and his little outburst. "I know he likes Bella, but going on and on about not letting this happen? I don't get it."

"Neither do I." I agreed. "Sir, when would you like me to call Renee?"

"What's the hurry?" He asked still in a fog.

"No hurry, but I would like an answer before too long." I was honest. Bella wanted to get changed, but wanted to be married before. She never told me her time line.

"How about you and Bella come by next weekend and we will all call her then." I walked to the door.

"That sounds fine. I will let her know." I turned the knob.

"You and Bella aren't sleeping together are you?" Charlie asked not wanting to know the answer.

"No sir, we are not." I guess that was the truth as I don't sleep and she does.

"Well, at least that's something."

"Good night Sir." I said as I walked out the door taking a deep breath. I headed for my car to go and tell Bella the news.

In all my years, I finally felt complete. I had all I could ask for. I smiled as I flew down the road to my house. I couldn't wait to tell Bella the news on how her father took it. One more hurdle, telling Renee and she will be my wife. MY WIFE. I can't get over the way that sounds. I turned the corner just leaving town with a song in my heart and a smile on my face. I truly didn't see, or was fully prepared for what was around the corner.

I slammed on the breaks as hard as I could. I almost hit the road block ahead of me. Coming to a complete stop, I looked around at the abandoned vehicles parked in front of me. "What is this?"


	31. Chapter 31

**It's taking me a bit longer to write with the baby. So I'm sorry it's taking so long.**

* * *

Chapter 30

**BPOV**

"You know, I don't really need all this stuff on my face." Alice looked hurt when I glanced up at her.

"Rosalie wont let me do this to her anymore." She pouted and it was all over.

"Well can we keep the colors to natural earthy tones then?"

Alice jumped up in the air and twittered about. "I can do that." She grabbed another makeup compact opening it quickly, probably before I changed my mind.

"So when is Edward do back?" Alice asked, as if she didn't know. "You know,,, I can't see him at all…" She starred off trying to get a fix on Edward I assume.

"Well, he's probably getting shot right now by Charlie." I laughed with a little snort I hoped was ignored.

"You'd think I'd be able to see that." She laughed. "That would be something I could share with Emmett. Edward would never live that down."

"I'm sure he's fine." I looked up at myself with the entire make up mask on.

"Bella," Alice looked serious. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Why? Don't you want your Barbie forever?"

"Of course, that's not what I meant." She looked away. "Moving all the time, staying out of the public's eyes," she turned back to look at me. "Never having kids? Or being normal?" She put her hand on my shoulder. "Have you considered everything our lives involve?"

"You of all people should see me in the glimpses you have to see this is what I want. I know what it would be like." I understood what she was getting at. I saw how much she cared about me in that instant. I wanted her to know that I'm going to be okay. "This is what I want."

"I know. I guess I just wanted the reassurance from you that yeah, it's all going to be okay."

"Did you see something that gave you this doubt?" I had a questionable look on my face. Alice quickly changed her tune.

"Of course not." She fiddled with my hair a bit more. "There is so much to do. So much planning."

"We don't have to do it all in one night."

"We could if you didn't require so much sleep." She laughed I had to follow suit.

"Yeah, I am a bit tired." I said finding a yawn in me somewhere.

"The mortal needs sleep." She huffed with her hands on her sides. "Edward would kill me if I didn't make sure you got enough sleep."

"Shouldn't he be back now?" I yawned again.

"He probably went out to hunt before coming home. You might as well get use to that." She teased as we got up and walked to Edwards room. "He'll be back before you know it."

We got to the door and she damn near pushed me in closing it behind me. With all the excitement I didn't realize just how tired I really was. Without wanting to change, I hurled myself onto the bed and was out before I knew I was lying down.

**APOV**

"He should have been home by now." I whispered to Jasper.

"Can you see him?" He asked rubbing my shoulder. So sensitive a man I have.

I tried to focus on nothing but Edward but came up empty. "No, Nothing."

"There's probably nothing to worry about." Jasper said warmly.

"Yeah, your right." I walked into the living room with the rest of the family. "I'd see something if he were in trouble."

"You think Chief Swan would do something to him?"

"No, I just have a bad feeling about tonight." I answered being honest.

"A bad feeling? About what?" Emmett said looking up from the TV.

"Damn Vampire hearing." I taunted. "Oh, it's nothing." I answered back hoping it was believable.

"Okay then." Emmett continued his game without missing a beat. Jasper grabbed the other controller and joined in.

"Hey honey." Mom said as I sat down on the couch beside her. "Bad feeling? Can you pinpoint who?"

"No, not really." I said wanting to tell her something more. I just didn't have anything more. It was a gut feeling. "Every things fine. The past couple of days has my nerves shot I guess."

"Well if you see anything, be sure to tell us." Carlisle stated from the inside of the paper he was reading.

"Will do." I answered back turning to watch the boys play their stupid game.

**EPOV**

_Something is just not right about this. _I thought as I got out of my car slowly looking at what looked like a used car lot in the middle of the road. All my senses tense. I knew something was going to happen, I didn't know what direction, who, why, and how it was all going to go down, but I knew that this was meant for me. I took a few steps away from the car. Waiting, listening, but hearing nothing. Seeing nothing. A couple more steps,,, I heard rustling in the woods to my left. I turned to focus on whatever it was. I saw nothing. After a few seconds of nothing, I turned to get back into my car and find another way home. As soon as I turned, every thing went black.

**JPOV**

He's coming. I thought to the rest of the pack. My father told me to make sure Edward never made it home. I was going to make sure he never did. My plan worked perfectly. He stopped, he got out of his stupid car, he looked around trying to find us, to hear us, to see us. We have gotten good at hiding, so he never knew it was us. Once he let his guard down and turned, I made the leap right behind him with a very large log. I had to take the chance it would knock him out long enough to get his head covered and take him to the place my father told me to take him. It would be a long trip, but it was worth it for Bella.

"I got his shoulders." I yelled. Leah came running towards me to pick up the other half. We both carried him to the car, throwing him in the trunk. "That about cleans up that mess."

"What do we do with the car?" Leah asked me as I brushed myself off.

"Take it out of town and park it in the woods." My father said as he came out of the woods. "Get far out of town before you park it." Leah nodded and got into the Volvo.

"Good job son."

I stood a little taller with my fathers' approval. Nothing about what I did bothered me in the least. I jumped into the car and started to drive towards the airport. I heard nothing from the trunk. _If you'd just listened. You should have never come back. Why didn't you listen?_

I got to the privately owned airport. I opened the trunk and grabbed the passed out vampire without sympathy. He didn't so much as grown. Had he been mortal, I would have thought him to be dead. But I know that a simple smack to the back of the head wouldn't kill him.

Dropping him a few times, I made it to the small plane my fathers friend owned. The metal box sat there in front of me. "No first class for you." I laughed as I dropped Edward into it. "Just a few screws," I started to screw the box shut when I heard him come to.

"I will find you." Edward said from the box while he hit it and dented it from the inside.

"Good luck with that." I laughed as I finished the last screw. I turned to the pilot. "You know where to go?"

"Yes. I have the directions."

"Good. Your passenger is ready." We both hauled him into the belly of the plane. The pilot got in and I backed up. I watch the plane take off and disappear into the horizon. _The sun was coming up and it was going to be a beautiful day. One down, six more to go._

I got into my car heading back home. I smiled the entire way.

**APOV**

"He isn't back yet?" I asked as I came down stairs when the morning was full. Everyone shook their heads no. "All I see is blackness." It was true it was the only vision I could get on him and it hit me hard.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked sitting at the table.

"I don't know, I don't sense fear, just anger. Edward is VERY angry." I sat down at the table as well.

"Nothing else? No location, no nothing?" Carlisle asked putting his paper down.

"No, nothing." I answered back hanging my head. "Is Bella awake?"

"She hasn't come downstairs." Esme said tuning her senses to the room upstairs. "She's still sleeping."

"What are we going to tell her?" I said worried that Bella wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"There's nothing to tell, Edward is probably just keeping out of the light, hunting, something." Esme stated

"We both know that's not exactly true." Jasper said after looking around the table seeing that everyone was okay with that version.

"We have nothing to suggest otherwise." Esme said flatly.

"Come on, do you really think that after Edward and Bella get engaged, he would just not come home and see her, spend time with her?" Jasper had a point.

"Your right." Carlisle said worried. "He would do that. Something must be wrong."

"Oh, so if Jasper says it, it's true, but if I have a bad feeling,,, chalk it up to being a girl." I was a little upset, but more so for Edward.

"Calm down." Emmett giggled. "No one is saying that." He looked at Rosalie who's been quiet up until this point. "You've had questionable visions before. All you saw was darkness."

"Do you think that might have anything to do with the dogs?" Rosalie snapped off when the guys were picking on me.

"I never thought of that." Emmett stated looking at Carlisle for approval.

Carlisle got up and headed to his cell phone. "One way to find out." He opened it up and dialed Sam's number. "I'll give Sam a call and see if he knows anything."

"I don't think he's in charge any more." Emmett said solemnly. "He's the smartest dog in the bunch and I'm sure he's lost control."

"We don't know that." Carlisle said before holding up a finger to quiet the conversation.

"We have to start looking for him." I said worried that if we waited too long, something bad was going to happen.

"Where do we start? We don't know if he is truly missing yet." Jasper said warmly trying not to hurt my feelings. When he saw the look on my face, he got up and was a bit more confident in his resolve. "What do you want me to do?" He ask. _That is MY man._ I thought with a smile.

"That was Sam. He can't get a hold of most of his pack. He doesn't seem to think there is anything to worry about though. He'll keep us posted if he finds out anything." Carlisle said rubbing his head in thought.

"What? What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Just because he hasn't heard anything, doesn't mean everything is fine. He said he hasn't been in contact with any of them, there hasn't been a reason." He paused. He looked to the stairs. "Bella's up."

We all went about a normal morning so not to worry Bella any more without anything to tell her. If there isn't anything definite, there isn't any sense in worrying her. I could feel Jasper calming the room.

"Morning Bella." I walked up and hugged her. She didn't see me say anything so I didn't get a response. I backed up holding her shoulders repeating what I said. "Morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, okay I guess." She scanned the room. "Edward here yet?" No one wanted to answer so everyone went back to what they were doing. "Um,,, hello?"

"No, he's not back yet." I answered for every one.

"Oh, well he must still be out hunting." Bella looked nervous. She didn't believe that was the case.

"Yes, that is probably what he is doing." I said with about as much effort as I could possibly stir up. "He'll be back soon." I patted her back while we walked to the table. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat." She said still struck with worry. "Thanks."

I don't know how long I can put this off. We got to go to school in about an hour, if there isn't any sign of him, Bella will be more concerned. He wouldn't miss school… Not now.

**BPOV**

"Well, off to another fun filled day with mortals." Emmett said as we all got into the jeep to head off to school. I looked into the garage hoping to see Edwards's car. It wasn't there. I must have looked worried. Jasper was concentrating on me. Probably trying to calm my nerves. "I'm okay Jasper. I'm sure he will meet us there."

I kept my head turned the entire trip, I fell asleep to find out what they weren't telling me.

_She's going to find out when Edward isn't there. _

(I knew they knew more then they were telling me.)

_Are you sure you can't see anything other then blackness?_

(Jasper can get it out of Alice for sure.)

_No, I hear a strange noise, before we left; it was as if it were decelerating. Like and engine but not. I don't know what it was. It was muffled. _

(Muffled? And engine? Could be his car, but blackness?)

_Look again._

_I don't know what good it will do but fine. No reason to be rude Rosalie._

_There's no noise any more. Sounds like metal moving. Doors opening, it reminds me of a plane. Edward is yelling I'll kill you. But all I hear is muffled noises. And lots of banging, banging on the metal. Now I hear a car or is it a truck? It's still all black._

_Well at least that's more then we had. _

_I don't know what good it did._

_We will find him Alice. We will._

(Oh, my God. He's in trouble. There is no way Charlie did this. Something must have happened. I got to call Charlie to find out what happened. This is all because of me.)

I woke up when the jeep stopped. Everyone had the exact same faces they had when I stopped looking at them. Alice was a bit more concerned, but the rest of them were keeping this under wraps better then I thought they could. Boy, they could keep a secrete. I got out of the jeep with the help of Emmett. I was wheeled in by Alice with the Cullen clan all around me. I scanned the parking lot for Jacob and Leah. They were no where to be found. I think I'm getting the idea.

My idea was shot out of the water when I walked into the halls of the school. Jacob was there at my locker waiting for me. Leah not far from there.

We continued to my locker. Jacob had a cheesy grin on his face. For a split second, I saw the face of a harmless boy waiting for a friend at school. There is no way he had anything to do with whatever happened to Edward.

"Good Morning Bella." Jacob said.

"Morning." I answered back as nicely as I could. He might look like he is innocent, but I'm pretty sure I know better.

"Morning Cullen's." He said again, nicely. He looked back down at me. "So when do you get that cast off?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me this. I mean, if it wasn't for him, I would have had it off by now. "You would have to ask Dr. Cullen. Do to recent activities I was involved in, it will be longer then I thought."

I thought that would make him crack. But no, he kept the same shy innocent look on his face through out it all. "Well, once you do, I'll take you out dancing." He looked up and behind me. "Unless Edward has a problem with that." When he didn't see Edward anywhere around, he looked back down at me. "Edward sick?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"I don't know. Is he?" I sneered back.

His face turned solemn. "How would I know? I just don't see him next to you. That is where he normally is."

"Yeah," I started to sweat. "He's busy." Maybe he really does no nothing.

"Well, class is about to start. Talk to you later?" Jacob said eyeing me with his dare I say it,,, puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure, talk to you later." I watched as he walked away. I turned to see Alice and the rest of them especially Rosalie with hateful looks on their faces.

"So, I'm betting by the look on your faces, you didn't believe him?"  
"Um, that would be a no!" Rosalie said loudly I imagine.

"He's here today." I said hoping to get them calmed down. Emmett looked as if he were going to break my wheelchair with just one twitch. "Why would he be here today if he took Edward." I had to ask where they might think this was going.

"So you did fall asleep on the way to school." Alice stated with her hands on her hips.

"Well, yeah, no one would tell me what was going on, no one was honest," I looked at each one of them and saw the shame in their eyes. "so, I had to find out the only way I knew how."

"That is a dirty little trick you have there." Alice said as the rest of them looked at their shoes. "So you know, we don't know where or what kind of trouble he's in."

"All I heard was what you said on the way to school."

"He had something to do with it." Emmett stated looking in the direction of Jacob.

"Hell yeah he had something to do with it." Rosalie answered back. "Did you see the way he was all nice to us?"

"He was nice to all of us yesterday." I said hoping to remind them of that.

"He is what he is." Rosalie stated and walked off to her class.

"I gotta agree with Rosalie. I don't trust him." Jasper said crossing his arms thinking about all this hard. "Are you telling us you DON'T think he was a part of this."

"I'm just saying, wouldn't he had sneered, joked, even held his head a bit higher. That didn't happen."

"Well, I know he had something to do with it." Alice said. "I'm keeping my eye on him. I may not be able to read him, but I might be able to see him slip up."

"I'll call Charlie and see what happened at lunch time." I said grabbing my wheels. "We better get to class before we get into trouble." I started off in the direction of my class, Alice followed, Emmett and Jasper turned and left as well. I'm sure they said something to each other. I didn't see it though. _I hate being deaf._

**EPOV**

"What's going on?" I raised my arms and hit something. I was in something. I pounded on the top. _It's metal. I'm in a metal box._ I heard talking, but I couldn't make it out. "I'll kill you! When I get out of here your dead. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

_Yeah, I'm sure that scarred the crap out of them. I'm yelling from the inside of a metal box, a coffin and I'm telling them they are dead._ I had to laugh at the suggestion. "So, what now." I said to no one, obviously, but myself.

I heard the roar of an engine. I'm _in a plane? I'M IN A FREAKIN PLANE!_ I felt around the entire box for a seam or something that I could break open. There was nothing. "Okay, I'm in a box, in a plane, going somewhere."

The plane headed down. I knew we were coming up on the destination, where ever that might be. I lay there calmly. I knew that whatever mess I was in, I would be able to get out and get home. I wasn't really worried. To be honest, I was more worried about Bella not knowing where I was then me stuck in this box. Alice must have seen what happened, and will tell the family. "Everything will be fine." I kept telling myself. "Nothing to worry about, just kill whoever is out there and get home. Easy enough."

I heard more voices after the planes engines cut off. The box was being lifted out of the plane and onto the bed of a truck. I beat and yelled, but got nothing from the outside of the box. I had no idea where I was, or why I was taken. We drove for a while. I swear the person driving was swerving to hit ever pot hole on the damn road.

Once the truck stopped, I knew it was time for them to remove me from the bed of this truck. Some time soon they would take off the top of this coffin and I would be able to make my move.

I heard the electronic screw driver unscrew the top. One by one they worked their way around the coffin. Once almost completely around, my muscles tensed up ready to pounce the minute it was lifted. Then all went silent. No voices, no drill, no nothing. Just utter silence. I took a chance and tried to lift up the top. It moved, I pushed a little more, it moved a little more. I stopped to listen to what was around me, I heard nothing so I flung the entire top off of me as hard as I could. I lay there not moving, just listening…. Nothing…. Slowly I raised my head, got up on my elbows and looked around.

"Oh no! Not here."


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You all have been totally great... Hope I don't dissapoint!**

* * *

Chapter 31

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe how easy this all was. I almost felt bad for how I went on and on deceiving Bella. I never wanted to hurt her. I watched her being wheeled into school today, I felt bad that I was the one that put her in that chair longer. The way she looked at me when I asked her when she got that cast off. It was hard to keep a straight face when she looks at me like that.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Leah asked me after we sat down in class.

"No, what? Who?" I tried to play it off. "What did you ask me?" Where is a twix candy bar when you need one? I needed a minute and fast. "Thinking about who?"

"You know who!" She raised her voice and the boy in front of use turned around. I glared at the kid and almost growled at him for being nosey.

"Were we talking to you?" I snapped to the poor kid. He quickly turned back around and continued in whatever it was he was doing.

Leah toned her voice way down. "Bella? The bloodsucker lover? Is that ringing a bell?"

"Um, yeah I know who she is,,, why on Earth would I be thinking about her?" I played it off as cool as I could.

"I saw the way you looked at her this morning in the hall. The first thing you did was run to her locker. Oh and don't get me started on those stupid puppy dog eyes you were giving her. I about puked!"

"It's all part of the plan." I said still remaining cool even though she was being hateful to Bella. "What? Should I have just been rude and snotty like you? Yeah that would have kept them off our backs as suspects." I snickered at how quick I was being.

"Well," She paused,,, thinking before she spoke. "You had me fooled. So you're sure you aren't like,,, I don't know,,, in love with her?"

"That's what this is about? You think I love her?" I was starting to get a wee bit tense about this line of questions and answers. How far is this lie really going to go? I started to laugh it off and hope that was enough for Leah to back off.

"Your right. How dumb was that? Like you would be in love with a person who could kiss something like that." She went on and on about Bella and my give o' crap meter was peeking. I interrupted her ranting.

"Enough already. I get it." I said a bit to loud. The teacher who started the class snapped his head in my direction.

"Was there something you don't like about today's lecture?" He looked at the paper on his desk. "Jacob? Is it?"

"No sir." I said with conviction. "No problems here."

"Well then, please keep your outbursts to yourself." Then the teacher went back to what he was saying. I turned to Leah and glared. Leah coward a bit showing I still had control. Shortly after class was over. The only thing I could think about was running to Bella's locker. But after the things Leah said, I had to make it look innocent.

We left the class room and I stood there contemplating what to do next. "What you waiting for?" Leah asked me.

"Do you think we should check out the Cullens" I looked at her to see the reaction. "To make sure they are still here."

"They really don't have any idea what took place last night. Why would they think we had something to do with it? Remember? The one that sees things can't see us."

"Yeah your right." I said rubbing my head. I wanted to go and see Bella and Leah was shooting down every idea I had. "You better be sure." I said going to a defensive tactic.

We started off to the next class. I will see her at lunch.

Time dragged until then. I had to get Leah off my back so I could have a normal conversation with Bella. Surprisingly it wasn't too hard. After ditching her, I walked into the lunch room in search of Bella. I scanned the lunchroom to find her sitting with the entire clan, minus Edward (hahaha). I casually walked up to the table.

"Hey guys." I looked directly at Bella. "Hi Bella."

"Jacob." Was all she responded with. It was rather cold but hey at least she said my name. It may take some time for her to get over the last week or so. The Cullens said nothing.

"I see you got the Macaroni and cheese with a hint of garbage." I played while kissing my two fingers Italian style.

"Yep, that about sums it up. What are you eating?" She asked as she put her plastic fork down.

"Or did you come here just to annoy us?" Rosalie stated crossing her arms.

"Rosalie, Always a pleasure." I said as nicely as I could. "I see your not eating. Not to your liking? Maybe if there was a bit of red,,, wine,,, over it?" I thought I would be nice, but I had to bate them with snobbish insults.

"Dog."

"Bat." I snickered. Emmett got tense. "Chill. I'm sorry. I won't let that happen again." I crossed my fingers over my heart. "Cross my heart." That was another insult seeing as how theirs don't beat. Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper did nothing at all. I turned my attention back to Bella. "You going to see your father?" I asked knowing that was where I was headed if she said yes.

"Actually yes." She looked around the table as they all eye balled her. They don't want her to talk about what she will be doing there. "Um, I have to pick up some more of my things. I'm still staying at the Cullens until I get my cast off." She looked down to finish. "That and I miss him. You know, stuff like that."

"Oh, well tell him I said Hi." I shuffled my feet with my hands in my pocket. I felt like a little school boy with his first crush. "So," I looked up, she wasn't looking at me. I waited until she did. "So, I guess I'll see you in class?"

"Unless you plan on skipping then yes." She said with a smile. (I am so totally in!)

"Yes, Jacob. You will be seeing me as well." Emmett started. "I plan on taking Bella to the afternoon classes. You know, to help her?" He looked at me with devious plans in mind. "Will you be there? O would love to sit and chat with you about certain things."

"Sure man. I'll be there. Why wouldn't I. You know if you wanted to go to your own class, I'd be happy to help Bella in science."

"Fat chance dog. You won't be spending any time with her alone." Emmett glared at me and sat back like he had just won the battle.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe one day we can put this all behind us. You know let go?"

"You ripped Emmett's arms off and you think we are going to just get over it and let it go?" Rosalie snared. "An arm for an arm."

"Okay, Okay I get it." I looked to Bella to see how she felt, she looked upset that they were giving me a hard time. I was smiling on the inside.

I walked out of the lunch room to find Leah. I had to make sure she wasn't hip to my actions at lunch. If she did I knew there would be hell to pay. I found her pulling into the school and getting out of the car with a few bags.

"Great!" I said as I grabbed the bag containing my lunch. She smiled and walked beside me on our way to the football field to eat. We found a spot and sat down to eat.

"Have you talked to your dad?"

"Well yeah, I talk to him everyday. Can you be more specific?"

"What are we suppose to do now?"

"What do you mean? He isn't our problem anymore. We did what we had to." I turned to look at her. "My dad felt bad after I got home, I thought he was going to ask me to go and bring him back."

"But he didn't." She took another bite of her food. "I mean, what's done can't be undone. Right?"

"My dad is a great man. He and Charlie have been friends for years. Going against the kind of man he is, he believed he had no choice." I lowered my head at this realization of my father.

"He believed?" Leah questioned. "You're not having second thoughts about this are you?"

"Me, no, I knew what had to be done. My father though." I got lost in memories of my dad and Charlie going fishing. Basically growing up next to that river with Chief Swan, Bella's dad right there. It was hard to see all those times I spent with the man, a few with that girl, and do what I did. I knew it had to be done, but my deception, my lies, my way of life any more hit me hard. It's not bullfrogs and butterflies I was told life would be. I quickly snapped out of it. "He did what needed to be done." I don't know if I was saying this to talk myself into all this, or if I really believed it.

"Sam wouldn't have let us do this."

"Sam is weak."

"Sam is our leader, no matter how much you don't like it." She patted me on the back trying to show her loyalty. "He will find out. The moment we morph, he will know."

"Yeah? Well what can he do? Even if I wanted to fix this I couldn't. It's out of our hands." I looked out over the quiet field. "There is nothing we can do now." I said a little higher then a whisper.

Leah laughed. "It sounds like you want to undo what we did."

I thought about it, but realized my dad was right. "Well, we can't. What's done is done." I got up. "That's why we are who we are.

"Agreed." She got up with me and headed to the school. I stayed back for just a second. My father kept coming back in my mind, almost like a night mare of who he use to be. "What's done is done." I said again before following Leah back to the school.

Once inside, the halls had just a few kids roaming before the next class. For whatever reason, I didn't want to go and see Bella. I was feeling horrible for lots of things in my life. I didn't know if I could hide that when in front of her. "Why couldn't she just love me? Why couldn't she have fallen for me? I'm a good guy." I quietly stated to myself. "Why did she make me do that? Why did she make me hurt her?"

Before realizing it, I ran right into Jessica. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said without seeing who exactly it was before opening my mouth. Jessica was one I didn't like because of the way she talked about Bella.

"Whatever." She said passing me by. She turned around. "You're that guy that transferred from the reservation. From La Push?"

After seeing who she was, my tone changed fast. "That's right. What of it?"

"Nothing. I just saw you talking with Bella."

The sound of her name sparked again inside me. "That's what you saw."

"Question." She started.

"Answer. But I don't think your going to like it." I glared.

"Why on Earth would you be talking to that loser? I mean, you know she's with a Cullen."

"Who? Edward?" I said almost laughing at the thought. "There is a certain something about that family that isn't right. I highly doubt she is with him any more." I must have had a huge smile on my face as I said that. I must have been so lost in thought I didn't see Bella and the Cullens come up from behind.

"And why would you say that?" Rosalie said as I turned around to see the error of my words. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you?"

"With what?" _Play stupid_. I thought quickly.

"Oh, I don't know, Edward not being here. The fact that they get engaged, then he comes up missing." Alice said with a bit of attitude.

"He's missing?" I said trying to make myself look surprised. "What happened?"

"Like you don't know." Rosalie snapped. I looked at Bella who was being pushed by Jasper. Jasper said nothing. I really don't know what his deal is. "The minute we find out that you and that bitch had anything to do with my brother,,," She started to raise her voice and talk super fast. It was hard for me to keep up with her. "I will take what's coming to you." She looked at my arms. "First the left, then the right, maybe even that ugly mug that sits atop your shoulders."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said looking as clueless as I could. Glancing down at Bella, she didn't know what was being said. She could only see my responses and I had to make them look real and nonthreatening. "Is that why he isn't here?" I asked Bella.

"We don't know." Was all she said. I saw the pain she felt. It would pass.

_Now it's time to put the final touches to my act._ I grabbed Bella's hand. "If there is anything I can do, please let me know." I put on my puppy dog eyes Bella likes so much like icing on a cake.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." She said gripping my hand a little bit before letting go. Emmett walked up with his back to Bella. He didn't want her to know what he was saying.

"Bring Edward home unharmed and we can forget this all happened." He said quietly, but forcefully. I looked confused right back at him, but where Bella could see my reaction.

"I will ask the pack if someone has done something, but I'm not on any ones favorites list, so I don't know what I can find out."

"If I find out your lying, I will make sure you never do that again."

"Do what?" I asked still holding on to my fake face.

"Breath." Emmett said before turning back around and smiling at Bella. _Man these Vampires really know how to put on their happy faces._ "Bella? You ready for class?" She nodded and they walked off. I stood there and watched them walk away.

"It's a good thing they can see us in those stupid visions that one vamp has." Leah said walking up from behind me. "Had she been able to, we wouldn't be standing here. We would be here, and there, and a little bit there." She pointed and nodded to places around us. "It would be a blood bath."

"You think they could tear us apart?" I laughed at the notion.

"With it being just us? Um, yes." She snorted.

"Not likely." Was all I said before heading to class.

**BPOV**

I _miss Edward. I'm scared he might never come back. I really wish I could listen to the conversations going on around me about him. I know they are trying to keep me safe, but this is ridicules. Why aren't they telling me what they truly believe happened?_

Emmett sat down beside me in class. I glanced over to him for comfort. "Where is he?" I asked in a tone that wouldn't be picked up by the teacher.

"I don't know." He started. "But I do know that dog had something to do with it."

"Emmett, I don't think he did." I said seeing the look on Jacobs face when he was answering the questions. "I saw his face. He couldn't have done it."

"Bella, it's all about the look. I can' make you think everything is fine simply by looking at you like this." He made a solemn face at me making me feel comforted. "Then I can scare the crap out of you by making this face." And scare me he did. I think I even moved my body away from him just a bit. "See what I mean? It's all on the reactions. If I can do it, what makes you think Jacob isn't?"

I put my head down to answer. "I remember who he use to be is all." Emmett raised my head so he could answer.

"But we aren't who we were when we were kids." He made a valid point. I dropped the matter and finished this class and the rest without another word.

On the way out to the jeep, I didn't see Jacob or Leah at all. I guess he didn't want the abuse he was getting every time he came up to us. But I give him points for trying. I couldn't think about him now. I was on my way to my house to talk to Charlie about what happened last night. This should be interesting.

Emmett pushed me up and into the house, setting me down on the couch. I told him I would have Charlie call when I was ready to go back to their house. He nodded and said good-bye and good luck. I laughed when he gave me his evil face. He laughed and smiled on his way out the door.

"This is going to be hard. Charlie knows I'm engaged, I haven't talked to him about it, and he's going to go nuts." I said to the empty room around me.

Charlie came home right on time. When the door opened and he saw I was sitting on the couch, he smiled widely. "Bells! What are you doing here?" He asked looking around for Alice I suppose.

"I thought I would come by and see my father for a little bit. That is okay with you isn't it?" I joked.

"Of course it is." He put his gun belt and jacket on the pegs next to the door. "How you feeling?"

"My leg itches like crazy, but I'm good." I said scratching the cast on the out side to prove my point. "How are you?" I asked wondering when it was going to hit him about me being engaged.

"Oh, you know, small town, small crimes." He said scratching his head as he sat down in his lazy-boy chair. Then I saw it hit. "Edward came to see me last night."

"Yeah? How did that go?" Here is comes. Stay strong. I'm not here to debate my upcoming marriage, _if that ever happens_, I'm here to find out what, if anything out of the ordinary happened while or after Edward was here.

"It was very interesting." He eye balled me as he spoke. "Is there anything you want to tell me before I finish telling you what was said?"

"No, nothing you already know." I laughed very sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Edward?" He looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Had I known, then maybe what he said wouldn't have come as such a shock."

"Chr- dad, it all happened so fast." I fiddled with my fingers. "I didn't know how you'd take it."

"So finding out my daughters engaged was WAY better?"

"I see your point. Yes, I should have told you." Be honest. "How do you feel about that?" Hell with being honest, turn it around, make him answer the hard questions.

"How do I feel? Well, let's see." He straightened up in his chair. "How do I feel that my only daughter comes to move in with me, gets into a car accident, lives with her doctor and family and comes home to visit engaged? I'm shocked, confused, angry, you couldn't find time to tell me you were even dating him. You should have seen the look on old Billie's face. He was just as shocked as I was." He rubbed his head again. "Actually he did seem more upset then I did. His son basically flew off the handle. Maybe that had something to do with Billie's reaction." It seemed like he was talking more to himself then to me. That soon changed when he got back on track. "Are you sure you're ready to be married?"

"No, I'm not sure about the marriage thing." I said with propose. "But I know I love Edward and he loves me. There's no question about that. Everything else will come in time."

"Bella, honey, you just don't jump into these things."

"I'm not jumping. I thought long and hard about what I wanted and this was it." After finding out that the Black's were here I wanted to find out what else happened. "So Billy and Jacob were here?"

"Yeah, they came over to watch the game." He looked at the TV. "Not that we watched it after the news. They left before Edward did. They sure were upset with the idea of you marrying Edward. I'm going to have to ask Billy about that later."

"So they left before Edward did?" I had to make sure I knew exactly what happened.

"Yeah, then I talked to Edward a bit more and he left. Why? What's going on?" His cop side of him sensed my unease about all of this. "Where is Edward? Tell me I didn't scare him off? You know he can come around whenever he wants to." Charlie smirked. "I'm going to be his father in law after all."

"Edward is home. I wanted to come over and say hi. I missed you." Which was true, just not the whole story. So Edward left last night? What time?"

"Why all the questions? Do you two have trust issues? Well I can guarantee that boy loves you and wouldn't play around on you."

"Nothings wrong. I totally trust him. I fell asleep early last night. I never asked him, so I thought I would ask you."

"After I told him he had to tell Renee and get her blessing, I walked him to the door at," he stopped to think. "I'm not sure when. It wasn't real late, I know that."

"Oh, okay. Cool." I said figuring out I wasn't going to find out any more. "Could you call Alice and tell her I'm ready?"

"You know, it's nice to see you with friends. How are they handling your impairment?"

"I don't catch all the conversations, but they are good about speaking where I can see. It's also nice not to have to worry about enunciating everything. It's like being home without seeing the hurt." I thought about the way my mother would look at me when I was too loud or when I slurred my word or when I sounded like I was talking out of my nose. Her pain was my pain.

"I never wanted you to feel that this wasn't home."

I couldn't believe I had systematically hurt my father while explaining my ease at the Cullens. "No dad, that's not what I meant. You know how hard it was for me to see mom upset all the time. Here," I looked around the room. "Here I don't have to worry I'm going to hurt you if I say something loudly, or if I mess up my words. This place,,, it's home to me." I meant every word I said to him. Yeah I missed my mother, but here I know she's not always sad.

"Honey, you know if I could, I would get your ears fixed for you." He looked sad. "You know, I was reading about some implants that's suppose to give you some of your hearing back."

"Really?" That sounded promising.

"I can look more into it if you'd like." Suddenly he looked happier.

"I'd like that." I watched him get up and dial the phone. After he was done he sat back down.

"Alice said she will be here shortly."

"Thanks dad."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

**EPOV**

It was dark. Smelt like sewage. I could hear rats scattering all around me. It was dank; the smell was enough to tell me where I was. I laid back down knowing that there was nothing I could do to get out of where I was. I knew someone was going to come and greet me and explain…. Then kill me. I might as well lie back down and formulate a plan of some sort.

I felt like I was alone for what seemed like hours. It could have been mere minutes. I heard the foot steps of someone I wished never to see again. I knew that this was the worst possible situation I could be in. I still did not move. There was no point.

Aero came waltzing over my make shift coffin. "Edward."

"Why am I here?" I asked wondering why all this is happening to me now.

"We got a very strange call from a very worried unknown player." He walked around and offered me his hand. I glanced around looking at my options before realizing I had none. "You must know this is not our doing. You were delivered."

"Delivered? You didn't" I started as I got out of the coffin.

"Us," He laughed, "Heavens no. We wouldn't have wasted so many resources. We would have simply ended your life there at your house. What, we would be out a few plane tickets?" He laughed again. I shivered when he said "ended".

"So who was it?" I was determined to know who to haunt after I was killed here in Italy.

"Not sure. But I must find out and send him a card thanking him for saving us all the time it would have taken us to go to you." He walked around me cautiously. "So I can assume you are not married and that the human girl Isabella is not turned?"

I watched him from the corner of my eye as he walked around me. "We have plans, we are set."

"That is not what I asked you." He stated as he stopped back in front of me. "She is turned?" he asked again knowing the answer was no. I shook my head in response. "I see." He said as he walked around me again. He thought he was intimidating, but rather just annoying trying to talk to him as he circled me like a dog. "You know the time set by us is over?" I shook my head yes in response. "So you blatantly defy us?" I shook my head again yes.

"Things in this nature can not be rushed. There is planning, there is saying good-bye to her mortal life, her family," He cut me off.

"Excuses!" he yelled throwing up his hands. "You were given a choice. Marry and turn the mortal or we kill her. You chose marriage. God knows why." He walked away from me angry at my decision. "With all the women of our kind, you chose such a weak, pathetic nobody to be by your side." He snapped his head around looking at me with conviction. "Why do you choose such?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Love," He laughed quietly. "Do you think after all the years I've walked this Earth, that I never found love?"

"Then you know how I feel."

"No," He turned again. "Apparently I'm not up on this new mortal thing you seem to have acquired."

"It's not about her being mortal. When I look at her, I don't see mortal or Vampire, or even Wolf, I see the love, the happiness that I feel when she is around. The fact that she brightens up the room when she steps in, or the smile she gets when she likes something. There isn't anything about her that doesn't make me love her more and more each day. The fact she's mortal, yes it makes things more complicated. But when you love someone, a little complication is nothing." I hoped that satisfied his desire to understand.

He put his hands on his waste and shook his head. "I'll never understand." I was confused at this response. Was he satisfied? Would I get out of this alive? I was,,, lets say,,, confused at this moment. He turned around to look at me. "Would you die for her?" He asked in a calm and almost nurturing tone.

"If I had to. Yes." I really didn't have to think about it. The answer came flying out before I could think of something else to say.

I looked around quickly to see many other Vampires all around me. There was no way I could fight them all off. I looked back to find him studying my every move. "Don't think of leaving. We aren't done here yet."

"I would never dream of it." I said quietly.

"The fact that she still is left alive knowing what she knows posses a threat to us all." He rubbed his chin contemplating what to do. "She must be dealt with."

"Turn her." I simply stated.

"What good is she to me?"

"It is easier to make her disappear then to simply kill her and stage her death." I knew my life wouldn't be spared, but I was doing everything in my power to save Bella.

"It matters not what we have to do, just what we need to do in order to prevent this from becoming something that will get out of hand." He started to walk around. "Does she have any talents?" He asked me from behind me.

I had to come up with something fast. "She is deaf." I responded.

"That can and would be fixed if we changed her."

"No, she is deaf, yet hears when she is asleep. I don't know if changing her would change that." I hoped that would be enough.

"Interesting." Was his only response.

"She would be useful." I started. He cut me off.

"We do not sleep. How would that be useful?"

"She would be useful, if she is not turned. To keep her in the mortal world,,,"

"A vampire in the mortal world? Like you and your clan? That is laughable." He laughed to further prove his point.

"She could be the eyes and ears for our race." If I wasn't going to be there for her to protect her, I wanted her to at least live out her life as alive as she is today. Some how it was futile.

"So what you are suggesting is that we keep her alive?" He laughed again. "That is not an option."

"Then turn her and leave her with the Cullen's. They will make sure she causes no trouble." My last ditch effort to protect her. I couldn't save her life, but I could make sure that eternity would be with people that loved her and wouldn't turn her into a monster.

"That is an option." He said rubbing his chin again. He stopped and looked up at me. "Then there is you."

Everything around me got quiet. If you have ever heard the term, you could hear a pin drop,,, I could. After deafening silence I decided to ask. "What of me?"

"After you were delivered so nicely, we must decide on the best form of punishment." He started to tap his foot. "You defied us, you lied to us, and you put us all in jeopardy. How would you deal with this?"

"I did not defy you. I did not lie to you. As I said before, plans are made. If we hadn't had the pack attacking us every time we turned around, I would have already fulfilled my promise."

"Wolves? They are what prevented you from obtaining your wife?" He looked rather upset with this news. "Are you telling me that you can not handle a pack of wolves?" He laughed. "Wolves? I might have to just go and see this pack." He started to leave the chamber I was in. Before he walked out of sight.

"What of me?" I asked hoping to avoid death.

He turned around and took one step forward. "You will live for now. If we need anything from you, we know where to find you." With that he left. The Vampires that were with him remained. I was now their prisoner. I decided to think really hard about where I was and what was going on to warn Alice and the family of the upcoming visitors. I only hoped she would be able to see at such a distance my future and what decisions that are yet to be made.

**APOV**

I was sitting up in my room after school with Jasper reading when I got the vision. I saw Edward in the sewers of Italy. I saw Aero talking with Edward in the dark surrounded by other vampires. Then I got clips of Aero coming to Forks. I shot up from my bed and ran downstairs.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "I know where Edward is and what is coming." I got to the bottom of the stairs finding all the others coming in at the same time. Thank God Bella was awake. She didn't need to hear what I saw. She was up in Edward's room doing homework from the day. "I know where he is."

"Where?" Carlisle asked attempting to calm me down.

"Italy." Was all I spit out. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Well what the hell is he doing there?" Emmett bellowed in the quiet room. Every one turned to look at him. He finally got it. "Volturi." He said softer.

"How did he get there?" Carlisle asked ignoring Emmett and his realization.

"That I don't know. But Aero said he was delivered. That an unknown player sent him because they were concerned about Edward doing something… But he never hinted as to what or who it was about." Esme looked really concerned now that the Volturi was involved.

"I've got to make a call." Carlisle said on his way out of the kitchen.

"This can't be good." Rosalie said looking to break the silence. "Anything that they do means the end."

"They didn't ask for him, so they can't really hurt him." Jasper asked me as if I had the answer. "Can they?"

"Yes they can, and they will. Bella and Edward should have been married by now and she should have been changed… They are seeing this as they don't have to fly and get him, type of thing." I shook my head. "I don't see how he can get out of this."

"Well I do." Emmett said after spending all this time listening and figuring out what he could possibly do to help his brother. "We go there and get him back." I just looked at him hoping there was more involved in his little plan. When he didn't say anything after, I knew he was grasping at straws. "I know there are lots of them, but all we really have to do is explain things to them and I'm sure they will release Edward once they know the plan is to be carried out."

"That does sound logical, but you do know that they are out to protect 'the secrete'. There is no way outside of turning Bella in front of them will they allow him to live through this." Rosalie said quietly. "I mean I know that is what the plan is, and if that is what they want, that is what we should do."

"Will Bella go for that?" Emmett asked me.

"She wanted Edward to change her, but I'm sure if it meant saving his life, I don't think it would really matter to her." I thought out loud.

"So it's settled." Emmett said. Esme looked even more worried now then she did when we started talking. Carlisle walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, they think that Edward has deceived them and ignored their warnings. They are going to kill him in a few days."

"We have come up with a way to get Edward back and give the Volturi what they seek." Jasper said trying to also comfort Esme with his talent.

"How so?" Carlisle asked intrigued by the idea.

All they want is their request, their promise upheld, so we go there with Bella and change her there in exchange for Edwards freedom." He looked proud for an idea that just might work.

"So you think that if we change Bella in front of them they will simply release Edward? They are a very proud race. If word got out that Edward ignored their compromise, they would loose face and they wont let that happen." He scratched his head. "I can call and see if that is something they would be interested in." Carlisle stepped back out of the room to make his call.

"Edward." Esme said quietly. "I can't lose him. Bella can't lose him." She was clearly upset and Jasper was as well.

"Her emotions are too high for me to control." He said in defeat. I rubbed his back for trying.

"Esme, we will get him back." Rosalie stated. "Outside of him being hungry when he gets back, he will be just fine."

"No," Esme looked up from the ground. "Not this time." She said flatly. "I'm going to be in my room. Please let me know what you have decided." She said lost in thought. It was as if the life simply drained out of her in the 5 minutes it took us to talk about all of this. If it were possible she looked even deader now then before. I hated seeing her in such a state, but there isn't much you can do for a grieving mother.

"We have to bring him back." Emmett said watching his mother walk away.

"We have no other choice. If Edward is killed, it will kill Esme." Rosalie said as she too watched Esme walk out of sight.

"We don't have a lot of time." I said knowing what needed to be done. "We have to tell Bella." I said looking up the stairs to where Edward's room was. "She has to know and make this decision on her own."

"They hell she does!" Rosalie spatters. "If this is the only way to save our brother, then she will do it!"

"Don't you think that should be her decision?" Emmett said defending Bella. Which surprised me. "You know she wants to be changed, but they had conditions. She wanted Edward to do it. And if she doesn't want to be changed by any one but Edward, we have to respect that."

"I'm sure she will agree." I said assuring Rosalie before she flew off the handle. "Don't worry. But who is going to tell her?" I looked at Jasper and he shook his head.

"I don't think I should do it. I have a hard enough time around her, let's get her to start leaking from the eyes… that will help." I rubbed his back again fro at least considering it.

"Well, I'm not going to do it." Rosalie said. "I don't want her to give up her life, why would I ask her to do it for a brother." She thought about her answer for a second. "But she better do it!"

"Okay, that leaves me and Emmett." I said looking at him. "Do you want to tell her about Edward and our plan?" I asked.

"Yes. I will tell her and I will let her decide on her own what she is going to do." He got up from the kitchen chair. "Either way she is going to be family." I laughed at him and gave him the look of approval.

"If you need my help, please just call me. But I think this is something you are going to have to do on your own." I said before he got to the stairs. "If Carlisle comes back with anything new I will let you know."

"Okay." He said stopping at the first stair and looking back. "I know she will make the right decision." He took a step and looked at his feet. "She has to." He said as quiet as a mouse before taking another step up the stairs.

**EmmPOV**

"Okay, this isn't going to be so hard." I said to myself in front of Edward's door waiting for the strength to go in there and tell her that her soon to be husband may not make it to the wedding without her help. "Just open the door." I forced myself to say with my hand on the door. "She's just a mortal." I laughed when I said that. She was anything but just a mortal. She WAS and will be my sister no matter what happens. I slowly turn the door knob and crack it open.

She sat on the bed doing her homework. I almost didn't want to disturb her as she looked so into what she was doing. I crept up to the bed and tapped her shoulder. She flung her head around in surprise.

"Emmett!" She said grasping her chest. "Any word?"

"Um, that would be why I'm here." I said watching her reaction. She looked at me as if I should say something else. "Oh, I'm betting you want to know what that might be about." She laughed and just shook her head waiting for me to say something of importance.

"Well? Where is he?"

"That's the thing. He isn't here." I watched to see the look on her face. "He's in Italy." Her face dropped.

"Why is he there? How did he get there?" With her upset like she was, her tone was off and she wasn't saying her words clearly. Right at this moment, she really sounded deaf. I wasn't about to tell her, I just let her continue with the questions she had before I could open up and answer them. "Who took him? When is he coming back? Did he change his mind about me? Does Carlisle know? Why didn't Alice see this coming? Why hasn't he called?" I stopped her after that.

"Bella! That is what I'm here to tell you." She started to take deep breaths as her emotions were running wild. "We have a little problem." The look on her face told me I had better say something and fast. "He is in a bit of trouble with the Volturi. They thing that he defied them and lied to them and all that nonsense. They want him to pay for not doing as he was told." He face went white. "But see, we figure that if we go to Italy and change you to show that it was all planned out, they will let him go."

"That's not a guarantee, right?" She asked wondering where I was going with all of this.

"Well, no, but if we don't we will lose him and they will kill him." She turned even whiter.

"So what, all we have to do is go there and have them change me?" She asked going for the idea well before I could even offer it to her. "So what are we waiting for?" She said trying to get off the bed to her chair. I stopped her and try to explain.

"Well, we don't know if it will work or not." She cut me off.

"If there is any chance I am willing to take it." She said trying to get off the bed again.

"I understand what you are trying to do here. But what are you really agreeing to? Do you understand the risk? They may not let him go with whatever we do. You could be turned and he could still end up dead." She stopped again.

"It was part of the deal." She said stopping her breathing. "We just didn't do it on their time line, but we were going to get it done. They can't say we weren't going to do it. That's not how it works."

"Nothing the Volturi does is how it works. Carlisle is on the phone trying to see if they would go for it." I took her hand. "Are you willing to risk living forever without Edward?" She took a deep breath before talking again.

"If that is what needs to be done in order to have any chance, then that is what I'm willing to do."

"The next question would be who would you like to change you?" I asked hoping she would pick Carlisle. "I mean if they give us the choice to change you, you know someone from the family?"

"I, I don't know. I always thought it would be Edward. I guess I would have to decide on what Edward would do if he weren't the one changing me." She thought about it looking down at her lap. "I guess the most responsible one would be Carlisle. But if he can't do it, I guess it would be you." I was shocked by her choice.

"Me? I don't know if I could stop once I started." I said telling her the absolute truth. "You can't be choosing me! Carlisle would be able to do it."

"Well if he's not, I want you to do it." She said holding my hand. I know Jasper can't and Alice maybe, but you are my brother. You are the one that protects me."

I was honored by her request; I would do whatever I could to make sure she lived, or rather died by me to become my sister forever. That is if Carlisle can't do it. Of course.

"We need to talk to Carlisle." I said picking her up and taking her down stairs. "He should have more information on all of this.

"I hope this works." She said as she wrapped her warm arms around me as we left the room.

"Thank you." I said. She wasn't sure about why I was saying thank you, but I felt it needed to be said.

"For what?"

"For giving your life so freely to save Edward."

"It's nothing you wouldn't do for me." She said as she turned her head. She didn't want to say anything else about the matter, as far as I was concerned; it was done until we have more information.We got to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting. Rosalie was sitting there with her arms crossed waiting for the answer she wanted. It would be nice to show her how much heart this little mortal has.

With the look on Alice's face, she already knew the answer. Jasper was let in on it and Carlisle had a look of concern. Esme wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What is the word on their decision?" I asked Carlisle.

"They seem amused by the thought of a turning in front of them. They say they haven't seen that done is quite some time. They agreed that it might be a good thing to see it in person."

"Does that mean they will let Edward go?" I asked still holding on to Bella.

"They said they will have to think about it, but assure me that Edward's life will not end without further communications to us." Carlisle said. I put Bella down on the chair.

"But that doesn't mean they won't kill him." I said

"No, it doesn't mean that."

"SO what you're saying is that everything we do could be for nothing." I said getting madder and madder as the conversation went on.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying."

"Well at least it's something. How about Bella?" Jasper said reading Bella's emotions.

"I've decided that what ever they want me to do in order to save Edward, I will do." She said sitting up a bit straighter.

"So I guess this means we need to get to Italy?" Alice said jumping out of her seat to use her cell.

"I guess that's what it means." Carlisle said getting on his as well.


	34. Chapter 34

The name Aero has been replaced with the Aro. My mistake guys. Sorry…It may take me a bit to get to the next chapter, but I'm working on it. Take care of you all…. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 33

**EPOV**

I was alone. I was in trouble. The only thing I had to help me through this was the fact that Bella would be taken care of by my family. There would be no way that Carlisle or the rest of them would let any harm come to her. That was the only thing keeping me sane. I paced the little room I was in under the town. My hunger was getting to me as well. I tried to strike up a conversation with the others that guarded me. But they said and did nothing. They were there to just make sure I stayed put.

"You must be hungry." Aro stated coming in from the outside. "I've brought you a snack." A girl not more then twenty came hurling into the cell with me. I caught her so that she wouldn't fall.

"I'm not hungry." I said making sure she was okay before letting her go to huddle in fear in the corner.

"Come, come now. You haven't eaten in a while, you don't want to be rude to your host." He said while coming closer to me. "She is young, and pure." He licked his lips. "She is the absolute best." He turned to look at the disgust on my face. "It is our life."

"I'm not hungry, thank you." I said through gritted teeth. "And if I am a guest, why am I in a cell?" I said looking around raising my arms to show the hospitality given to me.

"I must say, you are right about this." He brushed off his robe then his hands. "We must put you somewhere else. It's not like we don't have the room." He clapped his hands and the 2 guards moved away from the door. Aro, with his two fingers ushered me to follow. We walked down the long sewage pipe until we turned. Aro kept conversation light. "So how is Carlisle doing these days? I know it wasn't long ago we saw you at your home, but it's been a life time we sat down to talk about all the past decades we've seen."

"Carlisle is good." I stated still a little annoyed I was here to begin with. Not sure as to what was my fate, I wasn't giving away too much information about my family.

"Oh, and that Alice. My she has a talent. I assume she is still there with her man, Jasper? He too has an unusual talent doesn't he?" He kept walking and talking for whatever reason. Maybe it was to put me at some sort of ease before taking my head off.

"Alice and Jasper are good." Was all I could muster up. Aro stopped suddenly.

"My boy, why are you so closed lipped about your clan?" He put his hands on his hips under his long robe. "I'm just asking simple non aggressive questions." He slapped me on the back. "I'm even giving you better accommodations." He waited for me to respond.

"Why? Why all of a sudden are you bringing me to a better room? I just don't get it. I don't know how I got here, then you tell me I'm pretty much dead, then your treating me like I'm an old friend. Sorry if I'm just a bit confused."

"Things have been put on hold." He said with a slight tilt of his head.

"So, I'm not out of the dark as of yet, so enjoy a nicer room?" I said in my most sarcastic tone. Aro snapped his head up at me.

"Mind your tongue. I can send you back to that nasty room." He nodded in the direction behind me. "Remember whom you are talking with."

I wanted to continue to be sarcastic but also didn't want to be in that room again. "I'm still confused."

"And a bit angry and disrespectful." He added with one finger wagging.

"Yes, I suppose. Can you explain?" I asked in a more solemn tone.

"If I must." He continued walking. "We received a call from Carlisle with a proposition. The girl Isabella wants to give her life to save yours." I stopped mid step.

"I won't let that happen." I said in a loud and in charge kind of way with no thought of my own safety at this point.

"It's not your decision." He reminded me. "We have decided to indulge her, to a point, to see how far she is willing to go."

"My family won't let her do it." I said knowing that Carlisle wouldn't purposely put Bella in danger for me.

"He is the one that suggested it." He laughed. I fumed.

"So, if she gives her life, then I will be allowed to leave with her? The circumstance has been resolved."

"That my dear boy has yet to be decided." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Aro stopped in front of a door. Not just any door, a very ornate, tall royal type door. Of course he had guards on either side. Once he nodded, the doors opened to revile a very nice, very comfortable room. There was a bed, desk, table, everything an apartment of the highest quality would allow. The couch alone probably cost more then an entire room did in my house in Forks.

"I see you like the accommodations?" Aro asked as I looked around the enormous room.

"Yes, thank you." I said and meant every word.

"I'm sorry but when your family arrives, they aren't aloud to stay or even see you, but know that they will be in the rooms around you under guard as well."

"My family is coming here?" I questioned. "Here? To Italy?"

"That is what I understood."

"I don't understand."

"To be honest, neither do I. To entertain such a thought as to witness, well, never mind. I must be going." He turned on his heals and left.

"When are they arriving?" I said trying to sound diplomatic.

"Soon." Was all he said as he waved while walking away and the guards closed the door.

I was left alone in this fabulous room while I wait for the rest of the family to arrive. But for what I wasn't sure.

I looked out the window at what seemed to be the towns busiest time. People coming and going, without any knowledge of what was all around them. To have a huge can of Vampires living and growing in the same clueless town surprised me. I saw a mother with her children walking to the fountain in the middle of the court yard, I saw a father bargaining for a loaf of bread. How I would have loved to walk out in the sunlight just as they do every day with Bella and a family that could never be. After completely depressing myself, I turned to sit at the table. I found a pad of paper and a pen, so I decided to write Bella a letter in case I never saw her again. As I looked at the blank paper, I found writing your feelings was harder then I thought.

**BPOV**

I was packing for Italy in Edward's room. The rest of the Cullen's were off doing much of the same. Making arrangements, packing, calling friends, I think Alice was even making a list of places she wanted to shop at. I couldn't be so self confident that this plan would work. I would give my life for Edward's, yes, but would he be there to share it with me? Thoughts like this ran through my mind as I packed what little I had to pack in my suitcase.

"Are you almost ready?" Alice said when she came into view. "The plane leaves in a few hours."

I looked around realizing I had finished a while ago. I just sat there lost in thought. "Yep, I'm ready." I said as Alice took my suitcase and picked me up to take me down stairs. I wondered if I would be so multitasking when I was turned. I new that I wouldn't need this stupid cast any more. I would be fixed in every sense of the word.

We got to the living room and Alice put me on the couch. I turned to see the entire family running, gathering up their stuff at super speed. It was hard to watch just one of them as they moved so fast_. Well, that's going to be me in about 5 days. I wonder if I can go that fast without running into the walls._ I thought as I watched them move.

Soon we were off to the airport. I looked out the window of the car as the entire town passed us by. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to Charlie and my mother. I stopped that train of thought before I got too depressed. I had to focus on Edward. He was all that mattered right now.

We got to the airport, we all checked in and moved to security. After we arrived at the gate, Carlisle put an arm around my shoulder. "Are you sure about this?" He asked me. I've always saw him as a father figure, now, he was just my father.

"Yes." I said as I nodded. "Completely."

"If you have any doubts, we can work out something else." He said rubbing my back as I would have always wanted Charlie to do, but never did.

"I'm sure. I just hope that they hold up their side of this deal."

After getting on the plane, I was a bit more relaxed. I was going to Italy! If anything, it would be interesting to see. The cloud that hovered over the trip slowly came back onto view. I fell asleep to see if anything was being planned without my knowledge.

_Do you really think this will work?_

_Not really sure._

(Emmett and Jasper are always letting information out. I'm bound to learn something now)

_Who's going to do it? Carlisle?_ Jasper said softly.

_If he can't, she asked me to do it._

_Can you? I mean are you going to be able to stop?_

_I have to. She has faith in me. I can't let her down. And Edward would have my ass if I killed her._

(I will haunt you Emmett if you screw this up!)

_Will you two stop that_.

(Man! Rosalie! I didn't learn anything.)

_You should focus on the huge fight we are going to be in._

_Babe, it aint like that. They will hold up their end of this crazy bargain.___

_You two had better be praying it doesn't._

_You all do realize she can hear you?_

(Alice! Figures she would stop all this.)

_She's asleep._

(Thank you Jasper.)

_And that is when she can hear you. So don't go saying this wont work or how good she's going to taste. Just talk about the weather. Sorry Bella, but it's for your own good. Shame on you for trying to listen to these two idiots! _

(Gee thanks Alice. Remind me to thank you properly when we arrive.)

APOV

All of a sudden I see a vision of Edward in what looked like the old time Hilton. Royal colored robes hanging from the windows, elegant and ornate furniture filled the huge room. I see a piece of paper with writing on it. All I could make out was the beginning: Dear Isabella, and then it was too fuzzy for me to make out, or it hasn't been decided on what the rest of the letter held.

"Edward is in a room." I said still looking past everyone and everything as the vision continued. "He seems to be writing a letter." My entire family gathered around me as I continued. "To Bella." I looked down at her to see if she was keeping up with the conversation. She had a look of dread on her face. Then the vision was gone. "At least we know he isn't in the sewers any more." I looked at Bella hoping that would help her with all this. "It's a good thing." I said patting her shoulder. I hadn't noticed that we had already landed and were getting ready to unload. "Everything will work out." I said before getting up to grab our carry on bags while Emmett picked up Bella to take her off first.

"Did you see anything that would tell us he is in trouble?" Jasper whispered.

"The Volturi have him, he is in trouble." I said as we left the plane.

"Bella?" I said trying to catch up to Emmett. I wanted her to be more at ease, so I decided to make up a vision to ease her mind. "I see lots of shopping in our near future." That did it as she laughed on the way out of the plane.

"Good job Alice." Carlisle said as he passed me on the way out of the plane. "You're a good sister."

"Thanks Carlisle."

On the way out, we gathered up our luggage and headed to the rental car part of the parking lot. We had to rent more then one but our choices were, lets say a bit overly dramatic. Rosalie had to have a brightly colored sports car, Emmett got their biggest truck. The luggage went in the back of the truck, as did Bella's wheelchair, Carlisle went with Rosalie with Jasper shoved in the back that wasn't big enough to hold a carry on, I, went with Bella and Emmett in the truck. We were off to find and rescue our brother. All we had to do was kill Bella in the process.

"It's beautiful here." Bella said while we drove through the tiny streets. "How could something so pretty hold such horrible people."

"It's not just the shadows that are everywhere you turn, but the shadows of nightmares that will take your life without a second thought that will kill you." Hum that was deep even for Emmett. "And not the kill you where you get back up and walk, the kill you as in totally dead." Ahh and there is the Emmett we have all grown to love. I turned to see Bella's reaction to what he said. As stupid as he was being, it scared her even more.

"Nothing is going to happen to you that you don't already know of." I said wrapping an arm around her as if to protect her. She placed her head in my shoulder. I wish things could have been different for her.

Rosalie stopped at the gates to the town. We pulled up right behind him. Carlisle got out and began talking with the guard. If I could sweat I would be right now.

"We are here to speak with Aro and Marcus." The guard looked frightened as he stepped back to let the vehicles through. Carlisle got back into the sports car and we continued through the gates into the town. Even Emmett looked a little shaken.

The small cobble stone road was filled with people as we slowly made our way though. The people knew what we were, but said and did nothing. It was as if we weren't there. No one looked at us, no one got out of the way. I felt as if I was just an average human that no one would be able to pick out of anyone else here. It was refreshing.

We arrived at the large castle on the top of the hill. In the shadows of the mid day sun, we were pointed in the direction of the area we were to park. Once we got out, we were instantly greeted by the twins Alec and Jane. They didn't look please at our arrival.

"Alec," Carlisle stated in a not so friendly tone. "Jane." He nodded at both of them

"We are to take you to Marcus and Aro." Jane said.

"Lead the way." Jasper joked as Emmett pulled out the wheel chair from the back of the truck.

"We will have someone come and get your stuff." Jane said quietly. She saw Bella and noticed her leg in the cast. "Well, I see the mortal has been hurt." She smiled an evil smile. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much dear."

Thankfully Bella wasn't paying attention and Jane must have forgotten that she was deaf. It worked out in Bella's benefit, but upset Jane that Bella didn't show the proper respect. I walked up to Emmett and tapped him on the shoulder to grab Bella's attention before Jane got too upset.

"What?" Emmett asked as he opened up the truck door to pick up Bella.

"Jane was talking to Bella." I said as quietly as I could.

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Show respect." I nudged even further.

Emmett tapped Bella and she turned to look at him with Jane in the back ground. Emmett mouthed that Jane had spoken.

"I'm sorry Jane? What was it you said?" Bella said grabbing the importance of the unheard greeting.

"Just that I'm sorry you have hurt yourself." She said through now gritted teeth.

"Nothing I can't handle." Bella said with a smile. I think that upset Jane even more.

"Are you ready for tonight's show?"

"Show?" Bella asked. I already knew what she was referring to. Alec laughed.

"Your death." Alec answered while still laughing.

"My? Oh yes. It should please the court to see me turned." Again she smiled as if they couldn't touch her. "Will my fiancé be attending?" Bella asked about Edward. Jane and Alec both stopped smirking and turned to eye her as Emmett finally got her to her chair.

"Yes, well come this way." Jane stated. Carlisle snickered as we all fell in line to follow the twins inside the castle.

**BPOV**

The walls were old; the stone ground looked like centuries of people walked up and down them. It felt weird to be somewhere this old and feel all the power this old place held. I looked up at the portraits on the walls as I was wheeled down the hall. I occasionally glanced up at the people that walked the halls with us. I could swear that I saw a few of the people in the portraits walking past us every once and a while. I guess anything is possible when you're walking among vampires.

The twins lead the way, the rest of the family followed. Carlisle was right behind them looking and even walking as if he were as old as the castle himself. Rosalie toned her attitude down when she walked into the building, Jasper was rubbing his forehead, and Emmett puffed up to look even bigger then he did before. Alice seemed upset and I was utterly scared. I hadn't given my change much thought up until now. I'm going to die today; I'm going to hear again today, I'm going to be able to finally walk again today. I'm going to lose my family, but gain another one all in one day. It was mystifying how much was going to happened to me in a day, I wonder if marriage will be included today as well. So much to think about, so little time to concern myself with the small details. Much like my breathing,,, there was a lot I wont be doing much longer.

We passed a door that made my heart skip a beat. I starred at it as we walked by. There was something about that door that my body responded to. Jasper took note of my change in emotions.

"You okay?" He asked me when I finally passed the door.

"I don't know." I said confused by what just happened.

He nodded in the direction of the door. "Something about that room?"

"Yes, I think so." I said hopefully without using my voice at all.

Jasper just nodded at me and continued down the hall. Alice stopped for a short second about two doors away from that one and we all stopped. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said and continued to walk. Jasper nodded yes to me for whatever reason then turned away.


	35. Chapter 35

I HAVE BEEN PUBLISHED!  
vickystjohn. com


End file.
